Wide Awake
by TheInevitable1
Summary: Set 5 months after Season 3 Finale. The group has gone through many changes but not as many as Lauren. Bo finally realizes Lauren is her true love but is it to late? How will the new Lauren Lewis handle all that was done to her? (Doccubus end game and past 5 months will be explained in flashbacks). First fanfic, bare with the story it gets better I promise.
1. So it starts

Disclaimer: I own nothing; all belongs to Showcase and the creators of Lost Girl. This is just my take at their incredible characters.

A/N: I am not a writer, so any help would be appreciated it. I just love Lost Girl and am completely Team Lauren; I feel she doesn't get enough time on the show. This is my take on Season 4 and the past 5 months will be explained in flashbacks. Doccubus endgame but of course it will not start off that way.

**5 MONTHS AFTER THE SEASON 3 FINALE**

Trick stood behind the bar looking over at his granddaughter with such relief in his eyes. Trying to get her back from being Dark Bo proved to be way more difficult than he had anticipated and even still they all had to be careful around her. As he looked over at the group he couldn't believe the events that unfolded in the past 5 months and was sure that they would never be here again. The whole gang back together in the newly restored Dal, well almost the whole gang, Lauren was still missing and he knew Bo wouldn't give up searching for her. Problem was he wasn't sure Lauren was still around to search for, what if during the 5 past months Lauren was caught and,…he couldn't even think of it. He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw the new hybrid approaching, "Hey Kenzi, another pitcher?"

"Trickster, come on you know better than that, give me at least two," laughed the newly turned hybrid. Seeing his serious demeanor she leaned in, "What's up Trickman?"

Trick brought over the pitchers, "Just thinking about Lauren and the possibility…"

Kenzi cut him off "I know, we all are thinking it but no one wants to say it to Bo, we don't need her going all crazy dark succubitch on us again. We just got her back 3 weeks ago, to lose her again…" the petite hybrid looked down not even wanting to imagine the possibilities.

Kenzi and Trick looked over towards the pool table. It almost seemed like nothing really changed. Bo was leaning into Dyson giving into to dating him again, but couldn't promise anything. Dyson seemed content in just having Bo back in his arms. Tamsin and Vex standing there playing pool against the power duo, laughing, drinking and joking like they were always a part of the team, part of the Light Fae. Hale sat on a stool looking over at Kenzi with a grin on his face. Kenzi smiled knowing there was always something a little more between the two and was happy to be exploring their new relationship. The same with having Stella there as if she was always part of the gang. The one thing missing was Lauren, everyone started to learn to appreciate the doctor a little too late. Kenzi realized she might have been a little too hard on the other human in Bo's life, Dyson realized how truly great she was when she sparred his life, making Tamsin see her in a new light as well, and Vex swears he always loved the human and just got a kick out of teasing her relationship with a Fae, and a succubus at that. As for Hale, he blamed himself, he was acting Ash, if he noticed something sooner, if he stood his ground on protecting her she might still be among them. Trick also came to appreciate the doctor and all she sacrificed for the Fae, for his granddaughter, even her own life, potentially.

Kenzi was no longer just a human, when she left to go after the druid she got her wish. Got her wish would be pushing it, semi got her wish, she was no longer just human but she wasn't completely Fae either. She had Fae powers; her age rate was slowed down, just not that much to that of one born Fae. She was now half human half pyrokines, she had the ability to manipulate fire but wasn't really good at it quite yet. Every time Kenzi yelled, got scared, sneezed, a fireball started somewhere. Trick was sure the Dal was going to burn down just when he had it up and running again.

"Hey little mama, what took you so long, I thought I was going to have Siren your little hybrid ass over here" smiled Hale.

"Just chatting up with the Elder," she said to Hale as she kissed his check and leaned into him turning to Dyson, "Wolf-man we still got winners so take your shot already," shouted Kenzi.

Dyson walked over to Bo while Vex looked over the pool table figuring out his next move. The door to the Dal opened and Bo felt Dyson stiffen a little next to her. She followed his eyes to the new Fae that walked through the door. She was breathtaking. Around the same height as Bo, with long layered wavy black hair, deep blue eyes her dark eyeliner only seemed to intensify the color, perfectly pouty lips, and a small waist. Bo felt a pang of jealousy wash over her as Dyson continued to stare; she looked around to see Dyson wasn't the only one. The Fae seemed to notice the group and stopped walking. She was wearing blue jeans that hugged every inch of all her incredible assets they seemed like they were painted on, and a low cut tank top that even Bo couldn't help but stare at the cleavage she was showing.

"Shay," Vex and Tamsin said in unison.

Bo's eyes stayed locked on the sexy new Fae, and was taken aback to see Shay's once dark blue eyes glaze over light blue before going back to normal, turning to Dyson, Bo simply stated, "She's a succubus?"

Tamsin stood still, shock was hard for a Valkyrie, but she hasn't seen Shay in centuries. "Shay what brings you here, honestly never thought I would see you in this country again."

Shay slightly smiled at the Valkyrie and went over towards the group. She walked with power and confidence, each step sexy and fluid. Once near the group she leaned over to look past Tamsin, "Hey Vex, Hale, and Wolf I see you're still chasing succubus's, finally found one?" She winked at him.

Dyson cleared his throat and looked over to Bo and Kenzi while shifting his body towards Shay, "This is Shay, she is older than almost anyone in this room with the exception of Trick, she is Dark Fae and very powerful."

Bo ignored his introduction, "You went after a dark fae, defender of the light?" Not too much jealousy in her words more of a stab at him for his brief take on her dating Ryan, the Dark Fae.

Shay laughed at the younger succubus, "Drooled like you would expect a wolf too, but not even on my most starved days would I ever touch any kind of man." She smirked oozing with sexual confidence.

This caught Bo's attention and she quickly turned to the new fae, "You're a succubus, how can you control who you desire?"

Shay laughed at Bo's intrigue, she stepped closer to Bo tilting her head and looking her up and down before locking eyes with her, "When you are as old as me you learn to control your sexual desires and I learned I can get much more with a woman than any man, but then again I am a unique succubus which is why the Morrigan summoned me for the Seethe"

This caught everyone in the group's attention, even Trick and Stella who were walking towards the group. Trick turned towards Shay, "That's impossible Seethe's no longer exist, they haven't for centuries."

Bo and Kenzi looked at everyone who seemed to stop breathing, as immense tension filled the air. "Yeah, um, what's a seethe?"

As the words left Bo's mouth Kenzi thought to herself; _is this why the morrigan called off the hunt of humans? Why she let Tamsin and Vex go to the light, because she had something much more powerful. _


	2. A Seethe Is

A/N: Thank you so much for your kind reviews, I was pretty nervous being a first time writer, I will try to improve with each chapter for you guys. I promise everything will be explained, patience is a virtue in this story, but it will all be explained. How they all got back together, why Bo is dating Dyson, what happened with Kenzi, and how they got Bo back from Odin. Lauren's back story will be a bit more complicated and will be explained as well, come on you didn't think it would be that easy, did you? **WARNING: This chapter is mainly explaining what a Seethe is, which is important to the core of the story and in future chapters. Stick with this part, exciting things to come, and M Rating for later chapters.**

Shay stood there, pushed her lips into a wicked grin, and looked at Bo as if she found her amusing. "Seriously? A succubus that doesn't know what a Seethe is?" She turned her head to Trick, "Blood King, I assure you she is real, I wouldn't be here otherwise. Hell, I thought they were just fairytales, but leave it to Evony, still surprising all these centuries later." Looking back towards Bo, "She really doesn't know," with that sexy smirk plastered back on that perfect face.

Bo felt an overwhelming desire to push past Dyson and punch the grin off her damn face; she just didn't want to hit that pretty face. Girl to girl no one wants facial bruises.

"She is new to the Fae world," snarled Dyson as his eyes flashed yellow at Shay.

In the blink of an eye Shay had Dyson by the neck and his feet were off the floor, her eyes glowed that light blue, "You don't want to fuck with a succubus that has been spending a lot of time with a Seethe. You feel that, it's my powers growing. This time it's a warning dog." As she placed him gently back down and smoothed out her shirt.

It happened so fast no one had time to react or think, Bo started towards her but couldn't move her legs, and she looked at Vex knowing who was keeping her in place. Vex nodded his head in understanding but was letting her know he was doing it for her own safety.

Kenzi broke the tension, "Holy shit balls that was intense," She looked at all of them, "I'm a baby fae so what is a Seethe?" Kenzi asked wanting to know more than ever now, especially if they can supercharge a fae like that.

Stella was starring at Trick both had their eyes locked onto each other's. Stella breathed out, "Impossible." She broke her gaze with Trick and put her attention to Bo and Kenzi, "There is many things written in books about Seethe's but there was speculation that they might just be a myth, until now."

Hale's normal smug smile was wiped clean from his face he continued for Stella, "Seethe's are closer to a Fae God, than a normal Fae. They have extreme Fae powers, tons of them, and they are magical as well, in case the powers weren't enough."

Bo looked at everyone's serious face around her and put her hands on her hip getting a little irritated by the cat got your tongue looks that she was getting from the group, "These powers would be…"

Tamsin was still starring at Shay as if she was still processing this new information she looked down before continuing, "It would be easier to list the things they aren't capable of. They can read thoughts and even put thoughts in your head. They are immune to tons of Fae powers including the Blood King's, if he writes a rule she doesn't have to follow it. Starting to understand the seriousness baby fae's," she stated with half the sarcasm that she usually has to her.

"They are also telekinetic, moving objects with their mind, humans, fae, objects," Dyson continued, "They can make fae or a human implode, as if they swallowed a bomb. Have the ability to erase a Fae's powers leaving them to be human."

"Crap balls!" Kenzi stated with wide eyes. Bo was realizing why the grim looks and the quietness to the group. A Seethe is more dangerous than her father and Garuda combined.

Stella looked at them taking another deep breath before continuing, "They do not have to choose Light or Dark because there is no one that can force them to pick a side. Besides at full power it's not like they need the backup provided by choosing a side. A Seethe at full power could kill all the Light Fae, Dark Fae, or both if she wanted from right inside this bar, of course it would probably kill her as well so we don't have to worry about that. Still it would be foolish to ignore that it is possible for them to do."

Bo was absorbing all this new information; she was processing it all as each new piece was being said. She looked to her grandfather, "I get the high and mighty powerful fae but what does any of it have to do with a succubus." What Bo didn't say was how she was dreading the thought that the Morrigan might have Lauren, and the Morrigan has a Seethe, and she might have to fight the Seethe to save Lauren. Dark Bo might have been better for this task.

Trick blushed slightly and looked down; this was going to be a little uncomfortable for him to explain. "Well, Bo, you see…the two types have a familiar…uh…well…"

Shay cut him off, "You're a succubus, and we heal and get our strength from sexual chi. We need to take sexual chi to make sure we don't die. Seethe's are similar, but instead they need to release sexual chi, making them absolutely perfect for a succubus and us for them. Of course Seethe's are always women because they need to have stamina, if they are drained; weak, severely injured they need to keep going sexually, hence being a woman. All this makes them prefer women as their sexual partners as well, lucky for me."

"Can they release that sexual chi to any Fae? I can take sexual chi from humans and Fae, just Fae's I am less likely to kill." Bo said. She was hopeful that if she could get close to this Seethe she can use her to power up and take her down to save Lauren. She was forming a plan in her head in case. This was why she told Dyson she would date him but couldn't promise anything. Till she saved Lauren, till she knew her true feelings, did she need closure or was it more, she needed to find her.

"From what I have heard they can, but with stipulations. For a Seethe to sleep with a human they would have to be at full power or close to it otherwise it would be an overload of sexual chi. How you can suck the sexual chi out of them to death, a Seethe can put too much in them, kind of like overdosing on Ecstasy, an overwhelming amount of Euphoria. Slightly different with a Fae, they still have to be careful because just like how a succubus can kill a Fae so can a Seethe. A Seethe and Succubus is a win-win." Tamsin had a smile on as she explained this part. She couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to get that power from a Seethe. She felt eyes glaring at her and turned to Shay who was looking at her with Light Blue eyes.

"You're face alone is showing me what you are thinking, she isn't at full power so you aren't even a possibility Valkyrie," Shay hissed out.

"Lovey, the jealousy is cute but don't get your hopes up, Seethe's aren't really known to be the relationship loving type. I always heard their need to keep their strength makes them more resistant to developing deep feelings, they sound like a ton of fun if you ask me," Vex said with his flare.

Trick turned to Shay realization in his eyes, "You hope she picks you to produce an heir. An heir with a dark fae under the Morrigan, that's why the Morrigan called you Shay."

Bo interrupted, "Did you just say produce an heir, a Seethe and a Succubus, did a miss a day in biology?"

Trick turned to Bo, "I will explain in a moment Bo, first I need to know the Morrigan's role in this, how did she meet a Seethe?" he asked Shay.

Shay sat on a stool, "This is where the real fun begins."


	3. The Morrigan & A Seethe

A/N: Again I want to thank everyone for the continued support. This chapter should be a bit more exciting and intense. It should even answer some questions. When Shay is explaining to the group what happened I thought it would be more interesting to go into a flashback then to have her just explaining it to them. Hope you guys continue to enjoy…

Shay sat there starring at the group and slowly crossed her legs, it seemed like everything she did was with seduction. It was clear why she would be a top succubus for a seethe. Bo was getting nervous that maybe the Morrigan was hoping Lauren can do DNA transfer from the Seethe to the Morrigan. She shook her head she needed to learn all she could about this Seethe and fast. It was easier to give into her anger since the time she spent with her father, after all her friends only rescued her 3 weeks ago, it took them a long time to get her back. From what Bo gathered they spent the past few months trying to find Lauren and rescue Bo, and as soon as Bo was back she tried endlessly to find Lauren with nothing but dead ends. She knew they shouldn't have taken a night off to regroup.

Dyson squeezed Bo's shoulder as he felt her tensing up, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just anxious, a Seethe and the Morrigan doesn't sound like a fun combo for us." She relaxed a little and turned her attention back to Shay.

Shay looked at all anxious eyes on her and started her story.

**4 MONTHS AGO**

Shay was laying out on the beach in Fiji relaxing in the sun by the gorgeous ocean. She had a martini next to her and was enjoying watching the wave's crash onto the shore, the site was beautiful. She had on the smallest dark red bikini she could find, she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her cell phone. She leaned over and sighed, Evony again; it was the fifth time she called in the past forty minutes. It wasn't like Evony to be this persistent in such a short amount of time.

"This better be good Evony," Shay huffed into the phone.

"Shay, sweetie, I wouldn't dream of bothering you if it wasn't critical. I seem to have a bit of a dilemma on my hands and I need your special talents."

Shay was getting a little annoyed she hated getting involved in Fae politics, "Why do you need my talents you have succubus's?"

"True I do but none as strong as you, and honey right now I need the strongest, because I have a Seethe on my hands and she is extremely weak," Evony said with her usual charm.

Shay sat up in her lounge chair and lifted the sunglasses to the top of her head; she couldn't have heard that right. "WHAT?!," she continued, "That's impossible they are myths, how can you tell it's a Seethe?"

"My idiotic team brought her to me and I had a Fae in my office awaiting his death for the killing of other Dark Fae, without my approval, what nerve. " Evony laughed before she continued, "Put it this way I will be picking Fae blood, guts, and bones out of my carpet and walls for the next several months. So you see sweetie, either that was a good clear sign that I had a weak Seethe on my hands that wasn't able to control her powers or it was one hell of a magic trick. Which would you go with?"

Shay choosing to ignore the Morrigan's sarcasm pressed on, "How did you even sustain her, which clearly you did or we wouldn't be talking right now."

"Ugh, you know those annoying half breed twin succubus's that are always up my ass trying to gain favor, and of course I allow it because if someone wants to be my bitch, who am I to stop their dreams. Thankfully they were in my compound and I had them come to my completely fucked office and as soon as they came in here their blue eyes shun like fucking flashlights. "

"The twins were able to sustain a Seethe, a drained Seethe?" Shay stated with disbelief.

"Did I say that? No, sweetie they lasted 4 hours, 4 frigging hours, and now they are sitting in my waiting area with these pathetic grins on their faces and their eyes rolled behind their heads like they are humans high on drugs. Lucky for us I am smart; I don't give myself nearly enough credit for that, I should start. I knew the idiotic twins would be a tiny filler so I called Kaya, she is only an hour away so I knew I had to act fast. The minute the Seethe and the twins started to wreck my office even more I left to call Kaya. Kaya is old but not as old as you and I am pretty sure this Seethe is going to drain her pretty quickly. Here that fucking noise behind me, well I'm not at a heavy metal concert that is them banging against the fucking walls. Did I mention they went through the wall, my compound is taking a hell of a beating from this, and from the sound of it so is Kaya. Sounds like she is enjoying it immensely, I'm a little envious." Evony licked her lips at the thought.

"I will travel Fae destination." Shay was speechless and intrigued; she knew she had to get there and quickly. She had to see for herself that this Seethe was there, and the thought had her body tingling. The rumors of what a Seethe could do to a succubus's, Shay smiled just thinking of it.

"I thought you might, see you shortly honey." Evony relaxed back into her seat, she knew Shay wasn't always willing to work with others and never liked to be summoned.

An hour later the Morrigan's assistant brought Shay to the Morrigan. She was standing in front of a mini bar next to a fire place making a drink. She had on a skin tight red dress with a black belt and black heels, her hair was freshly wet from her shower. There was a white throw rug with white leather seats and a glass table in the middle. The Morrigan looked at Shay; she almost forgot how exotic she looked. Shay had on a v-cut white t-shirt that clung to her and snug black jeans with black heels.

"Shay, you shouldn't have bothered putting clothes on they aren't going to be needed much longer," Evony smiled.

"Going for the wet look?" Shay was starring at Evony's hair.

"Did I mention I was in the room when the Fae explosion happened, I lost a fantastic outfit, and it took 15 washes to get all the gunk out of my hair." Evony shivered thinking about it.

Shay heard a loud bang and turned to the Morrigan. The Morrigan looked up, "Great there goes another wall. Maybe you could be less, theatrical, I would appreciate it."

The moaning was load and getting louder; Shay looked at the Morrigan who was downing her drink. "I have been listening to that for 12 hours now, if you count the twins then 16 hours, I see why they are women now, I got front row to learn that."

Shay could feel the inner succubus in her, she could sense the Seethe, sense a power she never felt before. She felt a new sexual desire and hunger and it was growing stronger by the minute, she knew her eyes went from dark blue to light blue. She couldn't help the feeling that was coming over her in waves. She felt the sweat forming on the back of her neck; the desire to go to the Seethe like something was calling to her. She grabbed the back of the chair to keep steady and looked at the Morrigan, "I think I can use a strong drink." She was shocked she couldn't even remember the last time she lost control of her succubus, maybe 700 years ago.

The Morrigan saw how Shay looked at her with those light blue eyes, and she couldn't help but get nervous. She could use her powers on Shay if she had to but then she would kill Shay and have no one else to get to keep up with the Seethe. "Sweetie you okay you don't look as good as you did 5 minutes ago and those moans get louder." She walked over and poured her scotch straight and handed it to Shay.

Shay looked lost in another world, she heard the Morrigan but it sounded muffled and so far away. The desire was burning inside her. "I can handle it," she grabbed the drink and drank it like a shot, "another one."

**PRESENT TIME**

Shay continued the story, "Kaya lasted a full 24 hours before I was up, I never had to fight that hard to not rip open the door and walk in but seeing how Kaya was able to throw the Morrigan down the stairs I figured interrupting a Seethe wasn't the right choice. Besides for Kaya to be able to throw the Morrigan she was powered up from the Seethe, I had to wait, and it was so worth it." Shay closed her eyes and breathed out the last part.

Bo spoke first, "How long did you last?"

"3 days baby succubus, of course that was 4 months ago, now I can last 7-10 days before I need a few days to get back to myself. Unfortunately I still have to rotate with the twins and Kaya," her eyes flashed light blue, "which I truly hate, jealousy was never my thing."

"That's all you know, you don't know how the Morrigan came across her in the first place or her minions?" Trick inquired.

"That's it Blood King, everything I know you now know." Shay continued, "From what you said before, yes, I want her to pick me to produce an heir, I think I might actually have feelings for her and I never get feelings. In all my existence the only feeling I ever get is hungry, satisfied, or annoyed."

"Charming," Bo said and Dyson nudged her, she looked at him innocently. "How does this Seethe and Succubus baby work?"

Trick turned to his granddaughter, "If the myths are true then from what I read there are several things that need to happen. First there has to be a very deep emotional connection which is hard from a Seethe, as you can tell they need to keep their powers up by releasing energy that can require a lot so feelings can be hard to develop. Second the succubus would have to be ovulating. Third they would both want to have a child together. Last one that…um…well…reach that sexual peak together it can happen. Just like a man and woman it can be hit or miss."

Kenzi slammed her hand on the pool table, "Shut the fuck up, Tamsin was right it would have been faster to state what they can't do."

Bo turned to her grandfather, "Do they have Seethe babies?"

It was Stella who answered, "Not necessarily, it depends, if they have a boy it can be any fae since a Seethe is extremely powerful there is no telling what kind of fae boy she can have. If her mate has a girl it can be a succubus or a seethe. However, unless it is born a seethe the child will have to align to dark or light depending on what the succubus mother is."

Dyson looked at Shay, "Thank you Shay for letting us know what you could, we owe you one."

"The best part wolfy was she was with the light fae. Right near all you guys and none of you had a clue, I am not sure of the specifics but it had something to do with the old light ash. He had some magic put on her that made her think she was human and no one could sense the fae in her," Shay laughed.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kenzi shouted as she looked at the group. Bo felt light headed and grabbed onto Dyson to steady herself. Everyone in the group looking at each other knowing exactly who the Seethe was, and as if on cue, the door to the Dal opened, and in walked Lauren. This wasn't the Lauren everyone remembered, this Lauren was new, strong, powerful, and sexier then ever before. She stood there looking at the group with that killer smile on. Her hair framing her face, with crimson red stained lips, low cut black leather pants, open toe black heeled boots that came up just past her ankle, with a high cut black mesh body suit exposing the skin of her hips and showing the black bra she wore underneath.

"Miss me?" Lauren said with a smile and a glitter to her eyes before they flashed emerald green.


	4. Is That Lauren?

A/N: Lots of things will be answered as the story progresses I couldn't answer everything in one chapter otherwise the story would be over. Tons of flashbacks ahead with a lot more explaining, this is the more you read the more you learn kind of a story. Some of you guys had some concerns about Lauren on whether she will still be somewhat like the Human Lauren, she will be but she will have her moments, she has power now and she was hurt.

The group sat there, mouths dropped open, eyes wide, silent and not moving. Bo understood what Shay was talking about immediately; it was like she was hit with waves of pleasure. She felt her heart rate increase, she could feel the power, and it was pulling her like a magnet. She grabbed onto the pool table for stability. She closed her eyes and was feeling the sexual desire and hunger grow and intensify every second that passed. She was seeing flashes of their intimate encounters playing out in her mind; she immediately opened her eyes because those flashbacks were not helping. She knew her eyes were that light blue, she looked at Lauren and her aura was different. It was electrifying and had this green energy flowing through it. She felt like the Dal just went up 20 degrees. She was always attracted to Lauren and now it was amplified a 100 times over. All she wanted to do was throw her down, climb on top of her, peel off those very revealing clothes and lick every inch of her.

Shay saw Bo starring at Lauren and she walked over towards the Seethe, her eyes turned to light blue, she put her hand up to her shoulder and slowly dragged her finger down to the middle of her shirt pulling it down slightly exposing more cleavage. Lauren turned towards Shay and her eyes went back to that emerald green, she grabbed Shay by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. Shay looked like she was melting into Lauren, as the Seethe pulled back from the kiss, you could see the bright green energy flow from Lauren into Shay. In the same manner that Bo would pull sexual chi from a Fae but instead of it being blue it was green and instead of the succubus pulling it was Lauren putting the chi into Shay. Both opened their eyes briefly to show their Fae eye colors. Bo could see Shay's aura was on fire and it was taking everything in her to not walk over there and throw Shay across the room. When the kiss ended Shay leaned onto Lauren and was breathing heavy, you could easily see her chest rising and lowering showing her labored breathing.

Bo was barely able to concentrate it was taking all her strength not to kill Shay and take Lauren, it wasn't helping that she was picturing her naked. She looked up and saw Lauren smiling at her. _Shit! She is reading my thoughts. Naked Lauren! Damn! I'm trying._

A fire started in the corner of the Dal and Kenzi looked down, "Oops." Bo was so thankful for Kenzi's new Fae powers because the momentary distraction gave her the chance to try and compose herself, it wasn't working to well.

Lauren turned towards the fire and put her hand out and waved in a circle motion towards the fire extinguishing it immediately.

Kenzi leaned into Hale squeezing his knee, "I think I just went lesbo for a second there."

Hale grinned and bent down a bit to whisper in her ear, "Then we are even mama because I just cheated on you in my mind."

Kenzi walked over to Lauren and gave her a hug, "We went through hell looking for you," she wiped away a tear, "Are you still you?"

"I am still me, a little different, but still me Kenzi." She said as she hugged her back, followed by a hug from Hale, Trick, and Vex, who held on a little longer then everyone else. Bo didn't move she was sure if she touched Lauren she would lose the last bit of control that she had. Her palms were sweating and the desire was starting to burn throughout every bone in her body, it was hurting not to touch her.

Lauren looked at Bo and Dyson intently, "You two back together, wish I could say I am surprised."

Bo tried to form words, this was harder then breaking free from her father and that says a lot. She was thankful Dyson took over. "No, we aren't, I pushed Bo into dating me no strings attached no commitment. I felt it was relevant for all 3 of us, if she had picked me I would always be wondering if she was longing for you. When we found you, if it was you she picked then you would have always been wondering if it was me she was longing for, and I say when we found you because I knew we would find you Lauren. "

Lauren looked at the sincerity in Dyson's eyes she read his mind she knew he wasn't lying, she looked from him to Bo, "What made you think I would still want Bo?"

Bo felt like a knife pierced her heart, she couldn't have heard that right, but part of her felt she deserved that. Shay stepped back from Lauren, "Whoa, whoa, you used to date her," she said pointing to Bo. "Evony left that part out, I'm going to kill her."

"No you will not, I am alive because of Evony, and I will not forget that."

Bo finally managed to find her voice, and as hurt as she was her inner succubus was still fighting to take over. Slightly above a whisper she managed to talk, "Do you remember anything from us?"

Lauren turned her attention back to Bo, "You mean like how I was tossed to the side for The Dawning, cases, runarounds with Tamsin and/or Dyson, how you could've killed me taking my chi to save Dyson while leaning over his body crying, how you stood me up for an award I was receiving even though I was always there for you, or how you kissed Tamsin and didn't tell me about it but she did. Which part are you asking if I remember Bo?"

Bo looked at Tamsin with fire in her eyes, she couldn't control it, dark Bo was taking over she felt her eyes go to dark Blue, "What did you do?" she growled out through clenched teeth. Lauren used her telekinetic abilities to pull Bo towards her; Bo faced her with dark glowing blue eyes, she ignored it and leaned into Bo and blew the emerald green chi into her. Within seconds the dark blue eyes were gone replaced by the light blue ones and as quickly as it started it ended with Lauren pulling away. Shay gave Lauren a questioning look that she dismissed, she was getting used to her jealousy and she liked it. For once it was someone getting jealous over her instead of the other way around. Bo closed her eyes as this new feeling poured through her body, it was a sensation like she never felt before it was intoxicating and she wanted, no, she needed more.

"Dr. Hotpants…err…hot fae goddess…we could've used you months ago, it took us forever to get Bo back from her father. Seriously only 3 weeks ago."

Shay looked at Bo, "Who is your father?"

"The Wanderer," she barely got his name out. The euphoric feeling was consuming her thoughts. Lauren looked down when she said her father's name relief that Bo couldn't read her mind. She has quite the history with Odin.

Shay laughed, "Wow look at that, if I was into guys I could have been your mother."

"Imagine my disappointment," she spit back at Shay. She looked over at Tamsin again, Tamsin looked down, "Look I am not good at apologies, I was trying to come between you and the doctor, I was going to tell you but shit hit the fan so it took a back seat. We just learned Lauren is a seethe so I apologize for it not being the first thing I was thinking about. Believe me knowing she is a Seethe I really wish I could erase that. Lauren I also want to apologize to you, I was wrong about you, even when I thought you were just a human, what you did for Dyson, thank you."

Trick spoke for the first time since Lauren walked in, he was watching her, he saw her comfortable with her new powers and no longer afraid to stand up for herself. He was proud of her and wished she had that in her sooner. "Lauren, how did we all think you were human, even you?"

"The old Ash, he was both stupid and smart. He was obsessed with Seethe mythology and read all he could believing they existed. His obsession finally led him to me, he was smart enough to know he couldn't take me himself; I was also at full strength so it was pointless for him to try. Instead he had all different fae watching me and reporting to him, so only he knew facts about me, he didn't want competition in case someone else decided to try and overpower me. He also knew to switch it up as much as possible because of my telepathic abilities. I am about 40 times older than you Trick."

"Shit girl you look good for your age," Kenzi interrupted.

Lauren couldn't help but laugh nothing could change her not even Fae powers, and she was still the same Kenzi. She continued her story, "He learned that I was intrigued by humans, throughout the centuries they still seemed to amaze me. They have no Fae powers, yet they are strong, caring, and they fight for what they believe in, they always give all they have for what they want. I have seen science progress and watched medicine evolve, so when I saw Nadia, I introduced myself as Dr. Lauren Lewis. Wasn't hard to be a scientist and doctor when you have seen both grow through the centuries; think medicine is complicated now you should have seen it during the Middle Ages. She wanted to photograph the Congo so we joined a humanitarian group and went. The longer I was with her the more I was losing my strength from 100%, to 80%, 50% and steadily declining. The Ash knew I was with Nadia for awhile he knew my strength was draining and he made a plan. He had a Shaman and an Imp to help him. The Imp made a toxin to inject Nadia with but warned the Ash that it would only work if I was down to about 30% so he waited. While I was helping the doctors and she was out taking photos he injected her. When I was with her later that night my chi was being pulled from me and into her I tried to pull away but I was locked in and could only watch. By the time I was able to break free I was down to about 7%, I haven't been that since I was born. Nadia fell into a coma from the overdose of my chi and the Shaman put the nail in the wood sealing her fate and curse. I was barely able to get up and was only in kneeling position when the Ash stepped in front of me, and from behind the Imp grabbed my head and started chanting. He cursed me and my memories were erased and a new memory was implanted, I was Dr. Lauren Lewis, human doctor/scientist, and Nadia was my partner that I took with me to the Congo. The Ash told me about the Fae because he wanted me for my brains and promised to help find a cure for Nadia as long as I pledged myself to him. He wanted me near him. He wanted to find a way to transfer my Seethe powers to himself. Oh least I forget the extra special touch of Karen Bettie, in case my memory started to become fuzzy, I would think I was just hiding from the fact that I was a fugitive in hiding. He killed the Imp as soon as the curse was set on me and the Shaman that helped him is also dead. The curse would remain intact as long as I remained around Fae, pretty convenient. Even when I went away with Nadia for the weekend the Ash had me watched so a Fae was always close by. It wasn't until Taft Industries and I saved Dyson, that I ran, and I got far. As days were passing by memories where coming back, at first in dreams, then blackouts when I was awake. I started to realize what I was, and what was happening and how dangerous I was going to be. Weak and unable to control my powers potentially killing anyone near me I started heading back here looking for the only succubus I knew. "

A fire started behind Lauren, she turned around and put it out in the same manner as she did before, "Okay that's it Kenzi, I have to help you because that is getting old." She looked at Shay, "Don't get jealous, trust me." She walked towards Kenzi and had to pass Bo to do so. Her fingers slightly grazed against the back of Bo's hand and Bo felt like an electric jolt of pleasure. This was not helping her get her control back. She was feeling extreme hunger, desire, euphoria, and at the same time hurt from Lauren's words combined with still wanting to rip Shay's face off. Lauren stepped in front of Kenzi.

Kenzi looked up, "Okay, this is weird, I'm finding you hot and I might have just gotten a fever," she looked at everyone else as she fanned herself, "No one else hot."

Lauren leaned down, she whispered to Kenzi, "Relax", and she kissed Kenzi, and she pulled back as the green chi went into her. She also placed her hand open palm on her tiny waist and a wave of green energy went all through and over Kenzi. Lauren pulled away and used her powers to pull a chair over just as she fell into it. She leaned down to look at her face, eyes were rolling behind her head and she was smiling like the Joker from Batman. As Lauren walked back over to Shay, Bo reached out and grabbed her hand as she was passing by. For the first time Lauren felt a sensation flow through her, power and energy at Bo's touch, she kept her face straight showing no sign of anything that just happened. Bo felt the same thing from when Lauren's fingers passed over her hand before only this time it was stronger, pleasure, desire, yearning, strength, power all at once. Lauren whispered into Bo's ear, "We'll talk, I promise."

Kenzi looked at Lauren, "I love you. I want to marry you. We'd make a cute couple, I'd be happy."

Lauren laughed, "That is just the effect my chi has on the nucleus accumbens which is the pleasure part of the brain." She stopped herself, "It will wear off, and when it does she will be able to control her powers."

"You can do that?" Tamsin was shocked.

"Yes, I can enhance Fea's abilities, but at a cost. Right now I am not 100% more around 30% helping Kenzi just now probably brought me down to about 28%."

"This is how powerful you are at 28%" Stella inquired.

Lauren nodded. Shay grabbed her hand, "Ready to go?" Lauren turned her head to Vex, "You know I can read your thoughts, right?"

"Well I am not going to apologize lovey, if you want to go poking around in there you are going to be hearing all kinds of nasties. Especially with you looking like that and you know how I feel about leather."

Shay pulled herself off of Lauren and started walking towards Vex, he lifted his hand to use his Mesmer powers on her to stop her from walking but to his surprise she kept coming at him. He tried again, nothing. He thought maybe he lost his power again and turned to Tamsin and her hand went shooting up in the air, "Hey, Vex." Bo was watching every move Shay made, she hated the way Lauren looked at her and the thought of her and Lauren having a child was unbearable.

Shay smiled, "I am immune to your powers for the next few hours Vex. I have Seethe energy flowing through me right now."

Vex slid behind Tamsin, "Oh just peachy."

Lauren grabbed Shay's hand, "We were leaving now."

As they were heading out the door Bo was able to start gaining more control of herself and couldn't help but think, _does she still love me? Is she still in love with me?_

Shay was already out the door and Lauren turned back to Bo, her hand on the door, "Yes and I don't know." With that she disappeared out the door.


	5. Prophecy

A/N: The song Lauren is listening to is Seven Devils by Florence + The Machine. The scenes between Lauren and Shay are happening simultaneously to the scenes at the Dal. I hope you guys like this chapter and it answers some more questions, not too many. This chapter is M rated. Enjoy! For Chris, Lachlan was just making sure Lauren wasn't running he had no idea what the old ash did, he just wanted to make sure she was there for his venom. She also needed to date Dyson to realize who she loved more being friends with him wouldn't provide closure. Yes, even at 28% she is stronger than the Ash and Morrigan, that's how powerful she is. She would have to be real low on power for them to over throw her, but that isn't what the Morrigan wants. Patience lol, hope that helps.

As soon as Lauren walked out the door Bo felt the euphoric feeling slowly leave her. Tears filled her eyes at Lauren's last words. Her head was swirling from everything that just happened. She turned to the wolf shifter next to her looking up at him she barely got out, "Dyson."

He knew it was coming he saw her face at Lauren's exit words, he had no idea what that meant but he saw the tears filling her eyes and spoke before she continued, "I know Bo. I have always known it was Lauren. I had to try anyway not just for me but for you, now you know what all of us realized long ago." He lifted her face so she would look at him, "Now how do we get back your girl?"

She was grateful on how kind he was being she missed their friendship, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. He was important to her and she did love him just not the way she used to, it was a new love, like her love for Kenzi. She looked back down, "I don't think she is my girl to get back anymore."

Tamsin rolled her eyes; she always thought the succubus could get a little dramatic, "Okay so fuck it let's quit now then why waste time. Evony will be thrilled."

Bo shot her a dirty look through her tear filled eyes, "You weren't exactly innocent in this whole situation. You kissed me, I was shocked, and I didn't tell her because it meant nothing. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her more."

"That worked well." Tamsin leaned her head back, "Ugh, you really can be frustrating. I didn't say I was innocent, and I don't regret kissing you. I'm compulsive it was in the moment."

"Ladies, ladies, as much as I love to watch a girl fight we do have to try and get Lauren back because in case anyone didn't notice she didn't stay here reminiscing she left, with Shay, a Dark Fae. While we are on that topic let's add in that it is all Dark Fae helping Lauren regain her strength right now, so Bo what can we do to help you get that sexy girl of yours back." Hale said as he was checking over Kenzi.

"Someone say Lauren, I love her."

"I know you do short stuff." Hale walked over to Trick, "Maybe I should put her on your couch till this wears off."

Trick opened the door to his private chambers and looked at Hale, "Put her down there, Stella and I have to look over some things in the books."

Hale brought Kenzi into Trick's chambers and walked back over to the group, "Why don't you think you can get her back?"

Bo looked up the tears were slowly streaming down her cheek, "As she was leaving I was wondering if she still loved me or in love with me, she said yes and I don't know. She loves me but she isn't in love with me."

"Don't get all bent out of shape darling that is a lot for a Seethe, but just in case we should move quickly." Everyone gave Vex dirty looks, "What that was supposed to be motivating."

"Bo, I have known you since you first showed up here, since when do you throw in a towel and give up. I know we all just learned a lot and I know you feel like you don't know Lauren anymore but she is still in there. The Lauren you love, the Lauren we all started to love is in there, and I know it hurts but it will hurt more if she stays with Shay." Dyson grabbed her shoulders and turned him to her, "Let's do what we do best and make a plan."

She knew Dyson was right, she had to pull herself together. She let her go last time, just walked out and didn't put up a fight. When she saw her at Taft Industries so much was going on and she knew Lauren was pushing her away but didn't have time to figure out why. This time she was going to be different this time she was going fight for her, she was going to show her how much she meant to her like she should have many months ago. She looked over at Vex and Tamsin determination burning in her eyes, "What can you tell me about Shay, Kaya, and the twins?"

**LAUREN AND SHAY**

Lauren got in her white Audi R8 and turned the key, the engine purred to life. She looked over at Shay, she was truly breathtaking, "Where would you like to go?"

Shay leaned over from the passenger seat and licked from Lauren's neck to her ear before whispering into it, "Your place would be a good start." She smiled and pulled out of the Dal parking lot and turned to her new place. One of the good things of getting her memory back was also remembering her bank accounts.

Lauren lived in a Fae owned skyrise that sat on the cusp of the light and dark fae. She pulled into her parking spot next to her red Ducati Superbike 1199 Panigale R. Shay was out of the car and walking towards the building, Lauren purposely walking behind her to enjoy the view. She felt the Seethe watching her and loved the effect she could have on her. Walking into the building there was a Dark Fae sitting at the desk, he smiled at Shay and Lauren as he saw them walk in, "Evening Ladies," he winked. Shay smiled, "Deco, I didn't know it was your shift. Unless Evony happens to come by no one is allowed up tonight no matter what." She walked over to the private penthouse elevator, and waited for Lauren to enter her key card.

"Your Light Fae friends seemed charming. Light Fae make all these cracks at Dark Fae but seems to me each one treated you like shit. And Bo, she seemed like a great girlfriend from what I heard you saying to her, hard to imagine why you two didn't work out. Least the Dark Fae has been good to you." She leaned into Lauren into the elevator and kissed her neck, "Real good to you."

Lauren softly growled and pulled back a little as hard as it was to do, it was going against everything her body was telling her to do. "They weren't perfect, but no one is. Let's not forget I was brought to the Morrigan because she thought I was human and wanted to kill me, she changed her tune when she realized what I truly was."

**DAL**

"Shay is incredible hot and most Fae both Light and Dark fancy her, ask the shifter." Vex pointed at Dyson who just looked down.

Bo punched Vex in the arm, "Something I didn't know."

Tamsin leaned over, grabbed a bottle of whiskey, opened the top and took a big swig. "From what I have heard she was a huge favorite of your Father's during the Fae wars. Which is why she said she could have been your mother, he really liked her, for many reasons of course. Shay was merciless. She was a warrior with fighting skills like an assassin. She sucked the chi out of every fae that she beat leaving their dead body behind. She took their chi even though she didn't need it which just made her stronger and more deadly."

"Great! Honestly that's great, super. So she is old, strong, and now even stronger because my ex-girlfriend is super charging her. Can't wait to fight her," Bo took the bottle from Tamsin and took a swig herself. "Did you ever sleep with her?"

Tamsin sighed, "I wish," She saw the look Bo gave her, "What you want me to lie because that's not really one of my strengths."

Bo shot back, "Neither is filtering."

"She only sleeps with women of equal strength or stronger, she's kinky like that, of course I tried but I am the wrong sex. I heard she likes it to be rough, little vixen." Vex added. "Kaya is different, she appears sweet and nice but she is naughty. She is Dyson's age so she has that on you crumpet."

Hale licked his lips, "Oh man she is easy on the eyes as well. I have had to deal with Kaya before. I haven't seen her in a long time maybe a year before you showed up. Kaya has long straight brown hair, light green doe eyes, a little taller than my little hybrid, and not as curvy as Shay." Bo put on a sarcastic smile, "Bo you are hot yourself and remember she loves you."

**LAUREN AND SHAY**

The elevator doors opened and Lauren stepped to the side to watch Shay walk in, she was never going to get tired of watching her. Shay turned to face her as she walked backwards into the hallway. She grabbed the bottom of her tank top and lifted up and over her heard showing her white lace see through bra and bit on her bottom lip knowing what she was doing to the Seethe.

Lauren stood still enjoying the little show Shay was putting on for her and knowing in seconds she would overpower and dominate her, moving at the pace she wanted. "Thought you were supposed to be resting tonight?"

Shay started unzipping her jeans and looked innocently at Lauren, "I could stop," As she started to zip up her jeans and felt her hands being held in place on the zipper, she knew Lauren stopped her. She moved predatorily out of the elevator, slowly, keeping her eyes locked onto Shay's. As she walked closer she let her eyes very slowly move down drinking in every ounce of her, every curve.

Shay felt her arms get pinned above her head as her back slammed into the wall. Lauren was directly in front of her and had her one hand pinning Shay's arms over her head wrist crossed over wrist. Shay let out a moan as she stared into those Emerald Green eyes, she knew Lauren was in full Seethe mode now. She leaned in and licked Shay's bottom lip as she used her free hand to slide up Shay's back and unhooked her bra. She used her one leg to push in between Shay's legs forcing her to open them further apart. Shay's eyes turned light blue as she felt Lauren release her arms and go around her waist pulling her closer to her as she was kissing licking her neck and making her way down to her breasts. Shay put her hands on Lauren's back and dug her nails deep into them as she dragged them up from her mid back to her shoulders. Lauren let at a growl as she felt the blood drip down her back, she kissed her way back up and held Shay's face back against the wall as the green chi flowed from her and her back healed. She unbuttoned Shay's jeans and started too slide back down her body, peeling them down she saw the white lace boy shorts, she knew they weren't going to make it to the bedroom. Lauren bit onto the top of her boy shorts and dragged them down with her teeth as her hands slid very slowly up her inner thigh. Shay tilted her head back as she felt Lauren's tongue in just the right place, at the same time her fingers entered her. Shay let out a labored moan.

**DAL**

Tamsin was opening her second bottle, "The twins are half breeds, Jade and Aurora. Jade has blonde short hair, maybe to her chin with hazel eyes and is my height and body type. Her twin has dark auburn hair, brown eyes, slightly taller and a more athletic build to her. They are around 500 and are complete idiots, I don't think you have anything to worry about with them other then they are fucking Lauren and you're not." Dyson gave her a look, and Tamsin rolled her eyes again.

"They are half succubus and half pixies. They sound all cutsie but pixies are nasty little buggers. They blow this smoke at you that leave you in a trance and then they cut your throat. Charming little trick." Vex added as he took a bottle of Vodka.

"Pleasant," Bo sighed. Kenzi opened the door and walked out, "Hey Bo-bo, okay I know Lauren slapped some juju on me but please tell me everyone else felt some attraction to her as well."

They all nodded, "From what the myths say they ooze sexual desire making it easier for them even though they don't need the help. Your sexual libido goes into overdrive, which man Bo I can't imagine what you had to fight."

Bo nodded towards Hale, "I couldn't describe it if I tried, even when her words where stabbing me like a knife the desire to rip off her clothes never waned, not even a little."

**LAUREN AND SHAY**

Lauren put Shay into her bed and got up, her eyes still glowing emerald green, she knew they would stay that way for at least another 20 minutes. Normally she would be on round 2 but she knew Shay pushed it tonight it was supposed to be her night to rest. Shay was out for now. Lauren got up from her King sized bed and walked across her soft black carpets as she went into the master bathroom to put on a short silk red robe. She left the bedroom and went down the stairs and walked into her kitchen.

There was an island in the middle that was marble, the counter tops were marble and all the appliances were chrome. She opened up a bottle of red wine and poured herself a glass. She grabbed the remote and put the radio on. Least she was back at 30% and got the energy back she used on Kenzi.

The song played on the radio:

Holy water cannot help you now

A thousand armies couldn't keep me out

Seven Devils all around you

Seven Devils in your house

She sipped her wine, thinking of Kenzi made her think of the whole group, and Bo. Her face as she answered her inner thoughts.

The song continued:

Before the day is done

And now all you love will be exorcised

And we will find you saying it's to be harmonized

And it's an even sum

It's a melody

It's a battle cry

She was honest she didn't know how she felt. When Bo touched her that energy was a surprise, and couldn't shake it. She remembered her feelings for Bo when she thought she was human but she also remembered the hurt.

The song finished up:

Seven Devils all around you

Seven Devils in your house

And what have we done?

Can it be undone?

In the Evil's heart

In the Evil's soul

She shut the radio, finished her wine, as she heard Shay moving upstairs, dropping her robe to the floor and walked back to the bedroom, determined to see if Shay might want a little more.

**DAL**

Trick and Stella came back up and Trick asked all the other patrons to leave the bar as he had to close for emergency purposes. As soon as everyone left the Dal he turned to his granddaughter, "Bo we have to get Lauren away from all those Dark Fae. It's true no one can force a Seethe to pick a side no one is powerful enough but she can favor a side and right now there is no reason she shouldn't favor the Dark…"

"No duh gramps, thanks for that update." Bo interrupted.

"Bo can you be serious for a moment, there is more." Once he saw he had everyone's attention he continued, "I was wrong about the prophecy Bo, I thought it was about you, the unaligned with extraordinary powers, set to rule the Fae and end the feud between Light and Dark once and for all causing peace between both under one ruler."

"Shit balls, is it Lauren, the whole Seethe thing right? I'm right aren't I?" Kenzi added.

Stella looked at the two of them, "You both can't help yourselves can you, let him finish, the prophecy isn't referring to Lauren neither. If it was meant for her she could have been the ruler ages ago. Seethe's don't pick a side even to rule."

Trick continued, "Lauren is different from what mythology describes a Seethe to be. It is hard for them to develop feelings but not impossible, and she did. She developed them at one point for Nadia and stayed with just a human that is what got her so weak and allowed the Old Ash to take advantage. Bo you know how weak you can get from being with a human. This shows you and Lauren are truly different then what everything says about your Fae types." Bo shrugged her shoulders, Trick shook his head sometimes his granddaughter could be so ignorant. "Bo don't you see, you're my granddaughter, the Blood King's granddaughter, and The Wanderer's daughter, you are stronger than any of your kind…"

Bo couldn't help it, "Tell Shay that."

"Bo, it's your child with Lauren! The prophecy is talking about your child with Lauren. That is who is meant to stop this once and for all. Both super powerful, both unaligned, your children will be unaligned and more powerful than any Fae; a Seethe daughter might even exceed Lauren's powers."


	6. AN Clear Up Confusion

A/N: Hey everyone, thank you for continuing to read the story. I just needed to add a quick update because it seems my last chapter confused some people. Trick wants Bo to get back with Lauren because he knows that she is the one she is meant to be with. He wants them both to be happy and was kind to Lauren even when he thought she was just human. Trick was simply letting Bo know that he was wrong about her being the one in the prophecy but that her child is the one in the prophecy. That doesn't mean they have to have a child or that he wants her to have one just that the prophecy was talking about her kid, prophecies don't always have to come to pass. Trick was letting her know if they do have a child, if they want to, or if it happens, their child was the one in the prophecy. He is saying you have to get her back because no matter what it solidifies the fact that they are supposed to be together. Hope that clears it up for everyone and sorry for the confusion, I should have made it more clear in the story.

Also remember what Trick said to Bo in Chapter 3 in order for a Seethe and Succubus to have a child their has to be a deep emotional connection which can be hard for a Seethe since it is hard for them to develop deep feelings and also both parties would want to actually have a child together.


	7. Remembering

A/N: This chapter will dip a little into Lauren's back story from what happened when she left Taft Industries 5 months ago. It will let you know what she was doing and when her memory came back. Hope you enjoy!

**5 MONTHS AGO**

Lauren left the room leaving Isaac and Dyson after the procedure. She knew Dyson would sense the Fae DNA she put in Isaac and would no doubt take care of him. Now she had to worry about herself, she was Fae enemy number one. This would be her one chance to run and free herself from the whole fae world. Grabbing the biggest duffle bag she could find and started to fill it with all the things she would need. Throwing in a bunch of clothes, water, whatever food she could grab that didn't need to be refrigerated, as much money as she could find, and fae scents that she would be able to use to prevent them from being able to track her.

She was putting the last of the supplies in the bag when in her peripheral vision she noticed Bo. She ducked down and hid, this was more painful then she was anticipating. Her heart ached to run to Bo, to run back into her arms, she always felt so safe there, but she had to let her go. She was foolish enough to think Bo would choose her over Dyson, a human over her own kind. Besides Dyson could sustain her, something she could never do. Her cheeks were warm from the tears that were slowly running down them. She thought the hardest thing she had to do was tell her she wanted a break, but seeing her now and not going to her was heartbreaking. This is what you do when you love someone, you put their happiness first, and that was Dyson. She had to accept that fact. She lifted herself up slightly to see if Bo was still there. Her heart fell when she saw that she was no longer there realizing she wasn't even going to try to find her, in that moment she got the answer she needed. She took Dyson's DNA that was extracted and destroyed it. Walking towards the back exit and turned back one last time, putting her hand on the door, simply whispering, "Good luck Bo."

As soon as she walked outside feeling the cool air on her face and looked up to the sky realizing this was the first time in as long as she could remember that she was standing outside free. No one's slave, no one to check with, from this point on everything she did was going to be because she chose to. She wished she could just savor this moment a little more but she had to move quickly, they would be hunting her soon. Knowing she had to take advantage of this head start, she reached into her duffel bag and pulled out one of the fae scents and opened it letting it trail behind her as she ran covering up her scent. Disappearing into the woods as fast as her feet would allow, weaving through trees and using fae scents as spread out as she could so that they wouldn't run out to quickly. After about an hour and half of running, jogging and walking exhaustion was creeping up on her. Sitting down in between some big trees and plants she took out some protein bars and water. Pulling a sweatshirt over her head as it started to get later and cooler out, this was not going to be easy.

After a fifteen minute break she got back up and started walking at a fast pace, she needed to find cover for the night or she was going to freeze. "Come on Lauren, think, now is not the time for your brain to shut down," she said to herself as she looked around. Two hours passed on and the sun was setting, and Lauren still didn't have a place to hide for the night or even to take cover in. Things weren't looking good for her, and she didn't want to think of the animals that would be coming out at night. Feeling defeated she sat down and brought her knees up to her chest and leaned into them wrapping her arms around them she started crying. Thinking of how things went so bad so fast, just a few months ago everything seemed to turn out so well for her. The new Ash was Hale, her friend, Dyson accepted Bo as just a friend, Kenzi finally started to like her, and she got Bo. It wasn't the same old story of the guy getting the girl at the end, it was her, and Bo picked her, it felt so surreal. She remembered Bo looking at her with determination in her eyes, "It's time." She remembered being confused and just repeating the words back to her, "It's time?" Bo standing there not moving, being so serious, keeping her eyes locked on Lauren's, "For us." Lauren remembered feeling the surprise, shock that she wanted her, how can this amazing fae want me, it was her happiest moment all she could say was, "Really."

How quickly things changed, Tamsin came into the picture and Lauren knew not to trust her. Hale treated Lauren like another Ash would, as if he seemed to forget that they were friends. A complete shock coming from Hale he was one of the few Fae that never acted superior to humans. Bo got distracted with her Dawning and her fae world as Lauren took a backseat to everything. She remembered the look in Bo's eyes after she brought Dyson back to life, in that instant she knew Bo was still in love with him and Lauren was holding her back. She tried to deny it to herself but then Tamsin told Lauren about this kiss that Bo didn't even care to mention. She slapped her but she knew that it wasn't completely her fault; she was just as much to blame for being ignorant. Snapping out of her thoughts she heard a noise to her left that was coming towards her with caution. She quickly got up and slowly moved behind a tree, holding her breathe she didn't want to make a sound. She cautiously looked around the tree and saw two deer. Laughing to herself she slid down the tree, exhaustion was taking over and she knew she wouldn't be able to get much further tonight. She was emotionally drained and just needed to rest.

She spent the next 2 days going through the same thing, running, jogging, walking, throwing fae scents, stopping for food, water and resting. She changed her clothes and pulled her hair back it wasn't like she had a place to shower, all she could do was freshen up as much as possible. She heard people walking or was it fae, it definitely wasn't an animal, her breathe caught in her throat. In the distance she could make out two people walking towards her, all she could think was human or fae? She saw hunting gear and almost passed out with happiness, they were human. "Think Lauren, think..," saying to herself as she saw them approaching. She sat back against the tree, no time to hide. A little relief came over her at the thought of no more running. The two men saw Lauren and started approaching, "Ma'am, are you okay," one of the gentlemen asked as he started bending down by Lauren.

Lauren looked up at them with tears in her eyes. She knew she looked like a mess so might as well take advantage of this situation. "Miss you do not have to be afraid, are you alright?" The other guy asked her. One had short brown messy hair, with chocolate brown eyes, and a square jaw. The other had peach fuzz for hair, with the same eyes and a softer look. Both men wear wearing jeans and long sleeved flannel shirts, with riffles over their shoulders and back packs on. Lauren looked up, "Yes, I'm sorry, I am just so happy to see people I have been lost for days."

The younger one who was the first one to squat down next to her said, "How did you get lost in the woods?"

"I was running from some people that were trying to abduct me. I managed to get away but got lost. I must look like a mess I am sorry." Both men started looking around the woods as if they were waiting for someone to come out to try and grab her. The younger one touched her knee, "its okay you are safe now we won't let anyone hurt you. I am Mark and this handsome devil over here is my older brother Joe." Mark was the one with less hair.

"I'm Bo Jones, nice to meet you both." Mark helped Lauren to her feet and she fell into him. She didn't realize how much her feet were hurting or the aches in her legs. She looked at him apologetically, "Sorry, I have been running for days." Joe was still scanning the perimeter. He turned to his younger brother, "Let's get her out of here, take her for some food and a warm shower." He picked up Lauren's bag and Mark picked up Lauren. She tried to resist but he insisted and she was glad she didn't have to walk anymore. They carried her through the woods back up to Joe's pickup truck. They placed her in the backseat with her bag and started driving. She realized this might not be the smartest idea but after what she faced with the fae she wasn't too scared about two strange men. After about 20 minutes they pulled into a driveway next to a small ranch house. It had beige siding with a small front porch and a white door. Joe grabbed her bag and went inside while Mark went back to Lauren. "This is Joe's house, you fell asleep but he called his wife Carol to let her know we were coming with you. She fixed you up something to eat." Lauren took Mark's hand as she climbed out of the truck amazed at the kindness; she wasn't used to this anymore. "Thank you," was all she was able to mumble out.

The door opened and a little miniature Joe came running out, he ran right to Mark, "Uncle Mark, I heard you and dad saved a girl, you guys are heroes"

Mark smiled at his nephew and bent down to his height, "JJ this is Bo" JJ looked up at Lauren and stuck his hand out, "Please to meet you Bo." Lauren felt a pang of guilt for lying about her name but she had to. She bent down next to Mark, "Nice to meet you JJ, how old are you?" He looked at her and beamed with pride, "7" Lauren smiled at him, "Wow 7 huh, you are a big guy for 7." This made him smile from ear to ear. Mark started to stand up and tussled JJ's hair, "Let's get Bo in the house, think you can help me." He nodded at his uncle and grabbed Lauren's hand as he guided her towards his house.

The house was cute and simple, nothing fancy, and Lauren loved it. There was a small entrance way with a coat rack right behind the door. It opened to a hallway with pictures of the family hanging from the walls. To her left Carol came out of the kitchen smiling as she approached her. She had long light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, soft brown eyes, and a wide gorgeous smile. She had no makeup but still looked cute. Lauren thought she was maybe a year or two younger than Joe. She estimated Joe to be in his mid to late 30's and Mark had to be around 30. "Hi Bo, it is Bo, Right?" Lauren nodded as Carol continued, "I put together some of last night's leftovers, some chicken and vegetables, I hope you aren't a vegetarian. You can shower first if you would like."

Lauren smiled at her, "Thank you so much all of you. You are all so kind. You didn't have to go through all this I do not want to be any trouble. If you want I can be taken to a hotel."

Carol cut her off, "No way, you are no trouble at all and we aren't going to let you go to some hotel. The people you are running from can find you in a hotel, but they won't find you here. Don't be silly, go eat or shower, whatever you like. I can wrap the food and keep it warm."

Carol showed her where the bathroom was, it was small and yellow. It had a sink with a medicine cabinet above it. White tiled floor, the toilet was to the right of the sink and the shower to the left. It had glass sliding doors; Carol knocked on the door and brought a washcloth and 2 fresh towels. The shower felt so good, warm water trickling down her was so soothing after 2 nights in the woods. Her feet had cuts and blisters but none were infected, thankfully. She leaned against the wall of the shower and just let go, crying over everything, the fae, Bo, these kind new people she had to lie to. Getting out of the shower Lauren wrapped a towel around her and wiped the steam from the mirror. She jumped back and almost fell over as she looked at her reflection seeing emerald green eyes staring back at her. "What the hell was that," she said to herself as she looked back into the mirror and saw her brown eyes looking back at her. She shook it off, it had to be from hunger, she hallucinated, that's all.

When she came out she was glad to be clean and in fresh clothes. She let her wet hair hang loose and sat down at the kitchen table. Carol sat across from her, "You are going to stay in our bedroom tonight, Joe and I will take Joe Junior's room, he will stay with his Uncle Mark in the living room."

Lauren looked up, "No, I couldn't possible do that. You have all went through enough trouble for me, I can't have you do any more."

Carol waved her hand, "Nonsense, I won't take no for an answer. Is there anyone you need to call?"

Lauren looked up at her, "No, it's just me." Mark pulled out the chair next to her, "Not anymore," he said smiling. She smiled back, "Do you live here as well?" He smiled at the question, "No, I have my own house, but I thought you would be more comfortable here with all of us then going home with some strange guy. I'm a good guy but you don't know that yet and after what you been through I wouldn't blame you for being suspicious." Lauren smiled at him, "I can tell you are a good guy."

She spent the next few days at Joe and Carol's house, and Mark stayed there as well. Each day she said she could go to a hotel but each day they told her to shut it. By the fifth day Lauren went to go stay by Mark's he had a little loft above his garage so she didn't have to stay in the house with him. The loft had a full size bed, soft beige carpeting, a full size dark brown sofa, and its own full bathroom. She had to share the kitchen with Mark down in the house but she didn't mind. Joe, Carol and JJ came by and she was having fun getting to know this family. They had movie nights, game nights, and nights they went out to eat together. She felt like she had a family but also felt guilty for lying and knowing that Mark was starting to like her, feelings she couldn't return. As long as he didn't try anything or mention it neither would she. She didn't see her eyes green again since that time almost a week ago. It was hard to believe it had been ten days since she left everything behind, and that night the dreams started. _Lauren saw herself in her dream but she was different. She was strong and powerful. She was watching the Fae wars from a distance not getting on the battle field itself but still using incredible powers to move Fae around. She was a part of the war without ever being seen. She wasn't favoring a side just helping the side that needed it at the time. All of a sudden time changed and it was after the Fae war she was confronting a Dark Fae warrior that helped conspire the war, she was reading his thoughts. Leaning back she knew his fate rested in her hands. He exploded right there in front of her, she didn't feel he deserved mercy, after all he never showed any. _Time was constantly changing in her dream but one thing remained the same, she was strong and extremely powerful. She choose when she wanted to get involved and when not to.

It was around 2 weeks since she escaped and that is when the blackouts started. She would be awake watching a movie or reading a book and would fade out. Memories would flood her mind similar to her dreams. She had no one to discuss this with as close as she came with this new family these dreams/blackouts couldn't be discussed with them. She spent time with Joe and Mark fixing up an old Mustang that Mark had so she would have her own vehicle to drive. She insisted on them letting her help fix it, if they were going to be generous enough to give her a car she was going to help fix it up.

It was almost a full month that she was free; things were changing for her but not in a good way. No matter how much she ate or rested she still felt weak, lacking energy, everything she did required so much effort, even getting out of bed. She didn't let anyone know. That night she went to sleep and drifted into a dream. _She was trying to pull away from Nadia, watching the green chi pour into her as Nadia's eyes were rolling behind her head. When she finally broke free she barely had the strength to pull herself up to kneeling position. She couldn't even stand; she did a mental scan of her body and found it to be at about 7% this wasn't good. She saw the old Ash stand in front of her. She tried to use her telekinetic abilities but nothing moved at her will. She instead used her telepathic abilities which worked she read everything the Ash had in his head and she looked up at him. Rage in her green eyes, "You will never obtain my powers and I will recharge and kill you for this. You will suffer terribly at my hands." The ash ignored her and she knew what was coming she felt the Imp's fingers penetrate into the back of her head. The curse was being said and there was nothing she could do her energy was so low she couldn't use her telekinetic powers. As long as she was by fae the curse would stay in place._ Lauren's eyes flew open. She threw the sheets off of her and ran into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she saw it and there was no mistaken it, those emerald green eyes, she was a Seethe. She remembered everything and she had to get away from this family before she accidentally killed them.Walking back into the room, the clock read 3am, perfect Mark would be sleeping. She grabbed the bag she had when they found her a month ago and started putting things in it. She would not kill anyone in this family. She needed to get near fae, ironically she needed Bo. She needed a succubus and fast. The more she was remembering the stronger her fae needs were taking over. She called a cab, wrote a letter, put money next to it, and left.

She used all the remaining money she had for the cab and it got her back to Toronto but she was in dark fae territory. She was starting to drag her feet, the memories were hitting her like waves in the ocean beating down, and with each new memory she got weaker. Her last thought was wishing she was closer to Bo's, as she heard fae approaching her, she passed out. When she finally woke up she was in a building, she saw that she was outside of a door and sitting in a chair. Her head hung down she didn't have the energy to lift it. She heard a voice that was so familiar, it was Evony.

**PRESENT**

Lauren shot up in bed, grabbing the dark purple silk sheets that clung to her naked body. She looked over and saw the sheets half covering Shay's naked body. She smiled looking at her. Shay had on a goofy grin and looked up at Lauren, "I feeellll soooo gooodddd." Lauren shook her head, "Great, you over did it, told you we shouldn't have gone another 3 rounds." Shay just looked up at her that stupid grin plastered to her face. She knew she over did it with Shay last night and despite all they did last night her Seethe needs were still raging with desire, this wasn't good. Lauren got out of bed and went to take a shower, when she got out she threw on black tight pants with a hunter green top that stopped just above the belly button and was very low cut. She threw on black heeled boots and dressed Shay.

**CRACK SHACK**

Kenzi jumped onto Bo's bed. Bo laid on her back and slightly turned towards her. "Bo-bo is this about that prophecy stuff Trick told us last night? He was just letting you know that the odds are ever in your favor of getting back hot fae goddess. Not that you have to follow some stupid prophecy. Besides when do we follow rules, we break 'em more than we follow 'em. Heck we even got strict D-Man, and my boy toy to break rules. Trick broke rules for you when he used his blood to help you beat mommy dearest. Tamsin broke her very nature to help you. Vex went against the Morrigan, we are all rule breakers here."

Bo sat up, "No, I'm not worried about some prophecy in some old book. Besides Lauren wouldn't want to have a child with me, hell right now she doesn't even want me. I had to learn about the 4 succusluts that are sleeping with the woman I love and I still have no idea what to do. How can I blame her? I was a terrible girlfriend. I hate that saying you don't know what you have till it's gone. I left her behind, put her needs second, I kept that meaningless kiss from her, and didn't tell her how Dyson told me he loved me and I told him I love Lauren. LOVE!"

Kenzi felt bad for Bo she knew she has been beating herself up for the last 3 weeks since she has been back. She grabbed Bo's shoulders, "Hey listen Lauren fucked up when you first met her you forgave her. She fucked up again when she failed to mention the girlfriend she had that was in a coma, and again you got past it. This is no different, you aren't perfect, surprise. You fucked up, but you are smart enough to realize it. "

Bo shrugged, "This is different Kenz. She felt second in my life but she wasn't. I was overwhelmed with the Dawning and threw myself in work. I never meant to hurt her. The hurt I felt when I found out she first slept with me because she was ordered to do so was extremely painful. I would never want Lauren to feel that pain but that is exactly what I did. I felt like she reached in my chest and ripped my still beating heart out when she asked for a break. I didn't fight then because I wanted to prove to her I deserved her back. I just never got the chance."

"Lucky you, now you do. Get your lady love back and if you do have little babies, I'm totally god parent material."

"It's funny when we were at Hecuba prison, a prisoner had a baby, and Lauren said she wanted kids. She asked if I wanted them but I didn't answer. I had no idea all I knew was I wanted her but now I know. I want it all with her, the house, the kids, heck even a dog. Of course that came from Human Lauren, does Seethe Lauren want kids, and if she has them with Shay I'm throwing myself in front of a bus. I don't even know where she is, am I supposed to wait till she shows up at the Dal again?"

Kenzi got off the bed and slapped Bo's leg, "I know someone who might now where she is sister."

**MORRIGAN'S COMPOUND**

Evony was sitting in one of her white leather chairs when the door flew open and Bo walked in. "How do you always get in here?"

Bo had fire in her eyes, "Where do I find Lauren?"

It happened so fast Bo didn't even see it coming. She was standing in front of the Morrigan asking where Lauren was and then she was against the wall with someone's hand on her throat. She looked into Light Blue eyes piercing into hers and felt the chi being pulled from her. She heard Evony in the background, "Bo honey meet Kaya."


	8. One on One

A/N: I want to thank everyone for their continued support. Your reviews keep me going. This is a little flashback from the Morrigan. The story will get pieced together through flashbacks by each of the characters at one point throughout the chapters. Bo and Lauren finally get to have that talk.

**4 MONTHS AGO**

The door opened and the two fae grabbed Lauren dragging her off the chair bringing her into the Morrigan's office. Evony was sitting behind her desk, Lauren still had her head down but she could sense her. The anger was building up inside of her, and being so weak she was using the remaining energy she had to keep control of her powers. Evony leaned over the table, "You're not going to say anything, nothing to defend yourself, you pathetic human. Did you really think you would avoid me forever, it was only a matter of time before you tried to come crawling back to that arrogant unaligned succubus. How rude to look down when I am speaking to you, lift your head and look at me or I will have my guys do it, your choice?"

When Lauren lifted her head the Morrigan jumped backwards out of her chair and put as much distance between her and Lauren as possible. She saw the emerald green eyes looking at her and she knew the myths. Evony pointed to the fae in the corner of her office who was currently awaiting his death, "He is facing death for killing other fae." Lauren turned and faced him. The next thing Evony knew there were pieces of his body all over her office and her. Bones, flesh, blood, was in her throw rug, embedded into the walls, and in her hair. "Lauren sweetie it's okay I know what you need. Just hang in there." Evony cautiously moved closer to her desk, Lauren kept her eyes on her never even blinking; she slowly leaned over and picked up her phone. She hit a number on her intercom, "Jade, Aurora, I need you to come to my office immediately." The Morrigan placed the phone back on the receiver and slowly stepped back, "I have something you need so just hold on."

A few minutes later the Morrigan's door opened and it was the first time Lauren peeled her eyes off of Evony. The seethe in her sensed something she needed. Jade had on tight blue spandex shorts with a sports bra, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, sweat dripping down her obvious that she was just working out. Her twin sister Aurora was about 2" taller than Jade, she was wearing a similar outfit in grey; she had short auburn hair that was longer around her face and went shorter in the back. As soon as they walked in to the room they were looking at the Morrigan but quickly turned to face the Seethe they sensed immediately. Their eyes glazed over blue. The Morrigan saw this exchange and pushed into her two goons, "Go, go, go now," as she followed them out of her office door. Immediately out of the door she turned and faced them, "You fucking morons, you bring a Seethe here that could have been me in pieces all over the office. If I die I want to look as good as I do now."

The taller and bigger one threw his hands up innocently, "I sensed fae on her, and I figured it was because of all the fae she has been near. Seethe's are supposed to be myths." The Morrigan pointed towards her office door with her usual sarcasm, "Should I open the door, you can go in and tell her she is a myth, I'll wait out here. Let me know how it goes?" As she was standing by the door she heard the moaning start, "That didn't take long. Maybe all the myths on Seethe's are true." She started pacing back and forth. The smaller goon spoke softly for his size, "Morrigan, you are still covered in fae parts."

"Holy shit, how do I end up with fae like you?" Ignoring them talking mainly to herself she continued, "She was low on energy, the twins aren't going to last long." Her eyes lit up as she grabbed her cell phone, scrolling through the numbers she picked one and put the phone to her ear, "Hi Kaya, I have a little project for you."

**PRESENT TIME – MORRIGAN'S COMPOUND**

Evony snapped out of her reminiscing as she saw Kaya get hit with a fire ball, stumbling back a few steps and releasing her hold on Bo. She looked towards her door and saw Kenzi standing there, "Boo-ya bitch!"

"Look the half bred sidekick is here, and she learned to control those powers. Now it's a party." Evony started walking towards Kenzi, Bo was just recovering, and Kaya was looking back and forth from Bo to Kenzi. The Morrigan went flying backwards hitting the wall. Kenzi, Kaya and Bo all got pushed on the wall to the right of the Morrigan. Lauren stood in the doorway holding up Shay who was slumped against her, looking at all four of them. "I would ask what's going on here but I just read your minds. I will release all of you as long as everyone plays nice."

Kaya turned from Lauren to Shay, and raised an eyebrow at her. Evony smoothed out her dress, "I was actually innocent for once, they came bursting in here, and I'm telling the truth another new one for me." She looked over at Shay. Shay started mumbling, "My skin is tingling. I feel orgasmic." As she stroked her one arm very slowly with her hand.

Evony looked at Lauren, "You fucked her senseless I see."

Kaya nodded towards Shay, "Thought she was supposed to be resting?"

Lauren put Shay into a chair she was still smiling and her eyes were fluttering. Turning to Evony she said, "She will be fine, just make sure she drinks a lot of water, plus someone needs to keep an eye on her. I wouldn't hurt her." Kaya was standing there in grey pants with a black vest that was laced up in the front showing a grey sports bra underneath. Lauren smiled at Kaya, "She was supposed to be resting she sent me a text that she was going to the Dal so I went there. "

Kaya crossed her arms over her chest, "The Dal has been there for ages, why would you need to go there?"

Evony cut in, "Because of her," as she pointed to Bo, "Her ex."

Kaya looked at Bo and then to Lauren, "You didn't mention you dated a succubus."

Bo was trying to form some words but that burning desire was flowing through her. She felt the pull, heart rate increase, extreme hunger, and euphoria. Kenzi didn't look as bad as Bo but was fanning herself already. Evony seemed to be mirroring Kenzi.

Lauren threw her hands up innocently palms facing Kaya, "I thought I was human when I dated Bo so technically nothing Seethe/Succubus happened. Besides that the time I spent with you Kaya never involved much talking."

Bo thought yup there it is again that euphoric feeling mixed with the feeling of wanting to rip off someone's face; right now that was Shay and Kaya's. Kaya smiled at Lauren's words and walked towards her, "Yet here we are doing so much talking when we could be doing something," she bit her bottom lip and let it slide of her teeth seductively, "more productive."

"You also are supposed to be resting and as you can see from Shay it's not a good idea to push yourself with me. Believe me this is much much harder on me, really, unbelievably hard on me."

Kenzi watched the conversation between the two and spoke up, "Why the jealousy I would think this is a dream. Isn't the whole monogamy thing hard as shit for a succubus?"

The blonde looked at the hybrid and grinned, "Not with me, a succubus would be able to be monogamous because I can give them everything they need. I don't need energy drinks or caffeine to keep up. It's actually them that need to keep up with me."

"What about me? I am not a succubus but what the hell let's give it a whirl." Evony interrupted.

"Evony, I would kill you, look at Shay and she feeds on sexual chi. That is what releasing my chi did to Shay."

"Doesn't hurt to try," she smiled wickedly.

"You're persistent, so let me give you a taste of what I am talking about." She said as she walked to Evony. Standing in front of her, Lauren put her hands on Evony's waist slowly sliding them up her body as she pulled her close to her she licked Evony's lips before sliding her tongue in. With each passing moment the Morrigan was melting more and more into Lauren. She finally pulled the kiss apart with the green chi flowing. When she stopped the Morrigan fell into her chair. Lauren stood back and grinned, "Kaya, can you fix this." Bo wasn't sure if she was going to rip her clothes off, kill Shay then Kaya, or vomit. Kenzi was still fanning herself. Kaya tilted Evony's head back and blew chi back into her. Her eyes snapped open, "Oh my godddd! That was incredible."

Bo found her voice, "I hate to point out the obvious here but I know a succubus that doesn't need to rest and wouldn't mind healing after one of your girlfriends stole some of my chi." She almost fell over saying all that took the last amount of energy she had. _Why is she wearing such a low cut shirt? That part of skin exposed right above the waist of her pants I would love to be licking. Damn, she is reading my thoughts. _Bo looked over at Lauren who had a smirk on. _Yup, she read my thoughts._

"That isn't a good idea, one it's complicated with us, and you know that. Two she is not my girlfriend I'm not exactly monogamous. I will survive a day or two."

_How does Kaya and Shay keep control when they are near her?_

"Sorry, not to go poking around your brain, but it's because they have some of my chi in them now so they have a bit of a control. Not much though."

"Must be nice," Bo barely breathed out, "you owe me a talk."

"I can't believe you came here to find out where I was or get my phone number. That was a little risky even for you Bo."

She was leaning against the wall her eyes were light blue, "Maybe now you will realize I am serious."

Lauren thought about it for a moment, "Your right I did say we'll talk so let's go. Kenzi can take your car and you can come with me to my place."

Evony spoke up, "Alone, in your place with the succubus that you used to screw senseless, until she screwed you over for a wolf I believe. Think that's a bright idea sweetie?"

"Thanks for your concern Evony but I can control myself. Well, most of the time."

Bo smirked at Evony as she handed Kenzi her keys. She saw Lauren walk over to Kaya and could see her whisper something to her before she walked back to Bo. "Ready?" Bo walked out first concentrating on each step. She was never outside with Lauren maybe being out in the open would help with this immense desire.

Once they walked out of her compound Evony looked at Kaya, "This is not good, but I'm the Morrigan I always have a plan."

Kenzi hugged Bo, "Go get Dr. Hotpants tiger." She got into the car and left. Bo was completely wrong being outside didn't help at all. She saw Lauren walking over to this gorgeous white car, "That's your car. Did you rob a bank?"

The seethe laughed at the succubus, "No, I just remembered my bank accounts, and then I indulged a little."

Bo was standing at the passenger door with her hand on the handle. She was looking into the car realizing how close she was going to be to Lauren. The succubus was having a hard time just being in a room with her. The hunger was growing stronger and the intensity was nearing dangerous levels. She let go of the door handle and looked at the gorgeous blonde, "I don't think I can get in the car with you. I can barely control myself or my thoughts now, in that small of a space, well you can read thoughts."

Lauren looked over at the brunette she knew it was taking all of Bo's strength to stay in control. She was glad Bo couldn't read her thoughts because it was taking a lot on her part as well, but like she said before she definitely didn't want to complicate things further. Walking over to Bo she spoke softly, "It's not entirely under your control. The kind of fae I am sends out a high amount of pheromones that hit the pleasure center of the brain sending the sexual libido into overdrive. You being a succubus means your sexual libido is already higher than the average fae. Being near me amplifies it about a 100 times more, " Lauren looked down, "I sound like a nerd."

Bo never took her eyes off of Lauren, "You sound like the Lauren I remember. Hard to believe you're some kind of fae god."

She couldn't help but smile at the succubus always loving how someone so smart could sometimes be so naïve, "I'm not a god, just close to one." She stepped in front of Bo and felt the energy between them ignoring it she put her hand under Bo's chin, "I'm going to try something that might take the edge off." For the first time Lauren felt like she did when she was human, her nerves were at an all time high. Bo felt Lauren's tongue enter her mouth and she lost all her strength. With their mouths interlocked, Bo pulled Lauren closer to her. She didn't want this to end. It took almost five minute before the Seethe regained control and pulled back but it wasn't her green chi that she was expecting. It was a combination swirl of Bo's blue chi and her green chi swirling around each other entwined. She felt the energy flow into her, feeling stronger, and more powerful just from a kiss. Bo felt a change also, as soon as their lips touched, she could feel her hunger being sustained in a way that never happened before. The succubus could feel the charge, pleasure, strength, ecstasy, and power. Lauren finally pulled away a bit shocked at how much it took to break their kiss, but not showing anything to Bo. The succubus fell back against the car, "WOW! That was incredible. I have no words. WOW!"

"I think you can manage being in the car now, reading your thoughts you only want to lick half the places you were thinking before." Lauren said to Bo as she opened the passenger car for her. Bo just smiled as she slid onto the soft black leather seat.

**LAUREN'S PENTHOUSE**

They pulled into the spot next to her Ducati. Bo looked up at the skyrise, this place was incredibly gorgeous and that was just the outside. Walking inside there was a Light Fae guard sitting at the desk he nodded at the Seethe as Bo walked towards the regular elevators. The blonde grabbed her hand, "Not those elevators, the private one over here." She put her keycard into the penthouse elevator and the doors opened. Bo looked impressed, "You have your own elevator. Kenzi would definitely go after you for this." They both laughed at the thought of Kenzi seeing Lauren's new place.

When the doors opened there was a long hallway with a dark marble tile floor with white walls. There was a small table that was knocked over with a broken vase around it. Bo grabbed out her dagger from instinct, she felt Lauren put her hand on her arm. She turned to look at the Seethe. Lauren had an apologetic look on, "No one broke in that was from last night." Realization hitting her Bo put her dagger back, "Oh."

She followed her down the hallway passing by other knocked over and broken items. They went into the kitchen as she poured them both a glass of red wine. Bo followed her into a room that had huge glass sliding doors that opened up to a large outdoor area she could see the infinity pool from where she was standing. The room itself had a white throw rug, two black leather chairs, a black leather sofa, a black chaise lounge, a marble coffee table, and LED TV mounted above the fireplace. Lauren sat on the sofa, "You wanted my attention. It's all yours."

Bo couldn't believe how nervous she was. She pictured this moment in her mind a million times since she has been back and now that it was here she couldn't find her voice. She was so in love with Lauren but didn't think she would be able to prove it to the seethe. Human Lauren was different, this Lauren was stronger. She sat on the sofa putting some distance between them. "Yes and I don't know," she couldn't stop herself the words just poured out before she had a chance to think.

It weighed heavy on Lauren's heart to hear Bo repeat her words from the other day. "I was being honest Bo. I do love you but I don't know if I am in love with you. I went through a lot, not just with my memories but with you. I can remember my feelings from when I thought I was human. It also means I remember all the things I felt good and bad. Hell, I wasn't even second in your life. It was Kenzi, Trick, Dyson, and maybe me."

The succubus flinched at her words. She knew how she must have made Lauren feel. "Lauren from the first moment I met you there was something there. I put the Dawning first, I know I did, but after I felt different. It was the first time I accepted who I was and I knew I screwed up a lot with you. I wanted to fix things. You could never be anything but first in my heart."

The blonde sat there listening to her former lover's words but showed no sign of anything. She was reading Bo's mind, how nervous she was, how she didn't want to screw this up, how much she loved Lauren. The seethe couldn't help it, "If I was first there wouldn't have been anything to fix. That also doesn't explain Tamsin or even Dyson. We all thought I was human then and you would risk my life to save his?"

Bo hung her head down she knew this conversation wasn't going to be easy but she wasn't expecting Lauren to make it so difficult. "I would have done that for any of the people I am close to. He sacrificed his life for me and I wouldn't allow anyone to do that. You are taking it the wrong way because it was Dyson. You know what I also never told you. Dyson told me that he got his love back and I told him, that I love you. I wanted you, I want you. There is no triangle Lauren there is just you. If you could read my heart as good as you could read my mind you would know that. You were the one that awoken those powers in me, when the Lich threatened your life. I should have said something about the kiss. I didn't want to hurt you because it meant nothing."

"Well it hurts more hearing it from someone other than you. If it was you that told me I would have been hurt but I would know it truly meant nothing. Hearing it from Tamsin made me feel like there was a reason I didn't hear it from you." Lauren leaned back into the sofa. She was shocked at how easy it was to find her voice. The human Lauren would have been crying already. She spoke a little softer, "What did you think Bo that this was some kind of romantic comedy? That you would express your sorrow and apologize for your wrong doings then I would fall into your arms like the old me would have?"

The brunette was stunned by her words. She knew Lauren changed but she wasn't expecting so much venom in her words. She was trying to listen to the advice from her friends and not give up but Lauren was making it as difficult as possible. It was not in her nature to give up she was going to keep trying no matter how much it was hurting to hear things from Lauren's perspective. "No, I didn't think you were going to run back to me. I wouldn't want you to. I want to show you I am telling you the truth. I never told you this but after you slept with me on the Ash's orders Dyson and I got together. He said he wanted to be with me and I told him I couldn't make any promises. Take a guess why. Even after you hurt me more than anyone else possibly could I still loved you and I still do."

The words stung the seethe. She knew that she had made mistakes it wasn't just the succubus but when she finally did commit herself to Bo she thought they started fresh. Instead it was Bo's turn at screwing up the relationship. She sipped her wine before she spoke, "I slept with you because the Ash ordered it we both know that. What I should have said then but didn't was that I didn't do it because I was commanded. I did it because I wanted to. He just gave me the push I needed. I was weak when I thought I was human. Running from Taft Industries I was petrified, until I met Mark and Joe, the Ash did I good job with his curse making me believe I was a weak human."

Bo snapped out of her thoughts. She couldn't have heard that right. "Mark and Joe? Wow, you and two guys." She was smiling at Lauren now, glad to have a break in the tension.

Lauren playfully hit Bo's arm, "Really?" The seethe was now smiling and continued, "They were 2 guys who found me in the woods. Joe was married with a son. His wife was sweet and his son was an absolute doll."

Bo laughed, "What about Mark, did he lurv you?"

Lauren started laughing a little now, "Mark actually did start to like me. I felt bad about that."

Bo leaned towards Lauren, "How do you know he liked you? Did he try something?" Even though she knew no guy stood a chance there was still that jealousy that was lighting up inside her.

"One time we were watching a movie and I read his thoughts. My seethe abilities were coming back although I had no idea at the time what I was. I was having dreams, blackouts, and then the mind reading started. I didn't have a lab to run tests. Thankfully shortly after that I knew who and what I was."

The succubus took an interest in this Mark and couldn't help but press on, "What where his thoughts?"

The blonde knew the succubus was jealous and she liked having the upper hand with Bo for once. "He thought Bo is beautiful, I would love to kiss her but I need to make sure she is okay first. Don't rush it."

Bo raised her eyebrows, "Bo? If you're Bo who am I?"

Lauren smiled, "I couldn't use my real name and you were still fresh on my mind. I saw you when I left Taft Industries, you didn't even try to find me."

The smile was wiped from the brunette now. She looked at Lauren, "I didn't know where you were. I thought maybe you left. Maybe you headed back to the Dal knowing we wouldn't let anything happen to you. I knew I would find you, I always do."

Lauren looked at her and felt her human emotions towards her. She was split down the middle part of her wanted to pull Bo towards her and kiss her. The other part wanted to tell her to leave that it was pointless right now because she didn't trust her. The seethe in her was starting to burn with desire. She knew she had to start wrapping this up. "How do you know it's not Dyson? Can you truly be sure? After all you were with him when you came back."

Bo was expecting this and was surprised it didn't come up earlier. "I didn't date Dyson right from when I came back. I spent almost all my time trying to find you. He was persistent about us so I would know for sure and everyone would have a definite answer no more guessing. After that I used him to heal once and I knew it was different. I was expecting to feel something but I didn't. All I felt was better from healing. I knew then that there wasn't a triangle there was just you. I think a lot of my feelings for Dyson came from the fact that he was the first fae I met. The first person I was able to heal from without killing. The bigger question here is where do we stand?"

Lauren put her wine glass down on the coffee table. She paused for a few minutes, "I do love you Bo. I want you in my life but right now all I can offer is friendship. I also have to be honest with you, I have feelings for Shay. I am not sure how strong or what they are exactly but they are there. I would be lying to you if I said they weren't. "

Bo swallowed hard that was excruciatingly painful to hear. She felt the tears run down her cheek. She was always so strong and yet she couldn't think of one single thing to say. This was her own doing, if she wasn't an idiot they would still be together. Now she didn't even know if she could take her away from Shay. She felt Lauren's hand on her face her thumb wiping away a tear. Bo fell into her. She needed to feel this. This was the closest she was to her in a long time. It was Bo's turn to cry for everything she did. All the mistakes she made, things she wished she could do over, crying at the sting of her words.

Bo composed herself, pulling herself out of Lauren's arms was one of the hardest things she had to do. It was time for her to be strong and do what she could to get her back. Crying wasn't going to get her back. If being friends was all she was offering she was going to have to take it and try to use it to her advantage. "You still need to get your energy back. I can be your friend with benefits. Shay already has to share you with 3 others and from the sound of it they are all resting."

She couldn't help but smile at Bo's suggestion. Leave it to a succubus to go back to sex. "Shay doesn't really like sharing. She happens to have no choice in the matter. It causes some friction. I know how she feels I was once in her shoes. As tempting as your offer is and it is very tempting, I don't want to blur lines here. You made it clear how you feel and I will not lead you on."

"It's not leading me on. You said you still love me. You also have feelings for Shay. I am crystal clear on it. I was once in your shoes."

This was the Bo that Lauren remembered, stubborn and direct. Not one to listen. "Bo I could kill you. Look what I did to Shay who is much older than you. It's not just Shay. Kaya is also older than you and she has a hard time keeping up. I do love you so keeping you alive is important to me."

Bo couldn't help it the laughter came pouring out of her, "Wow, now I was really once in your shoes. Not wanting to kill you. You said I wouldn't and I trusted you. Now trust me when I say you won't kill me."

Lauren stood up talking to Bo as she started walking to the kitchen, "It's not a good idea. I should get you back to Kenzi."

Bo needed more time this was not going as planned. She felt something incredible when they kissed and their kissing was always incredible. This kiss took it to a whole new level. "I am going to use your bathroom be right out." She walked into the bathroom. There was a long counter with two sinks with a long mirror stretching out to the size of the counter. The bathroom had the same marble flooring that the rest of the place had. She put her hands on the counter and was trying to think. Forming a plan was never her strength she was more of an action type of girl. That's when it hit her, action!

Lauren was putting the wine glasses in the sink when the seethe in her sensed the succubus behind her. She turned around and was facing a naked Bo. Bo held Lauren's gaze and smiled when she saw her eyes glaze over green.


	9. Plots Exposed

A/N: **This chapter is M rated**. Finally get some Doccubus, even though it's just a teaser for now, sorry guys. Another plot unfolds a little at a time. Thank you for your continued reviews. I am glad you guys are enjoying this crazy fae ride as much as I enjoy writing it.

Lauren closed her eyes tightly tilting her head down as she fought the seethe in her. "Bo, you're a very young fae, this can be very dangerous."

Bo smiled she could see the seethe struggling, "I. Trust. You," with each word she took another slow step towards the seethe. She could see her aura deepening like a fire burning within her while the green energy deepened around it. It was calling at her inner succubus. Her eyes were glowing blue. She knew Lauren could feel her hunger and desire growing by the second.

"I don't want to complicate things Bo," she said as she took a step back. Her eyes were still sealed shut and she didn't lift her head.

"So the all powerful seethe does have a weakness," the brunette said as she pressed her naked body right against Lauren. That was all it took any hold Lauren had dissipated as her inner seethe completely took over. Looking straight into Bo's eyes, green locking into blue, she pulled the succubus against her, "I can feel your hunger, your desire, your heat," she whispered in the brunette's ear as she lightly bit her earlobe. The succubus shuttered feeling her words burn through her heating her up in ways she never thought were possible. As soon as she felt the nibble on her ear she let out a soft moan. Her touch was electrifying. Supersonic waves of pleasure crashed through her body at even the slightest touch.

Lauren loved the reaction she was getting from the usually dominating succubus. This time it was Bo's turn to be putty in her hands. The blonde slid her hands down Bo's back stopping right under that tight firm ass. She lifted Bo up and put her on the counter. Before she had time to react Lauren pressed her lips against Bo's, this wasn't the soft kisses she remembered from her ex-lover. These kisses were filled with desire, longing, fire, and unbelievable power. She felt her body trembling already from the deepening kiss of the gorgeous seethe in front of her. Her body ached with desire as Lauren started kissing down her neck. Bo reached forward and grabbed the bottom of Lauren's shirt catching her attention. She stepped back and smiled, "This time I am in control, when my clothes come off it's because I allow it." Bo could barely breathe; as she looked into those deep green eyes that were penetrating to her core. The feeling that was traveling throughout her body was like nothing the succubus ever felt before. Her touch alone had the power to make the brunette tremble with anticipation and being teased was killing her.

Bo felt Lauren's tongue circle around her nipple her back arched as the sensation was driving her crazy. She ran her hand through the blonde's hair pulling her closer. Lauren started to slowly run her hand up Bo's inner thigh as she kissed her way back up to Bo's ear, slowly breathing into it, "I know what you are thinking. Tell me what you want," She had her so close Bo was breathing heavy sweating with desire, "Tell me what you want Bo?" The succubus leaned forward, grabbed Lauren's hand and guided it up further as she moaned into her, "F-f-uck-k m-m-ee L-la-auren." She felt Lauren's fingers glide into her soaking wet core thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace as the seethe's mouth closed over her breast. It was more than Bo could bare the feeling of ecstasy was streaming through her whole body with jolts of pleasure. She put her hands at her side to keep herself steady as she climaxed.

As she was coming down her whole body was shaking from the intensity of the orgasm. Lauren cupped her chin and pushed her head back as the swirling chi started to pour into Bo. It felt like another orgasm was hitting her as she pulled Lauren closer. The feeling was so powerful nothing could compare. Lauren felt it to, power, strength and energy flowing into her as she was releasing her chi into the powerful succubus.

Lauren pulled back smiling as Bo tried to pull herself up she felt Lauren's hand hold her back, "I didn't say you could move. That was only the warm up succubus." The blonde took a step back and lifted her shirt off and over her head exposing a black sheer bra. She kept her eyes locked on Bo's as she starting sliding down her black pants, standing in front of her only in her bra and matching sheer boy shorts. "Lauren," was all Bo could moan out before she felt Lauren's tongue enter her. Wanting more and more it was torture on the succubus. She put her legs over the blonde's shoulders pulling her in as much as she could. When her tongue hit her clit the next climax overcame the succubus. Lauren slid up between Bo's legs pulling her into a deep kiss; she could taste herself on the seethe and knew the chi was coming, adding another orgasm to a climax.

The brunette started to move slowly off the counter seeing if the seethe would stop her. Once she didn't feel Lauren hold her down she moved off the counter pushing into Lauren. This time she would try to be the one in control. Lauren pulled Bo to her reading her mind she heavily breathed into her ear, "You can have control when I allow it." Pulling her back into a kiss twisting around pushing Bo back against a wall, it was taking everything Bo had to keep standing. She felt her knees buckling. Still reading her thoughts the seethe obliged she pulled Bo forward walking but never breaking the kiss. Bo felt the soft leather of the chaise lounge hit the back of her legs gladly collapsing back against it. Lauren crawled predatorily up her body, kissing and licking all the way up.

Bo could feel her heart pounding as her pulse quickened. Their sex was always epic but this put it to shame. Being a succubus Bo always had the control but being with a seethe was completely different. Bo knew she was ruined there was nothing that could top this. She loved being dominated. She loved the torture and teasing that Lauren was putting her through. Every touch, every kiss, every flick of her tongue was mind blowing. Not only was it the most incredible feeling and sensations it was with the person she was completely and utterly head over heels in love with. She felt Lauren grab her hand as she slid the brunette's hands down her boy shorts, she moaned into Bo's ear, "Your turn."

**12 HOURS LATER**

Bo was laying on Lauren her body was still having convulsions of pleasure. Lauren was smiling as she felt Bo trembling still. The brunette looked around her head was swirling she didn't even know how they got in the room they were currently in. She saw a large mahogany desk in the corner, two mahogany leather chairs in the middle of the room with a small dark wood table in between them, and rows of bookcases all around the room.

"It's a study," Lauren answered. Bo bit her neck, "Stop reading my thoughts."

The seethe rolled on top of the succubus as she planted kisses on her neck she softly caressed her breasts. "I could stop reading your thoughts but then I wouldn't know you were picturing this, but if you insist," she trailed off as she started to slowly get up. Bo wrapped her legs around her pulling her back, "Oh no don't you dare." Light blue eyes were fiery with desire as she thrust her hips up. Lauren was happy to continue to oblige.

**ANOTHER 12 HOURS LATER**

Lauren stepped out of the shower first, grabbing one of her towels wrapping it around her. She called to Bo, "Need help getting out?"

Bo leaned against the shower wall her body felt so incredible that even the water hitting it felt sensational. The shower turned off as Bo stepped out taking the towel that Lauren was handing her. "Ha ha, I can manage. I told you I can still keep going," she winked at the sexy blonde as she wrapped the towel around her.

"I can read minds and you are still so surprising."

Bo smiled, "It's a talent." She followed Lauren out of the master bathroom into her bedroom. The sheets were half on the bed half off, items were knocked off the dressers, and pictures were knocked off the wall. "We did all that?"

The blonde smirked at her, "Well, I did most of it." She walked past the bed and opened the closet door that was on the right side of the bed next to the tall dresser. Opening the door Bo almost passed out, her closet was the size of her bedroom at the crack shack. Directly in front of her were rows of boots and shoes, to the left were all kinds of shirts, and to the right were rows and rows of pants. In the middle was an island that had all kinds of accessories. "This is your closet? I feel like I am in a store."

Lauren opened up a draw under the shirts were all the under garments were. She grabbed a black cherry colored thong and threw it at Bo with a sly grin. "I think that would look incredible on you." The succubus let the towel drop to the floor as she stepped into the thong. She turned around showing it to Lauren, "Well?"

Lauren cocked an eyebrow at her but said nothing. Bo shook her head, "Wish I could read minds." Lauren stepped closer to Bo, "You don't have to," as she slipped the thong back off of Bo assaulting her with her tongue.

**ANOTHER 2 HOURS LATER**

"I have to get you back before the cavalry bursts into Evony's trying to find out where I live since they don't know." She turned around and stepped into hunter green boy shorts with a matching bra. She stepped into brown leather pants with a long sleeved purple shirt that dipped dangerously low.

Bo was putting on the clothes that she retrieved from the downstairs bathroom. Her black leggings with her low heeled black boots and a deep cut v-neck black tank top with her leather jacket. She looked at Lauren, "Do you have anything that isn't so low cut?"

"Do you?" She shot back at her.

"Fair enough," Bo laughed.

Lauren looked at her phone and saw 7 missed calls from Shay and 4 from Kaya. She looked at Bo as she grabbed the keys to her Ducati. "Think you can manage some vibration between your legs. Don't want to overdo it," she laughed.

"Wow, you have become incredibly funny since your fae awakening." Bo continued, "I'll manage."

They walked towards the elevators and Lauren knew she had to say something before she took her home. "Bo, this can't happen again. I meant what I said before you decided to tease my inner seethe."

The words stung, she didn't know how the blonde always managed to give her an incredible euphoric feeling while also ripping her heart out. She put on a brave face, "I thought you could put thoughts in people's heads as well as mind reading, you could have just had me put my clothes back on." Bo meant what she said when she was talking to Lauren she was going to do everything she could to get her back. She would prove to her how sorry she was and how much she loves her.

The elevator doors opened, Lauren faced Bo, "I don't have full control of my powers yet. Putting thoughts in your head isn't something I would do even at full power."

Deco was sitting at the front desk and nodded to Lauren as she walked by with Bo. As soon as they went outside he picked up the phone and called a number, "We have a problem."

**OUTSIDE**

Lauren swung her leg over her bike as she pulled on her red full face helmet. She handed Bo the black helmet as she got on the bike leaning into Lauren. The engine roared to life and they took off. It felt so good to hold the seethe close as the air was flying by them. In that moment Bo closed her eyes pretending that she never lost her. That she wasn't such an idiot causing all this chaos. In this moment Lauren was hers and she was Laurens. She remembered telling Lauren how she wanted to see the world with her. Now she was wondering if there was anywhere in the world the blonde hasn't seen. She watched as everything seemed to fly by them as Lauren moved the bike with precision through the streets. The ride to her house was about 20 minutes but to Bo it felt like only 5 minutes.

Lauren pulled the Ducati right next to the door and put down the kick stand as she cut the engine. Bo slowly let go of her feeling as if it could be the last time she held Lauren in her arms. She got off the bike and took off the helmet handing it to Lauren. The seethe took her helmet off and took her phone out. Bo felt her phone vibrate and she looked at it to see a new number. "Now you have my number and you know where I live so you don't have to go attacking Dark Fae to find out. Try not to get yourself killed." She paused, "I do still love you Bo," with that she put the helmet back on and pulled away from the crack shack. Bo stood there watching her leave. She wanted to ask her where she was going or when she was going to see her again but she couldn't find her voice. The thought that she might be heading to Shay or even Kaya was sickening.

**CRACK SHACK**

Kenzi was sitting on Hale's lap her head on his shoulder. Hale was flipping through the channels when they heard the roar of a motorcycle engine. Kenzi jumped off of Hale, "Tell me that hot bitch has a bike." Kenzi peered out the window, "Shit Balls! Bitch has a ducati." Hale was standing next to her looking equally impressed. "I'm more impressed that Bo is on that mama, especially if what they say about seethe's are true." The petite goth slammed his arm, "Eww, your gross." She looked back out the window, "Crap, go to the couch she's coming."

They both ran back to the couch as the door opened. Kenzi made it look like she was just getting up off the couch, "Bo-bo, you're alive. Are you preggers?" Bo looked at Kenzi and had tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill over as she fought to contain them. "I don't see that happening anytime soon." Hale and Kenzi walked over and hugged their friend as Bo squeezed them back.

"Damn you were gone for over 24 hours, Kenzi was losing her shit. What happened that was so bad?" Hale couldn't figure out how she could have been gone so long if things were bad.

Kenzi was in their little kitchen area as she was pouring tequila into a glass. Bo walked over and sat down on a stool as she took the glass her bestie was handing her. She took a big gulp, "We went to her penthouse…"

"Penthouse? Penthouse as in huge condo like place, many many rooms, that kind of penthouse?" It almost seemed like Kenzi's eyes glazed over.

Bo rolled her eyes, "Really? Now you want to discuss the place she lives."

The hybrid shook her head as Hale gave her a light tap on the ass. "Sorry, I hear certain words and my brain malfunctions. Okay, so what is the trouble in wonderland?"

Bo told them about their conversation. Hale spoke first, "Bo, I hate to say it, you know you're my favorite succubus, and I'm completely team Bo. However, we all made a ton of mistakes with Lauren. Even I did. She really has no reason to trust any of us until we all prove ourselves."

Kenzi piped up, "Plus she did still say she loves you so that's good. It isn't what you were hoping for Bo but it's something. Shit right now the Dark Fae has proven to be better to Lauren then any of us. We don't give up we'll get your lady back from that succubitch Shay." She continued, "This talk lasted over 24 hours because you look, well you look a little high. Are you on the drugs, do we need an intervention?"

Despite how her heart was ripping in half she had to laugh at her best friend, "No, this is the side effect from sleeping with a seethe. Which by the way has totally destroyed me because no fae can match that, I mean earth shattering, ground breaking, volcanic eruption good." Kenzi and Hale were staring at Bo.

"Um, details because we all get the hot and horny when she is around. Not all of us can sleep with her."

Hale nodded in agreement with his girlfriend. "I see why a succubus is perfect for a seethe. Her need to release is like my need for hunger. She can satisfy my hunger in minutes. Right now I feel like I'm floating. I still have goose bumps. My body is literally throbbing with pleasure. I also feel stronger than I ever did that includes Dark Bo."

"You think she'd ever go for a guy, like maybe a siren?"

Kenzi laughed, "I got a better chance then you. Wow, she doesn't have to be here to make you feel all lesbo. When she fixed me I think she broke me."

Bo smirked, "Yeah, she does that to me too."

"She is still Lauren, a tough powerful ubber sexy Lauren but still Lauren," the hybrid continued, "A bit more kick ass putting up with no shit but her heart is the same. That's what we all have to reach, her heart."

Hale leaned forward on the counter, "She actually said it couldn't happen again?"

"Yup pretty much, after crazy extraordinary nonstop sex. She got dressed and we were heading to her bike when she said it couldn't happen again."

"Couldn't, not that she wouldn't, plus she didn't exactly stop you. Even if she isn't at full powers she still proved to be stronger than any of us, if she really didn't want to she could have stopped it. You still have something on her Bo. You just also got a lot to prove." Hale stated.

"Super and in the meantime I get to watch the Lauren/Shay show or if she is down for the count I get the Lauren/Kaya show. Lucky me," Bo quipped. "Controlling my jealousy will be real fun around them. Every time I see Shay I want to knock her out. If I picture her doing things with Shay like she was doing with me I am going to introduce her to my fist."

Kenzi poured more shots of tequila, "Dude, you know I love you but you fucked up that comes with some consequences. Doesn't mean you lose. There might be a Lauren/Bo show; you just bumped uglies for over 24 hours. That's some serious shit."

Hale slammed back his shot, "Kenzi is right. It sucks being in the sideline but there is the chance she might need you again. Maybe some intimacy with you awoken something in our little seethe. It's also a little ironic she felt like she was in the background to Dyson and now you feel like you are in the background to Shay."

"See that's exactly what I am saying, she wasn't the background. She was the front ground. Love sucks," with that Bo took her shot. "I hate how those sluts just hang on her. Oh shit guys that's it."

Kenzi jumped, "WHAT?! What we miss?"

"When I was talking to Lauren I told her that my feelings for Dyson were confusing for awhile because he was the first fae I met. He was the first person I slept with that I didn't kill. The first fae I had a connection with." Bo stood there looking at the two who were gawking at her shaking their heads trying to piece together whatever she was saying. "Shay! Shay was the first succubus that Lauren slept with in like 7 or more years. She was the first one that lasted like 3 days and bumped up her energy. The first one she made a connection with."

Hale leaned back, "Great if that is her Dyson it took you like 3 years to figure out who you were in love with. Do we hope seethe's are smarter." He laughed.

Bo made a face at him and punched his arm knocking him off the chair. She put her hands to her mouth in shock, "Holy shit Hale, I am so sorry. Must be from Lauren's chi, I'm like supercharged."

"Damn girl, watch those hands till that chi wears off." Hale was rubbing his arm. Kenzi spit out her tequila as she started laughing, "That was seriously funny." Hale looked at his girlfriend, "You think so?" He leaned over her and tickled her side as Kenzi fell to the floor laughing.

"Are we breaking up a party?" Tamsin said as she walked in with Vex.

"How is my favorite sex machine? You look like you took something from Carpe Noctem"

Bo grinned at Vex, "I was with Lauren."

"Oh you got randy, nice, were there toys?" Vex said.

"You're gross. Do you always have to be you?" the brunette stated.

Tamsin cut in, "Sorry to interrupt the apparent intoxication of a seethe's chi but Evony just completely fucked you."

Bo scrunched up her face as she looked at Tamsin, "Ewww…please explain that statement."

"She made a call to the new Ash, Carrig, and she told him that she wants to give the whole peace between Light and Dark another shot. She admitted she acted like an ass when the Elders suggested it last time. Then she told him that she found a very weak seethe and has been using Dark Fae succubi to help her regain her energy but her fae can't keep up. That she realizes she has been taking up all the seethe's time with Dark Fae and it isn't fair so she suggested he get some Light Fae succubi. That way when her succubi are resting the Light ones can take over and vice versa."

Tamsin had Bo's full attention, "I really hate your old boss. I am going to kill that bitch. What did the Ash say?"

Vex jumped in, "What do you think he said crumpet? The last thing either leader wants is an unaligned succubus getting her dirty little claws in a seethe. They want her to favor a side which means she needs to favor a light or dark succubus. Who knew you would be the reason the light and dark would be willing to work together. Isn't that a kick in the balls?"

"What an Ashhole." Kenzi was dumbfounded.

Bo shook her head processing this information, "Why the hell would Evony want competition with Lauren. I would think she wants to keep her just with the dark?"

"Please tell me you aren't that stupid because then I jumped sides way too soon." Tamsin rolled her eyes as she continued, "Evony knows right now Lauren is favoring Shay, which really who can blame her, I favored Shay long ago. Anyway, she knows she won't favor any light succubi in comparison to Shay. The light doesn't have any as old or as strong as Shay. The main reason though is to keep you far the fuck away from Lauren."

"FUCK!" Bo screamed out.

"How do you guys know this?" Hale looked at them both.

"Guess what pair the Ash assigned to finding Light Fae succubi for our newly found Seethe," Tamsin pointed to Vex and herself, "Yours truly, new bounty hunters for the Light."

Bo took another shot of tequila, "The fun doesn't stop for me." If she didn't have so much ecstasy flowing through her she was sure she would head back to the Morrigan's. Even with all the euphoria she was still feeling the anger built up inside her. It was bad enough she had to fight Shay and possibly Kaya for Lauren's attention she sure as shit wasn't going to allow anymore to the mix. In this moment she thought of how Lauren had to deal with all the lovers she had to take on to sustain her succubus nature. She knew Lauren was the bigger person because there wasn't a chance in hell that anyone was joining in on this foursome. Especially now that she had her somewhat back in her life. She was going to fight for her and prove all she needed to with her. She was even semi willing to accept that she had to pretend to play nice with the two Dark Fae that were currently taking Lauren's chi with absolute pleasure. The anger was rising inside her. The thought of her touching anyone the way she was just touching her was awakening Dark Bo.

"Listen love we are in charge of it so we will drag our feet as much as we can. I wouldn't worry too much; I heard that the Light doesn't have too many succubi so it should take some time to find any. Besides you know we will tell you about the ones we find."

Tamsin added, "I called the wolf gave him a heads up he headed to the Dal to let Trick and Stella know. Hopefully the Blood King knows what Light Fae succubi there are."

Hale grabbed Bo's shoulders, "This doesn't change what we talked about Bo. Lauren doesn't even know this was done she might not even want to touch a Light Fae. As much as it hurts you to hear this you even said she made that first connection with Shay. We know she is in the front running and you can be hot on her heels. Lauren might freak out on Evony when she hears this. Evony wanted this. She wanted this to get back to you so that you lose it. Keep it together Bo."

Bo's eyes glared light blue, "Oh I will. I am officially wide awake."

**AN HOUR OUTSIDE OF TORONTO**

A group of Light and Dark fae gathered into an abandon building. Inside the building there were a few Under fae added to the mix. A smaller Under fae who resembled a goblin leaned up to a much taller Under Fae. He had long black pieces of hair that fell over his troll like face, he had long pointed ears, with a long hook nose, his fingers were long and thin and he had lengthy pointed black fingernails. The smaller one said, "Everyone is here sir." The big fae looked around, "We are going to need more if we are going to kill a seethe before she reaches full power."


	10. Self-Reflections

A/N: You guys are great, writing a fanfic for the first time had me rattled but the reviews are awesome and keeps the story flowing. Flashbacks in this chapter show how Vex and Tamsin were able to join the light as well as when Lauren first met Kaya and Shay. This story is like a puzzle, a few pieces at a time but it all comes together.

When Lauren dropped off Bo she took off on her bike. There was too many things going through the Seethe's head and she needed time to process it all. She was on the highway now gliding her bike through traffic. The wind passing over her felt incredible as if she was flying. It was good remembering how she used to ride her bike all the time. The last time she rode her bike was before she met Nadia, before her nightmare started. There was anger building inside her. Anger for what the old Ash did, for the time she lost, and for the ways she was taken advantage of when she was just a human. She revved the bike and hit 80mph. It was like she was one with the bike easily moving it through sharp turns, getting so low the sparks were flying up from the foot stand hitting the hard pavement. Every move her body made the bike responded.

The seethe was shocked for giving into Bo's seduction that easily. It felt good being with her intimately again. Knowing every curve on her body, every place to touch, and having the power to dominate the sexy succubus was satisfying. She felt more powerful than she did since remembering everything. Only at 30% of her power before Bo, after she did a self scan and estimated to be around 45%. She has been with Shay, Kaya, Jade and Aurora for 4 months now. Primarily Shay, and was only able to reach 30% in her weakened and drained state. When she had to use her powers to help out a fae, like she did with Kenzi, it was draining to her energy. Using too much telekinetic energy was draining as well. She felt a charge when she was with Bo. As much as she wanted to she couldn't deny it something was there with Bo. They always had chemistry even when she thought she was just human. This was different. They charged and powered each other and that just complicated things even further. Lauren couldn't forget how Bo made her feel. Bo leaning over Dyson when bringing him back to life was etched into her memory. Just like the memory of Tamsin smiling telling her how she kissed Bo and it wasn't even to feed. The sting she felt at the harshness of the words. The realization that she would never fit in Bo's world, she had to laugh at the irony, because as it turns out Lauren was beyond important to all of faedom.

Then there was Shay. She had feelings for Shay. It is hard for a Seethe to develop deep feelings and true connections but she knew Shay mattered to her. The memories of how she felt when human Lauren wasn't enough for Bo and knowing she had to be with others was painful. As much as the scientist in her knew it had to be that way didn't make it any less painful. Now she was doing that very same thing to Shay. Her human memories flooded into her Seethe memories, with that she knew she still did love Bo. If the succubus wanted her back she was going to have to prove it. No longer foolish Human Lauren running to Bo and her every need. No, this time was different. This time she was the head of the triangle. Right now Shay stands in first. Even though the power and connection with the brunette was electrifying, she trusted Shay more. Funniest part was the stronger she became the more she realized that she wasn't even sure if she wanted a relationship. The last one she had made her weak and she was cursed. Following that there was the one she had when she was cursed, which was almost a curse in itself. Loving Bo wasn't easy. Still wasn't easy.

She turned the bike off road. She put down the kick stand and cut the engine. The blonde had no idea how long she road for but where she was right now was beautiful. Gorgeous woods and breathtaking mountains were all around her. _Breathless! _The word just popped into her head. How long ago that was. Before she was a couple with the succubus, back when she had to fight the Garuda, and how her help was the reason he was beaten. Did the group even realize without her Bo wouldn't have been able to beat him. She shook her head, these thoughts needed to go, she knew where she stood with Bo and made it as clear as she could. They would have to take it from there. The Seethe would see where her heart would lead her, if it led her anywhere. There was also Kaya. Funny how she became important to the blonde as well, what a twist, she was the one with 3 choices. She closed her eyes remembering 4 months ago how Evony saved her life after she was the one who ordered the hit on it. Bringing on the memory of the first time she met Kaya.

**4 MONTHS AGO**

Lauren looked at Jade and Aurora apparently 4 hours passed by and it only felt like minutes. Her scan of herself let her know she went from 7% to about 9%, not the greatest but at least she would be able to control blowing anyone up. She slowly got up glancing down at the twins they both looked like they were overdosing. Huge smiles, eyes rolling behind their heads, and slight tremors, she crouched down next to them, "Aurora you okay." The auburn mumbled something and Lauren sighed thankful she didn't kill the twins. Lauren looked up at the wall there was a huge hole in it, she peered through the hole and saw Evony's office with all the Fae parts embedded everywhere. Her clothes where ripped, torn, and bloody she groaned looking around realizing the room she was in had some of the Morrigan's clothes. Walking towards Evony's closet she was thinking the Morrigan had to be crazy to send half breeds in that it was incredibly dangerous. She grabbed a deep-cut white dress and silver heels as she looked for a shower.

Stepping out of the shower she felt unbelievably good and awakened. Like she just woke up from a 1000 year nap, the energy was flowing through her, like a blanket wrapping around her. She could hear Evony's thoughts, and someone else, the inner seethe felt a pull it was a succubus. A full succubus and the succubus sensed her. She felt the mystery girl trying to keep composed. The seethe couldn't wait to go and meet the new visitor Evony so carefully chose. Walking slower than normal she was listening to their thoughts. The one place she never imagined she would be was here, with the Morrigan, and grateful. That was something she would have never bet on. She opened the door to where the two were, Evony was standing there in black dress pants with a white top and her whole outfit was completely ruined. The blonde didn't have time to study Evony too much; the person to her right was calling at her very being. Casually turning her head she saw the new succubus in front of her. The succubus in front of her had long straight light brown hair, with bright green doe eyes, light beige eye shadow only highlighted them, and she was slightly taller than Kenzi with a similar small frame. Her blue skinny jeans hugged every inch leaving little to fantasy, brown high heeled boots came up to her knee and she wore a simple tank top. By the time Lauren was done drinking her in and her eyes slowly came back up the new succubus she was looking into light blue eyes.

The last thing she heard was Evony, "There goes another frigging room."

**PRESENT**

She snapped out of her thoughts as she felt her phone vibrate. It was Shay. "Hey you, how are you feeling?"

Shay breathed into the phone and Lauren could tell she was still coming down from the other day, "That depends; I tried calling you a few times. I know Kaya is with Evony and the twins are recovering, so what have you been doing the past 24 hours?"

"I was with Bo." She knew Shay wasn't going to be too happy with hearing that but she refused to lie to her. Especially with how Shay acted when she found out the succubus she spent time talking to at the bar was Lauren's ex. Reading Shay's thoughts in that moment weren't her most appealing. Although the jealousy was a slight turn on to the seethe.

"Bo? Good did you kill her?" Sarcasm oozed from her words.

Lauren chuckled at her jealousy, "Is that nice? And no she isn't dead sorry to disappoint you."

Shay exhaled, "You were with her for at least 24 hours she is what 30, so a fae baby, Kaya is 1500 like the wolf and she lasted 24 hours the first time with you so how did that slut last."

"Are you jealous? The almost 2000 year old succubus and you are getting jealous." Choosing to ignore the fact that she just called Bo a slut, something in her wanted to defend Bo but she stopped herself.

"I just don't like competition. She isn't a threat. Where has she been the past 4 months, I have more of your chi in me then she could handle. Hope she enjoyed that because I will make sure to last longer and tolerate more. I take it you are no longer with her."

"I dropped Bo off awhile ago. I took my bike out for a ride. I dealt with a lot these past few months and felt like taking the bike for a spin." Lauren replied.

"Okay, call me when you get home. Take it easy baby no draining energy, I'm recovering so is the other 3 who aren't worth naming." Shay hung up the phone she hated saying good bye never understood the point if you are saying call later why say good bye as well. She put her phone down and rolled over in her bed thinking of the past between her seethe and Bo. Evony filled her in on the details. She mumbled to herself, "Game on bitch."

Lauren hung up her phone and closed her eyes remembering the first time she met Shay.

**4 MONTHS AGO**

The seethe checked Kaya's pulse to make sure she didn't overdue it yet again. Now at 14% she was getting more control of her powers. There was a long way to go. The stronger she got the more control she would have. She would be able to focus in on whose mind she wanted to read and for how long. The ability to put thoughts in their head, imploding only the fae she wanted to instead of that poor fae in Evony's office, telekinetic abilities would return, and she would be able to control the pheromones she was releasing. Barely any of that was in her grasp at the moment. The powers streaming through her was exhilarating. The first time in years she was her true self. Showering and getting dressed yet again she sensed another succubus but this was different. This was pulling at her stronger than Kaya or the twins. She felt the power this succubus possessed. Intrigue filling her she walked back to where the Morrigan was.

When she walked in the room Evony was sitting in her white leather chair keeping her eyes on the succubus. She had a tight grip on the back of the chair as she leaned on it. Lauren couldn't take her eyes off of her and it wasn't just because she was a succubus. The new stunning succubus had long black wavy hair, her eyes were that piercing blue at the moment but against the black hair it was astonishing, perfectly pouty lips that made you just want to suck on her bottom lip, the simple v-cut white t-shirt was clinging to her, the cleavage was slightly peaking over the rim of the shirt, and her snug jeans showed that there was many more curves to her.

Evony watched as the seethe was drinking in Shay. "Allow me to introduce one of the oldest succubi in fae, light or dark, this is Shay." Lauren never blinked her eyes stayed focused on the black haired beauty. With seduction and purpose in her steps she started towards the blonde. Lauren stood still watching as the seductress came slowly towards her. Before she knew it she felt her warm lips press right against her. She easily able to feel the desire that was coming off Shay, she knew she had to hear everything that went on with her and Kaya. Her lips slowly pulled back as Shay purred, "Nice to meet you." Evony spoke up, "Fun as this has been please don't ruin this room." It was easy now for the seethe to take over Lauren as she slipped her hand into Shay's and guided her out of the room.

3 days later Lauren was at 17% nowhere near what she needed but was happy that she was no longer so dangerously low. For the third time she showered at the Morrigan's and slipped into her clothes, this time choosing something more simple, black dress pants, with black heels, and a blood red spaghetti tank top. She closed her eyes and used her abilities to scan each floor. She heard the Morrigan's thoughts 2 floors below her and started towards the stairs. It was the room she first met Shay in. Evony was sitting in one of the white leather chairs talking to two dark fae as she entered the room. "Well, look who finally got their sexual fill. I am so envious and mainly people envy me." Evony had a touch of mischievousness to her voice.

Lauren sat right across from the dark fae leader crossing her legs as she leaned back. With no hesitation and no fear she started, "You ordered a hit on humans."

The dark leader lifted both eyebrows, "Which you're clearly not so what is the problem?"

"Evony, you helped save my life so I will try and ignore your normal charm. Hit on humans is not okay. You clearly don't want to upset me so there are things we need to discuss. Things I have read from your mind just from walking down two flights of stairs."

"Not nice to listen to people's thoughts. I can see you lost your human manners." Seeing that Lauren wasn't even smiling she cleared her throat and continued, "I can't read your mind you know, if there are things you want you need to tell me sweetie."

"Let Vex go. I know he turned on you. I know what he did so try something new for you, be the bigger person and let him go to the light. After all what is a Mesmer compared to a Seethe? Tamsin is dark fae, let her have the choice between dark and light, and call off the war on humans that includes Kenzi."

Evony leaned back into her seat, "I see we aren't going to start small and work our way up. What do I get if I let Vex go? That asshole turned on me after our many years of distrust together, it was unbelievably rude."

Lauren leaned forward her eyes turned emerald green as she used her telekinetic powers to pull Evony forward, "This isn't a negotiation."

"Ooo, I like a woman with powers that outweigh mine its hot, much like you are now," the Morrigan felt an attraction to the blonde sitting across from her. She felt the heat go up in the room and was picturing sitting on that seethe's lap and pulling her into the hottest kiss she could envision. "What do I get?"

"Do the three things I asked and don't try any of your sneaky shit and you will get my protection. As long as you deserve it, you saved my life because you realized I was a seethe but I was brought here so you could kill me."

"Details," Evony entertained the idea in her head, "Okay seethe you win I will let him go, Tamsin can pick whatever side she wants, and no more attacking humans expect for how we always have. I do have a condition of my own. Till you are slightly stronger don't go seeking out that unaligned pain in my ass."

Lauren smiled as she released her hold on Evony allowing her to fall back into her seat. "The things I am remembering you don't have to worry about Bo. I don't want to see her just yet, it's complicated."

"With her it always is. We have a deal Seethe, now what do I call you because I am going out on a limb guessing your name wasn't always Lauren?"

The blonde stood up, "My true name is Acacia but I am used to Lauren, you can keep calling me that." As she started to leave she turned back, "Oh and Evony I will pay to have the whole place fixed, sorry I ruined it."

Before she was completely out the door Evony called to her, "What the hell happened to Shay?"

The Seethe stopped at the doorway and turned back, "She is resting for now. I am going to look for a place then check on the twins." She winked and walked out the door. Evony was ecstatic. Seethes were real and she had the only living one with all her dark fae.

**PRESENT**

The cooler air blowing through Lauren's hair made her realize it was getting later. She pulled the helmet back over her head and revved the engine. Becoming one with the bike she swayed back onto the street and headed towards home. It felt good getting away for a bit, and being able to just think. She found it amusing that her feelings were causing so much conflict in her. The seethe fighting who she became, but she was one in the same. She was the seethe with the human memories. Allowed to think and feel like a human and those feelings were confusing her inner seethe but she was learning to accept them. Accept that she still did love Bo that it was possible she did love Shay. The main question was she in love with either of them? She was in love with Bo when she thought she was human, she was positive about that. She was wondering if she could still be or if she would be. It was possible, there were myths of Seethe's making deep emotional connections but according to those same stories it was rare.

As she accelerated down the road she thought of the first time she saw Bo again. _She was with Shay for the past eight days and the stubborn succubus was supposed to be at home resting. Lauren clearly remembered lounging in her penthouse trying to control her needs when she saw the text that Shay was going to the Dal. It snapped her right out of her thoughts because she never told Shay about Bo. She couldn't figure out why she didn't, what held her back, but either way she didn't. Of course there was the possibility that Bo wasn't at the Dal but she was sure Trick would be and that could lead to Bo. She remembered grabbing those low-cut black leather pants, the black mesh body suit that was so high cut it was just shy of her bottom rib, and her open toe heeled boots that went just above the ankle._ _Thinking back now she wondered if she picked that outfit in the hopes of seeing Bo. She dressed differently that was obvious, because she was different. No longer that shy and awkward human, this time she was the powerful one. This time she wouldn't stumble over words. As soon as she arrived at the Dal she closed her eyes and reached out. Immediately she was reading Shay's thoughts and she knew Shay was telling people about her. How she almost lost control. Lauren had to laugh at the strong succubus and her admission. It wasn't her strong suite. Lauren reached further out reading the thoughts of the people Shay was talking to and it didn't take her long to realize the group that her new succubus was talking to. She remembered Bo's first thoughts upon learning that Lauren was the Seethe that Shay just described. Relief that Lauren was okay, worry that the Morrigan found her first, upset that she wasn't the one to find me, and anger at the fact that Shay was sleeping with Lauren. It was at that moment that Lauren pushed through the doors and looked at the dumbfounded faces on her friends, and all she could say was "Miss me?"_

Smiling to herself about the memory she realized there was still a lot left for her to figure out. For now she wasn't going to think about Bo, Shay or Kaya anymore. Now she was just going to enjoy the feeling of the air whistling past her.

**CRACK SHACK**

Dyson walked in with a few pizzas, he saw Bo looking more determined than she did in a long time with luminous blue eyes. He knew Tamsin and Vex went there ahead of him to tell her about the Morrigan's new plan and judging by her eyes she wasn't taking the news so well. "Bo you will get Lauren back. You have all of us helping you. She is going through some changes. These memories have to be a lot on her. The bigger question right now is the Morrigan. Is she just trying to keep you both apart so Lauren favors the dark or did she catch wind of the prophecy?"

This seemed to snap Bo out of her trance, "The prophecy doesn't mean anything to me. Getting Lauren back does, and I will get her back." She grabbed a piece of pizza, "Screw the Morrigan I know exactly what she is doing and I wouldn't expect anything less. I am not worried about your light fae succubus. The main one in my way is Shay."

Vex grabbed a slice of pizza, "That love is a big problem." He took a bite of the pizza and saw everyone glaring at him, "What? I am just being honest."

A fireball flew past Vex he ducked out of the way and looked at Kenzi. She smiled, "You deserved it. Don't be mean dude. Eat your pizza and shut it."

"Maybe your ex can get her all powerful fae god to take your, wolfs mate for life shit, and give it back to you," Tamsin casually said as she took a slice of pizza.

Bo peered at Dyson before talking to Tamsin, "Can she do that?" Tamsin just shrugged. Hale rubbed his arm, "Who knows what she is capable of. You tapped my arm before and I felt like I was hit by a speed ball. That's from her chi being in you. Maybe she can give my boy back his swagger."

The succubus headed to Dyson as she gently touched his arm, "If it is possible I would do it. I am sorry Dyson. I never meant to hurt you. My heart chose long before my mind realized it." Dyson put his hand over Bo's and nodded knowing exactly what she meant.

The wolf shifter couldn't help but ask, "What makes you so willing to throw in the towel with Lauren? Just when you seem like your old determined self you step back, it's not like you Bo."

She shrugged at the statement. "Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve her back. I do snap out of it and realize I made a huge mistake. Proving it to her is my only chance. I am determined now more than ever."

"Guys, getting kind of tense in here. My head is going to explode. We have spent months trying to get you back Bo-bo while chasing leads on Lauren. We got you back then it was all getting our necks shit deep in trouble looking for Lauren. Let's have fun. Now tell me all about the penthouse." Kenzi gave Hale a kiss before looking back at Bo.

Bo laughed at her petite friend, "Ok, ok, I know you aren't going to let it go since you heard the word penthouse. It was on the far north side of town on the cusp or dark and light. When we got there a light fae was the front guard and when we left it was a dark fae so I assume they change because of where the building is."

Kenzi threw her hands up and leaned over pretending to snore, "Blah, blah, no one cares blah."

"She had a ton of rooms. I can't remember them all it's not like I was looking at her décor. I'll try, um; there was a huge master bedroom with a master bath, a gigantic walk in closet that was the size of my room here, kitchen, sitting room, study, and a huge outside. Behind the glass sliding doors I could see one of those pools that looked like it is overflowing but it's not."

Tamsin did her famous eye roll, "An infinity pool."

Kenzi shushed Tamsin, "You lost me at gigantic closet, and by chance does this gigantic closet have tons of boots?" Bo nodded at her friend. "I think I might cry. I love that seethe."

Dyson's phone rang and he stepped out into the living room to answer it. He was only on for a few minutes before he returned, "It was Trick he's checking with some contacts to try and see who the Ash will want for Lauren. All we know is he is going to want to find the oldest light fae succubus he can find. What did Lauren say about this?"

Bo put down her pizza, "Oh shit. I should call her right? Do I call her? I just was with her is it crazy stalker looking for a reason to call you or is it a friend letting her know what her dark fae crazy leader bitch did?"

Tamsin put her hand out, "You are always a pain in the ass. Give me the phone I will give her a call."

The brunette ignored the Valkyrie while she dialed Lauren's number and listened as it started to ring. Lauren was just putting the gas cap back on her bike when she felt her phone vibrating. She took it out of her pocket and looked. There was no name by the number but she recognized the phone number instantly. She couldn't help but smile, "Hey Bo."

"Lauren hey, I just caught wind of something and was checking to see if you knew since I know you are friends with Evony." Even through the phone the feeling that took over her at hearing the seethe's voice was astonishing. Kenzi yelled from the background, "I want to see your new place hot fae goddess." Bo eyed Kenzi.

The seethe laughed, it was incredible how much she changed but how this group stayed the same. With the exception of Vex and Tamsin joining the light and Kenzi becoming a hybrid, they were all the same. She was the one who changed. "What did she do now?"

"She called the Ash and told him she wanted to give the peace between the light and dark another chance."

Before Bo could even finish Lauren spoke up, "You sure it was Evony. Maybe it was a lyre fae they can imitate voices. Calling peace doesn't sound like the Morrigan."

Bo chuckled at that statement, "There was a stipulation. She told the Ash about you. Said she didn't want to seem like she was keeping you all to the dark fae and that her succubi were resting trying to restore your energy. She suggested maybe he gets some light fae to help out."

Anger instantly filled Lauren. Once again someone was trying to control her life. It made her feel like a slave again. She had an understanding with Evony and in her own way came to appreciate the leader of the dark. She knew not to trust her but she grew on the seethe. She practically growled into the phone, "WHAT?!"

"Okay so then she didn't do this with you knowing. You dropped me off and left so I didn't know if maybe you were with her when this decision was made. I figured I would be a friend and give you a call to make sure you knew."

Fury was still going through the seethe but she managed to not scream in the phone, "Why would she do that? Shay will be enraged. Plus I think I am capable of picking who I want. I know I can be draining but if I have to wait a few days while they recoup then I can handle it. I am more in control now."

The succubus couldn't resist Lauren left it open so to hell with it. "I wasn't drained." She paused, "I think that's the point of them coming together. They are hoping you favor light or dark not me the unaligned one. Or maybe the Morrigan figured out the prophecy and wasn't too thrilled with that. You know how these leaders take prophecies so serious."

The rage was coming down a bit in the seethe. She knew Evony was hoping that she would favor the dark. She read that from her mind long ago. What raised her interest and brought down the rage a degree was the last thing her former lover said. "What prophecy?" was all the seethe could say.


	11. Confrontations

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for your continued reviews, followings, and adding this story as a favorite. It keeps me writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. New things revealed yet again. Finally get a taste of what Bo was up to since the season 3 finale. A little doccubus time as well. Enjoy!

Lauren was on her way to the Morrigan's compound. Once she hung up with Bo she had to talk to Evony and see if she knew about this prophecy. The seethe knew that Bo was never one to believe in or follow prophecies. That was one thing the succubus showed over and over again was that she would never do what she was told. As she headed to the Dark Fae leaders compound the conversation was playing back in her head.

_Bo was silent for a few minutes but Lauren read her thoughts which immediately went to, oh shit what did I do. Lauren spoke again, "Bo, what prophecy?"_

"_Yeah, well, um, here is the thing Trick found it out after you left the Dal with Shay." She paused and waited to see if her ex would comment hearing silence on the other end she continued, "Everyone thought that I was the one, the chosen one that the prophecy was talking about. Being unaligned and powerful everyone assumed it would be me to bring an end to the fighting between Light and Dark."_

_Lauren read her thoughts as she was speaking, "Our child? The prophecy was speaking of our child? When I am at full strength combined with how strong you are our child would be the combination of our powers. Our child would be unstoppable."_

"_Yes, well, least that's what some old dusty book says. Who listens to those?" Bo tried to make light of it hoping Lauren wouldn't think that is why she was trying to get her back. "I don't know if Evony would listen to it?"_

"_Looks like I need to have a little conversation with her." To reassure Bo she continued, "Bo I don't think you would try to get me back for a prophecy. The odds of me having that connection is slim, however if we did the prophecy is right about one thing, our child would be extraordinarily powerful."_

_The brunette couldn't help but grin on the other line of the phone. For a split second she just pictured a little bolo baby. "Be careful talking to the Morrigan, I know you are powerful Lauren but she is sneaky. I know she saved your life and I'm thankful for that but I still don't trust her."_

_Lauren read Bo's thoughts she saw the image of their child through her former lovers eyes. She didn't want the succubus to get her hopes up of something that may never come to pass. One thing she was absolutely positive of was that Bo wasn't trying to get her back for that reason. "Bo, I never said I trust Evony. I do have to talk to her." Before she was about to hang up, "Thank you for telling me, I will call you after I talk to her."_

The anger was building up inside her again. She didn't like Evony calling the Ash and making arrangements on her behalf without even discussing them with the seethe. After talking to Bo she couldn't help but wonder if maybe the Dark Fae leader did know about the prophecy as well and was going a little extra out of her way to make sure it didn't come to pass. Either way she was not happy about the whole situation. She parked her bike and started towards the newly fixed compound.

**MORRIGAN'S COMPOUND**

Evony was sitting behind her new desk. It was all black just how she liked it, with barely anything on it accept a phone and an all-in-one Mac computer. She had on a skin tight black dress that stopped about 5 inches short of her knees with black heels. There was two dark fae sitting across from her. The chair was knocked over as Evony flew out of it hitting the wall behind her so hard she felt the drywall crack beneath her. She put her hands up to her neck as she felt her throat being squeezed but was grasping at nothing. There were no hands to pull off and realization hit her immediately as she looked in her doorway and saw the seethe with blazing green eyes.

Lauren looked at the dark fae, "GET OUT!" Without even trying to help their boss they got up and with extreme caution practically tip toed past the enraged seethe. Evony felt her neck being squeezed a little tighter. Fear took over the Dark Fae as she looked at Lauren with pleading eyes. The blonde didn't seem to care as her eyes remained fixed with rage. She stepped into the office walking towards the Morrigan. She was so close to her now Evony could feel Lauren's breath on her face as she talked, "I could kill you right here right now. So many ways from a fae like me, you could implode, I can pick up any object in this room and bludgeon you to death without ever touching it, or I can continue to watch you struggle for air. Show the same kind of mercy you would." Lauren released her hold on the Morrigan as she fell to the ground on her side in the fetal position. She rolled onto her back coughing and gasping for air feeling like it wouldn't fill her lungs fast enough.

As quickly as she was released she was picked back up. She closed her eyes waiting to hit another wall or maybe thrown out the window but when nothing happened she slowly opened them. The seethe had her a few inches off the ground but didn't slam her into anything. Lauren sat In Evony's chair behind the desk keeping her right near her. "The difference between me and you Evony is I respect my powers. I do not abuse them." The Morrigan crashed to the ground again this time she didn't move waiting to see what the dangerous blonde would do again. She looked up at her to see the green eyes were replaced by her normal soft brown eyes. Very slowly she got up; she fixed her dress and went around her desk to sit. "Ouch! Okay so I am assuming one of your light fae friends told you what happened?"

Lauren didn't speak she was trying to control her anger. She didn't want to end up killing Evony as much as she deserved it. The seethe was giving her some lenience since she did save her life even if it was for selfish purposes. Instead she put her arms on the desk and folded her hands together as she leaned her face into them. The Morrigan moved back a little and Lauren pulled her forward so she was leaning on the other end of the desk. "Okay, I see you are upset but let me explain." The blonde didn't respond still sitting their locking eyes with her once enemy. Evony continued, "I was thinking of you Lauren." Once the words left her mouth she felt herself go flying back with the chair hitting the wall behind her with intense force.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" She stood quickly and pulled Evony back to her. This was the one thing she hated. She was lied to by so many already her tolerance for it was completely gone. After what the fae did to her once before she would be damned if any fae tried anything at all on her again, light or dark.

She put her hands up innocently, "I'm not. You still aren't at full power. You were with Shay when she was supposed to be resting and recharging and that pushed back her recovery even further. Kaya isn't up to speed yet and forget the twins. They take longer than the two combined to recovery. I was thinking of you. Look what the old Ash did when you were weak. The faster you are back to yourself the better for you."

"You thought the best way to do that was to call the Ash and what be my pimp?"

"You wanted peace between the Dark and Light, what better way than to help each other out with a seethe? I will not lie to you. I do hope you favor the dark. I did call because I am confident that anyone that new moron Ash could find you; you would not prefer over Shay. However you can still use the light succubus to regain your strength."

"This has nothing to do with Bo?" Lauren read her thoughts as she answered. She knew that the Morrigan was old and was smart. If she was planning something she would make sure to keep it far out of her mind while the Seethe was close by. She used more of her strength and power to reach into her subconscious as Evony answered her.

"It's no secret that I hate that unaligned succubus. She has been an incredible annoyance since her first appearance here so yeah I am not fond of her around you. Do you trust her?"

There was no way Evony knew about the prophecy she poked through every inch of her brain and there was nothing about a prophecy. She looked at the Morrigan, "I am capable of handling Bo. I also don't need you making choices and decisions for me."

"Lauren, I am not the old Ash, you were weak when you came here. I could have tried to overpower you then, if I wanted to that would have been the time too. I hope you don't forget that."

"I have the ability right here from this very room to reach and feel out every light fae in the world, or dark, or even both and kill them all without moving a muscle. At full power that is the type of thing I am capable of. I could have killed you. Don't do something behind my back again. This time it was a warning next time it will not be. You saved me only because you saw better things with me alive. I also didn't forget how manipulative you can be." The blonde started towards the door. She used a lot of energy throwing the Morrigan around and going so deep into her mind.

Right before she was about to leave Evony spoke up, "Kill my curiosity. Why did such a powerful unaligned succubus choose who she thought was human over her own kind. Over someone who could protect her, and help her heal without dying?"

She was standing at the door and didn't turn around. The answer hit her like a speeding train. "Dyson lost his love for Bo."

"Oh, so she didn't really pick human Lauren over Dyson then. There wasn't a choice. Like I said I am protecting you from that unaligned asshole. She is selfish, childish, and unpredictable. I am the dark leader, we do some questionable things but you expect that from us. I would rather see a punch being thrown at my face while I am expecting it then to turn around and get knocked out." When Lauren didn't move she continued, "You are right I should have talked to you first but you need to be at full strength and my girls need to rest. I want you to pick Shay. I think you do too but Bo holds you back. I just want you to know who it is that is holding you back. Everyone gets blinders with this girl. Vex betrayed centuries of friendship and Tamsin went to the light all because Bo is some kind of wonderful. Is she really though?"

Lauren started to walk out the door, "Don't do something like that again Evony." She walked straight to the elevators. In that moment she wished the Morrigan was a Valkyrie then she could reason that it was just her putting doubt in her. Evony wasn't a Valkyrie though she is a Leanan Sidhe. Placing doubt is not what she does, and worse Lauren knew it wasn't placing doubt it was true. There wasn't a choice, Dyson lost his love. Stepping out of the elevators she walked towards her bike knowing there was one more stop before heading home.

**CRACK SHACK**

The gang was sitting around having drinks and laughing. It was nice for things to be back to normal. Everyone was together and although Bo didn't have Lauren back she knew where she was. She kept checking her phone waiting to hear from the seethe. It was hard not to worry, she knew she was powerful but her strength was just coming back. Plus it was Evony and whenever she was involved it always spelt trouble. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of a bike engine outside. She put down her drink and walked towards the door as a smile spread across her lips.

Lauren pulled right next to Bo's house and cut the engine. She saw all the cars there and didn't want to interrupt their night but she wanted to talk to her. Human Lauren would ignore it but she wasn't the type to slide things under the rug anymore. She walked towards the door and Bo opened it right as she was about to knock. On instinct she grabbed Bo around the waist and pulled her tight against her body leaning into the wall outside the door. Pressing into her body she leaned in and pushed her mouth to Bo's slipping her tongue in. Bo was happy to oblige as she opened her mouth letting Lauren's tongue slide in. The succubus put her arms around the seethe's neck and deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced around each other as the succubus gave a soft moan of desire. Lauren instantly started running her hands up Bo's body. That is when Lauren pulled back to let the swirling chi flow. It went on for a few moments before the seethe was in control again. Slowly she pulled back but kept her eyes sealed on the beautiful succubus.

Bo smiled, "Well, hello to you to." She wasn't expecting that greeting but she was happy it happened.

Lauren laughed, "I wasn't planning that I was weak from attacking the Morrigan and when I saw you my inner seethe took over."

"What you are saying is I give good chi," Bo teased.

"Actually you take; I am the one that gives or releases if you want to get technical." Lauren corrected.

Bo playfully hit her arm, "Fine ruin my joke." Collecting herself she realized the other words the seethe said as they walked into her house, "You attacked Evony?"

The group turned and all eyes were on Lauren. "Not my proudest moment but yeah. The ash made me a slave. Surrounded by fae I was treated like shit by everyone assuming to be superior beings." She stopped and faced Bo, "Till you." Her eyes lingered on the succubus; the feelings of conflict that she got rid of on her bike ride came flooding back. Bo returned the gaze not wanting it to end.

"Evony should be used to getting her arse kicked by the ones she keeps close. I should know." Vex added in.

Snapping Lauren out of her thoughts she continued, "Yeah well I do not take kind to being pimped out. I didn't appreciate her calling the Ash behind my back. With my anger I might not have handled it well but I got control of myself pretty quickly." The seethe looked down she wasn't proud of losing control like that. The faster she was at full strength the more control she would have.

"Don't worry your sexy ass off. Vex and I am in charge with finding Light Succubi for you. We can always get pictures first and get your stamp of approval." Tamsin added as she poured herself another drink. She fanned herself as she gulped the drink.

Kenzi was leaning on the counter and fanning herself with the other hand mimicking Tamsin. "Is this really going to happen every time you come into the room?"

The seethe laughed, "Yes sorry it's part of my fae type. I attract other fae to me but succubi get affected much worse."

Kenzi looked over towards Bo who didn't look like she was going to fall over like she normally does when Lauren was around. "Bo doesn't look as bad right now. She is breaking the rules."

The blonde cleared her throat a little, "She, um, well she has a lot of my chi in her right now so she should be able to control herself." She looked at Bo and winked, "For now."

Hale rubbed his arm, "Yeah she does. She tapped my arm before and it wasn't fun. How long does that last." He was looking Lauren up and down seeing Kenzi glare at him, he just smiled and shrugged.

"She was with me for awhile and I released a lot of chi into her. It's actually pretty amazing that she is still able to have a conversation." She looked over Bo, "If I had to guess I would say it will stay in her another 8 to 10 hours."

Bo gave Lauren an intense look and leaned over to whisper into her ex lover's ear, "I can be pretty amazing." The heat between them was noticed by the group.

"Hi, we are all still here so let's not get free tickets to the Bo/Lauren sex show. " Kenzi said hearing her best friend. "So you kicked the Morrigan's ass, good, bitch tried to kill me. I deserve some detail on this."

"I threw her around a bit although I never touched her."

Vex laughed, "its fun isn't it. I always loved it myself," he was glad to have someone who could relate to his abilities.

"Dude, let her finish, or no more mascara tips." The hybrid turned back to Lauren, "As you were saying."

"I also searched her entire mind and she definitely doesn't know about the prophecy. Older fae can control their thoughts around me but they can't get them out of their minds completely. I searched even her subconscious and there was nothing that leads me to believe she knows about the prophecy."

Dyson was quiet absorbing the information that Lauren was giving the group of her abilities. "Lauren if you don't mind me asking, what does drain you?"

"I know what charges her," Bo laughed.

The seethe was still amused by her ex. "I think everyone got that." She poured herself a drink and sat next to Kenzi who took the bottle from her. Smiling she moved her seat over so she wasn't so close. "Not much can drain me when I am at 100%. Of course if I don't sustain and stay with a human I will become weak. As time passes I will become weaker at a rapid decline like I did with Nadia. If I fight powerful fae whether to step in and intervene or to defend myself, that can be draining too. Say I had to fight 10 fae like the Morrigan, 10 like Vex, 5 like Dyson, a few like Kenzi but full blooded. Something like that would take me from 100 to maybe somewhere between 84 and 86. The stronger I am the harder it is to drain me. Being at 45% and then doing the things I did to the Morrigan plus the deep telepathic penetration that brought me to around 34%."

"Shit balls!"

Dyson was determined to find out more about his friend. He had no trust for the Morrigan and was sure she was going to do all she could to find out the Seethe's weakness especially if Lauren just attacked her. He knew the best way they would be able to protect her was if he knew the weaknesses and powers that she truly possessed. "We all know you could strip a fae from their abilities, you're telepathic, telekinetic, put thoughts into minds, the ability to deflect most fae powers, imploding abilities, and the ability to kill all fae. What are the abilities we don't know?"

Always the nobleman, the seethe was smiling at the unlikely friendship she started to develop with the shifter towards the end of her human memories. "I can easily bring a succubus back from the dead as long as the death happened within 10 minutes. That wouldn't be draining to me at all. I could also do it for other fae but it takes about 15 to 20% of my energy. I heal and gain strength from releasing sexual chi, but that is one of things you guys already know. I was given extraordinary powers to step in when needed. This is also why it is hard for me to develop deep feelings, if I have to step in and make a decision it cannot be clouded because of a deep connection. Of course as you learned from the prophecy I can have a child with a succubus if a deep connection is somehow made despite the odds." She immediately read Bo's thoughts and grinned at her thoughts. _I was always the one to break the odds._ Bo saw her grin and knew she read her thoughts. She glared at her ex as she thought, _"Not fair."_

Smirking at her she got up and walked over to her. "Can I talk to you in your room for a moment?" Looking back at the group, "Sorry guys I need to talk to Bo, please excuse us."

They heard Kenzi yelling up after them, "It better be just talking because if this room heats up anymore we will officially have a sauna down here."

Bo walked past her and sat at the edge of the bed, "What's up?" She looked at her ex hoping that it wasn't just talking that she had in mind, Bo sure didn't. She wanted to try and dominate the seethe again knowing it wouldn't happen but she had a lot of fun trying. It was amazing how much she wanted her to just touch her. The seconds felts like minutes that they were just being silent.

Everything inside her was screaming to push Bo down on the bed and have a replay of the other day. The effect this particular succubus had on her inner seethe was undeniable. The energy she got from Bo was exhilarating. Lauren stood in front of Bo feeling the heat coming off of her. She shook her head trying to clear the thoughts. "When you thought I was human, did you pick me because Dyson lost his love?"

The brunette stood up from the bed and put her hands on Laurens face. The moment she touched her she felt that electricity that seemed to flow between them since Lauren's true nature has come out. Trying to shake it off wasn't so easy but Bo wanted her to know how serious she was. "No, Lauren, god no. When I went through my Dawning Dyson told me he got his love back. The next day we did that stupid camp thing, the day you ripped my heart out. That day I told Dyson what he told me in the Dawning didn't change that I was with you. I love you. I want you. You are my everything. Anything you need or want from me I will do. Like I said when you said you wanted a break, I will be here. If I have to sit back and watch you with Shay, it will kill me. Every time I see the two of you together a little bit more of me will break but I will accept it till you realize we belong together. If that takes 100 years I will be here waiting." Bo didn't move her hands, she didn't even blink, and she wanted Lauren to know everything she felt since the day she asked for a break. She should have said it at Taft Industries but she was so shocked to see Lauren there she was taken off guard. "Like that song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, every time I hear that song, it is exactly how I feel about you."

Lauren put her hands over Bo's. She read her thoughts she knew what she was going to say. She put her forehead against Bo's. "Was that so hard?"

The succubus whispered, "I am so sorry Lauren for everything. My heart is in your hands. It's yours to do whatever you like with it, but it's yours for good."

Bo felt Lauren's lips against hers but this wasn't to release sexual chi. It was soft and gentle. Her lips barely brushing against hers as Bo felt a tear stream down her cheek. The kiss deepened but was still gentle. Lightly pushing her tongue into her mouth the kiss was different it was tender and sweet. She never wanted this kiss to end.

"It got awfully quiet up there!" the hybrid shouted up the stairs.

Lauren pulled away from Bo and held onto her hand. "Thank you Bo for being honest with me. I won't make you wait 100 years. I wish I could tell you now that it is you but I need to figure out these feelings for Shay. I don't want you to feel like I did with Dyson because it was a horrible feeling. If it is you I want you to know it is just you and it is us. Be patient with me, all these feelings are new for me, they weren't for human Lauren but that's not who I am anymore. It's a part of my memories so please be patient."

She nodded, "I told you I am not giving up. I am here."

She gave her another quick kiss before slipping her hand into hers, "Now let me get you downstairs before Kenzi thinks I am having my way with you." The brunette smiled at her ex. She had hope now. They weren't over, far from it. She let her guide her down the stairs thinking how good her hand felt in hers. How perfectly they fit together in every way.

"We thought there was a porno going on upstairs."

"Really Vex?" Bo raised an eyebrow.

"Hey you forget succubus I was living here when you two were locked up in that bedroom making all kinds of noises. Like a clam bake in there." Vex felt his mouth close and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't open it. He pointed to Lauren and his mouth which only got her an applause from everyone, she laughed before releasing him. "Not very nice love."

"As much as I hate to I have to get home and start fixing the place up. Some succubus I know completely ruined the whole place."

Bo snickered, "Oh I thought you said it was you that did most of that damage. Sure now blame me in front of everyone. Convenient."

Everyone said their good-byes to Lauren as Bo walked her out. She gave Bo a kiss before she got on the bike, "Screw it one more for the road," and she pulled her in for a full on kiss before letting the chi flow into Bo once again. After an intoxicating kiss she put her helmet on, started the engine and left on the bike. The succubus stood there watching her ex ride away for the second time that day. This time was different this time she knew she was going to get her back. Even if she didn't leave Shay yet she was confident that Lauren would come around. Now she just had to get through watching the two of them together. She made the motion of sticking her finger down her throat as she groaned walking back into her house.

Vex and Tamsin left shortly after so that they could start their research, another thing Bo wasn't too fond of. Dyson, Hale and Kenzi decided to go out for a bit and enjoy the fact that everything seemed to be going so well. Bo didn't feel like going out so she took one of her famous baths before slipping into a short red spaghetti strap nightgown. She crawled into bed and thought about Lauren being there in the room. Looking into her eyes and telling her everything she should have told her months ago. It felt so good to put it all out there. Lauren was different in some ways, the old Lauren would have never confronted Bo like that, she was glad she did. In other ways she was the same Lauren, her Lauren. The thought of her former lover let Bo drift off into a deep sleep.

**5 MONTHS AGO**

Bo ran into the Dal looking for Kenzi. She talked to her on the phone not too long ago and Kenzi said she was hiding out in the Dal. Now that pain in the ass wanderer was there. He was playing that frigging song again it was getting on her last nerves. She taunted his parlor tricks and fire burst out as windows broke. She immediately regretted taunting this new enemy. The black smoke was all around her and she was able to stand up but couldn't move her feet. She was trapped and scared. The feeling of being spun and flipped around was taking over her.

When she finally opened her eyes she was standing on ground. It was stone. She was in a room. It looked like a castle. The room was almost completely empty. The walls and floor were all stone; the ceilings had wooden beams going across it. There was a platform of stone against the back wall with a throne. There was a banner that hung over it like one you would see in the medieval era that showed the King's house of arms, which stated the wanderer. She had no clue where she was but she knew she wasn't in the Dal anymore. "Hello?" She waited a few minutes and heard nothing not even a pin drop which she was sure she could hear in this dead silent room. She tried louder this time, "HELLO?"

The voice that answered her was directly behind her. "No need to shout." The voice was even and steady. Bo spun around and realized the weapon she had was gone. She looked at the man in front of her. He had dark hair and brown eyes; he was wearing a black shirt with a black jacket and black slacks. He had a black cane in his hand and an onyx ring with silver on his finger. He had perfect posture and a strong presence. She had no idea who this man was but she knew she should be afraid. "Where are my friends?"

The man in front of her laughed, "Well, I assure you they aren't here. I wouldn't want them here, just you."

Bo looked confused, "Why? Who are you?"

"I am known by so many names the wanderer, or Odin my true name. I have been looking for you for a very long time Bo; I am also your father."


	12. Dark Bo

A/N: Hi everyone, again a huge continued thanks for the reviews, followers, and favorites. It means a lot to me, and keeps this story going. This chapter finally gives answers to what Bo was doing for the past 5 months till the group found her 3 weeks before Lauren showed up. There is also some Lauren/Shay in this chapter, don't hate. Doccubus is end game but like I said it won't be that easy for Bo to get her back. Lauren is stronger not the way she was in the show letting everyone walk all over her. Hope you guys enjoy!

**5 MONTHS AGO**

Bo stood still disbelief flooding over her. No way could this man be her father. She felt the power he had and his demeanor told her that he wasn't mister nice guy. "You can't be" it was barely a whisper.

He turned his head slightly to the door behind him and called for someone. Less than a minute passed when this small, skinny, and what sort of resembled a man came out looking up at this guy claiming to be her father. Bo looked at the little guy, "You know Gollum from Lord of the Rings?"

Her father barely acknowledged her humor. She didn't care she was mainly trying to break the tension that was filling the air. The very least trying to ease her own discomfort at the man in front of her, she watched him with caution. He walked behind the half man that he called over put his hand over his mouth as he strangled the life out of him. Bo stood in horror at what the man in front of her was doing. She started to walk towards them to help the half man but her father stopped her, "No Bo, trust me and stay there." She looked away this was not something she wanted to see. His limp body fell in front of the man claiming to be her father's feet. He kneeled down over the body and put his hand over it while he started chanting. The strange little guy started to move again as he was slowly coming back to life.

"Impossible," Bo breathed out.

"Is it? Or did we not do the same thing together for your shifter friend?" He was standing again and dismissed his little minion. He kept a sturdy gaze on Bo. "After all child you sought me out first."

The brunette was stunned by what she just saw on top of the things he just said. She remembered somehow bringing Dyson back to life but she really didn't know the inner power she reached to do so. All she knew in that moment was she had to kill one of her friends, and she loved all her friends. There was no way she was going to let one of her friends die at her hand. His last words got Bo's attention, "How did I seek you out?"

"There were many times. The first time was when your lover's life was in danger by the Lich. You tapped into an energy you didn't know you had. A power you didn't understand. Your love for her made you reach out to me." He watched his daughter processing this information knowing the exact moment she changed. "There was a second time when you couldn't protect your lover and your friend; your lover broke our connection. The last time we combined powers so you could save the shifter."

The succubus felt like her head was spinning. She knew all the things he was talking about she remembered them clearly. Each time that happened she felt different, stronger. After the Dawning she felt new and better than ever. Her father was standing in front of her. The man she was dying to meet, the answer to her unexplained powers. Her brain felt like it was on overload. Here she was with her father, and that's when it hit her, "Where are we?"

He walked past his daughter standing slightly behind her. "You are in another realm. I was banished here long ago. When you reached out for me it made me start my search for you. After your Dawning and we connected I was able to cross the realms. Not in physical form but in essence. I was able to get you Bo." He spoke so clearly, his voice was deep; each word was pronounced slow making him that much creepier.

"Was I born here?"

"Yes, your mother was a prisoner here. She escaped her cell and took you. By the time I knew she was gone she had already escaped this realm. I tried to find you and then you found me." He continued slowly, "I tried to have you brought to me the Valkyrie I sent failed me, but she will be dealt with in time. What is most important is you are here now."

His words made Bo remember what was going on before she was yanked into the black smoke. Kenzi, Trick, Lauren, Dyson, Hale and Tamsin were all missing. The Morrigan called an all out war and she didn't know which one of her friends was safe and which ones weren't. She turned her attention back to her father, "Are you going to keep me prisoner here?"

His gaze still never left hers. The corners of his mouth twitched up to an eerie smile. "No child you are not going to be held prisoner here. You are going to want to stay here with me."

The last part freaked her out. As much as she wanted to get to know her father her friends needed her. His confidence at her wanting to stay didn't make her feel like she wouldn't be a prisoner. She tried thinking of how to word this so she wouldn't upset the powerful man in front of her. "I do want to get to know you but right now my friends are in danger."

He cut off his daughter, "They are more in danger with you around them. You don't even know your own powers or how to control them. You put your friend Kenzi in danger all the time she was safer before she met you. Trick has been exposed as the Blood King since your return. Dyson has given his life for you, as I helped you save him. Hale became one of the worst Ash's because I believe he helped you go undercover in his original race for the Ash. Tamsin betrayed me because of you."

His words stung, she wanted not to believe him but part of her felt they were true. She was looking at the ground as what he said sunk in deeper. "Lauren" was the only name that could come out of her mouth.

Her father let out a laugh that echoed in the empty chamber. Bo jumped from the sudden loudness. Her father touched her face so she looked up at him, "Lauren is stronger than you think. She is also better off with you not there."

Now she was getting angry, Lauren was always a soft spot for her. Her head snapped up as she was finally able to look her father in the eyes. There was no one that was going to keep her from her friends or convince her that she made their lives worse. She made mistakes but never held anyone to do anything they didn't want to. She knew she would give her life for anyone of them. "Maybe it's true maybe they are safer without me but right now they need me. I will be there for them because they were there for me. This is who I am." She turned and headed towards the doorway she saw before that her father's minion entered in. There was no doorway anymore. She looked around the whole room and saw no door. "You said I wasn't a prisoner."

His lips curled back into that evil smile he had. "You are not a prisoner. Sometimes are own eyes deceive us. Just like people. I didn't want to have to be cruel when we first met child but you are leaving me no choice." Bo was trying to ignore him as she was feeling the wall looking for a door. There had to be one that she couldn't see she went through this before. She heard him continue, "Your friends you say. Let me tell you about your friends. Kenzi feels like she doesn't belong in your world. That she isn't as superior as the fae around here. She doesn't even support the person you chose to love, her loyalties lie with the dog, and she tries all the time to push him on you. Shouldn't she be happy you are happy and support your decision? I would think a friend would support that. Trick, (he laughed), Trick, the Blood King, your grandfather. He knew he was your grandfather from the moment he saw you but he didn't tell you. He let you believe you had no family. He didn't tell you who your mother was or who I was. You had no idea what was happening to you but he did and he never even hinted at it. He knew how important Dyson was to you and that he was going to risk his life for you in the Dawning but still didn't tell you. Some friend you have their child. Dyson, the shifter, the nobleman, he is just a loyal dog. Like most dogs he has one owner, and that is Trick. From the moment you met he lied to you. He knew who you were. The important succubus and he knew who your mother was. The things he keeps from you for his master. Hale owned your lover and he treated her like property. Lauren and all her secrets, tell me Bo how many times has she lied to you? How many times did you think you know her to find out you really didn't? You still don't. These are friends? Where are your friends now Bo, because you are here alone."

His words pierced through her heart. She didn't want to listen anymore but couldn't stop herself. She wanted to argue and say they weren't true but deep down she knew every word he said was honest. The hurt she felt knowing Dyson knew her mother and her grandfather, he even probably knew her father. Trick not telling her anything always keeping things from her even still. Hale she hasn't seen since he became Ash and Lauren disappeared under his rule. How could he not have seen this Isaac Taft coming to see Lauren over and over again, it was his job to watch her. Kenzi, she knew she didn't spend a lot of time with her lately. Why wouldn't she talk to her? She always wanted Bo to tell her everything she felt and was thinking yet she couldn't give her the same respect. Then there was Lauren, she lied to her about the sleeping with her for the Ash, she knew who Vex was and where he was, she had a girlfriend in a coma, and at Taft Industries she said her name isn't even Lauren. Who was she really? Bo started to question maybe she didn't know any of them. She looked at her father as dark eerie blue eyes took over.

Odin smiled at her, "There is my beautiful daughter. I promise you I will never lie to you and I will tell you exactly who you are. Together we will free me from this realm and until we do you will rule here by my side. My equal."

He stepped back and let his daughter walk in front of him. There was no mistake where the doorway was anymore. She walked through to see a long hallway. All around her was stone; her father clearly lived in a castle. They walked to the end of the hallway to an outdoor balcony. Bo's breathe caught in her throat. Outside was gorgeous; she was not expecting to see this. Directly below them was a town square filled with people, least she thought they were, maybe they were fae. They were all cheering and screaming as Odin spoke, "Your princess has arrived, meet my daughter Isabeau." The crowd sent out a roar for Bo. Her father was standing by her side as he grabbed her hand and raised her arm with his. The crowd continued to cheer for their new leader.

She gazed up and saw millions of trees and mountains in the background past the castle grounds. From up on the balcony of this colossal castle she saw a huge lake. The whole scenery looked like a movie. She felt at peace with herself. Dark Bo took over and she no longer thought about any of her friends.

Her father caught her attention when he leaned into her whispering in her ear, "I will teach you everything daughter and you can be who you were meant to be. You will learn your powers and what you are capable of and I will not hold you back or lie to you. Your energy will never die because all these people and fae are willing to give their life for their princesses needs." Bo mimicked her father as the corner of her lips pulled back to that same evil grin. This felt good and right, she felt powerful and she liked it.

They stepped back into the castle he grabbed his daughter by the shoulders, "I am proud of you Isabeau. You didn't let them force you between light and dark. You stood for what you believed in and here you can be free. No one will force you to do anything. They will want to please you."

Her eyes didn't change back to her deep brown instead the blue just intensified at the words of her father. "What are you?"

He smiled at his daughter. "I am a sorcerer in a way. You will learn in time for now let me show you to your room." Bo followed her father down the many hallways, passing a ton of rooms, most of them had doors closed but some were open. She got to see the dining hall, weapon room, and where the weapons were being made. After walking down about 3 different hallways they reached a spiral staircase. He stepped back so Bo could walk in front of him. She walked up the stairs letting her fingers trail across the cool stone as she climbed up. At the top of the staircase she stepped into her bedroom. In the middle of the room was a king size bed with a full canopy around it. The sheets were deep plum color and the canopy was black. It was shear so she could see the bed. To the left of the bed was a vanity mirror. It was long and black there was 3 draws on each side of it. In the middle was a plush black chair. Above it was the mirror that ran the length of the vanity. Next to that was a huge window it had that medieval shape to it. It was long and circular on the top while the bottom was a straight line. She walked over to it and opened the lock pushing open the window staring at the incredible scenery. Her room had tons of other things in it. There were dressers and an armoire filled with all kinds of clothes that Bo would wear. She even had a closet complete with every type of weapon she could want.

The more time that passed by the more she lost herself. Her father taught her how to channel her powers so she could control when she sucks multiple chi and when she doesn't. He taught her how to bring the dead back to life but she couldn't master it without his help. She had her own servants and her own trainers for when her father was busy. He spent every dinner with her unless Bo had other plans. They would spend their dinners discussing the fae wars as he told her of his many victories. Isabeau couldn't help but be in awe of this man in front of her. The things he accomplished were unbelievable to her. She barely remembered her friends as the days turned to weeks and weeks to months. Her favorite part of the day was satisfying her succubus, many man and women human and fae would line up for the princess of the dark. Bo for the most part would always pick the same type whether it was fae or human. It was usually a woman, tall, thin, brown eyes, and blonde. Her father would watch from a distance when his daughter would pick her next victim and saw the pattern but never said anything. Where she used to show mercy now she showed none usually draining her lovers to death but there was no feeling there anymore. She was the female version of her father. The only feeling she liked was power.

The Dark King had many fans in this realm and the Fae ones were able to leave to go to other realms before returning to report to Odin. Many times he brought Bo in on these so she could help find ways to get her father back to the world he once belonged. One of her father's most trusted Dark Fae, Cedric, came back injured and stumbled into Bo. "Cedric, what happened?" Anger filled the succubus at the thought of someone injuring their right hand. She was not prepared for his answer, "I was attached by a wolf-shifter and his group looking for you." For a moment Bo saw the faces of her friends, but she could barely see them clearly. They were blurred but yet they felt so familiar. Her father came into the room looking down at Cedric he kneeled down and healed the Dark Fae.

Cedric retold the story of what happened to him on his errand for Odin. The wanderer saw his daughter soften her look something he hasn't seen since she came to live with him a little over 3 months ago. He called in one of his minions and whispered into his ear. The minion left and in a few moments returned with a Dark Fae who was slightly taller than Bo, thin, sexy, with blonde wavy hair. She slowly trailed her hand down Bo's back in the same manner Lauren did at their first meeting. Bo was easily distracted from the new Fae in front of her and she led Bo away from her father. As soon as she was out of the room he hit Cedric across the face knocking him to the floor. He sneered at him as he spoke, "Don't ever cost me my daughter again or next time I will show you why I was called the merciless Dark King."

Odin made his way half way up the stairs about twenty minutes after she left with the fae blonde. He called up to her, "Isabeau?"

"Yes father?"

He walked up the stairs and saw his daughter zippering up her boots. Looking past her he saw the body of the lifeless fae behind her. Smiling at his daughter he spoke softly, "I have had more bodies cleaned out of this castle since your arrival but at least you are strong." The succubus just smiled at her father she no longer cared about the lives she took. At this point she has taken so many it was the same to her as eating dinner. She needed their chi to keep up her strength to use and learn her full powers and these people were willing to do what they had to for their Dark Princess. Odin watched Bo leave her room satisfied that there were no signs of her former self coming through.

Bo was walking around the lake alone. Leaning down she picked up some rocks and skipped them across the lake. She felt different and she couldn't figure out why. Her succubus was barely ever hungry anymore since she got her fill at least once a day. Sometimes a few times a day depending on her training for that day, then Cedric's words hit her. A wolf-shifter, it seemed so familiar but she couldn't really place her finger on what it was. A wolf-shifter and his group of friends, she sat by the lake trying to put the pieces together when she heard it. It sounded like a voice from far away that she could barely hear but it was familiar. Blocking out the sounds around her she put all her energy focusing on this distant voice.

"_Dude, it's a total dead end. Face it we got fucked."_

"_Shit, I agree with Kenzi this is leading nowhere. Dyson, Hale, let's go back to the Dal this is bullshit. I'll get Vex and we can let Trick know we chased a fucking dead end, again."_

She shot up and looked around; she walked into the woods by the lake and looked around. Turning around a corner she bumped into her father, "Oh shit," she murmured. He peered at her cocking an eyebrow, "Problem Isabeau?"

"I could have sworn I heard voices. People were talking and they sounded like they were here but not, kind of like they were far away," confusion etched across her face as she spoke to her father.

He grinned at his daughter, "You are hearing things from another realm. Your power is growing probably from your fresh power up that you just had. Did you recognize the voices?" He easily hid his concern from his daughter.

"No I just thought they were over here."

He pressed on, "What were they saying?"

"I couldn't really make it," she lied. She looked at her father and smiled, "You must think I am a fool."

He cocked his head to the side trying to see if there was any sign of the girl he first brought here once he was satisfied he answered her. "No, child, I think it means your powers are growing and that is good soon we will be able to break free from this realm and return home. We will rule side by side as we were meant to."

The brunette smiled up at her father and didn't say anything. She knew better than to let him know that there was something different in her. It was a mystery to her what it was but something was pulling at her. She went through the rest of the day with no other incidences. It was easy to go through her training as she was getting better and better with time. Dinner was filled with conversations of blood, war and victory as it normally was. When she finally retreated to bed she decided to sit in the bath with a glass of red wine. It struck her as odd since she always showered but here she was relaxing in the warm soothing water. Closing her eyes she saw a dark haired girl in front of her with bright blue eyes. _"I hate this job. The pay is shit. It's dangerous as hell, but my life with you, my dear, is never boring." _Bo sat straight up, "Kenzi!"

She remembered her little goth friend. Her very interesting way of dressing, her obsession with boots and more wigs then a wig store. She could remember her humor clearly. That's whose voice she heard before. She will still stumped by the other people who were with her. It was hard to put her finger on any of them but she was sure she knew them. Keeping this from her father was going to be the bigger challenge. When Bo went to sleep that night something different was happening to her as her old self started to break back through.

As the days were passing she could hear more and more of their conversations. She kept it from her father since that day at the lake. She knew he was watching her more intently since that day. It was hard to do but she kept up her feeding ritual and when they would take the body out of her room she would sneak in and blow the chi back into them. Only keeping enough chi to keep her strong. Her training stayed the same and so did dinner conversations. She was starting to remember all her friends a little at a time. After Kenzi, Trick was the next one she remembered, followed by Dyson and Hale. Eventually remembering Tamsin and Vex her once enemy turned friend. Remembering the names to the faces was the easy part but remembering details was a bit harder.

She was 3 weeks shy of being away from her friends for 5 months and she kept hearing them all the time. During training, whenever she was alone, even while having dinner with her father. This particular day she was in the woods getting as far into them as she could. Leaning against a tree she could hear them again but this was different something was wrong.

"_DYSON! Dyson, Kenzi is injured badly. We need to get her to the Ash's Compound. It's bad D. Kenzi, little mama, come on stay with me Kenz. Don't do this to me." Hale was panicking._

"_Kenzi, hang on we are going to take care of you." Dyson was trying to sound calm but the fear was in his voice._

"_Guys, guys, it's cool. Just…jus..promise….me…som…some…something."_

_Dyson tried to quiet her, "Kenzi just don't talk okay, and please don't move. Hale try to do what Lauren had you do when we fought the Garuda." _

"_No listen, I…might…not…ha…have much time." Her voice was struggling but she was determined to get the last words out no matter what the cost to herself, "Don't give up….loo…looking…fo…for Bo. Don't…give…up…on…Lau…Lauren either. Prom…promise me Hale?"_

_Hale was holding her hand tears were streaming down his face. He couldn't answer. Dyson spoke softly, "We will continue for them both Kenz I promise, but Lauren might already be dead. A Dark Fae could have found her. All the leads we got with her were more of a loss then Bo's."_

_Kenzi pleaded, "D-Man, she…she…isn't…de…dead…please…and tell her…I'm sorry…sh…she…was…perfect for Bo."_

"_KENZI, KENZI, DYSON SHE ISN'T RESPONDING."_

Bo jumped to her feet as all the memories came back. These were her people her friends who she loved. Her father separated her from them appealing to the monster side of her, the part of her that was him and got control. She wasn't him though and she would control even her dark side. She felt like her world was spinning, Lauren dead. Lauren wasn't with them she was missing this whole time. Kenzi just died in Hale's arms. No she needed to save her friends. A portal to her right opened up and Bo didn't even need to think twice she jumped right through. She felt like she was being torn apart, her head was splitting, she was spinning and flipping but it all stopped. In front of her she saw Hale and Dyson leaning over Kenzi while Tamsin and Vex looked on. They spotted her and froze, Bo didn't care, she pushed Dyson and Hale out of her way as she blew chi into Kenzi. Her eyes turned dark blue as she reached the part of her that was her father and much like she did at the Dawning she stole the chi from those around her and blew it into Kenzi.

Kenzi started coughing and looked up, "Shit it took death to find you bitch. Fuck man am I dead because I just got a good boyfriend." Bo grabbed the tiny goth and pulled her into the tightest hug. "I found you Kenz." She cried as she squeezed her friend.

**PRESENT**

Bo shot up in bed gasping for air. She hated having these nightmares. They didn't happen every night but most of the nights since she returned home almost a month ago. Slowly she got out of bed walking downstairs everyone was still out. Walking to the fridge she grabbed a cup and filled it with ice water. She had a strong desire to call Lauren. The only time she dreamed of something other than the time she spent with her father was when she dreamed of her. She told her friends she was with her father when she returned all those weeks ago but she never gave much detail. Only that he was strong and a horrible man and could never come here. Tamsin agreed knowing he wanted her head, lucky for her Bo recognized all his minions that he sent after the Valkyrie. When she finally calmed down she thought of Lauren and the conversation she had with her. She didn't realize she was a big part of what saved her. When she heard that Lauren could be dead and Kenzi was dying the combination snapped her back to herself. Once she was back in control she knew she wanted to get out of there and the realm responded by opening a portal. She knew that must have been how her mother got away. The desire to leave and not being trapped there opened the portal. She thought of Lauren as she drifted back to sleep.

**LAUREN**

After she left the crack shack she was heading home until she passed by a building the Morrigan owned. She hooked a u-turn and pulled into the parking lot. She walked into the building right to the elevators and hit the 5th floor. Once the doors opened she headed right to apartment 502 and knocked on the door. She leaned against the frame as she heard movement behind the door.

Shay heard the knock on her door and slowly got off the couch. Opening the door she saw her sexy seethe leaning against the door frame in her brown tight leather pants and that extremely revealing purple shirt that clung to her skin. Shay gave her famous sexy smile as she stepped to the side motioning for the seethe to come in.

When the door opened the blonde couldn't help but smile at how exotic Shay looked even when she was woken up. Her hair was up with a few pieces hanging down framing her face and she was wearing an over sized dark grey t-shirt. As she walked past the black haired woman she raised an eyebrow, "What are you wearing under that t-shirt."

Shay smirked, "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing just the t-shirt, is that a problem seethe?" She loved toying with her. Not many people can seduce a seethe but Shay was a professional at seduction and not just because of her succubus nature.

The blonde groaned, "I shouldn't have stopped here you need to be resting not asking for disaster. You need to rest for a couple more days or you will be barely breathing." It was very hard to resist her, she was very tempting. In that moment she was thankful she gave into Bo it was the only thing giving her the resistance from having her way with Shay.

"Fine, I will play nice. What brings you here babe, I thought you were out for a ride then going home?" Shay was talking to her as she walked into her living room. It had a beige carpet, a dark beige loveseat, and sofa, a maple wood coffee table with 2 end tables, one by the sofa and one by the loveseat. There was a 50" LED TV mounted above the fireplace. She had the TV on mute.

Lauren knew Shay wasn't going to like this, "I was at Bo's."

Shay rolled her eyes, "Oh joy, I can't wait to hear the rest of this conversation. I love when the person I am totally crazy for comes over to tell me how she was just at her ex's house. Should I pop the champagne?"

She laughed at the dark haired succubus, "Really? Jealousy suites you, seriously, I think I should stop there more often." She couldn't help but tease her. She still wasn't used to someone getting this jealous over her.

Shay hit her with a pillow that was on the couch. "Oh my god you're hysterical, I didn't know I was seeing a comedian. Wow lucky me," She used sarcasm with her jealousy. "Did she die this time because no way a baby succubus could handle all that time with you?"

"No she is still breathing but probably because I went there and didn't have sex with her. I wanted to thank her for giving me a heads up on Evony."

This caught Shay's attention, "Shit what did she do now?"

Lauren told Shay about Evony calling the Ash and asking for peace between the Light and Dark by getting Light Fae succubi for the seethe. Shay stayed quiet while Lauren told her the whole story. She left out the conversation she had privately with Bo. Shay sat there until Lauren finished. "That bitch, fucking backstabbing bitch. This is why I avoided her. She always has her own agenda. What till I am recovered we are going to have a little chat. By the way nice moves kicking her ass babe. When I am up to par I will give you a nice little gift for that." Lauren put her finger over Shay's mouth silencing her.

"No teasing remember, I can barely hold it together so don't toy with me. I can feel you barely holding on as well so let's not push this conversation anymore. I should probably go." Lauren started to get up.

Shay grabbed her wrist reminding Lauren of when she thought she was human and was ordered from the Ash to occupy Bo. She looked up and met Shay's dark blue eyes loving that they were her natural color. "Yes babe?"

Shay looked up at her, "Without sounding too pathetic, how important is Bo to you?"

Lauren sat back down and looked at her, "I don't know. I remember everything from when I was human and those feelings were deep. The seethe in me is trying to figure them out." She watched Shay look down and it hurt her to see her upset. She gently put her hand under Shay's chin lifting her face up, "I do have feelings for you too Shay. I couldn't say who I have stronger feelings for but I can say I trust you more. You haven't given me a reason not to and Bo has a lot to prove. If you don't want to stay with me while I figure this out I understand but please know I do have feelings for you."

Shay pulled Lauren into a kiss. She slowly pulled away after a few minutes. "I am not going anywhere. What let Kaya, the twins and Bo have all the fun, no I don't think so, you're stuck with me till you no longer want me. I sure as hell am not going to step aside while the Ash is getting some Light Fae hoes."

Lauren laughed at her delicate way with words, "You are so charming, did anyone ever tell you that?"

Shay stood up as she walked Lauren towards the door, "Oh yeah all the time. I also get compliments on my manners." She pulled Lauren into another kiss. Lauren stepped into her deepening the kiss pulling back the green chi flowed. She broke it off quickly knowing that Shay was still recovering and didn't want to overdo the ecstasy. It was hard not to notice with all other succubi as far back as her seethe memory went it was always green chi but with Bo it was a swirl of green and blue. She gave her a light soft kiss and walked out the door.

Shay shut the door as she left and walked back to the couch mumbling to herself, "Fucking Bo and Evony. Both are pains in my asses. I will deal with Evony and Bo better bring her A game to the table because I never lose." With that she collapsed back into the couch and pulled her blanket over her un-muting the TV.

**LAUREN'S PENTHOUSE**

The blonde walked through the door and groaned at the massive mess she had in front of her that she still had to clean. Walking into her kitchen she saw the black smoke swirling in her hallway. She slowly walked back in and propped herself against the wall watching the smoke take a form. "What do you want Odin, or do you go by the wanderer nowadays?"


	13. Let the Games Begin

A/N: As always thank you for your continued reviews, followings, and favorites. Thank you, thank you and in case you missed it thank you. No flashbacks in this chapter but you do get to see how Lauren knows Odin. As well as some interaction between Lauren and Trick, and the song Shay is playing is E.T. by Katy Perry. Doccubus next chapter. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming!

**AN HOUR OUTSIDE OF TORONTO**

The tall dark thin Under Fae leader was still in the abandoned building. He called back a meeting with the Light, Dark and Under Fae that were joining him in his cause. The building was empty except for the few folding chairs that were arranged and a small platform for the Under Fae leader to address everyone. He stood up once everyone was there scanning the room he counted only 17 fae. "Where are the three others?"

A light fae stood up, "I haven't seen any of them since our last meeting. Maybe they decided to abandon you."

The Under Fae moved like lighting and was in front of the light faes face with a blink of an eye. The Under Fae's jaw dislodged and he bit the face of the light fae in front of him. He fell to the floor dead. The Under Fae turned back to everyone in the room, "No one would be foolish enough to leave this cause. I don't care for backlash. I will not hold you here but be warned to leave a seethe to gain full power is foolish. She doesn't pick a side she picks the fae that live and die, judging solely by their actions. No loyalties to light or dark, neither side protected. We can stop her now together but we need more fae to join 17 is not enough. Tell only those you trust and we will meet back in 3 days."

Another light fae stood up, "Udano we all are with you, and we agree that a seethe shouldn't be allowed to live in our world. I will do what I can with the light fae but if the rumors are true I need to tread lightly with whom I can trust in the light. If she was once the human doctor she has friends in the light."

A dark fae stood up as well, "As you said if these rumors are true then she also has some loyalties with the dark as she has been at the Morrigan's Compound."

Udano let the corner of one side of his mouth slowly creep up to a half grin. "Then trust the rumors for now. No mistakes can be made if she is aware of us beforehand she will kill us. Go see who you can get. We will reconvene in 3 days."

**LAUREN'S PENTHOUSE**

Odin stood perfectly still not moving at the blonde's words. "You know seethe what I find ironic."

Lauren walked into her kitchen and pulled out a wine glass. Opening her fridge door she pulled out the red wine as she was pouring it she answered, "What?" She tried to push into Odin's mind to read it and was quickly pushed back out.

Odin was laughing, "You cannot push into my mind at your strength right now seethe, foolish to try."

She sipped her red wine barely acknowledging the presence in her room. "You know what I find ironic, is that I banished you to another realm completely and yet here your essence is. I would offer you a drink but you're not in solid form," she said as she threw her keys through him.

He watched the keys go through his essence before looking back at Lauren. "Here is what I find ironic. You are the one who banished me and you are the one who allowed my essence free."

She swished the wine in her mouth before swallowing. "I see, and how, may I ask did I do that?"

"Through my daughter, her love for you, or who she thought was the simple weak human you. Her fear of you dying in front of her eyes made her tap into her powers, my powers, my gift to my daughter. It alerted me to her presence. Of course being banished I was not able to get through but my search started. I felt her again when she needed to save you once more and this time I was able to locate her. For that I wanted to thank you."

The blonde leaned over her counter getting closer to the man in front of her. There was no fear in her eyes she wasn't intimidated by him at all. "You're welcome, if that is what you came for then you can leave now."

Odin turned to black smoke and went over the counter reappearing at Lauren's side. "I was just getting started. Your current predicament is interesting to me. Seems that seethes who are supposed to stay neutral and judge on faes actions only is actually favoring the Dark."

Lauren gave him a smirk, "I have no relationship right now I am not favoring any side."

"Really, because it seems to me you favor Shay, my strongest warrior during the fae wars. She was ruthless and killed with precision. Of course there is also my daughter who may be unaligned but my blood still runs through her veins."

"I see now why you are the creator of Valkyrie's, creating doubt seems to be your strength. You forget I am not a regular fae Odin. You are lucky I chose to banish you and not kill you. At the time I showed mercy. When I reach full power I might pull you out of that realm just so I can kill you." The seethe leaned towards Odin with a dark glare in her eyes.

The wanderer didn't move his eyes. They peered deep into the seethes, "I hope you do reach full power. It would be nice to have a grandchild of a seethe in my family. A grandchild with my blood running through his/her veins."

"What makes you think I will have a child with Bo?" She slowly lifted her wine glass to her lips not wanting to take her eyes off of his. The seethe would not back down to the man she banished.

Odin's lips twitched at her words. "Of course you could have Shay produce an heir. An heir that has a Dark Fae succubus mother, even if it is a seethe it will favor her other's mother's dark fae side. Maybe even help release me back to this world." Lauren only showed amusement at the powerful sorcerer in front of her. The wanderer always hated her ability to block out his twisted words. "You feel it with Bo. I know you do. There is a strong connection between you both. No fae is as powerful as you and no succubus is as powerful as my daughter. When you are near her you feel the enery the power the charge. It must feel electrifying."

Putting her glass down but keeping her eyes locked onto his she smiled. "Oh I do feel it there is no doubting that but that still doesn't mean I will produce an heir with her. It just means your daughter can be the key to getting me strong enough to finish you the way I should have."

Odin was the one who looked amused now. "You know the other irony, her love for you brought me to her, and her love for you gave her the power to open the portal from my realm to leave."

Lauren nonchalantly tapped her fingers on the counter, "Are you done or can your essence help clean. I had a really long day and I still have all this to clean so unless you are going to grab a mop I am done with this conversation." She went to turn around but stopped herself mid-turn to face Odin again, "Oh and since you know where I live if you ever get to escape the prison I put you in feel free to visit. Bye till then." The seethe put her back towards Odin and felt his energy leave her place. She made a quick mental note to herself to go talk to Trick tomorrow after she woke up. Odin was right about the connection she has with Bo, and that the love Bo had for human Lauren tapped into her father's powers. She couldn't read his mind about whether he was telling the truth about Bo's love for Lauren opening the portal for her to leave his realm.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The seethe slowly opened her eyes half expecting to see Odin sitting in the corner of her room. When she was sure she was the only one in her place she threw her blankets off of her. Getting out of bed naked she loved the feel of the silk sheets on her bare skin. Grabbing her silk robe she wrapped it around her as she went downstairs. She grabbed a k-cup and made a cup of coffee. Pretty pleased with how well she cleaned up last night she walked back upstairs to get ready to go see Trick. There was a ton of questions she had and she hoped he would be able to help her.

After she showered, brushed her teeth, she went to her closet picking out her clothes. It was too early in the day to wear anything to sexy. She picked a pair of skinny blue jeans with a fitted dark blue v-neck t-shirt and her black boots that came half way up her leg. Grabbing her car keys she went to the elevators. There was a light fae guard at the desk she gave him a slight nod as she made her way to her Audi R8. Opening the door she slid behind the wheel and the engine purred to life. Throwing on her sunglasses she left and headed to the Dal.

20 minutes later she pulled into the Dal's parking lot. She looked around thinking of some of her better memories of pulling into this parking lot. Easily remembering when she came to meet Bo for drinks here and the shifter refused to leave. The time she was there with Bo doing research asking about her succubus powers as Bo told her how she saw auras. Unfortunately there was also the time they were there picking someone else out for Bo to satisfy her succubus. With that she started walking towards the entrance figuring it was probably best not to reminisce anymore.

The Dal was locked but that was no longer a problem for her anymore using her telekinetic powers she unlocked it and walked in. It looked completely empty but she knew he was there she could read his thoughts. "Trick," she called for him so he would know she was there.

Trick was in his back room with Stella looking through old books of Light Fae succubus trying to figure out who the Ash would want for the seethe. He heard Lauren call his name and walked out to the bar. "Lauren, how did you get in," he stopped smiling to himself of course she used her ability to open the door, "How are you? What brings you here?"

She smiled at the Blood King, it has been awhile since she talked to Trick. The last time she saw him was when she first saw the whole group together revealing she was the seethe. She bent down and hugged him. "Sorry I didn't come back here sooner I have been a little busy, well, re-energizing."

He looked down knowing what she was talking about and even though she was technically older than him he still looked at her as one of his grandkids. "Yes, well, I am sure you aren't here to discuss that because there is only one succubus I know."

"Actually that is what brings me here, Bo."

Stella came in the bar looking Lauren up and down. She fanned herself and continued to examine Lauren. "I still can't believe you were right in front of me. A fae legend and I had no idea."

Lauren knew Trick was with Stella but the woman had a tendency to get under her nerves. Something she did when Lauren thought she was just human and now it converted over to her seethe. "Yes, and just imagine how I felt."

Trick sensed the tension in the seethe's voice and intervened, "Bo you said? What did my granddaughter do now?"

She smiled at him, "She didn't do anything for once. Hard to believe actually," she smiled a little to herself Bo always had a knack for finding trouble. "There were a few things I wanted to talk to you about. Obviously I never read any of the books on me since I am the seethe I didn't need to. In any of those books did it mention any connection that a seethe and a succubus can have?"

**LAUREN'S PENTHOUSE**

Shay sat in her car as she watched Lauren pull out of her parking lot. Waiting to make sure she wasn't coming back she got out of her car and walked to her building. She saw the light fae guard and smiled, "Can you let me into Lauren's I want to surprise her?"

The guard looked at Shay from behind his desk. He saw her plenty of times with Lauren but rules were no guests allowed without the owner's permission. "Hey Shay, sorry no can do, rules are rules."

Shay walked over to the desk, "Screw the rules," she grabbed his hand before he had time to reject her again and her hand glowed red as she enthralled the guard, "You want to let me in there. You know how happy it will make Lauren. Really you are doing the right thing by getting me in her place."

He had a goofy smile plastered on his face, "It would be the right thing to let you in. Lauren would want that." Slowly he got up from his desk and walked over to the private elevator slipping in his key card."

She grabbed his hand one more time, "You should probably forget that I was here. Go back to your desk now." Slipping into the elevator as the doors closed she laughed at how stupid other fae could be. When the doors opened she saw the place looked immaculate. She wanted to get to work fast she didn't know how long she had till Lauren got back and this had to be perfect. Bo might have some strange hold on her seethe but one thing she could never beat Shay at was seduction. Smiling to herself she started to setup.

**DAL**

Trick looked at Lauren with intrigue, "What kind of connection?"

"You tell me you read the books."

"Well, obviously succubi are very beneficial to a seethe. They can handle all the chi a seethe needs to release and it helps the succubi as well as the seethe. A seethe has an enormous amount of sexual chi running through them, way more than they need; it is also what makes other fae drawn to them. Of course it drives a succubus mad feeling all that sexual chi that they so badly desire. Seethes have more than they need so in order to keep control of their powers and heal they need to release sexual chi as much possible. Even now at your lower energy level you have so much sexual chi in you that it needs to be released which is making you stronger. Your desire to release sexual chi out matches a succubi desire to take it, again making them a perfect match for you."

She put her hand up to stop him. "Yeah it's safe to say we all know that I meant besides that."

He sat on a chair looking off as if he was trying to remember any other thing that he might have read. "You know that if you develop a deep connection with a succubus they can bare your child."

The seethe looked amused as he spoke the words. "You mean like the prophecy?"

Trick shook his head; he figured his granddaughter would tell her about the prophecy. "I knew Bo would tell you. Please know Lauren I wasn't saying that it had to come to pass. I wouldn't mind it, two of my favorite ladies giving me a little great grandchild. Hopefully you know that your happiness and Bo's happiness means more to me than a prophecy, but I did need to tell her about it regardless."

The blonde smiled at the man in front of her. "Trick calm down I know you wouldn't force a prophecy to pass and we both know Bo hardly does what she is told to do. I don't know if I will have an heir but if I did there are some concerns. Bo's father is Odin, and I banished him long ago. He came to visit me last night, seems when Bo tapped into her powers she somehow allowed his essence free." She was reading Trick's mind as she was talking to him but let him talk anyway.

"I know who Bo's father is. You did all the fae a favor when you banished him. I don't say this often but you should have ended his existence. I was afraid if she accessed those powers she would make contact with him. Unfortunately my fears were proven to be correct. She was with her father after the whole Taft Industries happened. When we finally came back to the Dal about a month after everything happened I saw the card on the floor and Bo was in it. We chased many dead ends on where you might be and how to get to Bo when she finally broke through the barrier herself." He was saddened by the memory of knowing Bo was with her father. Fearing the worst might have happened to her or even worse that he turned Bo into the monster that he was. He was also upset that they couldn't find Lauren. She was important to the Blood King as he grew attached to the other lady in Bo's life.

"You see my fear then. If I was to develop that deep connection with Bo our child would also be his grandchild. His blood would run through our child, and that could be very dangerous with mine and Bo's powers combined." She paused briefly before continuing, "I would have ended his existence but his powers were strong it would have been too draining on me to kill him. The best I was able to do was banish him."

Trick sat forward in his chair and touched Lauren's knee as he spoke. "You saved the fae Lauren. As you have even as a human, in case you didn't know it, thank you for everything you have done. If you and Bo have a child I wouldn't be afraid. That child would be made from love and a very special deep connection. Something Odin could never feel or understand. The child would be beautiful like you both are and maybe stubborn like the succubus mother." Trick laughed at the thought of Bo getting a little her.

Lauren was still reading his mind and giggled along with him. The thought of Bo having a little seethe daughter as stubborn as her would be a sight to see. Trick got up, "I will look through the books to see if there is anything else I can find about a seethe and a succubus. Was there something in specific you were looking for?"

"When I am with Bo it is different. I always get stronger and more powerful when I am with a succubus. The older and stronger the succubus the longer they can last and the stronger I get. I always feel that strength, but when I am with Bo it feels electrifying. Like it is heightened, and when I release my chi it is a swirl of ours combined. When Odin was talking to me he knew about it. He knew it was different with her. He also said Bo's love for me released her from that realm."

Trick processed the information the seethe just gave him. "I don't know for sure but if I may offer a theory?" Lauren nodded at him. "Maybe the connection you feel is because you are meant to be with her. Whether it comes to pass or not the prophecy seems to be correct that you two belong together. Other powers in this universe made it so. Bo is not a normal succubus her father is very strong as you know. Odin knows his own daughter would easily be stronger than any other of her kind. Your inner seethe feels and senses those powers." He walked next to Lauren placing his hand on her shoulder. "It wouldn't surprise me if her love for you opened the portal but to be honest she didn't talk much about her time with him. She was focused on finding you. One thing I will never doubt is my granddaughter's love for you."

She put her hand over his. "We finally cleared the air about Dyson. Saving him after the Dawning, what he told her in the temple, what she told him the day I asked for a break, and I believe her. The only thing we didn't really clear was why she didn't tell me about the time she kissed Tamsin. She said it meant nothing but we didn't discuss it. That was the day before her Dawning, she stood me up while she was with Tamsin, and that doesn't feel too good."

Trick grunted as realization hit him. "Oh boy, I think I can offer some clarification with that. Bo wasn't here to make her own choices to get her invitation to the Dawning so I had to do it for her. Towards the end I was happy that everything seemed to be going well for Bo and I kissed Stella. When we kissed our hands hit the machine that was controlling Bo. Our kiss must have passed through. I am sorry Lauren I never thought about it till you mentioned it right now."

Lauren felt relieved; it was good to finally clear all the things that bothered her. She got up and thanked Trick for his time and promised to stop by later. With that she left and headed back home.

**CRACK SHACK**

Bo jumped as she felt someone slap her leg. Opening her eyes she saw Kenzi sitting on the edge of her bed. "You didn't even drink that much and you out slept me. Was it hot hot lady love?"

Bo sat up, "No, I had some trouble sleeping. You scared the hell out of me to what check on my love life."

The hybrid chuckled at her best friend. "Ew gross no I don't want the details. D-Man called there is trouble in the shire. A couple of light fae are missing and no one knows where the hell they are. Apparently Carrig has his panties in a bunch over it. You want in?"

"Carrig could kiss my ass. He is trying to get other succubi to sleep with the person I love. Right now there is only one thing I want to do for Carrig and that's introducing him to one of my weapons." After letting off the steam she felt at the new Ash she shrugged her shoulders, "Fine, let's go help save the fae."

**LAUREN'S PENTHOUSE**

When she walked into her building she saw the look on the light fae's face when he looked at her. She raised an eyebrow, "Something you want to say?"

He looked confused, "I feel like I do but I can't remember what. I am sorry Lauren."

She read his mind and it was blank. She smiled knowing there was only one type of fae that could do that. The thrall of a succubus, getting into her elevator she reached out into her place before the doors could open and licked her lips knowing Shay was in there but was doing a good job of blocking her thoughts.

Shay heard the elevator. _Okay keep your mind blank don't think of it she's already reading your mind. Tough baby you are going to have to find out the regular way for once._

The elevator doors opened and Lauren stepped into her hallway. Looking down it she saw a simple chair in her living room facing Shay who was wearing a mid-length black leather coat that had a belt keeping it closed. She tilted her head with fascination at what the dark haired succubus could be planning.

"No cheating baby, we are going to play a little game. This game has some rules though. You cannot use any of your seethe abilities, especially no telepath or telekinetic abilities. You break the rules the game is over. Trust me when I say you don't want this game to be over." She pointed to the seat she was standing in front of. "Sit here, oh, and no touching until I allow it or again game over." Lauren sat in the seat impressed that Shay was controlling her thoughts so well. Deciding to give in she stopped trying to use her telepath abilities and enjoy whatever it was she was in stall for.

"You are supposed to be resting."

"I will be fine as long as it is just once," she smiled seductively.

Shay looked incredible her hair was down and it stopped just above her chest. It was jet black and wavy, today it was extra wavy, she had dark eyeliner on highlighting not only her eye color but the smoky eye shadow as well, her makeup highlighted her cheek bones and her lips were stained deep red.

When Lauren was firmly seated Shay smirked and pulled the remote from her jacket pocket. Pointing towards Lauren's hi-tech stereo system and hit play. As the music started Shay undid the tie in the front of her jacket and let it fall to the floor. The blonde almost stopped breathing, in front of her the lingerie Shay was wearing was making her inner seethe scream with desire. She had on the sexiest outfit, the best way to describe it was that it almost looked like she was wearing a tight fitted women's suit jacket only it was fishnet. Black with long sleeves and firmly hugging every inch of her body, it was completely see thru; it was tied between her breasts and right above her belly button. It stopped just over her hips showing the see thru black g-string she was wearing. From the bottom of the soft and stretchy black fishnet jacket was garter belts hooked onto her black sheer thigh highs complete with black stiletto heels. Lauren had her arms draped to her side and she grabbed the sides of the chair as tightly as she possibly could.

The music filled the room as Shay moved closer to Lauren mouthing the lyrics.

_You're so hypnotizing_ (As the seductress slowly walked towards Lauren.)

_Could you be the devil? _ (She leaned over her in the chair and whispered the words in her ear licking behind it.)

_Could you be an angel? _(Breathing into her other ear kissing down her neck, it was taking everything Lauren had not to touch her.)

_Your touch magnetizing_ (She grabbed Lauren's hand and dragged her finger down her tight stomach stopping right on the waistband of her g-string before placing her hand back.)

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_ (Kneeling in front of her she started to slowly crawl up the seethe making sure every part of her body dragged up her. She straddled Lauren, legs on either side, and she could feel the heat between her legs.)

_They say, be afraid_

_You're not like the others _ (Licking her neck softly she started to stand up pushing her breasts into Lauren's face but stepping back before the seethe could do anything. She bit into her own lip. This strip tease was driving her inner seethe insane as she watched Shay move her hands all over her own body. The heat and desire that was coming off of her made Lauren feel like she was going to burst.)

_Futuristic Lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_ (Shay's back was facing Lauren as she touched the floor in front of her giving the blonde a very nice view. She stood back up taking her time as she slowly moved her ass down into Lauren's lap grinding into it. Taking the seethe's hands she put them on her waist as she moved her body. This dance was filled with desire, taunting, teasing, and control.)

_You're from a whole 'nother world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light _ (Taking her time standing up she turned and brought herself back down in the same straddling position as before and the seethe could feel the wetness coming from her. She untied the one tie above her belly button as she grinded down into Lauren letting out soft moans as she did.)

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me _(Feeling Shay's tongue on her lips, she leaned forward to kiss her but was pushed back into the chair.)

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison _(She felt warm breathe in her ear as Shay replaced the word poison with chi. She felt her heart rate increase with each move of Shay's hips.)

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_ (Grabbing the blonde's hands she placed them on her breasts as she assaulted her neck with her tongue. Licking, moaning, groaning as she felt the tip of Shay's tongue gently sliding down towards her breasts but stopping short where the fabric of her shirt was.)

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

Lauren could barely hear the words anymore. She forgot everything she was doing before this moment right here.

_You're so supersonic _

_Wanna feel your powers (_She untied the top part of her fishnet jacket. Pushing it to the side so it was completely open, she slowly got back up, her fingers traveling down her own body as she unclipped the garter clips. Shay looked at her with lust daring her to break the rules.)

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic (_With that her hands stopped at her g-string as she slipped her hands through the waistband deliberately taking her time.)

The seethe got up from the chair as she took the succubus breathing into her ear, "I lose."

Shay started to pull her g-string back up as Lauren's hands covered hers. "Game over, you moved before I said it was okay." The hunger and desire gleamed through her eyes.

The seethe continued to pull her panties down tracing her finger up her inner thigh till she reached her wetness, "Doesn't feel like the game is over."

She threw her arms around Lauren's pulling her into to a deep kiss. Shay moaned into Lauren's mouth as the seethe thrust her fingers deep inside the succubus. Feeling Shay's knees getting weaker the blonde pulled her fingers out as she pushed Shay in to the chair she used to tease her in. Lauren dropped to her knees and spread Shay's thighs apart as her tongue hit her center. Shay moaned Lauren's name as she felt her hit all the perfect places over and over again. She wrapped her legs around the blonde's neck this was one assault she didn't want to end anytime soon.

**CRACK SHACK**

Bo and Kenzi walked in as Bo walked behind the counter. "You think one of those morons would know something about their friends."

Kenzi grabbed out the liquor as she poured some into her coffee. "Some friends they knew shit about where their friends would be. Least we gave it the good ole' college try, I think that's the saying considering I didn't go to college." She laughed as she drank her spiked coffee.

"I just have a bad feeling. I can't place my finger on it but something doesn't feel right with this. Strong Light Fae that were close to the new Ash just disappear no trace and no one knows anything."

Kenzi threw herself on the couch, "I love you like a sista but we did all could. My man and D said they will stop by later we can talk some serious shit with them then. For now I'm taking a well deserved rest." Bo just laughed at her friend. She heard her phone go off and saw that she got a picture message from Tamsin. It said, "Found the oldest Light Fae succubus not as old as Shay but older than Kaya, picture attached, better up your game succubus. Love, Tam" She opened the picture and grumbled, "Great," as she showed Kenzi.

Kenzi grabbed the phone from her, "Holy shit, it's Alice from Resident Evil. She kicks ass." Bo playfully pushed her small friend.

"Just one frigging break is that too much to ask, just one?" Bo fell onto the couch next to her friend.

**LAUREN'S PENTHOUSE**

Lauren was walking Shay to the elevator, she told her to send her a text as soon as she was home. She didn't look to stable but she assured her she was able to make it the short distance back to her place. It was hard to believe it was already dark out. Guess she had a little bit more fun than she was planning. Still it was just once as the seductress requested. Quickly doing a body scan she was back at 40%. Her few kisses with Bo the other night helped give her a small bump up as well. Looking at the time she grabbed her stuff and headed for the shower to get ready for the Dal remembering she told Trick she would stop by there later.

**CRACK SHACK**

Hale tapped on the door holding food in one hand. Kenzi opened the door and threw her arms around him giving him a kiss before taking the bag of food out of his hands. "Was the kiss for me or the food?"

"A little bit of both but the food might be in the lead," she retorted. "Where is D-Man?"

Hale came up next to her smiled at Bo as he got out plates, "he wanted to stop by and talk to Trick see if he could listen in on his customers maybe hear something about the missing fae."

**DAL**

The seethe pulled the R8 into the parking lot for the second time that day. She wore a better outfit this time. She had on black heels, black and white pinned stripe dress pants with a red shirt that had only one button in the middle of her chest opening up exposing her whole stomach. She wasn't reaching out using her telepathic abilities the one time she should of. Out of nowhere she heard a man saying, "Looks like I got to kill the seethe all on my own." Before she had time to react she felt the dagger plunge into her side as the warm blood spilled out.


	14. Fighting Back

A/N: Hi everyone again thank you for continuing to read this crazy story. Thanks a million for your reviews, favorites and following the story. Keep them all coming! Some people had some concerns; Lauren has multiple people she re-charges with sort of like how Bo does on the show, but there is only 2 that she has feelings for (Bo & Shay). Remember Bo is end game! Some thought Lauren was being cold; she just isn't being the sucker she was when she was human. She is strong and powerful despite that she's pretty much the same Lauren just sexier instead of nerdy. She also has the potential to create an heir she wants to make sure she makes the right choice. Bo has done a lot and she needs time to see that Bo's feelings and apology are real (she was pretty convinced Bo still loved Dyson and the hidden kiss with Tamsin was another hit to the heart). Another flashback to see what Dyson, Tamsin, Hale & Stella were doing the past 5 months then we see how our seethe is doing….

**5 MONTHS AGO**

Dyson was trying to figure out why Tamsin was speeding up. She claimed that the guy she was going after was Bo's father. His head was spinning he thought Lauren was going to betray him. He thought she had every reason to but she saved him and he hoped Bo got her out of that place. Somehow Tamsin found him and now they were speeding off a cliff. Then the worst feeling possible happened, he was surrounded by black smoke and it threw him violently out of the pickup. He was pretty positive he would have rather been in the truck going over that cliff then what was happening right now.

As the smoke engulfed him he felt like his limbs were being torn apart. The pain was excruciating. He was thrown with such extreme force from the smoke slamming into the ground at a dangerous speed. The shifter felt his right leg break the same time he felt his two left ribs crack, they pierced his lung and he took one huge gulp of air before his lung collapsed. His left shoulder dislocated as he continued to roll on the ground. Dyson heard a blood curdling scream and thought how terrible it sounded when he realized it was coming from him. The pain was severe and when he finally stopped rolling he couldn't move a muscle. This was bad, and he had no idea where Tamsin was.

Panic quickly set in as he turned his head trying to look around. He couldn't see her anywhere. Taking as deep a breathe as his one lung would allow he screamed out, "TAMSIN" Waiting he heard nothing sucking in breathe again he shouted louder, "TAMSIN" Still nothing, he tried to get up and screamed again, his leg had a compound fracture. He saw the bone sticking out of his thigh this was worse than he originally thought. Trying once more, "TAMSIN?"

"Shut up," the Valkyrie responded. He was happy to hear she was still alive but he still couldn't see her.

"Tamsin, are you okay?"

"Fucking great, I liked it so much better when I didn't give a shit about any of you. Can I go back to that now?"

He smiled to himself, despite light and dark politics he grew fond of his new partner although he did miss his old one. "Tamsin I am badly hurt, I can't get up, is there a way you can come over to me?"

"Sure as soon as I figure out how to get up with my left foot broken, my right ankle is broken, for kicks my left arm is also broken. Let me know when you figure out how I can get up and I'll be right over."

In that moment he knew how truly bad their situation was. They were in the middle of nowhere with no one coming for them anytime soon. Both had severe injuries and weren't even able to get up. He told the Valkyrie about his injuries. It hurt to talk but he knew it was best for them both to keep conscious, "Tamsin, that was Bo's father?"

"Yes, nice guy as you can tell. He hired me to bring Bo to him but I fucking had to go caring for this group of morons. I really never met people more stupid then you guys but yet here I am joining in on the idiot party. He is going to have me killed for this. This little shit show was just the beginning. Oh and did you see that bitch, Bo's ex because she is fae enemy number 1. They found a vile in the bar with her name on it. Not looking so good for the human."

Despite the pain he tried to sit up. It was impossible the broken ribs kept him down. "No, listen, it's a lie. Tamsin, she saved my life. Isaac Taft wanted her to take my DNA and put it into him. She made it look like she did but she put Cabbit DNA in him. It gave me the advantage to kill Taft. Lauren was a prisoner in a cell next to me, and she saved my life. If anyone wants her they are going to have to get through me. At least she is with Bo."

The blonde listened to Dyson as he talked she was completely shocked. She was wrong about the human doctor and felt bad about the last conversation she had with her. If she survived this she would have to tell Bo what she did telling Lauren about the kiss. She would also have to apologize to the human, she really hated that. "Dyson, Bo couldn't find her, she left without her she has no protection."

He flinched at her words he needed to get out of the situation. He needed to be healed and find the human, that despite all the odds, saved his life and he was forever indebted to her. It clicked in Dyson's head as she was talking she came to save him with Bo. "Tamsin, do you have your cell on you. I was taken as prisoner they destroyed my phone."

She used her good arm and rolled slightly on her broken arm causing her to scream a little from the pain. She felt her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "Dyson I got it."

The wolf cracked a grin. Things were starting to get slightly better. "Call Hale and tell him where we are."

Tamsin started dialing on her phone the pain was killing her. She put it to her ear and heard it ringing letting Dyson know.

"Hello?"

"Fucking thank god Hale, Dyson and I are in a shit storm."

Hale was driving at the moment but she had his full attention. "What happened?"

She told Hale about how she and Bo freed the fae, how Lauren is missing, that she saved Dyson and wasn't behind any of the attacks. "Oh and we are both out here broken in so many places it's not even worth it to name them all. We can't fucking move sums it up so think you can be a knight in shining armor and save our asses?"

Hale cursed under his breath. "I am saving Kenzi she got herself in some trouble and the Morrigan ordered a hit on her as well. I will get Trick and Stella to go to you. Keep your phone by I can save all of you. I will fix the mess I started."

The valkyrie hung up the phone and called out, "D, Hale is saving Kenzi, she got herself in trouble. Big surprise there, he is calling Trick and Stella, so don't pass out on me I hate army crawling."

He heard her but could barely talk back. He was taking deep breaths sucking in as much air as he could to keep his one lung going.

"DYSON, I AM SERIOUS, I HATE ARMY CRAWLING AND I'LL HATE IT MORE DOING IT WITH ONE ARM."

The shifter did a half smile at his partner's attitude even under distress. "I'm alive." It was all he could get out.

They both laid there silent it felt like hours but only thirty minutes had passed since she hung up with Hale. The wolf heard footsteps approaching but could do nothing about it. He knew whoever was approaching was fae but he wasn't familiar with their scents. He heard a man's voice call out, "Dyson. Tamsin. Trick sent us. Can you hear us?"

"Yes, please stop fucking yelling I have a splitting headache from the hell I went through," yelled the Valkyrie.

She saw two pretty big guys approach her they had a long spine board. They put it on the ground and the one guy leaned over Tamsin. "I am going to have to move you onto this board so we can carry you to our truck. I will try to move you the least amount I can." With that the one guy grabbed by her shines knowing her ankle and foot were broken while the other guy put his hand on her good arm and the small of her back as they gently placed her on the board. The strapped her in and started walking she saw Dyson on the same kind of board with 4 fae carrying him. They put them both in an ambulance looking truck. Dyson touched Tamsin's arm, "You helped save us." It was the last words he could say as they slipped an oxygen mask over Dyson's face to help him get the air he needed.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Shit, don't get all mushy on me now."

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet and was about a forty-five minutes. Dyson felt the truck dipping down and tried to lift his head to see if he could see anything. The four fae were in the back seat with him. "We are going to our underground facility it is run by Seamus; he is a friend of Trick's. Trick should be there when we arrive. I know it's hard but try and relax."

The truck finally came to a stop and the back doors opened. The shifter could hardly believe his eyes; it was like a fae underground medical facility. There were tons of fae helping other injured fae and he saw Trick standing there with Stella. They moved both his and Tamsin's boards onto stretchers to push them down the corridors.

Trick walked towards his friend and gently touched his arm. "You are going to be okay. This place has been here for centuries but Seamus doesn't like to get involved with fae politics. He pledged to the light but he didn't like some of the things that were being done. Naturally he opened this underground place. No one knows about it and after you are better no one ever can. This is a safe place for light fae. He made an exception with Tamsin for me. I swore on my blood honor for her. They are going to take you both into surgery but we will be here when you get out. I have to hide here now. When you are better we will talk more and figure this all out. Get well my friend."

His eyes sluggishly opened everything was out of focus but he wasn't in pain anymore. Looking down he saw his waist was wrapped, his left arm was in a sling, and his right leg was tightly wrapped. There was a tube coming out of the side of his chest and he had oxygen tube in his nose. It seemed like he was in a hospital bed. When his eyes finally complied with his brain and fully opened he saw Tamsin in a wheelchair next to his bed. He looked at her seeing both her feet in casts as well as her left arm.

"Took you long enough to wake up, and you look like shit." The Valkyrie looked amused at their current situation.

Dyson snorted back a laugh, "I hate to tell you this but you aren't looking so good yourself."

She smiled at her partner, never in all her lives did she think she'd ever care about someone and here she was caring for a whole group of people. "Trick just left your room. He'll be back in about 10 minutes. He never seems to leave longer than that. Apparently he was with Stella about to head to Scotland when he got Hale's call. He called his friend that runs this place and met us here."

"I didn't lose my memory Tamsin, I was there when you called Hale and when we got rescued."

"How should I know you were out of it for a full day, dumb ass."

Dyson almost shot up in bed but his broken ribs stopped that short, he winced from the pain.

She lifted an eyebrow at him, "Like I said dumb ass, or did you forget you broke ribs and collapsed a lung?"

Laughing he gave Tamsin the finger. "Oh I forgot to let you know I like your new wheels."

This time it was Tamsin who gave him the finger. "Least I can roll around you can barely sit up."

He smiled at her, "I love you too Tamsin."

"Damn why do you always have to get mushy, fucking light fae shit."

It hurt his ribs as he laughed at his partner's humor. He knew she wasn't used to caring but he was glad she did. Never could he have imagined getting close to her but somehow against the odds he did. Suddenly he remembered the last things Tamsin told him after the crash. Bo and Lauren were both unaccounted for and Bo's father was the Dark King. "Tamsin has Trick heard anything about Bo, Lauren, Kenzi or Hale?"

Her face turned serious, "Nothing about Bo or Lauren. He sent some fae to Taft Industries to try and find Lauren but no sign, not even the scent of a human. We are waiting to hear about Bo some guys left yesterday to check the Dal see if she is there or home. As for Hale all we know is he went after Kenzi, she is with Bruce the Morrigan's guard, apparently that crazy human is trying to make herself fae."

"Why would she do that? We love Kenzi just how she is." Confusion spread across the wolf's face.

"I guess with the Morrigan calling a war on humans scared her. Oh yeah I forgot the best part Hale called Vex and he attacked the Morrigan for him so that buys us time."

Trick walked into the room and sighed with relief seeing Dyson talking to Tamsin. He put his hand on the Valkyrie's good shoulder before walking to Dyson's bed. "Good to see you my friend." He smiled down at the shifter that became a son to him.

Dyson grabbed his hand, "Good to see you." He shot him the best grin he could.

Trick addressed the two of them, "There is still no sign of Lauren. For a full day they searched all around the perimeter of Taft Industries and found no sign of her other than her name on some viles."

Dyson went to sit up again and growled a little from the pain, "Trick it wasn't her she saved my life."

The Blood King put his hand on his friend's shoulder gently pushing him down into his bed. "I know Dyson, Tamsin filled us in on everything which is why we are trying so hard to find her before someone else does. We will not give up. There is more, I spoke with Hale who is still tracking Kenzi's trail and should catch up to her soon enough, but he hasn't been able to reach Vex. We don't know what happened there." Trick looked down at the ground he still had yet to give them the worst news. He didn't even know where to begin.

The wolf shifter easily saw the concern on the fae elder's face. He spoke softly, "Trick what is it? We need to know."

He lifted the wanderer card where Bo was now standing next to her father. "This was found at the Dal. The whole place was ruined. Seamus has some guys working on repairs, but this card is not good news. If Bo is with her father we could lose her for good. He is a very evil man and is good with words a master manipulator. Stronger than a Valkyrie can, he is the creator of Valkyrie. I do not even know where to start to search for Bo but we are looking into it to try and get as many leads as we can for when you are both better."

The shifter scratched at his beard while Trick spoke, he was processing the information, thinking and forming a plan. He would not accept that Bo and Lauren where unreachable. "Tamsin he is your creator how do you get in touch with him?"

"Beats me, he was always the one who got in contact with me. He has a shit ton of minions that work for him and they never reveal anything. They would die for him before giving any useful information."

He turned back to Trick, "You knew he was her father and didn't say anything?"

Trick turned his head in shame. It took a few minutes before he looked back at them. "I didn't know for sure not till after her Dawning. I wanted to tell her but she was upset with losing Lauren and I was waiting for the right time. I guess there is never a good time to tell someone that their father is the evil Dark King." He rubbed his head. You can tell he regretted not telling Bo. "You guys are going to need at least six weeks to heal. Both of you suffered some pretty harsh injuries. I will let you both rest as I get news I will update you both for now concentrate on healing we are going to need all the help we can get."

As he was about to walk out of the room a tall fae walked in. He was slightly shorter than Dyson, same thin frame, no facial hair, thick black hair that he kept short, hazel eyes, with thicker eyebrows. He was currently wearing scrubs like a doctor. Trick smiled at him as he introduced the man to the duo, "This is Seamus. We are long time friends. He is a light fae healer well more of a light fae witch doctor. He does what is required of him however he also started this underground facility for fae. This is his sanctuary but the Ash doesn't know about it."

Seamus beamed at his accomplishments. The tall fae put his hand on the Blood King's shoulder as he spoke. "Thank you Trick that was quite an introduction. Sometimes fae get injured doing things that the Ash frowns upon, like helping a human or being in dark fae territory when they weren't supposed to be. I felt that my brothers and sisters needed a place to heal without all the politics and that is why I started this place. I will help you both under the condition that you swear on your blood oath that you will never reveal this place to anyone not even those closest to you. Unless of course they need care," he smiled at his last statement. Seamus explained to them the care they received and the expected time frame for them to heal.

About 2 weeks into them being there Dyson was finally able to breathe on his own, and he started physical therapy for his leg. Tamsin couldn't start any yet since she still had casts on. While she was keeping him company during his treatment they saw Hale walk in. "Hale, how are you? How is Kenzi?" He was happy to see his old partner he remembered the last time he saw him having some drinks when he was to be officially declared the Ash. Funny how that seemed like forever ago.

Hale had a somber expression on. "Trick filled me in on what happened to you guys, as well as Bo and Lauren. Kenzi is in pretty bad shape. She has been unconscious since I got her. They are doing all they can for her. By the time I found her Bruce was dead and the druid Mossimo was trying to kill her by turning her fae. He knew it would be too much on her human body. I stopped it during the chant so we don't really know much yet. We won't know anything till she wakes up. I should have told her sooner what she means to me, and how I feel. I just hope she makes it."

**PRESENT TIME – DAL**

Lauren stared down looking at the dagger that was sticking out of her side. She went from shock to angry in a split second. Grabbing the light fae that stabbed her by the neck she easily lifted him off of his feet. "That was a huge mistake," the seethe growled out. Her eyes illuminated green.

Scanning the area she heard the other attack before it happened. She released her grip on the fae she had turning to use telekinesis to stop the 5 ninja stars that were heading at her. Dropping the fae cost the extra second she would have needed as she was able to block 4 of the 5 ninja stars while one plunged deep into her upper thigh. Looking down she watched the blood trickle down her leg. "OOOWWWW, oh that hurt," she mumbled as she sucked in a deep breath. Using her telekinesis to keep both fae that attacked her at bay is when she sensed her next attacker. The seethe spun around and grabbed the original attacker using him to block the throwing knifes headed towards her head. They embedded into the fae killing him. Only one managed to deeply scratch her arm.

The attack was sudden and unexpected. The first light fae that attacked her with the dagger didn't even have a thought until he said how he felt about killing the seethe. He knew she was telepathic and purposely kept his thoughts out of his head till he stabbed her with the dagger. As soon as she was attacked by one the others let their thoughts into their mind and she was able to keep herself alive. She hated being in a weaker state. This was not helping. The anger engulfed the seethe as the two remaining fae imploded. Sensing the whole area she knew another attack wasn't coming. Relaxing she leaned into the Dal building looking at her injuries, the dagger was still in her side and the throwing star was still in her thigh.

Dyson pulled into the Dal's parking lot and as soon as he got out of his car the smell of blood overwhelmed him. He checked over the area and saw all the fae parts everywhere and that is when he saw the blonde leaning against the Dal. He saw the blood she was standing in as realization hit him that it was her blood. The shifter ran to her, "Lauren, are you okay?" He scanned over her, "We have to get you to Bo." There was no way he was taking her to any dark fae he didn't trust them.

Lauren shook her head, "No, I told Bo we shouldn't be intimate again, I don't want to hurt her."

He leaned back and looked Lauren over seeing how much blood was coming out of the seethe, "I think you can make an exception Lauren. I can't take you to any Dark Fae it's out of my territory. Even if I could are any of them in the condition to heal you?"

She knew Dyson was right none of them would be able to heal her. When he leaned closer to her she grabbed his shirt pulling him close she got her mouth right near his but didn't let their lips touch. Her green chi went into Dyson as she pulled the dagger out of her side. It lasted only a second just the amount of time that she needed to pull out the weapon. She looked down at her side seeing that it did exactly what she was hoping and slightly slowed down the bleeding.

"Lauren have I told you how beautiful you are? You mean so much to me." Dyson was smiling from ear to ear.

"Shit," the seethe groaned. "Dyson snap out of it." She lightly hit him across the face.

It didn't faze Dyson; he picked up Lauren as he carried her to his car. "I care about you so I am going to take you to Bo she can heal you."

The blonde shook her head. "Dyson I can walk it takes more than some wounds to kill a seethe although it definitely slowed me down." She self scanned and realized she was down in energy. Using telekinesis, telepathy, the imploding and the injuries did some damage. Back down to about 28%. Dyson seemed to be getting control of himself she was thankful for that she had to use him briefly or the bleeding would be much worse. Once she knew he was okay she grabbed her phone and called Bo.

Bo picked up on the second ring. "Hello there sexy."

Despite her current condition she couldn't help but smile at how Bo answered the phone. "Hey," she said knowing it must have sounded a little off from her labored breathing. Dyson took a sharp turn which she quickly said, "Ooowww Dyson, slow down, that hurt."

The succubus pulled the phone away from her ear and made a face at the phone. Putting it back to her ear she laughed into the phone, "Um, yeah, that sounded bad on so many levels."

Lauren chuckled at her ex. Only Bo would think like that. "Really Bo?" she continued, "Actually in a recent turn of events I need to ask you a personal question."

"So ask?"

The blonde looked down and saw the blood coming out of her side in a steady stream as well as the blood from her arm and thigh. Part of her wanted to go and get a needle and stitch it up. She breathed into the phone, "I need you to heal me, if that's okay? I understand if you don't…."

Bo cut her off immediately, "Of course, what happened? Lauren you sound like you are breathing funny. I am freaking out a little here."

Dyson looked over and saw the blood, "Lauren that is a lot of blood."

She hit Dyson's arm not wanting to scare Bo but it was too late as the succubus yelled into the phone, "WHAT HAPPENED?" Thankfully she didn't have to answer because Dyson came to a screeching halt in front of Bo's house. Lauren got out before she got carried inside. She let Bo know she was outside and she looked at Dyson, "I can walk, slowly, but I can."

The door whipped open as Bo came out she saw her former lover's blood was all over and steadily coming down her body. The succubus inhaled deeply, it sort of reminded her of the time she went to Dyson to heal with blood dripping all down her. She remembered that day clearly because it was the first time she was intimate with Lauren. Concern coursed through Bo as she walked over to her. "Who did this to you?"

"First I need you to kiss me and pull that thing out of my thigh I will answer…." The seethe was cut off as she felt the succubus press her lips to hers sliding her tongue into Lauren's mouth. As soon as the chi was flowing from her Bo grabbed the throwing star and yanked it out. That broke the chi flow.

Lauren went to tell her what happened as Bo grabbed onto her hand steering her into her house.

Hale and Kenzi jumped up at the sight of Lauren. Dyson followed behind the two as they walked in. "What the frig happened?"

Bo looked at her friend, "Not now Kenz," as she walked up the stairs still holding Lauren's hand. Once they were in Bo's room she had her shirt off and was unhooking her bra as she walked to her bed. Lauren stopped and the brunette looked at her confused. The seethe pointed to the sheets, "I am going to ruin those."

The succubus had to laugh sometimes she just reminded Bo of the human Lauren worrying about something like that. "I'll get new ones." She continued to undress when she looked up Lauren had her shirt off and Bo got to see the gash in her arm. "Lauren holy shit, I will kill who did this."

She looked at her ex's face her concern warmed her. It was funny Bo was used to human Lauren, this looked bad but it wasn't critical to the seethe. Instead she pulled Bo to her as their lips crashed together tongues fiercely clashing as the need and desire built up in the two of them. She took the succubus and pushed her against the wall never breaking there kiss. Bo moaned as she felt her lover rub in between her legs. Lauren broke the kiss as she kissed down her neck groaning as she felt the moisture from her ex lover. Immediately she thrust two fingers inside into her drenched center while using her thumb to rub Bo's clit. The brunette thrust her hips in rhythm with the seethe. It was amazing what she could do Bo in seconds. The only words Bo could get out was, "More," as blue eyes gazed into green ones.

Downstairs the shifter was telling them what happened when he got to the Dal how he saw the fae parts and the state he found Lauren in. As he was continuing the story they heard the moaning and the banging, Kenzi cleared her throat, "Yeah so we should go to the Dal and clean up that parking lot for Trick. What do you guys think?"

Hale and Dyson quickly agreed as Kenzi grabbed her bag. She looked up the stairs, "Crap I hope they don't bring the house down."

Bo was sweating they always had amazing sex but sex with her as a seethe was indescribable. Lauren was licking her nipple as she continued the thrusting motion with the electrifying touch of the seethe. The intoxication of the seethe was incredible. The succubus moaned out, "I'm so close." The blonde couldn't help it she knew she could push her over the edge and needed to hear her say her name as she climaxed. As if the brunette could read her thoughts she moaned out Lauren's name as her legs trembled. The seethe slowly pulled her fingers out looking at Bo, "This is far from over."

Blue eyes looked at her as she grinned, "I hope not."

**HOURS LATER**

They were on Bo's bed completely naked. The succubus looked over at Lauren's side. The wound was almost completely healed. It was still slightly pink. Her arm and thigh were healed. Lauren was lying on her back and Bo was laying on her. She traced her finger on Lauren's side were the skin was healing. Bo looked up at her, "You still need to heal."

Lauren was surprised, "You can handle more?"

The succubus kissed her neck. "Handle it? I want it. You definitely are like a drug because I am completely addicted to you."

The seethe stared into Bo's eyes she slightly squinted trying to check Bo's pupils. The doctor in her was never going to go away. "You're amazing, how can you still be okay? Your pupils should be dilated and you should have a grin from ear to ear barely able to form words pretty much close to overdosing on my ecstasy."

"Guess I was meant for you."

When Lauren heard her say that she thought of her conversation with Odin and Trick. "Bo as tempting as it is to continue there are some things I wanted to tell you."

She looked intrigued as she propped herself up on one arm. "Not till you tell me what happened to you. That scared me half to death."

"That is something I want to discuss with everybody I was attacked by Light and Dark Fae working together. I read their minds as they were attacking and they thought how they shouldn't have attempted this alone; that they should have stayed with the group."

Bo sat up, "You're telling me there is a group of Light and Dark Fae that are planning on killing you?"

"Apparently, and I don't know how many there are but from now on I am going to have to use telepathy wherever I go. I wasn't tuned in and then the attack happened. It won't happen again."

"What were you doing before you went to the Dal?," Bo inquired.

Lauren didn't answer instead she broke their eye contact. Seeing her reaction told Bo everything she needed to know. "Ah, thought Shay was resting."

She looked at Bo in the eyes again, "Do you really want to have this conversation now naked in bed with me."

Bo put on her fake smile as she stated, "I don't like her."

She kind of liked Bo being the one jealous for once after all she had to see her with Dyson, his wolf friend, Ryan, the girl they picked up at the bar because human Lauren wasn't enough, and whatever it was she had with Tamsin. "If it makes you feel better I think she feels threatened by you, which brings me back to what I wanted to tell you Bo."

The succubus glanced down at her. "So tell me."

"I banished your father. I knew him. He was a terrible man very good with word manipulation. The other night after I saw you when I got home he showed up, well sort of showed up. He talked to me about you and that your love for me brought him to you. Odin also said it was your love for me that got you away from him."

"Lauren I was with him when you were gone. He got in my head he turned me into the very monster that I was afraid I would be. It took hearing Kenzi die and them mentioning that they haven't found you to save me from becoming him. You were smart to banish him." Bo leaned down and gently kissed Lauren on the lips.

Everything inside her was screaming to pull Bo down to her and continue their fun from before but she had to finish talking to Bo. Human Lauren wasn't enough but now she was more than enough and unlike Dyson she didn't need energy drinks to keep up or to push her off to stop. Actually she was worried about stopping herself. She smiled at the succubus, "I wasn't finished but thanks anyway. He also knew something that I didn't tell you. Don't let this get to your head, when I am with you its different then with anyone else. I feel stronger, more energy, intense, more powerful, and when you touch me it's magnified."

She tried biting the inside of her cheeks to prevent from smiling at Lauren's words but couldn't help herself. "Oh really, huh, does the all powerful seethe have a weakness for one hot succubus."

The seethe grabbed her and pulled her on top of her she softly bit her lower lip. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Went straight to your head," she leaned in to kiss Bo but Bo pulled back confusing Lauren.

"I know you are trying to decide between me and Shay. Which sucks by the way, now I know how you felt when I was near Dyson, I am not forcing anything on you but I just need to hear you say it," she looked at her knowing she knew what she was talking about.

Lauren locked eyes with her ex and gently touched her face, "I love you Bo."

"I love you Lauren." She straddled the seethe, "Now let's finishing healing you."

Bo's cell phone rang just as she started to have her way with the seethe for once. Lauren saw Trick's number and handed her the phone. "Um, kind of in the middle of something here."

"It has been awhile I figured you…well…that you shouldn't push it…this is uncomfortable. Dyson, Hale, and Kenzi are here they told me about what happened to Lauren. Can you come down here briefly so we can get all the details from Lauren about what happened. After you can get back to whatever it is you are doing."

Bo sighed and told Lauren about Trick's request. She knew it was important but she loved the intimacy between them. It was like she had her back. It killed Bo that human Lauren wasn't enough for her she knew how much it hurt her when she would have to feed. Now it was so perfect, like they were always meant to be. Patience was not her strong suite, but she made a promise to Lauren and she would follow through. She would see what Bo knew for a long time that they were always made for each other. Part of her wanted to know what she was doing with Shay what her competition was but the other part of her didn't want to hear it. In that moment she wondered if this was how Lauren felt when she had to tell her that she healed with Dyson. Must have been sickening like how she felt thinking she wasn't enough to bring Lauren to full power, but maybe she was. Her father seems to think so he may be evil but he knew all things fae.

Lauren had to borrow one of Bo's outfits since hers got totally destroyed. She looked at the blood stained ripped outfit. It pissed her off she really liked that outfit. She turned to see if Bo was ready and when she turned to her it looked like she was deep in thought. The seethe couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. Standing there staring off, her gorgeous brown eyes, she remembered them filling with tears when she told them she needed a break. She did it for Bo to set her free knowing that she wasn't enough for her. It killed her to let Bo go to think she would be back with Dyson or maybe even Tamsin. Now here she was thinking Bo wasn't enough for her. Maybe she was. Something pulled at Lauren's heart every time the succubus looked at her.

The seethe was taken from her thoughts when she saw Bo waving her hand in front of her face, "Hello, earth to Lauren, you ready?" She laughed, "Maybe I gave you the ecstasy feeling. I'm the all powerful succubus you know."

She pulled her into a hot heavy deep kiss with a lot of tongue, grabbing, panting and moaning before pulling away. Laughing as she was walking out the door, "Oh come on all powerful succubus, you seem a little stunned almighty one."

**DAL**

When they walked in Trick had closed the bar early so it was just them. Trick smiled when he saw Lauren. "I hope you can forgive me but this seemed to be pretty important. Dyson said all he knew was that you were attacked and injured. I hope you are healed enough."

Lauren lifted the side of her shirt where the dagger was to show how healed she was. "I was almost near the door and I wasn't using my telepathy, even if I did it didn't matter, he didn't think anything till he spoke. When he said he would get to take me out he stabbed me at the same time. I heard the others thoughts right after and well I won. They were light and dark fae working together to take me down, and apparently there is a group of them. I read it from their thoughts but no one thought of a number just that there was a group, and I thought being a human was bad."

Bo spoke up, "I think I might know where our missing light fae are."

Trick faced Lauren, "I feared that this might happen. Some fae liked to believe a seethe was just a myth knowing changes things for some that don't play by the rules, you are a threat to them, and they can only take you down when you're weak. I didn't account for light and dark working together."

"Seems like I am creating a lot of that, the Morrigan and the Ash, a group of fae killers, who knew?" she joked about her current situation.

The door to the Dal opened and Vex walked in with Tamsin and the light fae succubus that Tamsin sent Bo the picture of. Tamsin pointed to Lauren, "Selene this is Lauren, Lauren this is Selene."

Kenzi muttered to Bo, "I knew it was Alice from Resident Evil, ask her how many zombies she killed?"

* * *

_A/N: Don't freak out about the ending...next chapter will show how Bo & Lauren react to the new succubus...wait till then_


	15. Sometimes You Need Kenzi

A/N: Thank you all for adding this story to your favorite list, for continuing to follow all these crazy plots, and for your reviews. I appreciate all of them so keep them keeping. The reasons for Lauren's conflicted feelings are explained in this chapter. Enjoy!

Bo barely heard what Kenzi said to her. She was too busy looking over the new succubus who just showed up. Bo knew what she looked like Tamsin sent her the picture but seeing her in person was different. No longer just the new succubus in a text here she was in front of them gazing at her seethe. She knew she told Lauren she would be okay but she never anticipated how hard it was actually going to be. Just recently Bo started accepting that Shay would be slightly harder to get rid of then she hoped no way was she letting anyone else into the picture. Trying to control her temper was proving to be more difficult as she watched this new girl drink Lauren in.

Lauren smiled at the new succubus, "Hi Selene it's nice to meet you."

The new succubus was having a hard time forming words. The pull the seethe had on succubi was already taking over and it wasn't going unnoticed by Bo. The brunette looked at Lauren to see that she was looking over Selene. Bo couldn't help it she looked at Lauren's aura to make sure hers wasn't burning the way Selene's was. It definitely didn't match the new succubus but it was burning a little warmer then it was before. Jealousy took over as Bo shot Lauren a look through squinted eyes. She looked at Bo innocently.

Before the new succubus could burn any hotter Bo stepped in front of Lauren. "Hey Tamsin we are kind of having a private meeting right now maybe introductions can wait. Trick closed the Dal for this."

Tamsin saw the jealousy in Bo's eyes and couldn't help but taunt her just a little. After all she thought they probably all did need to show Lauren how much they screwed up when she was human. "Yeah well the Ash wanted them to meet before we took Selene to the compound. I went on a hunch that you guys might be here and what do you know I was right." She turned to Lauren, "Let me know when you can handle a Valkyrie because the offer is on the table," she winked at her making sure Bo saw it. Sometimes she thought it was too easy to taunt that succubus. It was all in good fun but Bo deserved to get a feel for what they put Lauren through. She remembered the hurt on her face when she told the blonde about her kiss with Bo. Karma was all Tamsin could think.

Vex guided Selene out of the bar as Tamsin followed. He could sense Bo's anger at springing the new succubus on Lauren in front of her. Tamsin's teasing didn't help any. Besides Selene wasn't even able to form words around the seethe yet, Vex completely understood the pull she had on fae was extreme. It was hard to imagine what a succubus felt near her.

When they left Bo looked at Lauren the jealousy was burning inside her. "Guess you can finish healing with her later."

Lauren was caught completely off guard. She knew Bo was jealous she saw it but she wasn't prepared for the sudden edge to her voice. "Really? You want to be like the Morrigan and the Ash deciding who I heal with?"

"Least you know her name. Did you know the twins names? How about Kaya's? Or Shay's?" the succubus spit out.

"Did you know the names of all the ones you used to heal with? How about the human you used when you called me in to help with the fae who ate skin? Did you know his name or hers?"

A fireball barely squeezed between the two of them. They were facing each other so closely Kenzi wasn't sure she could pull it off but thanks to Lauren's help she mastered her fae powers. She squeaked out a yes before she stopped the one man celebration, "Hey guys chill out. I think we have bigger issues here then Alice."

"Selene," Lauren corrected. She glanced at Bo after she made the correction just in time to see the succubus back as she walked towards the bar.

"I think this is wonderful. We just got awful news moments before. All of us know that Odin is trying to come back to this realm which is frankly pretty scary. Plus none of us know the number of Light and Dark Fae that have decided to team up to kill Lauren. This gives you an advantage and us some hope. With all these succubi you should be able to reach full power which we are going to need." Stella was looking at everyone in the group confused why no one else saw what she saw. This was the best news the group could have received. Lauren's dark fae couldn't keep up, clearly the seethe and the unaligned succubus still had unresolved issues, and this was someone else that could help bring her to full power. With the threat of Odin and Dark/Light fae working together, and who knows what the Morrigan had up her sleeve a full powered seethe was the best case scenario.

The blonde didn't pay attention to Stella she was still looking at Bo her eyebrows almost fused together. It infuriated her when Bo would walk away. Whenever anything got too tough or complicated Bo was gone. The memory of her not even trying to look for her at Taft Industries burned into her head. Same old Bo, when she was upset about the whole sleeping with her on behalf of the Ash she didn't give Lauren the chance to explain she just ran out. She just ran to a fight that could have killed her, ran to Dyson, and didn't give Lauren the smallest chance to explain. Even when Lauren asked for a break she could have stayed. She could have fought for them. Talked to her instead of walking out the door tears in her eyes but walked out anyway. That was why at Taft Industries Lauren knew all she had to do was be cold and Bo would walk away, matter of fact she counted on it and Bo didn't disappoint. Much like now. That's what was keeping her from pulling away from Shay. It was easy to see Shay was more mature. Shay would fight for Lauren she wouldn't just accept something she knew wasn't like the seethe. It was so frustrating to the blonde. Here she was probably the most powerful fae and she was getting all twisted over such a young fae. She knew it was useless she was never going to stop loving this unaligned succubus no matter how infuriating she could be, and right now that was a lot.

Bo was standing by Kenzi at the bar when she felt a strong pull. She knew it was Lauren and didn't try to fight it she was locked into telekinesis there was nothing she could do. One minute she was standing next to Kenzi the next she was by Lauren.

The blonde stood in front of her, "You are not walking away."

Bo crossed her arms obviously she wasn't walking away she was locked in place. She liked to have her rants then take some time to cool off usually with a case but considering the hour that wasn't going to happen. "Fine but not in here, outside."

Lauren looked apologetic at the group, "Sorry we will be right back."

"Be careful," Trick shouted out before they both walked out the door.

Once they were outside Lauren furrowed her brow at Bo. "You want to tell me what the hell that was about?"

"You want me to tell you or you just going to read my thoughts?" Bo couldn't stop herself the words came out.

Lauren stood up straighter you can tell the words wounded her. "Wow, actually no, I was asking you so you can tell me but you know what never mind it doesn't matter." She turned to walk back into the Dal when the brunette was in front of her.

The anger melted when she saw her about to leave. "Lauren I am sorry. I jus.." she stopped to collect herself, "I just didn't like the way she was looking at you. I got jealous okay and I handled it poorly."

"Jealous of what me saying hi?" Lauren stepped closer to Bo running her hands through the brunette's hair. The effect she had on her was fascinating to the seethe. She couldn't understand the hold this woman had on her. How she went from being furious with her sudden attack to finding it adorable. This had to be things from when she was human transferring over and the seethe part of her couldn't wrap around it.

Bo did a half smile, "No." She was quiet, "Okay now I wish you would read my thoughts. It wasn't you saying hi it was the way she was looking at you. Like she was a tiger that was starving and you were a deer. Plus her aura was burning hotter than a fire pit, and I know why she was brought here. She is beautiful so that doesn't help me feel better."

The blonde found this humorous. She couldn't help but laugh a little. "Do you just pick when you want to listen. Bo I said no one is going to pick for me, I am capable of choosing who I am with and who I am not with." She stepped back, "Which reminds me of your comment from earlier, I didn't know the twins names or Kaya's when I first met them. That's not who I am at all and you know that. I was almost completely drained of energy and the seethe was completely in control. The desire to live was instinct it sensed a succubus and reacted. I am in control of who I am now and as long as I never get that low in energy I will always be in control."

She looked at Lauren with that passionate look she tends to do whenever her eyes lay upon her. The shoe was on the other foot and Bo realized how mature Lauren really was. It took a big person to be near her and Dyson and not freak out the way she was doing. Bo couldn't help it she knew she wanted everything with this woman in front of her. She wanted to kick her own ass for some of the things she put human Lauren through. Bo always knew that she did love Lauren but she didn't realize how strongly till she thought she lost her for good. Clearly remembering being in her father's realm and hearing Dyson say that Lauren was most likely already dead. It was the most gut wrenching thing she heard. In that moment she knew she needed to get home she had to save Kenzi and find the person who stole her heart long ago. Never did she imagine Lauren would be an all powerful fae with everyone throwing themselves at her. In a strange way Bo was thankful because now she was more than enough for the succubus. All she needed was Lauren to sustain. Being monogamous with the blonde would be simple now. "I know I said I wasn't going to put any pressure on you and I'm not. I know I put you through a lot with Dyson. Took me awhile to figure out that my connection to him; he was the first person I was with that I woke up next to alive."

"This was really not the conversation I was thinking we were going to have," the blonde was teasing her.

"Point is he was the first fae I met that helped me without dying. Took awhile to figure out his place and what that bond meant."

"Bo, you're stalling which is cute, you can just say it."

This was getting her nerves bunched up. "I think we should try it. I think I can be enough for you and I want to give us a chance. I know I made mistakes when we were together, Lauren I was an idiot to let you go. I love you, and we work even when we aren't supposed to we do. No matter what has happened we always come back to each other."

The seethe was processing what Bo was saying and there was a huge part of her that wanted to say okay but there was still that tiny bit that said not to just yet. It wouldn't be fair to say yes to Bo when she still had feelings for Shay. That was what Bo did to her when she was human and she would not do the same thing. Plus there were other concerns, "Bo I want to say yes I do. Let me think about it for a day or two. There is a lot that can be a risk. We don't know if you are enough for me and I know I do love you so putting you into a drug induced coma isn't something I want for you. Would you like me to be with you and then have to leave to go be with someone else?"

"Like I had to do when we thought you were just human?" The pain she must have put this woman through, she shook her head she was a fool not to think of it then.

She lightly kissed the succubus. "Actually I wasn't saying that but it is a good point. Trust me it is painful." Bo broke out of her arms and went to go back into the Dal but she was pulled back to Lauren. "You are also right despite everything no matter who is at fault we always end up together somehow. I believe that might happen again so don't give up on us or me yet. I just want to make sure when I say yes to you that it is only you Bo. You deserve that and I want to give that to you. You got into my inner seethe. You're the only one that when I see you I have the strongest desire to hold you, comfort you, kiss you, protect you, and being a seethe all those things are extremely confusing. I am trying to merge my human memories and feelings with who I really am and it's overwhelming at times. Sometimes riding on my bike is the best way to clear my head and you always pop back into my mind."

Her lips crashed against Lauren's as she gave her an intensified kiss. "Let's get back in there. The best way to make sure we end up together is to make sure you stay alive."

When they walked back into the Dal Kenzi turned to Bo, "Everything okay?"

For the first time in a long time Bo felt like things were actually playing out exactly how they were supposed to. Except for the fact that there was a group of fae trying to kill her soulmate and her insane lunatic psychopathic father was trying to break through the realms. Those were definitely things to be concerned with but there was a part of her that found it all a little less scary if she was with Lauren again. Answering Kenzi she grinned, "Actually Kenz, I think it might be."

When Kenzi gave her the look that said you are holding things back she briefly filled her in on the conversation they had outside. "What about Alice?"

"I think this Ash is like all the other previous ones, an idiot, he wasted his time and resources."

Hale stood up, "Hey, former Ash here."

Bo laughed and pointed to the siren. "See what I mean."

**ODIN'S REALM**

Cedric walked down the cold hallway. He knew exactly where his king was. He was both terrified and excited, on the one hand he was back extremely late but on the other he knew Odin would be incredibly pleased with the information he had. Turning the corner he walked into the throne room, it was the room that Bo first was in when she was brought into their realm.

Odin was sitting in the throne and he had a straight face on. There was no expression on his face at all. No movement of his lips or eyes, he just sat there like a stone statue. Hearing Cedric coming in he still sat perfectly still.

Cedric bowed his head, "Forgive me sir. It is harder to watch your daughter with the seethe around. I am using the techniques you taught me to keep my head clear but it is not always that simple. They seem to be getting closer. However, it also would appear that your daughter is making her stronger."

The corners of his mouth twisted up in a sadistic smile. He leaned towards Cedric, "She has been spending time with my daughter? What about Shay when was her last meeting with her?"

He thought about it and remembered seeing Shay walk into the building earlier that day. "You gave me strict orders to follow the Seethe and that is what I did I do believe she was with Shay earlier today."

Odin brought his one hand up to his chin as he rubbed it he leaned back into his throne.

Cedric knew it wasn't wise to break him out of his thoughts but he had to. "Sir that's not all, it seems like there are Light and Dark fae working together to kill the seethe. She was attacked and wounded. The shifter you saved with your daughter found the seethe after the attack and brought her to your daughter."

This got the sorcerer's attention back. "The shifter did that? Interesting turn of events, he finally understands his place in her life. Did my daughter heal her?"

"Yes."

Before Cedric got to say anything else Odin stopped him. "How long?"

"Excuse me sir?"

Annoyance was clearly written on his face. The wanderer was not known for patience and he hated to repeat things. "How long did my daughter take to heal the seethe? How severe were her injuries?"

He thought about everything making sure to answer all the questions and even things he didn't ask. The last thing he wanted was to get Odin upset. The last time it took Cedric almost a month to heal, when Bo went through the portal. Odin was outraged he killed many of his own servants that day. He killed all of Bo's trainers and her servants as well. Cedric wasn't sure why Odin allowed him to live but he wasn't going to put himself in that position again. "She was injured but for a seethe they weren't as bad as they appeared. They might have been worse since she is not at full power and had to take on three fae attacks almost simultaneously. Her arm was bleeding; she was stabbed in the side and had an injury to her upper thigh. She used the wolf to slow down the bleeding in her side but only for a second. In that brief second it already had an effect on the wolf. He was able to snap out of it quickly and she was brought to your daughter. Isabeau met them outside she seemed extremely concerned about the seethe's health even though she was able to walk. It took your daughter around 3 hours to heal the seethe and then they left to go see the Blood King. I noticed how long I was gone and came back to report."

"I will have to visit the seethe again. I might not be able to manipulate her with words but I can push her in the direction I want. Find out more about her attackers, I only want her to die at my hands I have waited many lifetimes for this. Who is this group of fae and how many are there? They are foolish, it is not easy to win against a seethe, I should know."

"I promise you sir I will find out everything you want to know and report back to you. What about Isabeau, will you visit her?"

"No I won't have to Cedric, she will come to me. Everything is going just how I planned." Odin dismissed Cedric and ordered him to continue watching Isabeau and Lauren. The connection was there and the seethe was fighting it. He knew she would but it was irrelevant. His plan was forming and it was working perfectly. Soon he would be home. Soon he would be able to face the person who banished him to this prison. He would no longer be just a mist but full form and they would be able to finish what was started years ago. Only this time he would have something the seethe wanted he would have her heart, his daughter, he knew exactly what he wanted to happen and it warmed his cold heart to know that everything was falling into place.

Cedric walked down the chambers of the castle. He retreated to his room that was just shy of being near the dungeon. The dark fae didn't mind it he actually picked this room. It was appealing to him to be further away from Odin. Part of him wanted to step in and attack the seethe with the other fae. There was a lot of resentment he felt towards her for banishing this psychotic fae in this realm. He did serve him not that he had a choice, but he also did it because he knew how powerful Odin was. Cedric knew that his loyalties would get him far with Odin as long as he kept him happy. He would stay as long as he stayed on his good side but there was no good side to Odin. Even the way he appeared to care for Isabeau was a lie.

Cedric felt bad for Bo, that Odin was her father, that her mother was tortured by this man, and what Odin did to Bo mentally. He remembered the day Odin was able to reach Bo and bring her there. She felt broken and weak. Like she had nothing left. Her fear, anger, and despair made it possible for Odin to bring her to this realm. Plus the obvious fact that she already tapped into the powers that she possessed because of the wanderer. When he first heard her she sounded strong but you could tell she was scared. Scared of the man in front of her and scared not knowing where she was. It was easy for Odin to break her because she was already broken. She thought she lost everything and Odin fed into that fear. He was good at feeling fae's fears and preying on them. He saw a strong woman broken turn into something she didn't even recognize. The succubus that first appeared in the realm was gone replaced by a robotic replica of her father. He pitied her. Pitied the love she lost, the human she thought she loved and broke was actually one of the strongest fae he knew other than Odin. He wanted Bo to have a happy ending but that would mean the seethe would live and if she lived Odin would be there. Cedric tried to figure out why the seethe left him alive why she didn't just kill him. He drifted into sleep with those thoughts in his mind.

**DAL**

Dyson was sitting at the bar talking to Hale. The siren has spent so much time with Kenzi lately that Dyson was taking advantage of having some time with them both. He felt a light tap on his shoulder he turned and saw Bo standing there. He pulled out a stool for her. "Hi, what are you having?"

Bo was sitting with her grandfather and Stella since Lauren left about fifteen minutes ago. She went to go talk to Evony about the attack. One to see if she knew anything about it and two if she didn't then as much as Bo hated to admit it Evony could be of value. She looked over at Dyson and watched him talking to Hale and Kenzi. The brunette excused herself so she could walk over to her ex. She tapped him on the shoulder and he pulled out the stool for her. "Dyson, I just wanted to thank you for bringing Lauren to me. I know it couldn't have been easy for you. Believe me I know now more than I ever did; how hard it really is."

He smiled at his ex. "Bo all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I knew long ago who you chose and I know I pushed you into giving me another chance only so you would know for yourself. You can be stubborn."

She raised an eyebrow, "Lauren pretty much said the same thing before well without saying it."

Dyson was happy for Bo. "Lauren is pretty important to me as well Bo. She saved my life. How do you repay your life? I don't know what it's like being a seethe but I know what I have read. Developing deep feelings is extremely rare but Lauren spent time as a human. When she thought she was human it was easy to feel all things remembering who she truly is and those memories are probably confusing. Her inner seethe needs to make sense of them because feelings don't make sense at all. Those human memories were so strong that it impacted her true self. I see the way she looks at you Bo it's in her eyes she truly loves you."

Bo was touched by her ex. It was slightly frustrating that everyone seemed to be ten times more mature then she was at times. She was a little embarrassed by her reaction to Selene. Bo knew she should have given Lauren the benefit of being in control. She overreacted and felt a little bad about it. She looked at the hybrid, "Kenz, I am going to head on home so I will see you later. By the way that fireball before almost singed my hair. Never go for a girl's hair."

**MORRIGAN'S COMPOUND**

Lauren walked into Evony's office and winced at the sight of the cracks in the dry wall. Even looking at it now it was hard to believe she was capable of doing something like that. The seethe in her reacted to the thought of choices being made for her again. Her eyes rested on Evony who was in her black nightgown that was extremely short. Of course her eye mask was on the top of her head. Pointing to the crack in the drywall, "I am sorry about that Evony. I lost control of myself and it's not who I am. Thank you for meeting me this late."

The Morrigan looked behind her at the crack in the drywall and grinned. "Honey that reminds me of some of the tiffs I've had with Vex through the centuries. You obviously never spent too much time with the dark we just chalk that up to having a bad day and get on with it. Why do you look like you raided Bo's closet?"

She glanced down at her outfit. "I don't favor sides. I am wearing Bo's clothes because I was attacked. Which is why I am here, three fae attacked me outside the Dal. Two light fae and one dark fae working together, their last thoughts were they should have stuck with the group."

Worried that she might be blamed for this Evony took a step back. "Lauren I didn't know anything about this but I will go through every frigging dark fae till I get an answer. You know I wouldn't plan an attack on you."

Lauren rubbed her forehead. "I honestly didn't think you did but I wanted you to be aware of it and see what you can find out from your dark fae. That means without killing them. I have no idea how many are in this group and when they are going to make their next move. For that matter I don't even know how many will be in the next attack but I am sure there will be another one."

Evony sat on the edge of her desk. The thought of dark fae betraying her was making her blood boil, and worse the seethe said she can't kill any of them. That just didn't suite her. "I will look into it and tell you what I find out. I will move quickly on this. Does Shay know about this?"

"No I saw her earlier she is home resting. I don't want to tell her yet let her recuperate. There is something else I need to ask you that I am sure you aren't going to be happy with. It will make me very happy so take that into consideration."

"Well spill it."

"I will need your help Evony. You are strong. I will need you and some of your strongest dark fae to help me when this attack happens if we can find out any information beforehand. The more help I have the better it will be. That means you will have to work with Vex and Tamsin again as well as Dyson, Hale, Kenzi and Bo."

Evony put on her sarcastic smile. "This news gets better and better."

The blonde stopped her, "There is more, Odin is trying to get back into this realm. He is dark fae but he will take your position. He will kill who he wants even you. If he decides he likes you then you have the potential to be a prisoner."

"Shit! Okay seethe I will work with that chirpy annoying group of fae for you. Realize Lauren I am doing this for you."

The seethe was appreciative she knew how Evony felt about the light fae especially Vex and Tamsin. "I understand, and as I promised before as long as you don't try anything foolish my protection stands."

**LAUREN'S PENTHOUSE**

Lauren was glad to be home. It was one hell of a day. She walked into her kitchen thinking over the day's events. It started pretty good. She was happy she got to talk to Trick, Shay's little strip tease didn't hurt, and then she was attacked. Finding out there is a group of an unknown number of fae that wants to kill her at any time. Then there was Bo. It was a little surprising how much Bo changed and at the same time how much she was still that same stubborn succubus. Maybe her Dawning did change her she said she felt new. It could also have been the time she spent with her father. The things he did to her maybe it made her stronger. She couldn't think of what that man might have done to Bo the anger was starting to build up inside her again.

Her thoughts were cut short as she heard her intercom buzz. She walked over and hit the button, "Yes?"

Deco talked into the intercom, "Lauren there is a person slash fae here to see you she said her name is Kenzi, should I send her up?"

Lauren glanced at the clock it was 1 in the morning. "Yeah send her up." She was hoping that everyone was okay. A sickening feeling took over her that maybe something happened to Bo after she left.

The elevator doors opened and Kenzi's eyes got as wide as golf balls. The hybrid stepped into the hallway looking all around as fast as her head could turn. They finally rested on Lauren, "Lauren, baby cakes, I love you and I am home."

All she could do was chuckle, Kenzi certainly didn't change. Not her mannerisms or sense of humor. Changing to half fae had no effect on the petite girl except she had powers now. "You came here at one in the morning for the grand tour?"

Kenzi started to approach Lauren but stopped as she got closer already fanning herself. "Sometimes it sucks being near you. The human you would have been looking for a way to control it."

Lauren started to laugh at what Kenzi just said as she opened a draw and pulled out a little case. Opening the case there was four syringes. "Yeah I guess the doctor part of me is here for good. I tried making a serum that would control the pheromones that I send out. Unfortunately the fae that I am just burns right through these injections no matter how much I tweak them. Funny I was human a little over 7 years but I was a seethe much longer and somehow this human part of me attached to the seethe."

The petite goth held her stomach as she laughed. This was Lauren no matter what powers she possessed. "I am actually happy as hell to see that. That is not why I came here. I am so not good at the mushy stuff so work with me on this. I wanted to thank you for helping me with my fae abilities since you put the whammy on me I have had complete control."

"Yes I saw that as the fireball flew past my face," the blonde smiled.

"Yeah, shit dude sorry about that but you two can drive a bitch crazy. I also owe you an apology Lauren. I was hard on you. I didn't trust you I thought you would hurt Bo you did it so easily with the Ash and Nadia I guess I was just waiting for the next Dr. Freeze shocker. I was wrong and I know that. I am sorry and it was way overdue. Also thanks for saving Dyson's ass you had every reason not to but you did it anyway. Even when you were human you were bigger than any of us."

She couldn't help but grin at the hybrid. Kenzi looked so uncomfortable with the mushy stuff but she knew she was sincere. "Thank you Kenzi it means a lot to me but you didn't have to come here at 1am to tell me this. I would have been here tomorrow."

"Shit doc the way it was looking we can't be too sure of that. Those weren't the reasons I came here but since I was here I figured get the barf in my mouth cute shit out there."

"Kenzi I am so glad you didn't change."

"Oh well don't every worry about that. Even you couldn't change me, unless you made me completely human again, which would just be mean and make you a mega bitch. I had to come here to slap some sense in you and not physically."

Lauren sat on her stool by her kitchen counter bar. "I'm listening."

"Bo loves you. She wants to fight for you but holds herself back because she thinks she doesn't deserve you. She didn't think she deserved the human you that's why she accepted the break so now that you're all fae goddess she really feels like she fucked up. Bo told me how you said to her that if she didn't fuck things up to begin with there would be nothing to fix. That's where you are wrong. This had to happen. Bo needed to be the stubborn immature ass that she is because it showed her that you had her heart not Dyson. She had to fuck up because it made you leave. Probably because you thought she'd run back to Dyson and you didn't want to see it in your face. Which you were wrong about by the way but that is a whole other topic. Anyway if she didn't turn everything to shit you wouldn't have left and then you wouldn't be your true self. The seethe goddess that you are. One thing that the prophecy shows is you both belong together. Bo set you free, don't you see that? If it wasn't for Bo coming here Aifie wouldn't have shown up. Aifie killed the old Ash and his death was a huge part in freeing you. When Lachlan died Hale became the Ash and you used your friendship as a chance to run. All this from Bo showing up here in your world like the fae universe hand delivered her to you. Plus it's you and Bo you have history, you don't with Shay, she's your Dyson."

The blonde was processing everything the hybrid was saying. She knew she was right. There wasn't much to say except, "Kenzi what if she isn't enough to bring me to full power am I supposed to ask her if I can go be with someone else for the night?"

Kenzi slapped her forehead. "Guess what maybe she is enough but you won't find out by not getting together. Shit I thought you were the big powerful fae and yet the simple hybrid once again figures everything out. I am tired of doing both your work. Now get me a glass of some kind of liquor and show me this crazy ass place that I might have to move into. Also not asking," she laughed.

"Kenzi I always knew you saw more than anyone gave you credit for. You are a pleasant addition to the fae family. You're right about everything you said. I wasn't trying to be mean or heartless despite the fact that you call me Dr. Freeze. I was trying to make sense of it. Again as I said before I was always a seethe way longer then I thought I was human. Since those feelings and memories didn't go away they transferred over to who I truly am. Being a seethe I have never felt any of those things before. The strongest I ever felt was towards Nadia and it was nothing compared to the feelings the human version of me had for Bo. We all know how it turned out with Nadia. I blame myself for that. I cost Nadia her life. I don't want to do the same to Bo. Bringing me back to 100% can be her death, but you are right maybe it wouldn't. There is truly only one way to find out." She walked over to get a bottle of red wine lifting it to show the hybrid. Kenzi got the glasses out as Lauren poured them both a glass, "Now like you said enough with the mushy stuff and let me give you a grand tour."

As they were coming back down the stairs Kenzi pointed to the dining room. "Okay I am not drunk and I see smoke. I swear I didn't throw a fireball."

Lauren stood still and started to push the petite girl behind her. Narrowing her eyes she said, "Kenzi meet Odin, Bo's father."

**AN HOUR OUTSIDE OF TORONTO**

The small under fae moved swiftly out of the way as Udano finished throwing the last of the chairs he had set up. He had delivered the news to the new leader that the three fae that left the group attacked the seethe and had died. Udano became furious at this new information and has been tearing the building apart for close to ten minutes now. The smaller fae was trying to stay out of his way his rage was notorious and he certainly didn't want to be a victim to Udano's anger.

When Udano stood still with his back towards him the smaller fae waited for him to speak. He couldn't be sure if he had calmed down yet or was just resting. Finally the tall under fae turned towards him, "Jyn thank you for reporting this news to me. Tell the others we no longer have time to waste. The seethe will be going through the light and dark compounds trying to read thoughts. If she is aware of us now we will die. Everyone must get who they trust now. We have two days till we meet again tell them we must reach at least 60 in numbers the seethe has friends who will fight beside her. We studied them all we know their weakness and strengths. She can't protect everyone and herself. Tell them we will strike before the week's end, before she can find us."


	16. Odin's Manipulation

A/N: As always thanks for continuing to follow this story and adding it to your favorites you guys are the best. I love all the reviews so keep them coming and I'm ecstatic everyone is enjoying this story. To Chris, welcome back, and I am happy that you like how it is turning out. I might have a sequel planned. I'm playing with the idea still. To Huntress01, I'm glad you like how Lauren is turning out. The plan was always to show her struggling with who she was as a human verse who she truly is. This chapter finally shows the seethe accepting that she is one in the same. To everyone, I think this chapter was long awaited for so enjoy! A lot of Odin in this chapter but it is relevant to what happens later in this story.

* * *

As the smoke was still forming Lauren turned her head slightly to Kenzi, "Whatever he says don't listen to him Kenzi." She didn't have time to warn her further as the black smoke was almost done taking form.

The wandered stood still turning his head side to side. His facial expressions remained emotionless as he watched the seethe protect the half fae. Odin wondered if the seethe was protecting this small half fae because of her importance to his daughter or if the seethe herself cared for her. His eyes moved from the blonde's to the small goth that was half behind her. He was positive now that some of her human feelings carried over to her true fae self. The half breed was curious as she peered around the blonde. He took a step towards them as he started to speak, "I was coming here to speak to the seethe and in a pleasant turn of events I get to meet you Kenzi. It is Kenzi right?"

Lauren took a step towards Odin keeping Kenzi away from him. "You came to see me so talk Odin, leave her out of this she has nothing to do with us."

The wanderer tilted his head as he listened to the seethe. The corner of his mouth twitched but no grin formed on his face. "Did you forget your human manners seethe? I was addressing Kenzi, it seems to me she is capable of talking for herself." Completely ignoring Lauren he talked directly to the hybrid. "I now can see why you did it child. You felt inferior to everyone around you even when you thought Lauren was human. The doctor was needed she knew all things fae. They needed her to help with cases to identify specimens, but you, you just volunteered. The human tag along, treated like a pet by almost all fae, even when your boyfriend was the Ash. He forgot about you, tossed to the side your importance irrelevant, the simple human. I understand why you risked your life to become fae you didn't belong in their world no matter how hard you tried to joke your way through it. You knew you were truly never needed. Child you saw for yourself how strong my daughter was becoming. Matter of fact you felt like you made things more difficult on her by being there. You were just someone else to protect which put her life in more danger. Feeling more left out when she was going through her Dawning then even the fake human."

The blonde was yelling in the background for Kenzi to ignore the wanderer to block him out. The goth was trying to listen to Lauren trying to block out the things he was saying. Problem was she knew there was truth to what he was saying. Truths that she didn't even want to face, and yet this stranger knew them. Not only did he know them he knew how much they hurt. His words were like weapons cutting deeper and deeper with each sentence. It was as if he tried to look sympathetic. Like he was trying to understand her thoughts and feelings, and that made it even harder to ignore him. For the longest time she wanted someone to understand her and now she was finding it in the most unlikely place. The truth hurt and this was her truth.

The wanderer tilted his head down trying to catch Kenzi's eye but she didn't look up. She was ashamed. Ashamed of how she felt, ashamed that she never told anyone, and ashamed that the words were coming from his mouth not hers. Lauren continued to try and get the hybrid's attention but she knew that Odin was already in her head. She knew what he was capable of. The blonde could only imagine how easy it was at that time to get Bo. No one was there the whole group was split up all in different directions. None of them knew where the other one was and each one assumed someone was with Bo. Not one of them thought that Bo could be alone, not even her. She realized in that minute that she was hurt from Bo leaving Taft Industries but was she any better. It wasn't like she got up and ran after her to explain or to help. Instead she ran like Kenzi said she ran thinking Dyson was better for her and not wanting to be in the way. Or to watch the reunion, she assumed would happen, and that is one of the worst things that can be done. On the other hand Kenzi was also right that if she didn't run she wouldn't have broken the curse and it was a good thing she did because there was two battles forming. She realized the possibility that Odin might work with these fae. He was capable of leadership he has shown that, and he clearly wanted revenge on the seethe. Lauren knew he must have been waiting a long time to make a connection with her again. Bo gave him that by protecting her. Taping into those powers, his powers brought his essence back to this realm and she knew he wasn't going to stop till he got back in his physical form.

Lauren stood in between Odin and Kenzi giving up on trying to break through the mental intimidation he now had on the half breed. "This is what you have become Odin. I knew I banished you I didn't know I broke you to pick on half fae. Is that how you feel powerful nowadays?"

This caught his attention as he finally acknowledged her presence in the room once again. "Did you know seethe? Did you know how your, friend, was pushing for Isabeau to be with the shifter. Always favoring the wolf like one of his pups," he slightly rocked his head back as laughter came out of the essence, "She never accepted you seethe. Now, now is different, now they all need you. You became the most important one when your true self was revealed. Seethe you were no better. Blaming all of them for so many things but when you came back when your strength was better you didn't seek them out did you?"

The blonde cut him off, "I told you before Odin your word manipulation doesn't work on me. I had problems with them but we laid it all out. There is blame all around. Now what did you come here for?" Her eyes were a radiant green. He was always good at this but his games would not work on a seethe. The main concern for her was to get him out of there so she could help Kenzi. She looked so broken at the things he said. It was sickening to know this man was Bo's father. How different the two were, her Bo was nothing like this man. In that moment she was thankful that Trick helped get Bo away from the fae world. One of the things that made Bo so special was her feelings and love towards humanity. It would have been completely different if Bo was raised by either of her true parents. Neither was capable of love and warmth. She realized how both her and Bo were fae believing they were human. For a brief time in their life making them different then other fae because they got to see and feel things that other fae didn't.

Odin completely lost interest in further tormenting the hybrid. Now his full attention was back on Lauren. Giving his best attempt at looking innocent he cracked a half attempt at a smile. His eyes were so dark they almost looked like liquid black. His thin lips were twitching as if they were being willed into a grin. "Why else would I see you seethe? I was hoping you made a choice. Or did you plan on drawing this out? Wasn't that the reason you were upset with Isabeau, her inability to decide. Two choices are seemingly very complicated to you seethe. It is either my unmatched ferocious warrior, or my blood my daughter." He knew his words wouldn't penetrate the blonde but he wasn't trying to. Instead he was watching for reactions. Wanting to see if she would even flinch at any of his words, but the blonde stayed strong keeping no reaction on her face. Not even lifting an eyebrow or a twitch in the eye. Her abilities to block him out were enraging to him.

Lauren looked entertained by his current words. "Looking to be a grandfather Odin?"

There was no sign of shock or surprise as he moved suddenly in front of her. He was so close to Lauren, if he was in physical form she would be able to feel his breathe on her face. She stood her ground not taking her eyes off of him. The seethe didn't even take a step back. "Did Isabeau tell you, her true love, or her dearest friend, of who she really is? Did she tell you of the hundreds of human and fae she killed in the short time she was in my realm? Did she tell you how she liked it? You can mock me all you want seethe but it will never change that she is **MY **daughter. Dark warrior or dark princess chose wisely, my return depends on it." With those last words the black smoke vanished. The seethe stayed there contemplating what he just said. Was he trying to direct her to choose one or the other and which one was he pushing for? The bigger question was would it really lead to his release? It definitely meant something to him for Odin to be this invested. She knew she needed to reach full strength as soon as possible. The wanderer had plans and she didn't want to be caught off guard especially with him.

Clearing her thoughts Lauren ran to Kenzi grabbing her shoulders she tried to get her attention but she looked so torn so broken. She shook her very lightly, "Kenzi, hey listen to me." Still no response, you could tell his words were playing through her head hurting her to the core. The seethe pulled out her cell phone and called Bo.

Bo was lying in bed when her cell phone went off. At first it felt like a dream but the consistent ringing finally woke her up. Who the hell would be calling her at close to 2am. "Hello?" she grumbled into the phone.

"Bo its Lauren, I am sorry to call so late Kenzi came here to talk to me about an hour ago and we got caught up talking. Your father just showed up and put his word magic on Kenzi. I'm trying to get through to her but I think she needs you." Lauren had slight concern in her voice but she wasn't panicking.

Bo on the other hand did panic. She clearly remembered the things her father said to her and how they felt so real. Even worse was how much those words hurt. The succubus jumped out of the bed, "Lo I'll be right there." She hung up the phone not waiting for a response. She needed to get dressed and get to Lauren's.

Lauren went over to the intercom and hit the button. It took only a second for Deco to answer, "Yes?"

"Deco, I am expecting another visitor shortly. I am not sure if you will still be here or not. If not please leave a note that Bo is coming to visit. You can't miss her hot sexy brunette succubus. Let her in you don't need to buzz me."

"I should still be here. I remember her. I will send her right up." Deco hung up the phone he would have to let Evony know about this but not tonight. Tonight he didn't want to hear the Morrigan's mouth.

Walking away from the intercom she noticed Kenzi wasn't standing where she was before. In the corner of her eye she saw her, now sitting on her couch. It was shocking to see Kenzi look so hurt and defeated. Lauren knelt down in front of the small hybrid. She had her hands folded on her lap. The seethe placed her hands over Kenzi's. "Kenzi listen to me, before you wanted me to listen to you, now it's your turn. This is what Odin does. It is his specialty." It tore the seethe up to see the goth so broken.

She looked at Lauren with those bright blue eyes that suddenly had so much sadness to them. "Is he a telepath like you?"

"No he thankfully doesn't have that ability. What he can do is read fears and doubts. He can sense them and he preys on them. He uses them to hurt you to break you so that anger and rage fill you. Then you are willing to work with him to do as he pleases because suddenly you feel like someone sees the real you. Accepts and doesn't judge the real person you are. He takes the truth and manipulates it to do what he just did. This is why so many were willing to fight for him, to fight beside him. He has many fae powers as well but this one gives him an advantage especially since he is only an essence right now. When you are angry when you are filled with rage you feel stronger. You feel unstoppable and it leads you to believe by his side you will succeed."

The blonde saw that Kenzi was listening to what she was saying. Maybe playing over what he said in her head verses what Lauren was telling her. Lauren gave a soft smile, "Listen you and Bo like to quote movies, well I got one for you. Odin feeds on fear. I believe Yoda said fear is the path to the dark side or in our case the dark fae. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering. That is the wanderer."

This seemed to break through to Kenzi. The tears that threatened to spill over were no longer filling with more water. "You watched Star Wars doc?" Lauren smiled and nodded. "What you're telling me is Bo's father is Darth Vader?"

The seethe contemplated the comparison. "In a way yes only a lot more dangerous and with the ability to get inside your head, and of course there was never any good in him."

"Her father is a huge mega douche."

"That's putting it gently. I am surprised you stayed so quiet."

Kenzi gave a small smirk, "Yeah well he kind of hit me with that freaky shit. Frigging totally blindsided me and with his creepy words."

Thankfully she was able to get through to Kenzi she got up and got her something a little stronger than wine. Coming back in the hybrid already was starting to look slightly better. She looked up at Lauren, "Why didn't you just kill his ass."

Sitting across from Kenzi she sighed, "When I fought Odin I was at 89% of my energy. There were many fae who fought to end the war and the feud between Dark and Light. I tried to use telepathy, while using telekinesis to protect the fae who deserved to live for centuries, and fight Odin all at once. The wanderer was incredibly strong and powerful so it was draining me quickly. First I gave up the telepathy no longer trying to read and predict his next move and strictly count on telekinesis. I was still draining at a high rate so I had to stop protecting the fae and many died without my protection. He was weakening but so was I. In that moment I knew killing him was no longer an option. I used the power I had left to banish him and imprisoned him to that realm. By the time it was finished my energy was 18%."

The dark haired girl drank her drink like it was a shot as Lauren told her story. "That is some shit. Basically what you're telling me is if he gets here we are all getting our asses kicked. I think I'm going to need something stronger. Oh and I'm staying here tonight you have three extra bedrooms and I don't need any craziness happening at the crack shack. "

"Kenzi I will make sure nothing happens to any of you. Of course you can stay here." Lauren got up to get the bottle of tequila for the hybrid.

"What he said I did but only because I was trying to protect Bo. I did push for Dyson. You screwed up a lot with Bo and I warned you. Dick move on Vader's part. He was wrong on one thing; I knew I was wrong before I knew you were the seethe. What you have done for all of us, for Bo, even for Dyson. Sorry Lauren."

"You've got a way of growing on people Kenzi."

"Same to you all powerful seethe," she poured Lauren a drink to have with her. The seethe was glad to see Kenzi coming back around. Odin is not easy to push out of your mind. She realized that the goth was a lot stronger than she ever gave her credit for.

The seethe leaned forward, "Kenzi what he said was wrong. They needed human me but I was always in a lab stuck as a slave. You were free and you chose to fight by their side. Just a human with no powers fighting with some pretty strong fae, no one was ever superior to you, in fact it was the opposite. We all could have learned something from you. I did earlier this evening so let's drink to that." The blonde took a sip from her tequila. The liquid warmed her throat. It wasn't her personal choice but for the goth she would drink it. "Hell even look at you now. Bo couldn't resist her father's persuasion but you did."

She clicked glasses with Lauren and finished another shot. "You helped."

"Barely," she sat back in the seat knowing that Kenzi was going to be okay.

**CRACK SHACK**

When Bo hung up the phone she ran to her closet and got clothes out. Putting on her black pants with one of her low-neck tank tops, she grabbed her boots, belt, and leather jacket. She was getting her keys when she saw the smoke filling in the room right by her side. Least she knew he wasn't going to go back after Lauren and Kenzi. Placing her keys back down she waited to face the man she hasn't seen in three weeks. She hoped she was strong enough to face him this time, and then she realized she was full of Lauren's chi her strength was heightened. Smiling she knew this time wouldn't play out like their last meeting.

The wanderer was looking at his daughter it has only been three weeks but he could feel the change. He was smiling on the inside as much as he could. He could feel the seethe's energy in her, the heightened strength and powers. It was even more then when he combined his essence to her to bring Dyson back to life. Odin knew he had to tread lightly with Bo she wasn't the same broken woman he found five months ago. He gave himself some credit for that. He opened her eyes to her true self her true abilities. The wanderer knew she used them the second she left. He felt it in his once ruled realm. She brought the half fae back to life. That was when he knew she escaped that the portal opened for her. The anger that filled him at losing Isabeau before he was ready for her to leave enraged him. That day alone he killed almost a 100 fae and human alike. The species didn't matter to him just the feeling of fear and death was his only calming point. His eyes narrowed as he watched his daughter. "Hello Isabeau."

Bo surprised herself she feared ever having to lay eyes upon this man again. The nightmares that would consume her remembering the time she spent with him. She thought she wouldn't be strong enough to see him again and was not looking forward to the day she would. Now he was here and she didn't feel fear at all. "You came a long way to say hi," the succubus teased her father.

Odin knew from the moment he saw her that she wouldn't break easy. The seethe made her stronger then he could have hoped. "You left without saying good bye. After all we went through together it wasn't very polite to leave the same way your prisoner mother did."

"Like I told you when I first met you, my friends needed me. You made me a monster." The brunette stood her ground. She wasn't going to let this man get to her again. In a way she felt sorry for Aifie the way she ended up was because of this man in front of her.

Odin's lips twitched slightly at her words. "No child that's where you are wrong. I never forced you to do anything. As I said when we first met I would not push anything on you the way they do in this realm. Still hoping you pick Light or Dark, how much longer will it be tolerated? No, I did not force you to be anything. All I did Isabeau was open your eyes and showed you who you are. That is the question you always wanted to know. Who you truly were? Why you were so different? I think I adequately answered those questions. I never forced you to kill you chose to do that."

She wasn't prepared for that. Those words hit her in the gut like a punch but they didn't knock her down like they once would have. Bo knew he was right he didn't force her to kill she lost herself. Now she knew who she was and he would not break her. Not this time, not when she had her family back, the family she chose. Trying not to show his words had any effect she answered him. "You broke me, you took everything I cared for and loved. I was an ass because I listened to a bigger ass. I believed that I lost everyone I loved. Sorry to disappoint you dad but I'm all grown up now."

Her father laughed at her quick response. "Yes, I suppose you are. How is Lauren, Isabeau? Has she chosen you yet?"

That one hurt. He knew her complete weakness and she knew that he was just by Lauren's. It made her wonder how much he did know. She was trying to control her temper. When it came to pushing buttons about Lauren she had a tendency to fall into her anger. Knowing that was what he wanted she was walking a fine line not breaking. Like walking a tight rope made of toothpicks. "I was thinking sometime soon. We haven't had the time to pick the wedding invitations just yet. Sorry, you won't be getting one."

He chose to ignore her sarcasm. He didn't think too much of it. Instead he continued his pursuit on her weakness. "I can understand the conflict. You my daughter are strong, powerful and beautiful. Have you had the pleasure of meeting Shay? I often pursued her unfortunately my gender didn't appeal to the old succubus. She was my right hand during the fae wars. A wonderful asset to helping me achieve many victories. I kept her away from the seethe. Shay is very strong but she wasn't strong enough to win against a seethe. I didn't want to lose my best warrior. It worked better than I could have hoped maybe she will fight by my side again if the seethe chooses you. If the seethe does choose her then it would appear I did her a favor as well. I am sorry child at the same time I could cost you the one your heart truly desires."

Now she officially hated this man more than anyone else she ever met. That included Shay. He always seemed to know the exact thing you didn't want to hear and say it to you. Like having a nightmare and waking up realizing it was real. That was what he did. Her eyes flashed blue. He smiled at her. Bo knew that her father knew Lauren was her pushing point. It was so hard to keep the anger at bay. She wanted to try and attack him but she knew it was pointless. What was she going to fight, air? The succubus closed her eyes and pictured Lauren in her bed earlier this evening. Her conversation with her at the Dal, Lauren could be her weakness but also her strength. She needed to concentrate on the strength on the love. Slowly opening her eyes her brown ones fell upon his, "Lauren already chose me. The seethe is just catching up. You know Shay isn't a threat. After all father you told Lauren that you knew she felt something different with me. I believe it was a connection of some sort. I really can't remember the exact words you said to her we were pretty busy. Gee, I wish I remembered," her sarcastic humor easily falling back in place.

The wanderer knew he would not get anywhere else with Bo tonight. He was satisfied with what he saw for now. "Very well daughter, I hope you are right. As I said Isabeau I only want to see you happy." With that the black smoke evaporated and Bo let out a long breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. The succubus couldn't help but feel a little relief and excitement. She definitely wasn't the same girl he met. Grabbing her keys she headed out the door she needed to get to her lover and her best friend.

**LAUREN'S PENTHOUSE**

Lauren was laughing at the semi drunk hybrid when she heard the elevator doors. She stayed in her seat as she watched Bo coming down the hallway. Her breathe caught in her throat. Now she remembered why she said breathless. Bo was beautiful from head to toe. Even her movements had the seethe captivated, how could she not have noticed all this before when it suddenly seemed so clear. The succubus was locking eyes with her as she walked in. The seethe couldn't help but think maybe Kenzi woke up something inside her that needed to be woken. Her feelings for Bo were definitely stronger then her feelings for Shay. Part of her started to wonder if she was holding back out of fear that Bo might not be enough to sustain her and she didn't want to hurt her by being with other succubi. Something she would have to do if Bo was not enough for her to reach her full power. In this moment she couldn't help but think maybe Kenzi was right maybe Bo was enough. She leaned over Lauren and gave her a kiss breaking her out of her thoughts before going over to her best friend. It felt like this was how it always was, like how it was always supposed to be.

"Kenz, you okay?" She sat next to her best friend on the couch.

"Oh I am good, have you met my other best friend here. His name is Jose Cuervo." She lifted the bottle to show Bo. "She hid the good stuff but its okay. I love Dr. Hotpants and just so you know I am moving in here. Our place is a real shit hole."

Bo started laughing and looked across to Lauren. "You got her drunk. That was your solution Hotpants?"

Kenzi hit her arm, "No we had all kinds of crazy talks. Met your father, hard to believe he is single. He puts the douche in douche bag. He also did a complete mind fuck and I didn't even get dinner. Then she got me drunk." The goth looked at Lauren and Bo and smiled to herself as she put her head down. "I hate to kill this party but it's late as hell and I'm going to wake up needing a siren type of aspirin. Do I just pick one of the three room's doc?"

"Anyone Kenzi, sky's the limit for you." Kenzi got up and disappeared down the hallway.

The seethe glanced over at her ex. "Took you awhile to get here, did you get lost?"

"Ha ha, no my father decided to visit me after he was done here."

Concern crossed Lauren's face as she got up to sit next to Bo. "What happened? What did he say to you? Did he threaten you?"

Bo loved those green eyes as much as she loved the brown ones. She put her hand on Lauren's leg, "No he didn't threaten me. Well, I don't think he threatened me. Hard to tell, since he threatened that I would lose you, I guess that is a threat. How many times did I just use that word?"

Lauren placed her hands on Bo's face, "Never listen to him. He thrives on fear and doubt hoping to anger you." She softly kissed Bo's forehead, "No one threatens you with me around."

She got up and sat on the seethe's lap putting her hand through her hair, "Lauren its okay, I am fine, and I know what he does. I want to tell you about when I was with him. I did some things that I am not proud of. Things that have been haunting me since I broke free from him."

"I know Bo. He told us what happened while you were there. It wasn't you though. Don't blame yourself. You are the same person I fell in love with different from all the other fae. You never saw anyone human or fae as food. You never let anyone push you into doing anything that you didn't want to do. He made you weak and turned you into whatever he wanted. It is better to be numb near him. You have nothing to explain." She pulled the succubus into a passionate kiss. This felt right. Everything about Bo came natural to Lauren. After she pushed some of her chi into the succubus she broke the connection.

The succubus felt incredible with the seethe's chi flowing into her. She felt like she was glowing. It was hard to regain focus. Her chi really was like a drug and Bo truly felt she couldn't get enough. If this is what addicts felt like she finally understood their need and desire. The brunette could literally feel the difference in her already. Getting a slight grip on herself she was finally able to ask, "What did he say to Kenzi?"

Lauren explained everything that happened when Odin came there. The blonde told Bo that Kenzi came there to thank her for always helping and with helping her control her fae powers and how Odin showed up. She was waiting to tell her the rest of their conversation now wasn't the time. The seethe explained what he did to Kenzi and how she used the Star Wars reference to help her which Bo was cracking up at. "Still a nerd, a powerful sexy fae nerd," her ex said through her laughter.

The seethe found it incredibly cute. Bo explained what her father said to her the first time and how easy it was to crumble to his words. Also letting Lauren know that this time it wasn't as easy that she thinks the seethe's chi gave her strength. This of course made sense there was nothing more powerful than a seethe and she did spend hours with Bo this same night. To heal her wounds required releasing more chi then she was anticipating. She remembered being shocked that Bo's pupils didn't dilate. In fact Bo seemed like herself, well slightly happier. As they talked they cleaned up and finished catching each other up on what happened that night with Odin. Lauren looked at the clock it was now 3am.

She walked up the stairs to her master bedroom as Bo followed. Bo put her arms around her waist, "What do you want to do now?"

"Now I am going to get naked and crawl into that bed with you, but we are going to actually get sleep. This time," the seethe playfully added.

Bo stepped back so she could start to get undressed and Lauren grabbed her hand causing her to look up. "You know Kenzi really is a best friend to you Bo. She came here tonight to tell me what an idiot I have been. To point out the mistakes I have made in this relationship. She made me realize that you were the best thing to happen to me. You freed me Bo. I realized who I was and broke the human slave chains because of you. I believe her exact words were the fae universe sent you to me."

The succubus was so happy that she met Kenzi. Saving her in that bar years ago was one of the best things she ever did. She truly was a sister to Bo in every way, she loved her as a human but she was happy she was half fae because it meant she would have a much longer life. "She did, did she, and what else did my truly smart roomie say?"

Lauren looked up, "That you're a stubborn immature ass."

"Yup, that's Kenzi." Bo couldn't help but laugh.

"She also said you had to be that stubborn immature ass to realize who you truly loved and to set me free. Then she told me that you could be enough to sustain me but I wouldn't know till I gave in and tried with you."

"What do you think of that doctor?" Bo asked as she lightly kissed down Lauren's neck.

"Well my true medical opinion shows that the only way to prove a theory is to test it out." Lauren was giving into the brunette's advances.

Bo stopped briefly. She couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Laughing to herself as she regained control of herself she thought she would mimic what the succubus said to her once. "It's time."

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren. "Our time never ended." She pulled her lover into a steamy kiss.

"Your right it never did. For us it never will somehow Bo you connected to who I truly am and never in my many years of living did anyone accomplish that." The seethe muttered into the brunette's ear as desire to be intimate with her was taking over yet again.

The succubus could sense her lover's needs and desire growing. She felt hers rise in those few moments with her own need and urgency. It only took seconds for them both to be naked and on Lauren's bed. Every movement was in sync. This was different then the other times she has been with Lauren since her true nature was found out. It was more than desire and need to feel each other intimately. It was to know it was just them nothing else mattered in this moment. There was love, passion, desire in every touch, every kiss and every movement. Bo knew this time there would be no worries she was everything the succubus needed. She was actually more than she needed which meant Bo could never tire her out. The brunette was confident that she would be able to match Lauren's needs as well. She was positive that Lauren wouldn't need another succubus to reach her full power because she could never get enough of her chi.

The clock read a little past 4am; they were lying on their sides satisfied and content. Lauren's arm was over Bo holding her close. The brunette put her hand over Lauren's and moved it down her abdomen. The seethe couldn't help but reach out and read her lover's thoughts. She was picturing a future for them. Of course she was picturing a baby with the seethe and for the first time the thought of it made her smile. She could completely picture it. The blonde didn't care boy or girl it didn't matter. She could only hope that their child wouldn't be as stubborn as their one mom. It was something they would discuss once they took care of the group of fae that was trying to kill her plus Odin's potential return. The seethe knew he was up to something she just couldn't figure out what but she knows Odin and he always has a reason to what he does. There was always an agenda with him. For tonight she wasn't going to worry about Odin or the group of fae. Tonight she was just going to focus on having Bo back in her arms knowing that this time there was no break. This time it was for good and it felt perfect. She had made Bo wait long enough. She didn't think of the talk she would have to have with Shay.

**ODIN'S REALM**

Cedric was sitting on the floor of the throne room waiting for Odin to return. The dark fae started to drift off as time was passing by. He never heard Odin come back in.

The wanderer stood above Cedric watching his head wobble down. He couldn't help but to think that this was what he was reduced to. Once having Shay as his right hand and now he had some pathetic dark fae that couldn't even stay awake. Odin had a strong desire to wake him up by lifting him to his height by grabbing his throat. He had to close his eyes to get rid of the desire, he still needed Cedric, for now. As if the smaller fae started to sense him his head started to fall back as his eyes were fluttering open. At seeing Odin he jumped to his feet hitting the wall and wobbling sideways.

Odin would roll his eyes if that was something he did. Since it was not in his character he just watched the dark fae flutter about. He needed to get back to his realm. Cedric finally was wide awake and had control over his footing. "Sir, I am sorry it seems I drifted off awaiting your return. Did everything go well?"

The Dark King walked past Cedric to his throne. He spoke as he walked, "Yes it would appear that you fell asleep. Continue to follow the seethe and my daughter as well as continuing your search to find out the fae who are trying to kill the seethe. When the opportunity arises speak to one of the guards in her building his name is Deco he knows of me. Tell him I have plans for him."

Turning as he sat in his chair his liquid black eyes locked onto Cedric's. "Seems the seethe does have a weakness after all, and like pawns on a chess board I moved them how I pleased. The pieces are set as I planned. Now we wait for checkmate." For the first time a true smile formed on the wanderer's face. It wouldn't be much longer now.


	17. Evony's Thoughts

A/N: As always everyone thank you for following this story and adding it to your favorites. It means a ton to me and inspires me to write more than this fanfic, once this one is done of course. Thanks a million to all that write reviews. I love to hear how everyone thinks and feels about this story so please keep them coming. This chapter we get another flashback and finally see how Kenzi turned half fae. Evony also reveals some shocking information. Everything will play out as the story goes on, as you can tell by now everything will tie in nicely as it continues.

* * *

**5 MONTHS AGO**

Kenzi took the car as far as she could to the beginning of the woods. She was looking at the directions Mossimo had sent to her phone. It was hard to tell but she was pretty sure they were headed in the right direction. Bruce had been with her the past ten days. They were the worst ten days she ever had they never stayed in the same place longer than an hour. After all Kenzi was still being hunted by the Morrigan and almost every other fae light and dark alike. They would hide in abandon buildings while they ate and would be on the move again. If anyone was following them they would have a tough time catching up.

The tiny goth stared ahead looking at the trees that seemed to fall into each other making the woods look even darker then it was. "Of course it had to be in the woods. Nothing bad ever happens in the woods." She looked at Bruce who didn't seem concerned at all. "I take it you never saw Blair Witch?"

Bruce smiled at Kenzi, "I won't let anything happen to you Kenz, but I still think this is bad news."

"Well if you know another way to make me fae I'm all ears. Not trotting to the dark woods would definitely be a first choice. Probably going to run into the big bad wolf, I was already Hansel and Gretel with Baba Yaga." She cautiously walked around the trees as she spoke to Bruce whipping her head back and forth to every little sound.

Bruce found her to be so humorous. Here she was determined to see the druid and yet she was scared to death. "Kenzi I think you are fine how you are human and all."

It touched Kenzi that such a big strong fae would compliment her like that but she knew she had to do it. "I think I'm pretty spectacular myself but now I have to be fae-tacular. I can't help my friends as a human."

All he could do was shrug. He spent the entire time in the car trying to convince Kenzi that she was fine how she was. He decided to give up trying and just protect her instead. Bruce heard of Mossimo before he knew he was bad news. There was no way he was trusting Kenzi alone with that particular druid.

"You finally came." Mossimo came out from behind one of the trees.

Kenzi screamed and almost jumped into Bruce's arms. She turned to Mossimo, "How creepy can you be? You don't just jump out from behind a tree and start talking."

Mossimo pointed to a clearing in the woods. "You need to go lay down over there. Your friend is going to have to stay here if you want this to work."

Bruce stepped forward, "No way am I leaving Kenzi." He wasn't asking the druid he was telling him.

The druid crossed his arms he looked at Bruce while he spoke to Kenzi. "Sorry kid this isn't going to happen then. Shame you wasted my time."

This definitely was not how she was hoping this was going to go down. She turned to Bruce, "Look dude I get wanting to protect me but from here you still will be able to see me. I came here for this. It's not like he can do a virgin sacrifice that ship sailed a longgg time ago Brucey." She tapped his arm as she started walking towards the big clearing. Putting on a brave face was easy for Kenzi but she didn't like the look of the sacrificial ground at all. As she walked there she just kept telling herself that her friends needed her to be strong. That even as a human she was going to help Bo fight her mom, she fought the Garuda, she was kidnapped by the Kitsune, and through it she survived. Hell, she even escaped the Morrigan only hours ago, this was just one more thing for her to do, her last act as a human. This time in particular she needed to be fae nothing human would help her friends.

The big bodyguard stood there as he watched the small goth walk into the clearing. He expressed how much he didn't like this from the start and now watching her walk away from him it made him very uneasy. It was true he was still able to see her but he wasn't right next to her. If something was to happen he'd have to make a run for her. He looked around seeing all the ways he could make a B line to her if need be.

Mossimo walked behind Kenzi and reached out to grab her arm. "This is the place."

She looked around and there was a huge empty space in the middle of the woods. "Dude I saw this in The Signs and you know what not a good sign at all."

The druid shook his head he had no idea what she was talking about. "It's special ground. In order to turn you fae you need to lay on your back with your arms crossed across your chest. I have to put a ring of fire around you, there is also a special stone that you have to hold onto, and of course there is the chanting that needs to be done. It's a small procedure and you will feel some changes go through your body but once it is done you will no longer be human."

Kenzi looked at the spot. "Great, I was hoping there would be fire. That's a relief." Her nerves were getting the best of her. She wasn't counting on laying on her back, chanting or fires. She was hoping there was some special pill she could take and by the time she got back to the Dal she'd be fae. As she sat on the cold ground she looked up at the druid, "What fae will I be, because it better be fae-tastic?"

He gave a sort of half smile at the goth. "Whatever the fae gods feel is fit for you. Since you were not born fae this goes against the rules. The fae you will be is what they feel you are fit to become. That is out of my control."

With that she laid back on the ground crossing her arms. The druid came over and put a medium size flat circular stone on her abdomen. She lifted up, "I thought it was going to be small that is keeping me pinned down."

He kneeled beside her, "Do you want to do this or not?"

She grumbled something he didn't hear as she laid back down. Mossimo stood up and went over to a tree pulling a bag out from behind it. He took out a few containers looking at each one. There was one with a red powder in it and that seemed to be the one he was looking for. He got up and walked over to her again as he started to pour the red powder in a large circle around her. When the circle was complete he went back to the bag and grabbed out a large book. Looking down at her the druid stayed calm, "Are you ready?"

"I'm laying on the freezing cold ground with a large stone holding me down surrounded by something that was once blood. Just another Monday for me, go for it dude." Kenzi was going to give the thumbs up but she didn't want to knock the stone off. She had no idea if he was allowed to cross back over the red powder.

"Kenzi this is important, when I start this you cannot move and you cannot open your eyes," he glanced over at Bruce, "No matter what you hear keep your eyes closed without moving or this can go horribly wrong and you can turn out to be underfae."

She whipped her head towards him but didn't lift off the ground, "YOU TELL ME THIS NOW? START WITH THAT DUDE." He just kept looking at her not making a facial expression. Realizing he was waiting on her she rolled her eyes. Sometimes she had no idea what she got herself into. "Okay just go before Jason Voorhees comes out."

Again not understanding her reference Mossimo just heard the go ahead. He opened the book and started to chant the words. Kenzi couldn't understand them it sounded like some ancient language. As the druid was chanting the clouds started to form above them getting darker and darker. It was almost pitch black till the powder that was surrounding Kenzi went into flames. Following the pattern the powder was put down in. From left to right the flames went up to about six feet high before coming down to about three feet. Where she was laying Kenzi felt the fire start. The warmth felt good since she was pretty cold from the ground. She could still hear the druid chanting but it sounded further away. Mainly all she was able to hear was the winds and the crackling of the fire that was now surrounding her.

No matter what Kenzi made sure she to keep her eyes tightly shut. It was killing her she wanted to open them to see what was happening. Besides the fire and the chanting she didn't feel like anything was different. That's when it happened, she felt like her body was ripping apart on the inside. She wanted to throw herself around or try and get up but she was cemented to the ground. She wasn't able to move at all not even her arms; the pain was excruciating. It felt like her limbs were being pulled from the sockets, muscles and tissue were ripping, and her head felt like it might explode. All she wanted to do was scream but it felt like her lips became sealed shut. If she could open her mouth she would yell in pain and beg Mossimo to stop this.

The druid continued the chanting he knew she was going to die. He has performed this ritual a bunch of times before for weakier fae promising them that they would become stronger fae. They were of course too weak to become a stronger fae and the process always killed them. His plan was to kill the goth. He was sure that would get to Bo and he knew that Tamsin probably wouldn't go through with killing her. It would be a good thing to get in the wanderer's good graces. This was a way to turn someone fae but he knew there wasn't even a small chance for survival.

Bruce could tell something was not right. He was barely able to see Kenzi anymore the fire caused so much smoke around her she was barely visible. He knew he promised Kenzi he would stay there but he also promised to make sure she was okay and right now he wasn't sure that she was. Walking towards the druid slowly he kept squinting towards the fire trying to tell if she was still alive. When he turned to face the druid a vile exploded in front of him and he couldn't see at all before he got a chance to scream his throat was cut. A smaller fae nodded to the druid to continue.

Mossimo smiled, he came prepared, there was 3 dark fae protecting the area. This was the only shot he had at the small girl and he wasn't going to screw it up like the Valkyrie did with the succubus. He kept up the chant there wasn't much more to go. Death should be engulfing her soon.

Kenzi felt herself fading away. The pain became so much she was sure she was going to pass out from that alone. It started to feel like the bones that were left were breaking. She could feel the tears falling past her ears. At this point she was praying she would just die to end this pain. It felt like the fire was dying down and she could swear she heard Hale before she passed out.

When Hale approached the area that Kenzi was in he saw the three fae with Mossimo. His eyes immediately fell on Bruce. It was painful to see but there was nothing that could be done for Bruce now. The siren tried to make out the woman he loved in the flames but it was hard to see through. It was now or never. He used his siren abilities to take out the three dark fae. Hale knew it would alert Mossimo to his presence but he had a feeling he wouldn't stop the chanting. Thankfully he was right he was able to knock the three fae out easily while Mossimo continued to chant.

"You aren't going to be able to chant when I use a supersonic siren to kill you." Hale didn't care if he came across as cocky. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to save that tiny human.

There was nothing he could say that would stop Mossimo from this. The druid looked to see how much more he had left and there were only two paragraphs he just needed to buy time. It would be a dance between the two of them. The druid would have to just try and avoid the siren's ability. Unfortunately Hale had counted on this and used his ability a step back from Mossimo. The druid stepped right into it dropping the book. Hale wasted no time he was behind him and threw him right into the flames. He heard him screaming but he didn't care. The only thing that was on his mind right now was the woman he loved looked dead. She was completely limp. He gathered her in his arms, "KENZI? KENZI CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He put her back down and listened to her heart beat. It was very slow but it was there. He scooped her up and headed back to his car.

Hale never thought he could run that fast till this moment. The urgency at saving Kenzi made him do things he never thought was possible like taking on three fae and a druid. He opened his back door and gently placed her in it before racing to the driver side of the car. There was no way he was going to take a chance on a crispy druid coming out and attacking them. He slammed the car in reverse and started driving while pulling out his phone to call the Blood King.

Trick answered by the third ring. "Hale thank God we were all worried about you. Did you finally find Kenzi?"

Hale could barely get words out he never felt fear like this not even when they were going to fight the Garuda. "Trick, it's bad, it's really bad. I think she is dying." He took the phone away from his ear as he put it down to catch his own breath. Placing it back by his ear he practically whispered into the phone, "I was always just behind them. Bruce left me clues all the time by the time I got to where they were she was in some kind of séance. There was a ring of fire around her and some circular stone tablet on her. Bruce didn't make it."

He stayed quiet on the other line he heard of something sort of like that and Hale was right it usually did end in death. "Hale you need to get her to where we are and you need to get here as soon as you can. Take back roads and don't get caught by any fae there isn't one who wouldn't take Kenzi from you." Trick let him know the location they were at and went to talk to Seamus hoping he wasn't right about what could have happened to the small human he grew to love.

It took Hale two days to get there. He didn't stop or rest the only time he stopped was to get food, water and check on Kenzi. He would gently lift her head and try to get her to drink some water but she never did. The siren was amazed that she was still alive. Her heart rate was still as slow as it was that day he found her. Hale was just relieved it was still there. When he finally reached where his friends were she was taken from him and rushed away and that is when Trick filled him in on Dyson and Tamsin's condition. Hale went to see his friend in physical therapy.

Kenzi remembered feeling like she was dragged through the pits of hell. Her entire body felt out of place. There was pain all over not one place that she didn't feel it jetting through her body. Trying to open her eyes felt impossible, almost like someone glued them shut. She was about to use her hands to pry her eyelids open but she realized she couldn't move them. As she was coming more around she felt that there was a tube down her throat. Kenzi started to panic and tried as hard as she could to open her eyes. Finally as if they listened to her will they started to slowly open. That's when she saw what looked like a hospital room. There was a ton of machines hooked up to her and there definitely was a tube down her throat. Panic now officially set in and the corner of the room went on fire. Worse she couldn't scream.

**LAUREN'S PENTHOUSE – PRESENT**

Kenzi sat up in bed screaming the memory of how she turned fae was terrifying. She wasn't too sure if she could do it all over again if she would. Her door ripped opened as Lauren and Bo ran in. She looked at emerald green eyes to piercing blue ones. Then she noticed that they both were wearing tiny sily robes. "Oh my god, ewww, I just hurled in my mouth." She made the vomiting motion.

Lauren and Bo's eyes returned to brown as they realized there was no immediate threat to their smaller friend. Bo walked next to the bed hitting her arm, "You scared the shit out of me."

"Imagine me! I'm terrified both of you busting in here probably had to stop bumping uglies. I just had a nightmare and now I get to wake up to wandersnatch times two." Kenzi pointed to Bo and Lauren.

Lauren started laughing, "Good to see your okay Kenzi. I am going to make us coffee because I still have to leave. I've been trying to do that since I woke up."

Bo smiled as Lauren walked out of the room. Kenzi threw her legs off the bed sitting next to where Bo was standing. "Looks like you kissed and made up. I take thank you's in the form of boots, clothes, food and liquor."

"We made up three times this morning could've been four but you started screaming. Lauren told me what you said to her Kenz. What would I do without you?" Bo hugged her roomie.

"Oh gross dude come on you're like all kinds of naked right now." She sniffed Bo's hair and stuck her tongue out, "You even smell like Lauren. Shower, it's all I can say." She got off the bed and walked towards the kitchen talking over her shoulder to Bo as she followed behind her. "Where is the goddess going?"

Bo caught up to her friend walking beside her. "To talk to Shay I wish I could say I feel bad for her but I don't. She needs to back away from my girlfriend. It feels so good to say that again." They walked into the kitchen and Bo pulled Lauren into a kiss.

"You keep doing this and I am never going to leave." Bo pulled her into another kiss. "Okay I guess I can see you both." With that Bo pulled back away from Lauren. The seethe smirked and lifted her eyebrows, "Is that a no?"

Bo mirrored her with the raised eyebrows. "Was that a real question?"

Kenzi was sitting on a bar stool by the kitchen counter. "Puke, vomit, gross, a ton of rooms in this place and you chose this one to ruin my morning coffee."

Lauren gave Bo a quick kiss as she walked past her. "Of course I was kidding now this time I am showering without you so I can get dressed and go."

Bo sat next to Kenzi and took a sip of her coffee. The hybrid looked around, "Is it too soon in your relationship for us to move in. We can use the crack shack as headquarters for the super fae crew that we are."

Bo tilted her head to the side as if she was thinking about it. "Well technically we were together and then there was the break which apparently it was just a break. Hhhmmmm"

Lauren took a quick shower before getting ready. She wore black leggings with black chunky ankle boots and a fitted three-quarter sleeve button down shirt. However the first button was pretty low down. She hoped Bo wouldn't say anything. It didn't seem there was anything in her closet that wasn't low cut anymore. She grabbed the keys to her bike and walked down the stairs.

Kenzi was still sitting next to Bo. They were eating breakfast as they talked. The hybrid noticed her first. She grabbed onto the counter to steady herself and leaned into Bo. "I just eye raped your girlfriend."

Bo turned around to look at Lauren. As soon as she saw her she got off the stool. "No, just no, this doesn't say hi I'm here to let you know we aren't going to screw anymore. This says please rip my clothes off one more time." Her eyes drifted down to her girlfriend's cleavage.

"You're adorable when you're jealous." She walked over to Bo and put her arms around her pulling her close. The seethe leaned in and kissed the brunette passionately pulling back and letting the chi flow from her to Bo. After a minute she went to pull away but Bo pulled her back so the flow was not interrupted.

After another few minutes Bo was the one to pull away. "Just make sure you remember what's waiting at home for you babe." She lightly bit into her bottom lip gave Lauren a playful smile and went back to her seat. Lauren stood where she was for another minute before she left.

**SHAY'S PLACE**

Lauren was standing outside her door and thinking what she was going to say to her when she heard the movement from the inside of the apartment. She knew Shay must have sensed her and was coming to the door.

Shay was wearing brown cargo pants with a tight scoop neck long sleeve shirt. "You going to stay out there or you coming in?"

Fragments of her strip tease from the other night played in Lauren's head as she looked at Shay. Even casually dressed the succubus still looked extremely sexy. It was just her she could wear anything and pull it off making it look sexy and seductive. She knew this was the seethe in her. "Yeah, I'm coming in I was about to knock. I need to talk to you." Lauren walked past Shay making sure not to brush against her. She made her choice but no need to tease the inner seethe.

It didn't go unnoticed from Shay. She watched Lauren walk as far from her as she could. "You know we need to talk is never a good sign."

The seethe stopped walking and stood with her back to Shay for a minute before she turned to face her.

Just seeing the look the blonde had on told Shay everything she needed to know. "Ah, so the ex wins huh?" It hurt and she was shocked because she never once cared for anyone other than herself. This was the closest she had to a relationship even though it technically never was one. She found herself really falling for the seethe so this was not what she was hoping to hear. Plus she spent so much time with her she was positive she would out beat the ex.

Lauren stepped towards Shay but stopped in her tracks when she put her hand up towards the blonde. "Shay I am so sorry. I do still care for you but Bo, with Bo, I never stopped. I thought my heart was on the table to win. I didn't realize I gave it to her long ago. You still mean a lot to me and I still would like to have you in my life, if you wanted?" She wanted to ease into this conversation. Shay has done a lot in helping her return to her full potential and she truly did care for the succubus. It caught her off guard when Shay already knew what Lauren was there to tell her. In that moment she knew not to drag it out and hope that they would be able to remain friends.

What Shay really wanted to do was go over to Bo's and kick the ever loving shit out of her. Even if she was Odin's daughter no way was she as strong as Shay. Shay was 3,000 years old and Bo was 30. She worked for her father Bo probably didn't even begin to understand his powers. However she respected Lauren and Odin so she wouldn't bash the young fae's face in no matter how tempting it was. "I had a lot of fun with you. I would love to still be in your life." She walked over and hugged the seethe making sure to press her body as tightly against her that she possibly could. The succubus smiled to herself as she heard Lauren inhale a sharp breath. She peeled herself slowly off of Lauren.

The blonde stood there for a second. She knew that was a cheap shot on her inner seethe but still effective. Once she shook it off she looked at Shay. "I also need to know if you would be willing to fight beside me. Please know I understand if you wouldn't want to. I was attacked the other day. Apparently a group of light and dark fae are working together to kill me. I spoke with Evony she will help and look into the dark fae to see what she can find out. I don't know how many or when the next attack will be, but if I find out, can I count on you?"

Shay was shocked. Thinking of anyone trying to hurt Lauren whether she was hers or not pissed her off, she didn't need to think this one through, "Bet your ass I will fight with you."

"You realize that Bo will also be fighting beside me?" Lauren figured she knew but wanted to make sure. The last thing she wanted to do was put her in an uncomfortable situation.

"Yeah I figured. If I accidently hit her would you be upset?" Seeing the look Lauren gave her she muttered, "Thought so but didn't hurt to ask. I am more shocked that you got Evony to agree to fight with them. She must really like you."

"Or really want something from me, its Evony so I can never be sure. She is good at hiding her thoughts." Lauren thanked Shay again and hugged her once more before leaving. It was hard to say good bye to Shay she really did care for her and she was a big part of helping her regain her strength. It was weird leaving knowing it was the last time she would be there. She meant being friends but was positive that Bo wouldn't be too keen on the idea of apartment visits. Not that she blamed her.

**MORRIGAN'S COMPOUND**

Shay walked into Evony's office as she was hanging up the phone. Evony was wearing a black pant suit with a red shirt and black heels. The Morrigan watched Shay pace back in forth in her office. "Guess you talked to Lauren?"

Shay stopped pacing and turned to Evony. "How did you know already?"

"I put two and two together. Deco called me when his shift ended at 6am. He said the succuslut came there at 3am and didn't leave by the time he left. They are annoying like that it's like Romeo and Juliet or in this case Juliet and Juliet of the fae world only neither one of them will fucking die. I should know I've tried."

The succubus sat in a chair across from Evony and leaned onto her desk. "Friends, she said she wanted to be friends. I don't lose. I never have. I hate it. I even stripped for her the other night pushing myself to make sure I beat out that young fae."

Evony leaned back in her chair. "That was a detail I wasn't counting on but still useful. Stay friends for now. You connected to her seethe and Bo connected with human Lauren. It's a matter of who is in control sweetie and right now that seethe isn't at 100%. The way I hear it is the lower down in energy the harder to control, like an untamed animal, it's sexy. Tell her to visit you at your new job."

Shay lifted an eyebrow and made a face at Evony. It was a cross of annoyance and intrigue, "What new job?"

"You just told me you know how to strip. Wouldn't you know I have a dark fae who owns a dark fae strip club. Guess who can be a new employee?"

"That is a suiting job. No lap dances for men and I'll consider the job. What makes you think I still have a chance Lauren made her choice?"

The Morrigan let out her fake laugh. "Sweetie no she really hasn't, this has gone for almost 3 years. They are together, they aren't together, they are back together, so unbelievably irritating and predictable. One will screw up sooner or later let's hope its Lauren's turn and you appeal to her seethe."

Evony had Shay's interest. "You think so?"

The Morrigan leaned on her desk and crossed her hands in front of her. "Put it this way when I decided to start working with that human moron Isaac Taft almost 3 years ago I made sure that both Lauren and Dyson would end up with him. I never knew which one the succubitch was with or loved that day. Taft was a typical human that knew about us. Wanting to be fae and all that shit no one gives a crap about. I told him about Aifie, I knew she wouldn't give up her daughter but would give up the wolf she screwed. I also gave him dark and light fae to experiment on."

Shay cut off the Morrigan, "You gave up your own kind for a human?"

"Darling it was the right thing to do. Fae population control after all we live a long time and still new little fae keep getting added to the clans. I never gave the idiot Bo because I knew the whole damn cavalry would jump to the rescue. Aifie was the better option. I simply told Taft the only doctor I knew who would be capable enough of helping him achieve what he wanted was a certain Dr. Lewis. My plan was she would kill Dyson; the dark fae had to kill Taft before anyone even knew, and frame Lauren for the whole thing making it look like Isaac never existed. I never counted that the human Lauren would save the wolf. I hand wrapped her competition on a table for her and she saves him so incredibly human. Who knew that Dyson would kill Taft and Lauren would be a seethe. Genius, I know." Evony smiled proudly at her whole plan.

Shay leaned back in her seat shocked that Evony was behind the whole thing. She remembered Lauren telling her the story about Taft Industries and how she left breaking the curse. Lauren never told her anything else, like where she hid for a month. Sometimes Evony was capable of surprising Shay. "Okay and what if this plan doesn't pan out like how that one didn't? And how did you keep all that from Lauren?"

"Don't think of it when she is around. Thankfully usually when she is around my only thoughts are of ripping her clothes off and ravishing her. Or when she is kicking my ass I'm usually thinking of the damage being down to my place. Also honey I am the Morrigan I always have a backup plan."

The dark haired succubus thought this should be interesting. "Is it another parasite like the one you put on Vex?"

Evony made a face of disgust. "She told you about that I see. Yes even as a human Lauren was a pain in the ass. The good doctor found it and made an antidote otherwise Bo wouldn't have been competition for you. That's also when that little shit Vex decided to go all light fae. He attacked me later that year and seven of my guards came in one finally knocked the idiot out and he was put in my dungeon till the seethe made me release him. This backup plan is better." With that Evony picked up the phone and asked for someone to come in. A few moments later the office door opened and another succubus walked in. Evony stood up, "Shay this is Selene she is light fae."

Shay stood up and turned to face the extremely attractive succubus that walked in. She went over and shook her hand before putting her attention back on Evony. "You know light fae? Also adding another succubus wasn't the plan I had in mind." She looked over her shoulder at Selene, "No offense."

Evony laughed, "I never knew how funny you were Shay. Selene is technically light fae. She pledged to the Ash 1200 years ago, and the past 100 years she has worked for me as an undercover agent. Light but technically dark, and she isn't another meal ticket for your seethe but she will be in the group. We will know how everything in the world of Bo is going. That bitch has been in my way for too long. I will be damned if she has a seethe too."

The dark haired succubus thought it couldn't hurt to have someone on the inside. If what Evony said was true then having someone letting them know if there was trouble in paradise would be a nice advantage. "Okay ladies I think we have a plan. So for now I do the friend thing and try to appeal to her inner seethe. Got it, oh and Evony you better find out who is trying to kill her." With that Shay got up and was heading towards the door.

"For now we play nice we help the seethe find the traitors, my traitors. One last thing before you leave, what can you tell me about your old boss, the Dark King."

She froze by the door and very slowly turned around. "Why?"

"Lauren said that Odin appeared to her and talked to her apparently he is in another realm and is trying to come back home so what do I need to know?"

Shay's expression was hard to read it was a mix between shock, surprise, and a little bit of fear. She faced Evony, "Stay out of his way is the best advice I can give you Evony. You will not win and your little games will not work on him. He won't find them cute or charming and he will kill you slowly making you suffer more then you thought was possible. And if he wanted to he would bring you back to life to do it all over again just because he can. If he approached Lauren he has a plan and it's already been put in motion. I know Odin."

The Morrigan slid back into her seat. "Fine, then who in my dark fae was a part of his army. I need to know which little back stabbing shits I need to look out for."

Shay walked back to her seat but sat straight up this time. No longer relaxing back in the seat like she was before, "I wouldn't know. I was more of an assassin for him. I took out the light fae leaders that were a problem for him. I worked alone mostly but sometimes I led a small army of my choosing. Odin liked me so he let me pick who I wanted to work with."

"Shit I really hate having to do all the work myself. How did Odin end up in another realm?"

"I have no idea. I was out on a mission and the fae he had with him all died. It was like he was there one minute and the next he just disappeared. I wasn't anywhere near the area but rumors were spreading that he was dead. I searched for him. I saw all the dead fae on the battle field but no sign of him. There were so many rumors I didn't bother to entertain." Shay remembered the day she heard Odin died asking where his last known location was. It took days for her to get there but when she did she looked for any sign of her boss but none existed. There was so many dead fae all around light and dark. In that moment it clicked that Lauren had to have something to do with it. She is the only fae Shay had ever met that would be strong enough to take on Odin especially if she was at full power. No wonder her ex boss made a pit stop to the seethe. She got up and started walking towards the door again. Making a mental note to ask Lauren about it the next time she saw her. Looking back at Evony she gave her one last piece of advice, "Evony listen to me on this don't try and fight him, you will never win."

Evony smiled back at Shay, "Honey every King needs a Queen."


	18. Time to Prepare

A/N: Hi everyone, again a huge THANK YOU, for your continued support. For adding this story as a favorite, following it or writing your awesome reviews. Keep the reviews coming I love reading them and love to hear what you guys think about each chapter.

* * *

**ODIN'S REALM**

Odin was staring out the window looking at the woods from the room that once belonged to Bo. He was deep in thought and didn't hear Cedric walk in. Cedric watched him for a few minutes to see if he would acknowledge him. He knew it wasn't wise to interrupt his thoughts but knew this was important news. Stepping more into the room Cedric tried to clear his throat. Odin still didn't take his gaze from the window.

Cedric finally spoke up, "My Lord, I have good news for you. I know you just sent me back but I had to come home to tell you this."

The wanderer opened the window and faced outside. The beautiful day suddenly turned to dark clouds with thunder and lighting. The Dark King stretched his hand out the window like he was grabbing something invisible. He then ripped his hand back in and made the motion that he was throwing something at Cedric. Following this a lightning bolt followed his hand motion hitting the smaller dark fae square in the chest knocking him flat onto his back. Cedric laid there almost motionless except for the little movements his body was making from the convulsions.

Odin stood by the window as the clouds went away and the beautiful day appeared again. He tilted his head as he watched the smaller fae convulse. He only looked for a moment before looking back out the window. After another five minutes passed by the wanderer walked over to where Cedric's body was and stood above him looking down. He placed his hand out and closed his eyes. It took a minute before Cedric opened his eyes. Reflexes kicking in Cedric brought his hands up to where he was hit on his chest. His shirt had a burn mark in the place and he felt like he had the shit kicked out of him. He remembered exactly what happened and it didn't surprise the smaller fae at all.

The Dark King stayed above him and Cedric only sat up not daring to stand. "Cedric, what have I told you countless times about interrupting my thoughts?" He had the small look of irritation but that was the only look that crossed his face.

Cedric waited a minute before he spoke he wanted to make sure that Odin was done speaking. The last thing he wanted to do was cut him off. He considered himself lucky that he only was hit with a lightning bolt today. "Not to interrupt my lord." He kept his eyes down too afraid to catch the man's gaze.

Odin leaned over and grabbed Cedric's arm yanking him up to his feet. "And yet here you are interrupting my thoughts again. Is it a hard lesson to learn?"

He was riddled with fear as he could see the anger flash in Odin's eyes. He knew he had to choose his wording carefully. "No sir, I am a fool. I will never interrupt you again." Cedric looked him in the eyes when he made this promise he wanted Odin to know he was serious.

Finally he looked satisfied as he turned away from Cedric. "One could only hope. I have heard the line so many times yet I still find myself teaching you these lessons." He walked towards the stairs before turning back to the dark fae. "What was so important?"

He stayed where Odin pulled him up. There was no way he was moving even an inch till Odin walked out of the room. "I thought you would be pleased to know that it seems the seethe and your daughter have reconciled."

Odin crossed his arms across his chest as he brought his one hand to his chin. He rubbed the bottom of his chin with his thumb and forefinger. "That was faster then I was expecting. It is excellent news. Now get back to that realm and come back only after you have spoken with Deco." The wandered walked down the stairs not even looking back. He knew Cedric wouldn't betray him. The fear he had reeked off of him. Plus he was hopeful that once Odin returned to his realm and took it back that Cedric would have an important place in the new fae world.

As the wanderer walked down the hallways he was thinking of his last meeting with his daughter and the seethe. It went better then he could have hoped. He knew the seethe carried over her human feelings the minute he saw her protect the half breed. In that instant he knew he could push the seethe back to his daughter. She would warn Bo that her friend was attacked by her father. Bo being the person she is would rush to her friends. He knew that she would mention her father and the seethe would find the need to protect her. The seethe's love for his daughter was that strong. The fear would set in that Odin was after Bo and the seethe would never allow that. He knew it would open Lauren's eyes to what she could potentially lose. Odin knew that Lauren must love Bo more then he anticipated by getting back with her that quickly. Finally turning into his chambers the evil sorcerer grinned as he shut his door.

**LAUREN'S PENTHOUSE**

Lauren walked into her hallway throwing her black leather jacket on the small hall table. She put her keys on top of that and headed towards the living room. She heard the TV blaring and knew where she would find the duo. Walking in she nodded at Kenzi who was stretched out on the loveseat eating some kind of candy. The blonde went straight over to Bo who was laying down on the sofa watching TV. She put her leg between Bo's legs forcing them to open more so she could crawl in between them. She put her head down and nuzzled into Bo's shoulder right by the crook of her neck as the succubus put her arms around her.

"Someone else in the room in case you didn't see me," Kenzi didn't bother looking at them she already saw Lauren crawl onto Bo and wasn't sure she wanted to look over again.

Bo threw one of the small pillows at Kenzi. The little hybrid saw it coming and hit it out of the way before it got her. "Boo-ya bitch."

The brunette laughed to herself. Kenzi's reflexes definitely improved when she became half fae. She kissed the top of Lauren's head. Lauren mumbled into her neck, "Do I ever have to get up?"

"No we can stay like this forever and wait for the fae-pocalypse to come knocking on our door." She held Lauren a little tighter at the thought of a fae group wanting to kill her. Bo couldn't imagine what life without her would be like and didn't even want to guess. She would die protecting her.

"Babe, you won't have to think about life without me." The blonde didn't lift her head up she was just reading Bo's thoughts.

Bo nudged her although she was getting used to Lauren probing around her head. She could have a whole conversation without opening her mouth. Remembering where the seethe just was she leaned back a little to try and get Lauren to look up. "What happened with Shay?"

She tilted her head up a little towards Bo, "Good actually she handled it well. We will remain friends and she is going to help us fight the fae posse and Odin."

Kenzi sat up in the loveseat before Bo could respond. "Lauren you got to work on those injections. I'm trying to enjoy my show and I keep picturing you naked." Bo shot her friend a look and Kenzi shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry dude your girl has some killer mojo and its driving me all kinds of crazy."

Lauren sat up and Bo followed. It finally clicked in her head what her sidekick just said. She whipped her head to the seethe. "Injections? Like a sciency thing?"

The blonde could only smile. She got up and went into the kitchen to retrieve the kit that she showed Kenzi. Lauren brought it back into the living room and handed it to Bo. The seethe watched as she opened it. "Yeah, apparently I'm still the doctor slash scientist. I have been working on a serum to control the pheromones I send out so people can actually sit around me." Lauren pointed to Kenzi to prove her point.

Bo gave her killer smile at her girlfriend. "You know how I love the geek speak Dr. Lewis."

"Then it's a good thing all those memories carried over." Lauren beamed back at Bo.

Kenzi rolled her eyes at the two. She was happy that they were finally back together but they were acting like newlyweds. She was happy that Bo was finally happy and that she made her mind up. It was also nice to see Lauren back in the picture. After they lost Lauren Kenzi really started to appreciate all the good doctor has done for all of them. She realized that they totally forgot her original request. "Wow is that some kind of new magic. I must have been turned invisible because in like a nano-second I was forgotten. "

Lauren turned her attention back to Kenzi. "Sorry Kenzi I have tried working with a make shift lab that I created and so far nothing. I played around with this as much as I could. I would need access to a full lab and even then I can't guarantee it would work." She picked up one of the needles and rolled it around her fingers watching the liquid inside it. She was trying to wrap her head around some kind of repellent that would work on her. It was in her DNA, her very genetics. So coming up with something to help stop that wouldn't be easy, stopping it would be impossible but at least help in some way.

The blonde was so lost in the different things she could try that she didn't even notice Kenzi walk over until the needle was out of her hand. When she looked up she just had enough time to see the needle come down into her leg. "Ow, okay, do you feel better?" Lauren looked into her light blue eyes.

Kenzi plopped down next to Bo. "No this is shit-tastic."

"Maybe there is some kind of injection I can make for you to help?" The thought just popped into the seethe's head. It wasn't what she was hoping for but it was better than nothing. She was still going to work on something for her unless everyone wanted to take injections to be in the same room with the seethe.

"Oh double fun for me. Sooo not the answer I was looking for." Kenzi sat up when she heard her phone ring and got up to get it. "It's Hale," she said as she was walking out of the room.

Bo turned on the couch to look at Lauren. "So you got your nerd on?"

She took the empty needle and put it back in the case as she closed it. "I will officially have it back when I can figure out how to fix this."

The brunette placed her hand on Lauren's knee. It was different now; Bo remembered when she would have to be so careful with Lauren. Almost like she was fine crystal, the succubus always held back a little fearing she would hurt Lauren. As she heard so many times fae and humans aren't supposed to happen. The few stories she did hear always ended pretty shitty. Part of her thinks that maybe she didn't fight as hard for Lauren as she should have because the blonde deserved better then she could give her. Being with her meant always being a slave to the fae world or having to hurt her by being with others. Now here she was Bo's perfect match.

"You're staring at me."

Hearing Lauren snapped Bo out of her thoughts. It also made her remember her original question before realizing she still had the sexy nerdy doctor as well as a fae superstar. "So Shay just said great we are done sure I will possibly die for you?"

She loved how adorable Bo could be. This all powerful succubus with an extremely strong fae father and yet she could act so young. Somehow Bo made that part of her charm, her witty humor. "Well, I'm sure she doesn't think she is going to die. Plus she is strong she did fight with your father after all." Soon as Lauren was done talking her phone rang and both of them looked down at her cell. Shay's face and number was displayed on the screen.

Bo made a face, "How did you leave her because when you left me I didn't feel like I should call you a half hour later."

"Technically I did ask for a break," the blonde joked as she picked up her phone. "Hey Shay," the seethe said into the phone as she watched Bo skooch closer to her on the couch. She knew she was just trying to listen to the phone conversation.

It killed Shay to have to call her after she told her that she picked Bo but this was something that couldn't be ignored. "Hey Lauren, I'm sorry to bother you and I know you are probably with Bo making up or some shit. I had to call. I was just speaking to Evony about getting a job since I will be around a little longer and she mentioned that Odin came to see you. Do you have any idea how dangerous he is?"

Lauren stood up from the couch as she walked around the coffee table to pace while she talked to Shay. "I know who you were to him. He told me. I fought Odin once it almost killed me and at the time I was almost a 100% so I definitely know the threat he represents. Has he come to see you?"

Shay was sitting in her car as she talked to the seethe. "No he hasn't, I would think he would have. I was his number one guy. So you were the one who fought him and you didn't kill him?"

The seethe was listening to every word Shay said as her brain was processing it. It made sense to her now he was only visiting those he had some kind of connection to. Bo made a connection to him when she used his powers that he passed on to his daughter. The blonde was the one who banished him. Valkyrie's were made by Odin and Tamsin was hired by him to take down Bo. Dyson saw him because he was with Tamsin and Kenzi because she was with the seethe. Between her and Bo they were hand delivering all the people that meant something to them on a silver platter. "He hasn't seen you yet because he doesn't have a connection to you. You would have to be with me or Bo to see him and once the connection is made he can use his essence to see you whenever he chooses." She softly tapped her forehead speaking more to herself then Bo or Shay, "I'm such an idiot, I can't believe I didn't see this before. It was so obvious." She stopped pacing and stood by the glass sliding door looking at the infinity pool. "I didn't kill him because I no longer had the strength to so I banished him to another realm."

Shay hit her steering wheel, Lauren may have chosen Bo for now but she was hoping that there would be another break. Since the Morrigan pointed out this was a regular occurrence, but if her old boss was coming back no way was he going to let the seethe live if she was the one who took him out in the first place. "Is there a way for him to come back because if there is I'm going with you are number one on his hit list." It killed her that she cared so much for the blonde still.

"I figured I would be. He couldn't use his essence and come to me before because I thought I was human there was no seethe to connect to. Bo and Tamsin were different; Bo is his daughter and used his abilities to save the human me from a Lich. Tamsin was sent from him to kill Bo. I was the clueless human but when the seethe reemerged he came to see me." Things were clicking in her brain like fireworks going off. "Since I was the one who banished him I would be the only one to free him. Unless Odin found another way but I don't see how that's possible. I made his banishment pretty clear that it was linked to me."

"He didn't come to you as soon as you got your memory back. Odin waited till you got stronger. Something is definitely going on. I wish I could tell you what but watch out Lauren. Don't want you getting killed on me." Shay hung up the phone and threw her cell on the passenger seat of her car. She wished she could get in contact with the Dark King. It was clear he wanted the seethe to achieve full strength but why? It would be much easier for him to kill her at lower energy. Odin was smart so she knew there was logic behind it she just wasn't seeing it herself. The killing part was where she excelled. The only possibility is that this is no longer the seethe he fought centuries ago. This seethe has ones she cares about so even at full power she couldn't fight Odin and save everyone. Her stomach dropped as realization hit her that whatever was up her former boss's sleeve was most likely going to cause the death of the seethe.

Lauren pulled the phone away from her ear and slipped it into her pocket. She was still looking at the pool when she felt Bo's arms go around her waist as she stood behind the blonde. Just her touch made all the things that were going through Lauren's head melt away. With one touch of her hand it felt like nothing really mattered but the two of them. It drove the seethe crazy the effect this succubus had on her and not just sexually but every feeling. Her smile alone could clear Lauren's darkest days. She put her hands on Bo's. "I love you."

Bo leaned over her side and kissed her cheek. "I know." She slowly took her hands off the seethe's waist and went to walk away. Soon as she turned around she felt the blonde grab her waist and turn her back around. Bo put her arms around Lauren's neck, "What was that all about." Lauren tilted her head slightly and Bo smiled, "I love you to. So what was that about?"

She leaned forward and very softly kissed Bo before trailing feather light kisses down her neck. She started walking causing Bo to step backwards as the seethe was headed to the couch. Bo felt the need and desire start to fill her. When she felt the couch behind her she snapped out of the trance even though she knew her eyes were light blue from the need, desire and hunger. "Kenzi is still here."

In that instant Lauren forgot the smaller fae was still in the house. Her place was so big she didn't even hear Kenzi talking on the phone. She could have used her telepathy but when Bo was near her or touching her sometimes the whole world faded away and all that existed was her and Bo. She backed away from Bo clearly fighting her inner seethe for control. When she looked at Bo it was clear by her green eyes that the seethe was still winning. "Talk about something."

This was killing Bo seeing those green eyes really made her succubus take over. All she wanted to do was have Lauren rip her clothes off and throw her on that couch. She could literally picture all the ways she was touching her this morning. Feeling that intoxicating chi fill her. The way it made her feel, the way Lauren made her feel; she was ready to start taking her own clothes off.

"Bo not helping I can read your thoughts." Lauren's expression said it all. You could easily see she was fighting an inner battle and losing by a long shot.

Bo tried to think of something else Kenzi was right it was impossible to stop picturing Lauren naked. Of course it was worse on her because she has seen Lauren naked so the image easily popped into her head. She felt herself go down onto the couch as Lauren was on top of her. Her hand already slid under Bo's shirt as she kissed the pulse of her neck. Bo was helpless to do anything she found dominate take charge Lauren insanely hot and sexy. She let out a slow moan as she felt Lauren's hand caress her breast. She wanted to take her hand and slid it down her pants but she knew better. The seethe would make her wait even longer if she tried to push things along.

The seethe was listening to every thought the succubus had she knew what she wanted. Normally she would tease her longer but not this time. She slowly let her hand glide down Bo's body feeling her completely toned stomach as her hand went lower and lower down. Unbuckling Bo's belt she let her hand slip down and let out a groan as she hit Bo's center. "You're so wet," the seethe groaned out as she let her tongue penetrate into Bo's mouth.

"Always for you," she softly moaned out. Both jumped up as they heard a bedroom door shut. Lauren sat up trying to compose herself which was not going so well. Bo was having an even harder time as she kept trying to grab her belt buckle but it kept slipping out of her unsteady hands. The touch of a seethe was like nothing she could describe. No sex could ever compare. A single touch could give you an orgasm in minutes. Even after she was no longer touching you it still felt like she was. Your whole body would pulse with pleasure. The looks that she gave Bo alone were enough to get her drenched.

Kenzi walked into the room and saw green and blue eyes with Bo fiddling with her belt. "Let me guess you're playing hide the digits, again." She covered her eyes as she walked through the living room. "Go ahead keep knocking bits I'm headed to meet Hale at the Dal. That gives you super fae time to figure out how to use the bedroom in our new living situation. I keep picturing Lauren naked if I really see her naked I'm not positive on what would happen."

They heard the elevator door open and close. Lauren looked at Bo who finally got her belt back on. "New living situation?" The blonde looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh sure read the dirty thoughts but not the other ones." The succubus peeled herself off the couch and felt her knees get weaker. She loved the effect Lauren had on her. She always drove her crazy sexually even when they thought she was human but now it was extremely intensified. Seeing the grin on Lauren's face Bo realized she was once again in her mind. "Yeah read it now a little late. Kenzi is moving in. You showed her the place so really you asked for it."

Lauren smirked a little at the thought. "So just Kenzi moves in? You will be at your place while your best friend chases me around my place."

It was Bo's turn to tease, "Good thing it's a big place. You can out run her or just keep her in place." Bo was standing in front of Lauren and leaned in to lick behind her ear as she whispered in it, "Or I could move in to and we can just do this whenever you want."

The seethe allowed the succubus to have control. She leaned her head back and enjoyed the teasing that Bo was doing with her tongue. This time Bo's phone rang to break apart the two. Reluctantly she pulled away to look at her phone. She knew there was a lot of important things going on so ignoring her phone so she could have earth shattering sex would not be the smartest thing to do. Taking her phone out she saw it was Trick calling. "You have incredible timing lately."

Trick shifted his weight from side to side. "You make calling you uncomfortable lately."

"Trick every time I am with Lauren would be bad timing. What's up you have my attention now." If she didn't get alone time with Lauren soon she was going to have her way with her on the Ducati. The thought of that turned the succubus on.

Bo almost forgot she was on the phone with her grandfather until she heard him speak again. "I was going to close the Dal early so we can test Lauren's abilities at her energy now. We are no closer to any answers with the fae group who are attacking Lauren. At least this way we will know what she can handle." With that he quickly hung up as his granddaughters words were echoing through his head. He needed to go clean the bar and not think of that.

Lauren crashed her lips into Bo's giving as much heat, desire and intensity as possible behind a kiss. She let the chi flow for a few minutes before she pulled back into a kiss that had Bo's body melt perfectly into the seethes. Every curve matching each other's perfectly. "What did Trick want?"

The succubus told Lauren as she tried to get a hold of herself. The blonde seemed to agree with what the Blood King said and took Bo's hand as she walked towards the elevator. "You going to be able handle the Ducati because that was a pretty vivid image you had before. We are going to have to find a place to park the bike and try that out." She had a wicked smile on as she pulled her leather jacket on.

Bo couldn't help but think in that particular scenario reading her thoughts was perfect because she had no idea how to describe that without jumping the seethe. She had to think of something else or they weren't going to make it to the Dal. The brunette thought how if she did live there they would find out pretty quickly exactly how much the succubus would be able to handle. Since Lauren didn't exactly give her an answer she wasn't going to mention it again. Least for tonight, she kind of liked Kenzi's idea of the crack shack being their new headquarters. Maybe they would be able to get Trick out of the Dal once in awhile. Besides there were some bad memories at the crack shack, it would be nice to make some new ones, and she was pretty sure Kenzi wasn't going to leave Lauren's.

"You never told me what Shay wanted," Bo remembered what led to all touching. Lauren seemed lost in thought and she went over to comfort her and as soon as she touched the seethe her mood changed.

As they were walking out to the Ducati, Lauren told Bo about her conversation with Shay and some of the realizations she came to with Odin. The seethe didn't tell her that part of her thought maybe it was a good idea that the duo stay with her. It was a better way for her to protect them from Odin. Besides the three of them together would be harder for Odin to play mind games with, alone makes people weaker and the Dark King knows this. She didn't say anything else as they got on the bike and it roared to life.

**DAL**

The new power couple walked into the Dal. Everyone was already out besides the normal crew. Trick and Stella were sitting at a table talking. Kenzi, Dyson and Hale were sitting on barstools drinking and laughing. Tamsin and Vex were standing next to the three joining in on the drinks and laughs. Lauren looked at every one of them. This was her new family and she was going to have to do everything and anything it took to be strong enough to protect them from two different attacks.

The Valkyrie noticed them first. "Look who it is Bo and Lauren together again, again, and again. Cheers for another try." Tamsin lifted her shot and took it.

Lauren knew Tamsin had plenty to fear. She directly disobeyed her master and now he might have found a way back to their realm. She knew that the two of them were enemy number one to Odin. He might go for Tamsin first because she would be easier to kill but Lauren wasn't going to allow it. She fought him before she knew what he was capable but literally almost every fae with her died. How would she protect this group?

Trick went over to the couple, "Thank you again for coming down here Lauren. I was speaking with Stella and we thought maybe it was best to see what fae attacks you are capable of blocking at your energy now."

Stella was also standing but she didn't approach the couple. She knew that they weren't too crazy about her since she was more of a go by the book type of girl. "What percentage would you estimate yourself to be at now?"

Lauren closed her eyes and did a self scan. The first time she was over 50% "Around 53%, so what tests did you have in mind?"

Trick had his serious no nonsense look on. "I am trying not to think of them and I don't want to specify either. Sorry Lauren but your enemy isn't going to shout out his moves he will just use them like they did outside my pub."

She knew he was right and if they were like the fae who attacked her already they kept their thoughts to themselves until after the first move was made. Hopefully the others would be that stupid. "Sure, let me have a drink and we can start this experiment." Bo stayed by her side listening to what her grandfather had planned for her lover. She took Bo's hand and walked over to the group. "Will you ask the Ash if he would grant me some access to the lab?" Lauren addressed Tamsin and Vex with the question.

Vex looked perplexed, "Lovey do you think you are human again?"

The seethe was still slightly surprised by how much this group could entertain her. "No the curse doesn't reset. The human me kind of carried over and I am working on something to control the pheromones I send out." When the words left her mouth there was a huge sigh of relief from everyone inside the Dal and Bo couldn't help but burst out laughing. She easily remembered how hard it was to be in the same room as Lauren before she had so much of her chi in her. Even with that it still was pretty bad but controllable.

"I will make sure we get you that access, damn girl you are killing all of us. The times I see you I spend all night dreaming of you." The siren said to her as Kenzi hit his arm, "What so do you mama, we compare dreams."

"And I read thoughts, come on guys, wow I just saw myself doing a lot of naughty things in all your minds." The seethe was amused but Bo's brow seemed to fuse a little at the thought of what everyone else was thinking.

"Come on guys a little respect." Bo had to say something even though she knew it was beyond their control Lauren was still hers and it was a little hard to accept that everyone was picturing screwing her.

Lauren tapped Dyson on the arm as Bo was speaking, "Can I have a word Dyson?"

The shifter saw the serious look in the seethe's eyes. He hasn't seen a look like that from Lauren in a very long time. Maybe the time she came into the Dal to let Dyson know Bo went after Vex. He got up from his stool and went by Lauren. They both took a few steps away from the group. She talked to him slightly above a whisper, "I need you to promise me something. I need you keep Bo away from this group of fae if we find out when the attack is supposed to be."

Dyson was leaning down to hear the doctor but as soon as she spoke her words he stood straight up. "Lauren I wish I could but you are asking something I cannot do. You saved my life if we find out when this attack is going to happen I will be by your side. And Bo should be there too." This was one time that he knew Bo had to be there. She would never forgive anyone who tried to keep her away especially if something were to happen to the blonde. He was positive if that happened Bo would return to her father most likely for good and he wouldn't blame her. "Lauren, can you give me my love back. I do not want to spend eternity loving someone I can never have. Someone I wouldn't want to have, she belongs with you, but I deserve another chance to find happiness. I know I have no right to ask you but…"

The blonde cut him off, "Dyson I will figure out a way to do that for you. You have a right to ask, you are risking your life for me. By doing that you are giving me a chance to be with Bo for a very long time." She placed her hand on his arm and he covered it with his hand. It was funny how she never thought they would be close but the wolf has become important to Lauren. She could see why Bo did love him. He was always the nobleman. He deserved to be happy and she would find away to make that happen for him.

Tamsin nodded to the two that were a few feet away. "What you do now succubus you sent your ex's into each other's arms?"

Bo turned her head she wasn't even sure when the two snuck away but she saw by their faces that whatever they were talking about was something serious. Their expressions seemed sad. "What's going on guys," Bo asked as she approached the two.

"We were talking about getting my love back. You two belong together and I need to find my mate but I need the opportunity to have that option to give." Dyson told Bo and then walked past her back over to his friends. He didn't want to tell her what Lauren asked him because he knew it would upset Bo. The two just got back together so he wasn't going to destroy that happiness.

"If you can do that for him Lo I would be happy. Dyson was a good guy, I just couldn't love him the way I love you. He deserves to have someone that can love him back the way he deserves." The succubus truly felt bad about Dyson. It all happened to fast she wished she could go back in time and stop him from giving his love to her. Even at the time she knew it might not work she told him she couldn't promise anything but she would give it her all. She really did, she could take satisfaction in knowing that.

"I will babe, I told him that already." Lauren knew that Dyson purposely kept the rest from Bo. Reading his thoughts she silently thanked him. Bo would not be understanding about Lauren wanting to protect her.

They walked back over to everyone so Lauren could get her drink before whatever surprises Trick had for her would start. Tamsin looked at them, "Hey seethe the Ash said that you can be there when he talks to Light Fae to see if they know anything. He will question them and you can do your mind probing shit. Under one condition."

The seethe knew the Ash wouldn't have agreed that easily. "What would that be?"

"He wants you to meet Selene and actually talk to her this time." The Valkyrie said.

"Tell him to kiss my ass," Bo jumped in.

"I will meet her," she looked at Bo before she said anything else, "Trust me remember, I left Shay for you. It's you Bo, only you, you are all that I want. You do not need to worry about Selene. I told you the things that happened was when I was low on energy and the seethe was in complete control. With you I don't think I will ever be low on energy. Even if I was I would fight my very nature for you." Lauren wanted Bo to know how much she truly loved her. When the seethe accepted this love it was incredible how strongly she felt for this succubus and she needed Bo to understand that love. With that she had her drink and went to Trick to see what tests he was going to put her through.

**AN HOUR OUTSIDE OF TORONTO**

Udano sat in the abandon building. There was at least 42 fae in there with him. A mixture of light, dark and under fae all together, and not everyone was back yet. This was turning out better then he hoped. They were waiting for ten other original members and he received word that they didn't leave the group but were still getting new members. He knew he needed more. That time was passing and the seethe would be growing stronger.

"Jyn do you have the work I prepared?," Udano pulled out a standing cork board as Jyn went to go and get the papers. He handed them over to the tall thin under fae before sitting with the rest of the group.

"Word has gotten to me that the seethe has many succubi to use to regain power. It looks like she has committed to one. This will make reaching full power a lot harder for her which is better for us and gives us more time to recruit more members." Udano turned his back to the fae sitting below him as he started pinning things up to the cork board. Once he was finally done he stood back and faced the group again as he pointed to the board. "Now in case she is stronger we need to distract her. These are the fae important to her. This is Bo the succubus she chose."

On the cork board were pictures of Bo, Kenzi, Hale, Tamsin, Vex, Dyson, Trick, Stella, Shay, Kaya and the twins. He went through everyone's picture letting the group know each ones importance to the seethe. Udano did his homework and made sure he had all of the seethe's weaknesses.

**LAUREN'S PENTHOUSE**

Deco pulled into the parking lot of the building he worked in. He had an earlier shift tonight. As he headed towards the building he noticed the seethe's bike was gone. Which meant he would have to pay attention to when she comes back with Bo, he knew Evony would want as much detail as possible. He would have to watch security footage to see when she left so he could calculate the time exactly.

He was so deep in thought of the things he would have to do for the Morrigan that he never heard the dark fae approach him till he spoke. "Deco I presume, I am Cedric. Odin sent me to talk to you."


	19. Training Begins

A/N: Hi everyone continued thanks for following this story and adding it to your favorites it means a lot to me. Your reviews are all great, I love getting them so keep them coming. This chapter is a fun one but as always it is relevant to the battles that are coming and will tie into the story as it continues to unravel. Hope you enjoy it, whether you do or don't let me know in your reviews. Thanks to all who are reading this.

* * *

**4 MONTHS AGO**

Kenzi woke up a week ago and was taken off most of the machines almost immediately. They still had some going that were measuring her vitals. One of the doctors had told her that she had to stay in bed rest for another week. Dyson and Tamsin had been in there to visit a bunch of times. She remembered the first time she saw them; it was a shock to see them both so banged up. They told her it was worse 3 weeks ago. Dyson filled her in on all of his injuries as well as Tamsin. The valkyrie was still in casts. Hale barely left her side. He told her what happened to Bruce. Everyone let her know that Bo was with her father and that was bad news, and there had been no sign or word of Lauren. Kenzi wanted to get up and run out of that fae make shift hospital. All her instincts told her she had to go save Bo and find Lauren. She refused to believe it was impossible to reach Bo and that there was no way to find Lauren. It was all a little ironic, she turned fae to save them and she was trapped in a bed because of it.

At the moment Dyson, Tamsin and Hale where all in her room, the door opened and Trick and Stella came in. He smiled at everyone as he walked over to the half breed fae. "Hi Kenzi it looks like from all the tests we ran that you are half pyrokines." Kenzi just looked at him blankly as if he told her something in an ancient language. "It seems that by Hale breaking the ceremony you actually became half fae. That is why you were able to survive the two days it took Hale to get you here. You were very lucky my friend, if he arrived after you most likely wouldn't have made it through the whole transformation."

Stella kept looking her up and down from head to toe. Almost as if she was some kind of science experiment, she walked around the bed to stand by Trick. "It's truly remarkable. By all the accounts I have read no one has survived this."

Dyson smiled as he limped over to his friend. "Looks like someone has plans for you Kenzi," the shifter was relieved that Hale was there. He couldn't think of the other outcome.

"It's all good peeps this is what Bo-bo and I do. We break all the rules. Screw the odds." She put all her attention on Trick. "Now let's cut the crap and get to the good shit. What can I do besides light rooms on fire which I can't even control?"

The Blood King couldn't help but laugh no matter how dire their circumstances were Kenzi always found a way to throw humor in it. He was glad he met this human, well once human. "Pyrokines have many abilities involving fire. You need to learn how to control your power and we will help you but it takes time Kenzi. Time means patience, something you and my granddaughter aren't known for."

She threw her hands up causing a fire on the ceiling before covering her mouth in that oops kind of look. Hale jumped up and grabbed the fire extinguisher putting it out as he gave her look that said, really. "Totally my bad," keeping her hands down this time she looked back over at Trick. "T-Man details on the power stuff."

"You can manipulate fire moving it to your will as well as creating fireballs that once you learn to control you can throw. You are now immune to fire yourself and can never be burned." Stella answered the new hybrid before Trick was able to say anything. Stella certainly loved all things fae. "You realize you are going to have to pick a side."

Kenzi made a face. "This is really a thing, every time you guys find a new fae its like BOOM pick a side. What if I do what Bo did and stay unaligned?"

Hale sat on her bed and put his hand over hers. "Mama Bo was lucky because of you. You saved her and she was able to beat her tests. Deciding not to pick wasn't the best idea because she is unprotected, you are only half fae you need the protection." He kissed her forehead in the week that she has been awake she talked to him about the last thing he said to her.

This began their very new relationship as Kenzi expressed the same feelings for him but never acted on them because the whole fae/human issue. She never told Hale but that was also the problem she had with Lauren. It was so easy for Bo and Lauren but she couldn't act on her feelings for Hale. Of course she knew now she shouldn't have taken it out on the doctor but she did. Kenzi knew she would find her and make it up to her.

"It was the start of many times you saved her Kenzi. Many times you saved all of us," the shifter added. "Least now you no longer have to worry about the Morrigan, you aren't completely human anymore." This was a relief to Dyson as he was sure it was to all of them.

"Yeah well what can I say nothing can stop the Kenzinator." She brushed off her one shoulder as she grinned at her friends. "Now back to Bo and Lauren, is there any news?"

Trick put his head down. He had tried everything for answers on either but came up almost empty. "We got some leads on Bo. We know her father was at her Dawning. Dyson filled us in on that and we know he hired Tamsin to kill Bo. It isn't like the Dark King to hide so I have to assume he is in some sort of barrier between worlds. We have no leads as how to get there or to save Bo."

Dyson put on his serious face, "Least we know where Bo is now we just have to save her. Lauren is the bigger issue. Trick has had so many people look for almost a month now and there is no sign of her."

"Thank you D but I don't except that answer. What she do just POOF vanish, who is she Harry Potter?" Kenzi was determined to find the doctor. She had to apologize for everything. For being so hard on her, for always pushing for Dyson, for thinking she wouldn't be able to protect any of them, and as it turns out she saved them more times than the hybrid realized. What she did saving Dyson showed exactly the type of person Hotpants was.

"Kenz, I know you don't want to hear it but it is possible the dark fae got her already. It's the only explanation." Hale hated telling Kenzi this especially in her fragile state but he didn't want her to get her hopes up for something that was most likely a lost cause already.

The Blood King patted Kenzi's bed, "We are going to go and let you get some rest. Soon as you regain some strength we will start practicing how to use your powers."

As everyone except Hale was leaving her room she yelled to them, "Getting better food would help. Pizza run would be nice with a side of liquor. Any kind not being picky."

They all chuckled to themselves as they walked out of the hybrids room. Least the group was starting to get together again. They had their work ahead of them trying to find Lauren and Bo was already proving to be more difficult than anyone had originally thought. Getting better was a priority for all of them especially Lauren, if the dark fae had her then time wasn't her friend.

**DAL – PRESENT**

Lauren was standing in front of Trick, "When do the tests begin?" She was using her telepathy and didn't sense anything. Since they walked in the Dal she looked all around and couldn't find any signs of a test.

"They already started," Trick stepped around her and went behind the bar. He wanted to see how this was going to play out. Even his own part, under the bar he had the equipment he needed to write with his blood. Now was the time to see what the seethe was capable of at 53%. He might not know when these enemy fae were going to attack or the numbers but he was certain it would be sometime soon. It made sense for an attack to happen before she would be able to regain full power.

Tamsin was still standing by Vex, Bo, Dyson, Kenzi and Hale. She took another shot and turned to the Blood King. He just nodded at her. The valkyrie put down her glass on the bar top and gave herself a little wake up shake. "Here it goes," she said as she approached Lauren who still had her back towards her.

The seethe felt someone approaching and turned to face the Valkyie's true face. Turning completely around she crossed her arms over her chest knowing this was one of many tests.

"You sure you want to be with Bo? Was she truly the succubus you wanted to be with or was it the human part of you that couldn't shake her? Was it Shay that you had your first connection with?" Tamsin was in full Valkyrie mood and she was going to go for what she knew would be the seethe's weakest spot. She was good at creating doubt and proud of it, definitely one of the best.

Bo threw her hands up, "Hey, kind of standing right here."

Trick leaned over the bar tapping his granddaughter, "Bo, we don't know the fae that want to kill her. There could be Valkyrie's in the mix and they might know you are her chosen mate. We need to test this now."

Bo slightly turned her head towards her grandfather not wanting to take her eyes off of her girlfriend. "Yeah I figured but did we have to start with me like minutes after I actually got her back?" Her grandfather shot her a shut up look and Bo huffed like a child and sat on a bar stool. She didn't notice Stella approach her as she was focused on Lauren.

"Bo might I have a word with you outside," Stella asked the brunette.

"Might it wait?" She didn't bother turning to face Stella her eyes were locked on the blonde.

"Now Bo," her grandfather added in.

Lauren was facing the Valkyrie as she spoke the words. The seethe smiled as she walked towards the Valkyrie and pulled a chair out. "How long you going to do this for? I'm just curious if I should sit or not?" Bo heard her girlfriend speak the words as she was walking out and smiled to herself that was her girl.

Tamsin put her regular face on and turned her head to look over her shoulder at the Blood King. "Can I just punch her instead?"

"Just keep trying Tamsin," the older fae urged.

Lauren was sitting in the chair and leaned to the side so she could see Trick. "You know Valkyrie mind games won't work on me right? Odin can't get into my head you think a Valkyrie can, he created them." When the Blood King didn't answer her she sat back in the seat knowing that he wasn't going to interfere with the assault. Probably assuming that Tamsin might eventually penetrate into her head. She was glad she had friends like this willing to try and test her strength.

OUTSIDE THE DAL

Bo was walking in front of Stella and finally stopped walking but the tall blonde walked past her even further away from the building. Bo just followed till Stella suddenly stopped and turned to look at Bo. "Your grandfather put together a series of tests for the seethe. Everyone in there is going to use there fae abilities on her at random. Sometimes two or more will attack at once. We made these plans while you two were together. Hale called Kenzi and filled her in since she will also be part of the assault. We also need you to use your succubus on her."

"What you're telling me is everyone is trying to kick my girlfriend's ass and find a weak spot? And I'm supposed to stand there and watch?" Bo had her hands on her hips even though she knew what her grandfather was doing she didn't know how she was going to watch this. "I'm just going to keep getting that girlfriend of the year award. It's my title like Meryl Strep to the Oscars."

"I'm not sure what reference you are referring to but yes that is the plan," Stella didn't bother with anything human not even their movies.

"Here is the problem if I go all full succubus on my girlfriend you guys are all going to see an x-rated movie in person." She knew when her eyes turned blue it reached out to Lauren's inner seethe. Thoughts of earlier trickled through her mind as she smiled to herself, this wasn't good now the desire was starting to build up in her. Thankfully she was broken from her thoughts as Stella snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Did you just snap in my face?"

Stella had that serious somber look on, "You zoned out, would you have preferred I hit you?" Since Bo didn't respond the tall blonde decided to continue, "What you're telling me then is if another succubus goes after Lauren she will not be able to resist them therefore giving them the upper hand?"

Bo couldn't put into words how much this woman annoyed her at times. She was happy her grandfather was happy but sometimes she wanted to kick the crap out of her. "No, not any succubus, this succubus in particular." Realizing that Stella wasn't going to back down and that meant Trick wouldn't back down Bo rolled her eyes, "Fine, I will attack my girlfriend, but I'm holding you both responsible." She didn't wait for her to respond instead she headed back into the Dal hoping Lauren didn't doubt her decision.

BACK INSIDE

The seethe got up from the chair and walked past the Valkyrie as she went to the bar. "I think I will have a glass of red wine," she said to Trick. Looking over her shoulder she saw Tamsin put her regular face back on.

The Valkyrie walked over to the bar, "Fuck it, bitch is strong."

Bo gave Lauren a soft kiss on the lips as she popped up beside her. "I was worried I was going to have to kick the old lady's ass again." Tamsin just threw a snort at the succubus. The brunette had to back away as she was hit with a high pitched siren whistle. Bo turned to Hale, "Really? While I was standing right there. Hello manners much?"

The blonde calmly sipped her red wine. She tilted her head towards the siren, "I'm sorry did you say something Hale?"

Hale chuckled as he shook his head. Lauren was definitely strong. He decided he would turn it up a notch. He gave his other friends a look and they put a lot of space between them and the seethe. The blonde didn't move she just kept sipping her wine. She wasn't even facing the siren anymore. He kicked it to the decibel he used when they first took Bo and left Kenzi on the street corner.

Lauren put her hand over her ear that was facing him. "It sounds like a high pitch whistle. Other than being irritating it isn't doing anything, sorry Hale." She couldn't help but laugh to herself. She wasn't trying to be a bitch by any means and she really appreciated what her friends were doing but she was immune to almost all fae powers.

"Damn girl, what does it take to break you? You have to have a weakness and we better find it before they do." Hale was shocked that his siren had barely any effect on the seethe. It seemed like everything the myths said were true and then some.

Trick met his granddaughter's eyes and gave her a slight nod. Bo understood what it meant, she was up. She walked behind the seethe and put her thrall on full effect as she touched her shoulder. Her hand glowed that soft red as it passed onto the seethe. "Want to tell me what you and Shay have done that I don't know about," she figured if she was going to have to use her abilities on her girlfriend she might as well make some use out of it.

The blonde put her hand on Bo's as she spun around the stool so she could face her. "No not really," she answered as she slid Bo's hand off of her shoulder.

The brunette loved a challenge and there were so few fae that were able to resist her thrall. Trying to use the chi that the seethe pushed into her with her father's powers she kicked up her thrall to its highest capacity. She straddled Lauren in the bar stool as she dipped in for a long hard kiss. While she was kissing her she slowly dragged her one hand up Lauren's arm. It started to shine red as Bo slowly pulled back from the kiss softly biting her lover's lower lip as she was pulling away. "Want to tell me now? I really need to know and I think you want to answer me."

Lauren appeared to be in a slight daze. "You won't be very happy."

Trying to suppress the jealousy building up inside her she touched Lauren's arm again keeping her thrall at the highest level she was able to achieve. "I really do." She kissed her neck from her shoulder blade, up her neck to behind her ear as she breathed, "tell me," into her ear.

The seethe leaned in and kissed Bo's jaw line before pulling her back into a kiss. Softly pulling away she leaned to the side of Bo's face, "No."

The succubus got off of her and hit her leg, "I thought I had you there."

Lauren let out a small chuckle, "For a second there you did." When she seduced her and used her thrall Lauren felt compelled to answer her question. It was thinking of the reaction Bo would have that made her break free from that trance.

"Care to answer it anyway?" The succubus figured it didn't hurt to try. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know but then there was that part of her that did.

The blonde spun back around on the stool, "Yeah, I'm going to stay with no. I don't ask about you and your ex's. I wouldn't want to hear it; I'm doing it for you Bo." She wanted her girlfriend to know she wasn't not answering to be mean she just didn't want to unnecessarily hurt her. Thinking of that she quickly added, "It really doesn't matter anyway she wasn't you. With you everything is better because I love you."

That satisfied the succubus as she was about to sit next to the blonde but realizing she didn't know what attack was coming next or from who she decided to sit a stool over. She finally noticed everyone in the Dal was fanning themselves. _Oops_ she thought as she realized with the euphoria Lauren was sending out she just added extra heat on top of that.

The group all sat together no one moved or said anything for a few minutes. After what felt like an hour of silence Dyson cleared his throat, "Care to play a round of pool?"

"Sure, me and Lauren verse you and…"

"I will be his partner," Vex cut Bo off as he walked over to set up rack with the pool balls.

"And I guess Vex," Bo said as she waved her hand at the Mesmer as he passed by her.

Kenzi and Hale swiveled the bar stools around so they could watch the game. The hybrid watched as Bo and Lauren linked arms and went towards the pool table. She squinted her one eye she wanted to make sure she didn't hit Bo. When she was sure that Lauren wasn't paying attention she lifted her hand palm up and a fire started in her palm. Hale nodded at her and she threw the fireball at the seethes back. Lauren stepped to the left pushing her and Bo out of the way. The blonde put the fire out like she did when she first appeared back in their lives.

"Kinda hating on her right now," Kenzi said as she leaned against Hale.

Vex hit the pool balls breaking them up since none went in Lauren stood up to take a shot. When she was leaning over the pool table another fireball came hurling towards her head. She stood up and caught it in her hand. She turned her hand over opening it palms up as black smoke simmered up.

Kenzi leaned backwards on the bar talking to Trick without turning around. "How would you feel if I started a small fire in your bar?"

"NO," he just got his place back not that long ago no way was he going to let Kenzi burn it down.

"Thought so but figured I'd ask anyway. I have no other tricks without being able to start an actual fire and since you are being a party pooper I'm out."

"Sorry to disappoint you Kenzi," the Blood King decided now would be a good time for him to try his ability. He looked up to watch the four of them playing pool. They all seemed to be laughing and having a good time not even looking for another attack. He cut his hand under the bar and let the blood drip into a jar. Trick wrapped his hand and grabbed the pen and book. He sighed and closed his eyes hoping he wasn't doing something he would end up regretting. _A seethe will maintain her ability to not develop feelings including ones that might have already come to pass._ The Blood King watched his words come out across his book and looked up at Lauren.

He was relieved to see that she was still holding onto Bo. She looked up at him and shook her head as she grinned. He looked down at his book and watched the words disappear one at a time. He leaned over by Hale and Kenzi, "I'm officially impressed."

"How did those other fae get the jump on her? Should I attack her with a weapon?"

"NO," Trick and Hale said in unison. The thought of Kenzi running through the Dal with a weapon was a sight they didn't want to see.

She put her hands up innocently, "Just trying to help Trickster."

"Besides we have a weapon," he nodded his head at Dyson. The three of them looked over at him knowing it wouldn't be long till he turned into the wolf.

"Everyone was keeping their thoughts out of their head before the attacks, I'm presuming." Trick was starting to wonder if maybe they were tipping off the seethe ahead of time. He knew he didn't think anything till he started writing.

Kenzi cringed a little, "What? I thought I was going to hit Bo I had to think about the angle. Don't go all Scarface on me."

"I kept it out of my head till I hit her with the siren and got nada. She's good Trick."

Stella was listening to the conversation. "Maybe your granddaughter really is helping her with her power."

They all contemplated this as they continued to watch the four. Tamsin had her back towards the group playing pool and she winked at Hale. He tapped Kenzi's leg and they both moved down a stool. They knew the Valkyrie was going to kick it up to high gear using the strength she showed at Taft Industries when her and Bo got out of their little cell. She turned around and faced Lauren. The seethe lost her footing and wobbled slightly as Vex used his Mesmer ability on her. Grabbing at her foot that she lost coordination on, the seethe started to go down. Vex looked at Tamsin and gave his new partner a smile as her face returned to normal.

This was killing Bo to watch them attack her. She had to close her eyes because this was going against everything her mind, body and heart were telling her to do. Every ounce of her screamed to help Lauren to do something to jump in there but she knew she couldn't.

Lauren hit the ground flat on her back and Dyson wasted no time. His eyes turned yellow as his canines grew. He stood over Lauren and leaned down to grab her by her shirt lifting her up to his face. The shifter went to throw her and Vex used his ability to grab her and intensify the throw. Lauren was about to hit the wall when she stopped inches from it. Her eyes radiated that emerald green as she slowly landed back on her feet. Tamsin, Dyson and Vex were all pulled right to her. Vex went to lift his hand but it quickly shot down at his side. "Guess the party is over love." He couldn't help himself. Dyson felt his teeth go back to normal as his eyes returned to their true color. He knew he didn't shift back which meant Lauren forced him back to his normal appearance.

The seethe released her hold on them. "The floor? It had to be the floor? Come on guys." She wasn't going to hurt her friends but she had to show them she was able to stop the attack. Tamsin was kneeling on the floor and stood up cutting across Lauren's waist with a small knife. The blonde looked down at the deep cut as the blood spilled over. "Not the clothes, I already lost one outfit."

Trick hated seeing this but it was a necessary evil her enemies weren't going to show mercy so they couldn't either the attacks had to intensify as the training went on. If the seethe showed weakness or injury they all agreed to attack harder and faster. That's exactly what was happening now as Dyson shifted back. With his yellow eyes, grown teeth and claws he swiped at Lauren who put her arm up suffering deep wounds from the shifter. Vex put his hand out forcing Lauren to put her arm behind her back. Bo stepped back and turned around. She actually felt like she was going to throw up. The whole Dal felt like it was spinning. She knew why they were doing it but it didn't mean she had to like it or watch it.

Hale stepped off the bar stool as he hit a high level with his siren. It would kill most fae but he knew the seethe was not like other fae. She winced a little at the high pitch sound and showed no other signs that it was affecting her. Tamsin put her Valkyrie face back on kicking it up to high gear once again. Lauren dodged the fireball that came at her head. Suddenly Tamsin went flying back into Hale as they both went down to the floor. Her one hand was still behind her back as she faced Vex lifting the Mesmer into the air. Dyson watched as the former dark fae went flying into him. They hit the pool table and flipped over it.

Lauren looked down at her wounds. "Babe, I need a power up."

She didn't have to ask twice Bo stepped in front of her. The blonde quickly pulled Bo to her knowing that another attack was going to happen within moments. She was impressed that everyone was keeping their thoughts out of their minds. She forcefully claimed Bo's mouth with hers as she tightly wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist pulling her as close against her as she could. The kiss only deepened before she pulled back allowing the swirling chi to go from her to Bo. It was the combination of her green chi mixed with Bo's blue one but it was magnified in this particular moment. As if it was glowing. She felt the wounds stop bleeding as they slightly closed. The power and energy felt like it was flowing throughout her entire body. Bo felt it too as if her need and desire grew. The euphoria that usually accompanies Lauren's chi was always intoxicating but this time it was enhanced by a hundred. Everything was hitting her at once, strength, power, desire, pleasure, ecstasy, craving, hunger, need and passion. It made her light headed she thought her knees were going to give out when suddenly Lauren pushed Bo behind her back as she blocked a fireball and deflected it towards Tamsin and Hale as they were standing up.

Seeing the fireball come at them Hale pulled Tamsin out of the way. Dyson went charging after Lauren coming from her right. She stood her ground without even moving as she forced his claws back in. Vex stood and pointed towards her and Lauren easily pulled him over the pool table. The shifter continued to try and run towards the seethe but he felt like he was running in place. He knew she had him locked in place with her telekinesis.

Trick walked around from the bar, "Enough."

With that everyone stopped, Dyson tripped over his own feet that's how hard he was trying to break through her telekinesis. Vex stood up and flipped his hair back. Hale got up giving Tamsin a hand as he pulled her to her feet. Kenzi walked over to the siren. They all apologized to Lauren letting her know they were making sure she was in fighting shape and testing her reflexes. She apologized to them as well for having to throw them around but if she didn't she was going to keep getting her ass handed to her.

"They got a few attacks in nothing that seemed to stop you. Did everyone keep their thoughts out of their mind?" The Blood King was addressing them all.

The blonde was happy that the attack was over. "Kenzi only thought she was going to hit Bo with the fireball when I was first walking away with Bo and Dyson. Other than that no one thought anything."

Stella was thoroughly impressed, "No one thought anything and you were still able to keep ahead of the whole group?"

She wasn't the only one impressed as all eyes were on Lauren. "It's like a sixth sense for a seethe. Sometimes you don't have to think about the attack but we can sense something is off. I am stronger now than I was when I was originally attacked. Now we just have to hope that there are only seven of them in the group." Lauren looked down at the cut on her waist it was still open although the bleeding was nonexistent as if she cauterized the wound. The ones on her arm matched the one on her waist. She leaned into Bo, "I'm going to need to heal."

Bo smiled as she glanced at her lover. "Dr. Lewis I was starting to think you would never ask. Finally get you to myself."

"See that and it only took a few wounds." The blonde joked about the situation.

"Lauren I hope you understand why I had to do that. I am sorry you were harmed but I know you have a way to heal. You were able to prevent almost all the attacks suffering little damage considering the raising level of strength and aggression." Trick really did feel bad that she suffered some wounds but he had to know. He was confident if they could get the information and learn of when the attack was going to happen all of them together with Lauren would have the upper hand. As much as he hated to admit it the help of the dark fae would also give them an advantage. The Morrigan was strong as were the succubi that Lauren was with. Shay herself fought with the Dark King she would be a strong player. "What about a succubus. I see that you put your chi into Bo but what if she was to try and take it from you without you giving it?"

"If she tried to take my chi without me willingly giving it she would start to choke. It would feel like the air was ripped out of her lungs as her throat started closing." Bo made a mental note to never try and do that.

"What if you willingly allowed Bo to pull it from you?" Stella couldn't help ask she found all the things she was learning about a seethe to be deeply interesting.

"I would imagine the same thing that happens when I allow it, I have never tried it."

That caught Bo's attention, "Never in all the thousands of years that you have been around?"

Lauren found the succubus incredibly sexy when she seemed intrigued. Who was she kidding she always found Bo hot and sexy and those outfits she wore didn't help any. "Never," she said seductively in her lover's ear.

The temptation was too much for the succubus as she stood in front of the seductive seethe. Bo slipped her arms around Lauren's waist pulling her close. Her eyes were shining that bright blue. This was the first time she was going to do this to Lauren as a seethe and it turned her on a little as if she was overpowering the strong seethe. The blonde leaned in to kiss her and Bo backed up a little letting her know this time it was her who was in control. Lauren leaned back and drew her bottom lip into her mouth letting it slide out from her upper teeth as her eyes screamed with hunger. Bo just wanted to savior this minute for a moment longer. Her lips crashed into the blondes as her tongue glided into her mouth. It was raw, teeth and tongue clashing together at a fast heavy pace. It was Bo's turn to be the one to pull back and when she did something unexpected happened. It wasn't the blue chi or their combination chi. Instead it was mainly emerald green like Lauren's eyes when she was in full seethe mode and there was a few streaks of electrifying blue.

The succubus was only able to hold the flow for a minute maybe two before she broke it off and fell into Lauren's arms. Bo had a gigantic smile on and her eyes remained that piercing blue. The seethe looked at her as her eyebrows rose in slight concern. "Bo, are you okay?" She said the words so softly that only Bo would have heard them.

The brunette pulled herself together and started to stand on her own. She had one hand on Lauren to steady herself. "WOW, I MEAN LIKE WOW. COMPLETELY WOW." The succubus still had her one hand on Lauren's shoulder and was leaning over talking as she faced the floor. Pulling herself upright she stumbled back a little and Lauren caught her by the elbow. Her eyes were still blue. "That was like nothing, I mean nothing, I have ever felt before."

"Glad you liked it I guess," the blonde was entertained by her girlfriend.

Bo was still trying to pull herself back together. "No seriously I mean it was, just wow. When that happened I heard everyone's thoughts for a hot second there." As if she realized something she forgot before she turned to her friends finally getting a hold of that goofy smile. "Seriously you all picture Lauren doing some pretty bad things. If that wasn't so incredible I'd be a little more upset." Her eyes were still glittering blue.

Everyone shuffled their feet a little. It was hard to control their thoughts around the seethe and it was embarrassing enough that Lauren got a vivid image of what they were thinking but now Bo did too. Naturally Stella was the first one to pull it together. "That is amazing Bo so while you did that to Lauren it was as if you were able to sort of tap into her powers?"

"Yeah, but only in that moment, as soon as I pulled away it was gone." Bo caught her breath as she felt like she was breathless from that. She pulled away because she felt like she was going to explode with ecstasy and pleasure. It was a massive amount of exhilaration.

"I wonder if that would happen with any succubus or just Bo," Trick said his thoughts out loud he knew Lauren would have read them but he figured the rest of the group should as well.

"Let's not find out gramps," Bo retorted.

While Bo was talking to her grandfather Lauren looked down at her waist. The wound seemed more healed then it was before and the ones on her arm seemed better as well. They were still open but less than they were before it was as if she had loose clear invisible stitches and the doctor just needed to pull the threading tight like shoelaces. She touched Bo's waist, "Don't worry no other succubus would find out." She kissed her shoulder tenderly.

Bo looked down at her girlfriends wounds. "Let's go heal you." She leaned over her shoulder, "Are we done with the training?"

"Yes you should go home and heal. Get plenty of rest I will call you tomorrow. Again I am sorry Lauren." Trick was impressed by what he just saw. The seethe was able to handle multiple attacks at once and even when it seemed they had the upper hand it only took moments for her to regain the control. What he just witnessed with Bo was interesting to him as well he never read anything about that in the books.

"Um, yeah, can you not call too early," Bo gave her grandfather a look that said don't make me say why. He nodded in an uncomfortable understanding.

Right when they were reaching the door Kenzi caught up to the two of them. "Nice job there Hotpants, I'm going to stay at Hale's tonight. Let you two get down and dirty. I'll move my things in tomorrow afternoon."

"She was serious about moving in?" the blonde asked as the approached her bike.

"Have you met Kenzi? You gave her a bedroom to herself that has a TV and a pretty large closet even if it isn't the size of yours. You're not getting rid of her." Before she put the helmet on she added, "Better perfect those injections Dr. Lewis." They got on her bike and headed back to her place.

**LAUREN'S PENTHOUSE WHILE THE TRAINING WAS GOING ON**

The mention of Odin made Deco completely freeze. The bag he was holding slipped through his fingers and hit the pavement. He never even felt his hold on the bag weaken.

Deco spun around to face the person who just spoke to him. He knew the guy standing behind him was fae. Deco looked up the strange new fae he was around 5'8", with a medium frame, messy short black hair, and hazel eyes that almost had specs of gold to them. Cautiously he walked towards the new stranger.

Cedric stepped towards the taller fae. He was a few inches taller than Cedric and looked like he spent a lot more time in a gym. He kept his dark brown hair with short spikes and had light green eyes. Cedric stopped walking and put his arms behind his back crossing them as he spoke, "Odin sent me to seek you out."

The bigger fae was stunned he hadn't heard that name in what felt like forever ago. "Odin is alive?" He seemed to question this statement.

"Yes, he was banished to another realm when I believe you were a general in his army. As he tells it you were the first to arrive at the scene of where his assumed death took place." Cedric watched the man's facial expressions as he seemed skeptical in trusting the smaller fae. "If you require further proof I can let you know that I am now currently living my seventh life for that is how many times he has killed me and brought me back."

Between Cedric knowing about his place in Odin's army and being the first to arrive at the bloody battle scene combined with knowing Odin's anger seemed to be enough evidence for him. "If he is in another realm, what does he want with me?"

Cedric took a small step closer to him, "He plans on coming back and wants to know if you wanted your old position back, General?"


	20. BoLo Time

A/N: First, and as always, a ton of thanks to those of you who follow this story and add it to their favorites. Huge thanks to those who take the time to write reviews. I always love to hear what your guys opinions are so please keep the reviews coming. It inspires me to write more. Onto the story, a little warning some of this chapter is a little graphic….heehee

* * *

**LAUREN'S PENTHOUSE**

The power duo walked arm and arm into Lauren's building. Deco was sitting behind the desk. Cedric had told him how to keep the thoughts out of his head. He smiled at them till he saw the wound on the seethe's waist. Deco came around the desk, "Lauren, what happened who did this to you?" His eyes flashed a yellow/greenish color. Bo started to slowly reach her hand down to her dagger that she always kept strapped to her leg.

Lauren reached out and grabbed Bo's arm, "Bo, Deco is a shifter. He shifts into a panther." Bo reluctantly let go of the handle of her weapon, never taking her eyes off of the dark fae shifter. The blonde turned her attention back to him. "My friends were helping me get prepared for my apparent doom," she half jokingly said it.

Deco looked from Bo to Lauren trying to process what she just said to him. "Wait, did you say your friends did that to you?" The dark fae looked at the wound and couldn't believe a friend would inflict damage to that extent.

Bo never took her eyes off of him. His concern was a little suspicious to her. "Yeah her friends that want to see her live through the fae seethe killers. Didn't your dark leader tell you?" She raised her one eyebrow in questioning the man in front of her.

The dark fae turned his eyes to Bo as they returned to their normal light green color. "I'm not all that close to Evony. She is in charge; I follow the rules, and report when I have to. That's all." He knew how too smooth over a situation his old boss taught him well. "We aren't all as lucky as you Bo, the rest of us had to choose a side." Ignoring the looks the succubus was giving him, he returned his attention to Lauren bending down to look closer at the wound. It was deep but it was like the tissue was burnt to stop the bleeding. "New trick," he asked as his eyes gazed up at her.

The seethe had a twitch of a smile as her eyes diverted to Bo's direction. "No just a little help from Bo." She sensed Bo's distrust and reached into Deco's mind. He did seem concerned that fae were trying to kill her. Just to be sure she made a mental note to talk further with him when she was completely healed.

The shifter was impressed. By looking at the wound he could tell how deep it was and the succubus was able to help. He knew it couldn't have been too much because clearly her friends were there. This meant that it was healed by just a kiss. His eyes shifted over to the succubus, she had a protective stance next to the seethe. Deco found it slightly humorous since the blonde was the more powerful of the two. "I'm sorry I upset you Bo. Lauren has lived here for a little over 4 months now. I have gotten to know her and this is the first time I have seen her come back injured." He stood in front of Lauren and took her one hand in his hands, "Lauren, I didn't know there were fae trying to kill you, if there is anything you need me to do, I will." He gently let go of her hand as he returned to his desk.

Lauren had Bo's hand in hers as she walked to the private elevator. She called back to Deco, "Listen around, see if you can hear anything about this." Just as she was about to walk in the elevator she put her hand out stopping it from closing. "If you learn anything try to get a number." She stepped back in as the doors closed. She couldn't help but grin at Bo. "Your dagger, you were going to try to stab a panther shifter?"

"I didn't that's what he was." After all this time it was amazing how much she learned yet still didn't know. "How many types of shifters are there," realization hit her that there could be some of those in the fae army trying to kill her girlfriend.

The blonde found it cute how much the succubus still didn't know. It didn't matter because she would be there to teach her everything she needed to know. "More than you can imagine." The elevator doors opened to her place. Full seethe mode kicked in with the need to heal and reenergize. Stepping into her hallway she looked back at the sexy brunette her eyes gleaming emerald green. "Do you really want to get into the conversation of shifters now?"

Bo stepped into the hallway locking her lust filled blue eyes onto Lauren's. Just as Lauren's seethe took over so did Bo's succubus. The brunette loved that the two had the ability to heal each other. That not only did they love and want each other but also needed each other like pieces to a puzzle. With Lauren she felt love that she never knew existed. She also felt stronger being with the seethe more than she did when she was in her father's banished realm. The succubus craved the seethe's touch. The blonde was walking backwards into the penthouse keeping her gaze on Bo's body. She was drinking in every curve of the brunette. Lauren stopped by the stairs leading to the master bedroom.

The seethe saw the look in her lover's eyes and didn't hesitate to react. With two quick steps she grabbed Bo into a burning kiss. The succubus was happy to oblige opening her mouth, moaning as Lauren's tongue met her own. The blonde tried pulling her impossibly closer as their bodies were already molded together. Her hands ran through Bo's hair as the kiss intensifies. Pulling back to get much needed air Lauren puts her hands on the bottom of Bo's shirt, placing soft kisses down her lover's neck before she steps back pulling the shirt off of the succubus. Watching the succubus breasts move as she breathes heavily from the kiss. Dipping her head down Lauren traced her tongue by the fabric of Bo's bra as she glided her hands up the succubus's back releasing her breasts. Stepping back only for a second to enjoy the view before letting her tongue trace down till she takes Bo's now harden nipple into her mouth.

The succubus breathing became heavy and labored as each touch, lick, and kiss of her girlfriend sent outbreaks of pleasure throughout her body. The slight touch of a seethe's fingertips could give you chills. Bo felt her legs weaken as her lover continued her assault on her breasts. Lauren knew and loved the affect she had on the brunette. Without breaking contact she moved so Bo wound up sitting on the stairs as the seethe was leaning in between her legs licking and softly biting at her nipples. The blonde moved up her girlfriend's body attacking the pulse point of her neck. Bo's whole body was on fire throbbing with desire. Lauren stopped the assault she was doing to the succubus. The seethe pulled off Bo's boots and threw them over the staircase. As she was doing that Bo started to unbutton and unzipped her pants till she felt Lauren's hands on hers. The brunette knew what it meant and she let her arms fall to her side as the seethe in one swift move had the pants off of Bo. Leaning back slightly Lauren took in the sight of Bo almost naked except those slightly see through boy shorts.

The blonde took her own shirt off before locking eyes with the succubus. Her bright blue eyes were brimming with need. Lauren's lips crashed back into Bo's as she moaned into her mouth. "Please," Bo was barely able to whimper out. Her need and desire had reached an all time high. She needed to feel Lauren inside her.

The seethe placed her hand in between Bo's legs and could feel the heat and wetness through her panties but she didn't remove them yet. Teasing her girlfriend she rubbed her through her panties as she breathed into her ear, "Please what?"

It was hard to get words out; her heart was beating furiously leaving the succubus breathless. "I n-need to f-f-feel you insid-de me," the words barely escaping her lips. It was so rare for a succubus to be overpowered in bed but there was no denying that this seethe was the only one to be able to out match her. Bo gasped as she felt Lauren slide down her panties. She pulled the seethe down to her as she felt Lauren's fingers enter her. The seethe groaned into Bo's neck, "You're so wet," as she fastened the pace allowing her thumb to circle her clit when the contact was made.

"O-o-nnllyy for y-y-you," the succubus was desperately trying to get the words out as she felt her body start to convulse with pleasure. Bo let out a loud labored moan as she thrust her hips up to the rhythm of her girlfriend's fingers. The succubus leaned her head back as her back arched off the stairs moaning out Lauren's name as an orgasm overtook the brunette. Lauren loved hearing Bo moan out her name it made her crave it. The seethe literally craved hearing her name come from her lover's lips in labored moans.

LOBBY

Deco left his post at the desk while he looked around for Cedric. He knew the smaller dark fae said he was watching Lauren for Odin. That meant he couldn't be far. The shifter knew he couldn't leave the building alone so he was limited to how far he could move. His eyes changed color as he semi shifted to enhance his smelling ability. He caught Cedric's scent off to his left and using his improved eyesight spotted the smaller fae.

Cedric saw Deco waving at him, he peered around to make sure the seethe was nowhere in sight before emerging. "You realize that Bo cannot see me, she knows me." Cedric's voice had a hint of annoyance at being spotted.

"Did you know that there are fae trying to kill Lauren? Odin would be very upset if someone got her first." The panther sensed the aggravation in Cedric's voice but chose to ignore it. He cared for what Odin thought not the man standing in front of him.

"I told Odin he is aware. Since Lauren is here with Isabeau keep an eye out for them leaving and try to find out where they are headed to if they do indeed leave. I will go and see what I can find with these fae who are trying to kill Lauren." Cedric didn't care for Deco's tone. Knowing that he was important to Odin kept him from commenting on it. At least he could use the shifter to his advantage. Have an eye on the seethe while he finds out what he can about this fae army.

INSIDE LAUREN'S PENTHOUSE

Lauren stayed between Bo's legs as she slowly stood up. She loved the look of pure ecstasy on the brunette's face. The seethe knew she was still feeling the effects of the euphoria she can give. Never peeling her eyes off the succubus she slowly pulled her own pants off as she kicked her boots down the stairs. The blonde was now standing in between the brunette's legs in only her transparent bra and hiphuggers. Once Bo's eyes met hers she unhooked her bra letting it just drop. Not breaking their eye contact she deliberately moved her hands slowly down her own body. Letting them skim down her abs seductively as she slid them into the side of her sheer panties, gliding them down her body gradually dropping down with them.

Bo closed her eyes tight as she watched the seethe drop down between her legs. She felt Lauren's hands rubbing her inner thighs as they casually made their way closer and closer to Bo's center. The anticipation was building up inside of the succubus. Her pulse rate accelerated as she could feel the seethe's breath on her leg. She knew Lauren was purposely taking her time. Her back arched once again as she felt Lauren's tongue enter her. The muscles in her legs were already convulsing as a surge of ecstasy coursed through her. "O-ooohhh g-g-g-ooddd," Bo cried out as she felt Lauren's tongue hit the right spot on her clit. Bo gyrated her hips in movement with Lauren, the things she did to her was unexplainable. With each flick of her tongue Bo felt like she was barely holding on. A loud moan came from the succubus as she held tight onto soft blonde hair while she climaxed.

Satisfied with the climax she just gave her girlfriend Lauren slowly stood up. The seethe glanced down at her waist which no longer showed any signs of the trauma that happened just a little while ago. Lauren put her hands on the stairs next to Bo's face as she lowered herself down to her lover.

The succubus watched as Lauren gradually lowered her body onto the brunette's. When she was close enough Bo reached up and pulled the seethe into a steamy kiss as their tongues clashed together. No matter how long they were intimate together Bo never felt like she could get enough. She wished they could lock themselves up for weeks just taking turns dominating each other. She was sure that would bring her lover up to 100% and by now was positive she could be all Lauren needed always. Lauren took Bo's hand and brought it between her legs. The brunette never broke the kiss even as her fingers passionately entered her lover. Bo moaned into Lauren's mouth at the feel of the wetness from the seethe. At the same time Lauren groaned out Bo's name which just turned the succubus on more. Hearing the seethe pant her name out like that gave the brunette a new surge as she kissed down her neck quickening the movement of her fingers.

Lauren could only let Bo have the control for so long before her seethe nature kicked in. She sat up straddling the succubus as she rode Bo's fingers. The movement turned the brunette on even more as she felt herself deeper in the seethe then she ever was. The thought alone almost pushed Bo over the edge. Lauren read her thoughts as her eyes brimmed with intensity. The seethe moved at a fast pace till she came hard moaning out Bo's name leaning forward and sucking on the pulse point of her neck. This caused Bo to reach her own climax as she tilted her head back a groan softly escaped her lips.

The blonde deliberately took her time getting up from the succubus. The more she could tease the more she would. Bo loved and hated it at the same time. "Think we can make it upstairs," Lauren asked through her strained breathing. The brunette was pretty positive she didn't have much control over her limbs. She rolled over on the stairs and started to crawl up them. It hit her that Lauren was still behind her and she was giving her quite the view. Bo knowingly took her time crawling up each step putting her ass up a little as each leg hit the next stair. She glanced over her shoulder to see the seethe biting into her bottom lip. In a sudden movement she was pushed into the stairs as she felt the seethe's body weight on her back. Bo grabbed onto the stairs tightly as she felt the blonde enter her from behind. Lauren's one arm slithered around Bo's chest cupping her breast as her other hand continued its rhythm into the brunette's center.

"D-ddd-on't s-s-stttop," was all she could mumble out. "Never," Lauren breathed into her ear it sent shivers down her spine as she felt her warm breath on the back of her neck. She buried her face into the stair as she felt Lauren deep inside her core. Her body already started shuddering she knew the climax was going to happen faster then she wanted.

**MORRIGAN'S COMPOUND**

Evony fell into her chair behind her desk. She was exhausted. Since Lauren told her about the fae group that was out to kill her she went on a mission to find out what she could. Since the Morrigan didn't trust anyone she picked her favorite dark fae. She told them about the fae group and believed them when they claimed to not know anything. Since her gut told her they weren't lying she asked them to help interrogate every single dark fae under her rule.

Unfortunately for her all she was getting were dead ends. If she even felt someone was bullshitting her she would just throw them in her dungeon even if there was no proof of the betrayal. She promised Lauren that she wouldn't kill them technically she didn't. She rubbed her forehead she hated doing this much thinking it caused wrinkles. Twelve of her fae sat in her dungeon and she was empty handed.

Evony picked up her phone and dialed Shay's number. The succubus answered after the third ring. "Hey Evony, I'm getting ready for work. Would you go with a red thong or see through hot pink cheekies?" Shay was holding both underwear in front of her face looking back and forth between the two as she held the phone between her face and shoulder.

"You have pink, well, pink anything? And what the hell is a cheekie?" The Morrigan couldn't picture Shay owning any item in pink. That color didn't fit her personality. Remembering why she called she quickly added in, "Did you hear anything about the dumb asses trying to kill Lauren? She won't be good to either of us dead darling."

"I have worked there one day I didn't hear anything more than, what if I pay you more will you dance for me then? Can I touch you for a thousand? Would you be willing to let me unhook that bra? If you think any of those will help find out who the group of killers are then I'm hot on their trail." Thinking about what she said before that she added in, "That means you would go with the red thong? A cheekie is like boy shorts version of a thong, you have internet go to Victoria's Secret."

"Honey you could put on the men's underwear and everyone would still be asking you those questions." She hit her desk with her palm. "How can my fae be doing this under my eyes, working with light fae, it's nauseating."

Shay sighed into the phone, "Yeah Evony that's the real problem dark fae are working with light fae and they didn't consult you on it first." She threw the pink panties over the couch as she stepped into the red ones. "I will keep my ears open obviously I wouldn't let anyone kill Lauren. Personally I'd be worried about Odin. Got to go don't want to be late." The succubus hung up the phone not waiting to hear what else the Morrigan had to say. When she wasn't on the stage she was behind the scenes. She tried to ask the other strippers about it but no one even knew a seethe truly existed. Since she didn't dance for men privately she was going to have to hope that there were some dark female fae in the suicidal fae group.

**CEDRIC**

The smaller fae watched three dark fae huddled in a corner of a dark alley. He knew they were doing something suspicious but couldn't tell what. Walking out of the shadows he started to approach the three much taller and bigger fae. They looked like they belonged in a biker gang. Cedric wasn't intimated by appearances after all he was living in the same realm as the devil himself.

The three fae heard someone approaching and quickly turned their attention to Cedric. One pulled a chain out of his jacket pocket and started to wrap it around his fist. "Lose your way little fellow?"

Cedric could only grin at the weak attempt of intimidation. "Evening gentlemen, I was actually hoping you could help me with something?" He kept walking towards them at the same pace as he was before.

The bald fae who was as tall as his two friends but slightly smaller in mass stepped forward, "I think you lost your way buddy. Now would be a good time to turn around." He turned his upper torso to his friends laughing at his attempt at manners.

"No I assure you I am not lost. Now would you gentlemen be willing to answer a few questions?" He stopped only a few feet from the three fae. Their patience seemed to be wearing thin as the three of them made a triangle around Cedric. He stayed grounded as he watched his opponents take their formation.

"Last chance little man," the biggest of the three said.

Cedric ignored this and continued, "There is a group of fae, light and dark, trying to kill a seethe. I would very much like to know where they convene." He looked from one to the other.

The medium size fae seemed bored with this and stepped forward punching Cedric as hard as he could in his abdomen. You could hear the bones break in the dark fae's hand when it made impact with Cedric. The fae cried out as he grabbed his hand.

The larger fae went to lunge at Cedric causing him to step back and pivot his right leg on the ball of his foot as he swung a hard right hook. The bigger fae lifted up in the air and flew back at least ten feet slamming into a building before sliding down it dead.

The smaller fae appeared terrified as he watched this small stranger destroy his friends. He looked down to his friend that was still holding his hand as he withered in pain on his side. The man spoke to Cedric but didn't lift his eyes to look at him, "You're a Moreel?"

Cedric kneeled beside the fae, "Yes I am, and I didn't want to use violence you initiated this."

The smaller fae's voice cracked as he talked to Cedric. "What is a Moreel?" He backed away from the stranger as he stood back up and stepped towards him.

"Hitting me is like hitting marble, it's not something I would advise but your friend decided to do it anyway. When I throw my weight behind my punch it is like being hit by a speeding bus. When I hit your friend in the chest I broke his chest plate and stopped his heart instantly. I don't like using violence but you decided it was the best means, do you still think it was?" His voice stayed flat, he wasn't using sarcasm but was rather addressing the ignorance of the three dark fae.

The smaller fae just shook his head. "Good, now let's try this again, dark and light fae working together to kill a seethe. You have heard of a seethe right?" Cedric truly didn't like to do this but he needed this information for Odin and what he just did to these three would be nothing compared to what Odin would do to him if he didn't start getting some answers soon.

"I know what a seethe is. I have only heard rumors of her returning to Toronto." He stopped walking backwards as he felt the building wall behind him.

Cedric was only arms length away from him, "What about the group that is trying to kill her?"

"I haven't heard anything. I would tell you I swear." There was sheer panic in the fae's voice. He looked up and down the alley trying to see if there was a place he could run without getting his bones crushed.

Cedric grabbed his face turning his attention back to him. "That's good you are doing well. Do you know who might be aware of this information?"

The man put his head down as he tried to think of who would know that. No one he knew would be crazy enough to take on a seethe. He brought his hand up to his head scratching it as he was thinking. "There is a club that some questionable fae sometimes go to. I can't promise any will be there tonight but you might have better luck there."

The moreel grinned and stepped a foot back. "Tell me where this club is?"

**LAUREN'S PENTHOUSE**

Bo was laying in bed next to Lauren. Her eyes were still glistening light blue the same with Lauren's only green. "How did we end up in the bed?"

Lauren sat up a little, "Um, I'm not exactly sure." She was staring at Bo's eyes.

Bo knew what she was doing, "I'm fine Lauren," she smiled as she gave her a soft kiss.

The seethe ran her hand through Bo's hair. "How did I get so lucky?" The love she had towards Bo was like nothing she ever felt in all her existence. It was unexplainable but she knew she would die to protect her. She asked Dyson to keep the succubus away from the fight because if something happened to her, if she got hurt, it was a possibility the seethe couldn't wrap her head around.

The succubus leaned over Lauren giving her another soft kiss. She loved those soft lips they were so kissable and they were hers to kiss whenever she wanted. "Actually doctor, I was thinking how did I get so lucky to have another chance with you?"

Lauren sat up, "From the first moment I saw you my mind and body knew something my heart didn't. I never got involved with patients. I never got involved with fae other than what the Ash asked me to do. Something about you, there was just something that tugged at me when it came to you. Whatever you needed whenever you needed it I knew I would do it. I couldn't understand why. I never betrayed the Ash but I did for you to help you. I knew the consequences but I didn't care. I was going to help you fight the Garuda just to be there by your side. I would have done anything for you Bo, I still will. When I first remembered who I was my feelings and thoughts were so confusing to me. The one thing that stayed consistent was you." She let the back of her fingers trail down the side of Bo's face. "When I first saw you in the Dal that day there was a part of me that wanted to go over to you and pull you into my arms. I couldn't get you out of my head from that moment on. I love you more than I can put into words." She used her thumb to wipe a single tear that trickled down Bo's cheek.

Bo pulled the blonde into a soft, caring, loving kiss that she didn't want to break. Only pulling away when the need for air become too much, she placed her forehead against Lauren's. The succubus stayed that way for a few more minutes. "Lauren it was always you. I want you to know that. Everyone said it was impossible for fae and humans to be together but I didn't care. From the minute you trailed your hand down my back I was yours. When I thought your feelings weren't real that they were forced for the Ash I ran to Dyson. Dyson would have been perfect for me. He was able to sustain me. We were both fae. Trick approved the relationship, Kenzi was his number one supporter but I couldn't forget about you. I would do anything to change that and talk to you that day instead of racing to fight Vex. I was hurt so badly that I didn't, no; I couldn't even look at you. You were the first person I truly gave my heart to and I thought you crushed it because your owner said so. I didn't think you'd be capable of doing that to me. When I had to fight my mother and knew there was a possibility I wasn't going to see you again I was glad you kissed me. The all powerful succubus felt so weak compared to the human doctor. I wanted to kiss you but I didn't have the strength to feel your lips against mine again knowing it might be the last time." She held Lauren's face in her hands, for the longest time she wanted to say all these things but never knew how to word them. Even now she had no idea how the words were so easily flowing from her. "I thought we were going to have a fresh start and when I found out about Nadia I felt my heart drop. I couldn't bare to look at you with her. To see you with someone else, kissing someone that wasn't me. When you asked for a break I didn't fight it because I thought you deserved better than me. At Taft Industries I didn't even care when you said you lied to me once again. The only thing that mattered to me was that you were safe that there was a chance for us. When I saw you at the Dal with Shay I felt defeated. Shay was breathtaking and the two of you looked perfect together. She was a succubus that you needed and she never hurt you. I knew I would love you even if it meant I couldn't have you." The brunette put her head down as the memories of Lauren kissing Shay came flooding back into her mind.

Lauren pulled Bo into a tight embrace. "You forgot one thing Bo," she kissed her on her cheek; "She wasn't you." The brunette pressed her lips against Lauren's. It started soft and became more passionate as the need to feel each other built up inside them. Right now she needed to show Lauren how much she loved her and wanted the same back from the seethe. The blonde knew what she needed as she lowered Bo onto her back as she gently climbed on top of her.

**ASH'S COMPOUND**

Tamsin and Vex were summoned to Carrig's office. They both sat their waiting for him. "This blows," Tamsin rolled her eyes as she was losing her patience. Vex was rubbing his shoulder, it was still sore from the training they did with Lauren.

"This is what blows? Getting our arses kicked from the seethe took top shelf for me." He was rotating his shoulder.

The valkyrie couldn't resist and gave him a soft punch in the shoulder as he winced a little. "Oh you weren't kidding. Some powerful fae you are."

Finally the doors to his private office opened as he stood behind his desk. He was a few inches taller than Dyson. He had a slender build, with blondish light brown hair, it was shorter on the sides and back but longer on the top, and he kept it in a messy spikey sort of way. He motioned for the two to sit at the chairs in front of his long black desk. He sat in his black leather executive chair and tilted it back as he looked at the two. "Were you able to find out anything about the fae that are trying to kill the seethe? Or rather the fae that are betraying me to work with dark fae?" He wasn't sure which part was more aggravating to him because both got on his nerves.

"We have talked to some people we know but got shit from them. My old partner and the old Ash are working on some leads as well. So far we got a big fat nothing. Seems like you haven't done any better," she didn't try to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"Problem is that a lot of fae know we are friends with the seethe. It makes them a bit judgmental if you ask me." Vex was trying to respect his new boss. Evony got under his skin often and he didn't trust her for shit but the way the Light Fae did things was a bit frustrating at times. "Weren't you supposed to have the doctor in here during questioning so she can do her mind voodoo?"

Carrig folded his hands placing them on his lap. "I believe the deal was she meets with Selene and I would give her permission to be present during interrogations. She has yet to comply."

Tamsin laughed out loud, "Seriously dude, you are going to tell a seethe what to do." She stood up from her chair as she walked towards the Ash's desk. She placed her hands palms down on his desk as she leaned over towards him. "News flash she just kicked a damn powerful succubus's, a Mesmer, a wolf shifter, a siren, the Blood King, a half pyrokines, and your's truly asses. We all attacked at once and we barely injured her as she tossed us around. Good luck on making her listen to you," she turned on her heels and was walking towards the door, "Let me know how it turns out." Tamsin didn't turn back as she said it but was stopped at the door by the Ash's guards. Leaning on her right leg she crossed her arms in annoyance, "You've got to be shitting me."

Carrig stood up from his chair. "You don't work well with others do you?"

"I was also told I don't share." She still had her back facing him.

Carrig walked over to her as he passed Vex he tapped his arm letting him know to follow. "Remember you both had the choice. You chose to pledge to the light, to me. I know I cannot force the seethe to do anything but if she wants answers then she better meet me halfway. Relay that message to your friend." He motioned for his guards to step aside as he opened the door for the two. "Keep trying to find out information bounty hunters. Report it only to me no one else not even your friend." With that the Ash walked back into his office as the big doors closed behind him.

Tamsin grinned at Vex, he knew exactly what she was thinking, that they didn't have to tell Lauren anything they could just think it. No rules broken leave it to former dark fae to find ways around the rules. They truly loved the new group they belonged to.

**CEDRIC**

Cedric walked inside Venus After Dark it was a well known Dark Fae strip club. He knew some of the shadier dark fae went there. Scanning the area he was trying to pick who he would sit near. When his eyes passed the stage they stopped there. On the stage was one of the sexiest fae he has ever seen. She had wavy black hair with dark blue eyes. Her body would make any woman envious. Curves in all the right places with a small waist, before he knew it he sat down right by the stage. She slid down the pole in front of him landing on her back softly. The dark haired beauty turned over and started crawling towards Cedric. His breath caught in his throat. His eyes would not leave hers. He knew he should be doing work but just one lap dance wouldn't hurt. He leaned over the stage, "What's your name?" The dark haired beauty moved closer to him, "Shay, but sorry no dances for men." Cedric froze in the chair.


	21. Calm Before the Storm

A/N: Hey everyone a huge, SUPER huge, continued thanks for reading this story and my other one. Special thanks to those who have chosen to follow this story or make it their favorite. I love all the reviews so thank you for taking the time to write them. Keep them coming! I think the title of this chapter explains it all….enjoy!

* * *

**VENUS AFTER DARK**

Cedric was speechless. He has seen Shay a dozen times but never up close. Her exotic beauty was stunning. Her eyes were such a striking blue especially against her pitch black hair. The Moreel became suddenly aware of the suspicion in the dark haired succubus's eyes. Realizing the situation he put himself in he went to get up, "Sorry for wasting your time." As he was turning around he saw her hand reach out for his arm with that soft red glow to it. He caught her arm by the wrist making sure she did not make contact with her thrall. "I'm not one for thralls, succubus."

Shay wasn't at all impressed with the stranger's knowledge of what fae type she was. "I didn't realize you were a Moreel. Normally when my thrall doesn't work, and that rarely happens, I would go with kicking you square in the chest. I'm just not feeling breaking my foot, or ankle or even my leg." Since he was quick to point out her species she figured she would return the favor. She felt it in his smooth cool hands. "What was with the weird gaping stare?"

The Moreel knew it was best to smooth this situation over as soon as possible. He never got Odin's permission to tell Shay any information. "It was your beauty and your quickness to point out how unappealing my gender was to you." He turned on his heels and headed to the bar before she had the chance to respond to anything else. From this point on no distractions it was time for strictly work.

The dark haired succubus watched him walk to the bar. He set off all kinds of alarms in the dark fae. She would have to report this guy to Evony and Lauren. This one could be a member of the seethe fae killers. She gave him the once over before retreating to the back. She wanted to be sure she was able to describe him in perfect detail so they would be able to spot him again.

**2 DAYS LATER – LAUREN'S PENTHOUSE**

Lauren and Bo were sitting in the kitchen as Lauren gave Bo a fork full of the breakfast she just made. "It's good right? See there is more to this seethe than kick ass power and the whole awesome doctor thing." She waited for Bo to finish chewing before gently kissing her cheek.

Bo loved the time the two spent together the past two days. Besides the incredibly hot passionate sex there was just a lot of time for the two of them to talk and be a normal mushy couple. No talk of upcoming doom or her father's return. Just them enjoying time together, they both shut their phones off and Lauren gave strict instructions to the front guards that no one was allowed to disturb them. "Can we do this for another few days?" Bo wasn't ready to go back to the worrying and training.

"Um as much as I would truly love to, I think if we don't turn on our phones soon our friends are going to try their training exercises on the building guards." She already peeked into Bo's thoughts and although she agreed that the past couple of days were amazing and well deserved. Life was still going on outside her penthouse walls and they needed to be ready and prepared or there would be no more days like these. Seeing the slight look of disappointment in her lover's eyes she put her hands on Bo's capturing her attention. "When we win, and when this is over, we will travel the world like you originally wanted. Just us, wherever you want to go, I love you Bo and we will enjoy thousands of days like these once we kick ass." She smiled as she added in the last part confident that they might actually come out of this.

"Fine, but I am holding you to that," the succubus knew she was right of course but still wanted those few extra days. After all they lost over 5 months of time together.

Lauren hesitantly got up to retrieve their cell phones. When she came back in the room she turned both phones on handing Bo's phone to her as she sat next to her again. "No chance that I can convince you not to be there if we find out when this is going to happen?"

Bo got up from her seat as she took the plates to the sink. "None," she called over her shoulder. Turning around she was face to face with the blonde. "When did you sneak behind me?" She put her arms around the blonde's waist as she leaned in for a kiss. They both stopped when they heard their phones making all kinds of sounds.

Lauren grabbed hers, "I have 42 voicemails and about 50 texts." She was laughing as she saw some of the ones her hybrid friend sent her. Bo was checking her phone as well, "About the same here. I think 30 alone are from Kenzi."

"You want to call her or should I?" Lauren asked as she went to the intercom to let the front guard know that she was going to be getting visitors.

"I got it," Bo said as she was dialing the hybrid's number.

"Oh so you two aren't dead?" Kenzi spat into the phone when she picked up on the second ring, "There is a group of fae killers out there and you two decide to go MIA. Are you done acting out 50 Shades of Grey?"

"Okay, okay, I know we should have called but we had to make up for lost time." The succubus felt bad that they worried their friends but when she was with Lauren time felt like it just flew by. Hours only feel like seconds and she wanted the seethe to be just hers for a little while. Lately it seemed like everyone needed Lauren for something.

"Are you two done playing house now?" Kenzi huffed into the phone. The hybrid was happy for her two friends. It's just now was bad timing and they couldn't get past the guard in Lauren's lobby. They knew the two were in the seethe's place but that didn't mean Odin couldn't get to them. The whole group was worried that the dark sorcerer might have taken them to his realm.

The seethe came up behind Bo as she took the phone from her. "Kenzi, it's Lauren, why don't you come by and start moving your stuff in?" The blonde knew how to smooth things over with the little goth.

"You wicked, wicked seethe you are totally bribing the Kenz and it's completely working. See you in a few."

Lauren handed her phone back to her girlfriend. "You're welcome," she said as she kissed Bo's cheek. The brunette was speechless everything seemed to be perfect. She finally had Lauren back, all her friends were getting along, and that's what scared her. When things seem to be going so well it's because doom is usually lurking around the corner.

The seethe was already half way up the stairs as she held on to the banister to talk to Bo. "Babe, stop thinking like that." Lauren started back up the staircase as she stopped again, "You can move your stuff in as well." With that she disappeared up the steps.

That caught Bo's attention as she glanced to where the blonde was just standing. She knew she heard that right. A smile crept across her face till she realized all the shit she had to move. With that she groaned as she headed up the stairs following after Lauren.

About forty minutes later the elevator doors opened as Kenzi came in carrying a box of her stuff. She was followed by her boyfriend who was carrying two cases. Behind him was the wolf carrying another two boxes filled with just shoes and wigs. "Come on guys hustle," Kenzi yelled over her shoulder as she walked to the room she stayed in a few nights ago.

Bo and Lauren were upstairs when they heard the hybrid yelling. She had to peel herself off of the succubus. "We should go down there and let everyone see we are alive."

Bo was biting into her bottom lip as she shook her head. Stepping into Lauren's space she spoke in a flirting tone, "We should definitely. Wouldn't want to be up here all alone doing things like this (she kissed the seethe's neck) or like this (as she kissed her lips softly)."

It took everything in the seethe to stop herself from continuing down this road again. She placed her hands on Bo's shoulders as she stopped her from another kiss or lick. "Bo," she tried to sound as stern as she could.

The succubus threw her hands in the air as she walked past the seethe. "Fine we will do it your way but mine was more fun." With that she was heading down the stairs. Lauren was right behind her.

Hale, Dyson and Kenzi were in Lauren's living room sitting down talking when the two ladies walked in. "How long were you two knocking bits because you got the whole eye glowing thing going on. Kind of blinding," Kenzi was squinting as she talked to the two. Hale and Dyson were smiling at the goth.

"They are kind of bright; will it stay that way long?" Hale was facing them when he talked but not looking in their eyes.

Lauren looked at Bo's beautiful blue eyes. "It, well, it um depends on the length of time we were, let's just say together. Based on that probably till tonight."

"Are they always this bright because it seems a lot shinier than normal," Dyson stated.

"With Bo this is normal but usually no it isn't," the seethe answered. She saw the glare her girlfriend was giving her. She gave her an innocent look. Lauren knew she wasn't too thrilled with her reference to being with other succubi but it was true. Although her eyes would turn green they never shined they way they did when she was with Bo. The same was true for the succubus. Her eyes were a sharp glowing blue much brighter than her normal blue.

The blonde's phone started to ring as Bo picked it up. "Dr. Lewis's lover, what can I help you with," she laughed into the phone.

"Fucking finally, I have been calling for the past two damn days. Is the seethe there," Tamsin ignored the succubus. She was trying to reach them for awhile and didn't want to hear the details of what they were doing.

Bo handed Lauren the phone, "It's Tamsin," she said as she went over to Kenzi. Lauren could only smile at her lover. "Yeah Tamsin what's going on?"

"Really think it's smart to shack up when a bunch of fae are trying to rip you apart limb from limb?"

The seethe shook her head. No matter what the Valkyrie would never learn tact. If they sat down and gave her lessons everyday they would go right over her. "Yes we already got the lecture so if that's what you called for you're a little late."

"Wow so disappointing but that's not why I called. Vex and I had a meeting with Carrig and he made it clear you want to be present during interrogations you need to get your ass down to the compound and meet Selene whether Bo likes it or not. Tell her to pout in a corner and get your ass over here because we got shit in two days." Tamsin hung up the phone.

**ASH COMPOUND**

Lauren strolled through the compound doors. The guards that were there slowly backed away from the seethe. Seeing the glowing green eyes was intimidating to the other fae. Tamsin and Vex were there waiting for her.

"Lovey I hate to point this out but your eyes can guide us through the dark," the Mesmer couldn't peel his eyes off of hers, "You know how those would look with some black mascara? I think I've got some in one of these pockets, hang on love." He started to unzip different pockets as he felt around them.

Tamsin punched her partner in the arm, "Out of everyone they could have paired me with I got this fucking freak." She didn't wait as she pushed through the doors walking a few steps ahead of them. The Valkyrie stopped in front of Carrig's office. "Well douche bags are you going to open the door or should I just throw you out of the way." Tamsin said to Carrig's guards.

"Let them in," Carrig called from his office. He stood by his desk as he watched the three of them walk in. He was immediately mesmerized by the seethe. The Ash couldn't believe one truly existed and here she was standing in his office. The most powerful fae that ever existed and she was awaiting his instructions. He saw her smirk and knew that the she was reading his thoughts. "Welcome Lauren and thank you for coming."

"You really didn't give me much of an option." The seethe looked around the room as memories of her fake human life flashed in her mind. Being a slave coming in this room asking for permission to do anything she wanted. The times she was actually thrown in a dungeon. She had to remind herself that this Ash had nothing to do with that but it was hard to not want to implode everyone in the building with the exception of her two friends. The things that were done to her in this compound were not something she would forget in many years to come. "What are your terms?"

The Ash saw the anger in the seethe's eyes. He knew coming to the building where she once was held a slave couldn't have been easy on her. He knew to tread lightly on this one. No one wanted to anger a seethe. "You want to be present on interrogations; all I ask for in return is meeting the succubus that I had my bounty hunters track down. I know you have chosen a mate I am not asking you to betray the unaligned succubus but simply that you give me the courtesy that I am giving you." He thought this was a fair trade. She wanted to listen to his fae's thoughts and he wanted her to meet the succubus he went through great lengths to find. Even if she became friendly with her that would be a plus for the light fae because as it stood now the seethe only spoke with dark fae succubi and the unaligned one.

After Lauren agreed to the terms she was asked to wait while Tamsin retrieved Selene. Naturally the seethe also asked for permission to use the lab. She still needed to work on the injections so her friends could be comfortable around her instead of picturing the things that they were. The blonde found herself wondering to her old lab. As she pushed through the door she was hit with a bunch of memories at once. This was the first place she met Bo. It was where the succubus confronted her after Lauren slept with her on the Ash's request, although it wasn't the only reason she did it. This was also the place she kissed her thinking she might not have the chance to again as the stubborn brunette went to fight her mother. She didn't need to turn around to know Selene had entered the room. Her inner seethe automatically reacted to the presence of the new succubus.

Selene stood still as she observed the seethe. She seemed lost in thought. Lauren spun around to face the new succubus. Kenzi was right she did look like Alice from Resident Evil. With the short dark brown hair the light blue eyes even her lips and body matched the zombie killer. She watched as Selene's eye color changed from their normal light blue to that succubus blue. This is what the seethe wanted to avoid. Selene's succubus was reacting to the seethe. She put a little more space between them. "Nice to see you again Selene," the seethe tried to start a conversation.

The short haired succubus stood still as she tried to compose herself. At 1300 years old she should be able to control her succubus but right now it was impossible. She closed her eyes as she tried to control her breathing and her thoughts. "Sorry that I didn't say anything last time we spoke. I am…," it was hard to concentrate on speaking when she was using almost all of her brain to not jump the seethe.

"Selene, I'm sorry can you excuse me for a minute," Lauren walked out of the room making sure to keep a large enough space between her and the succubus. She trailed a little down the hall before pulling out her cell and calling Bo. When the brunette picked up Lauren spoke, "Babe you are not going to like this but in order for me to be present during the light fae interrogations I had to agree to meet Selene. He also agreed to allow me access to his lab."

"I trust you Lauren, and we knew what his terms would be."

"That's not the part you aren't going to like. I need to give some of my chi to Selene otherwise she is going to lose control. I didn't want to do it without letting you know first." Lauren was quiet as she knew what her lover was thinking. Sometimes she wished she couldn't read thoughts.

The succubus got very quiet at hearing her girlfriend's request. She knew how it felt to be around Lauren and being a succubus. It was so incredibly intense but it didn't mean she had to like this request. That chi belonged to her and her alone. Matter of fact everything about Lauren belonged to just her. It was a good thing her eyes were already blue because if they weren't they would be now. "Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, you always do, it would make this a lot easier for me but if you don't want it I won't do it. Just know I was just going to get close enough to get some chi in her no lips touching babe." The seethe hated hurting Bo. She never wanted her to be upset about anything. Even though it would be harder if it was going to affect her lover this much then she would just have to use telekinesis on the succubus. That way she could make sure she didn't lunge for the seethe.

"No babe it's fine. Just a little though or I'll have to kick her ass. Should I just come there and keep her in line?" This killed her unfortunately she knew that the only way to have a conversation was to have some of Lauren's chi. Also knowing how Lauren's chi felt coursing through you was not something she wanted anyone else to experience, well anymore.

"You sure," the seethe wanted to be positive Bo was behind it. This time they both promised neither would do anything to screw up their relationship and she was sticking to that.

"Yes but don't tell me about it. Oh and your making this up to me later with a lot of orgasms." Before she hung up the phone she decided to add one more thing in, "And I couldn't decide on what panties were sexier so I decided not to wear any, see you later babe, love you."

Lauren's mouth dropped open. Her girlfriend was such a tease. Now she had the image of Bo in her sexy outfit with nothing on when she ripped off her pants later. Amazing how the succubus could wrap the seethe around her finger. She stepped back into the lab and without saying anything grabbed the sides of Selene's face as the green chi went into the short haired fae. After less than a minute she pulled back, "Better?"

She lost her balance as Lauren let go of her. Her whole body felt electrifying. She never experienced anything like that but at least she no longer felt the urge to rip her clothes off. Selene placed her two fingers on her lips before she dragged them down allowing her hand to drop. "Wow, that was, wow, lost for words, give me a second. " She closed her eyes before opening them up again, "I've never felt anything like that. Yes it's better, thank you. I want you to know that I am sorry I know you are dating someone."

The seethe was a few feet away from the new succubus. "Actually living with her now, her name is Bo. We have an extremely long complicated history. Thank you for respecting it. And thank you for coming down here to help me."

"I have spent some time with Vex and Tamsin. They filled me in on the Bo/Lauren Saga, least that was what they called it. It sounded pretty romantic actually. Two lovers who had everything against them that somehow beat the odds till the odds beat them. Yet after sometime apart the two found their way back to each other realizing they were each other's perfect match all along. I think Nicholas Sparks might write a novel on you two." Selene laughed.

Lauren couldn't help but join her in laughing it actually was pretty funny how their relationship did play out like a romantic novel. "Well when you put it like that it does sound like something from a book."

Tamsin banged the door open, "Interrogations are going to start you coming or did you find a new toy?" The Valkyrie raised an eyebrow as she glanced back and forth between the two. Seemingly impossible to miss the wide smiles on both their faces.

"Looks like I'm up, time to find out who is trying to kill me. It was nice talking to you this time Selene." Lauren shook the new succubus's hand as she went to leave the room.

"Lauren, wait, if I can help in any way I will. Again Vex and Tamsin filled me in on everything if I hear anything I will let you know. If you find out anything I will be there to help you fight. Let Bo know she is a lucky girl." Selene spoke to Lauren with sincerity etched in her voice. The seethe thanked her again and left to go start interrogations. When she was sure that Lauren was nowhere near her she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Evony. "I got to meet Lauren, I didn't think of you or the dark fae. I used Bo like you suggested and I think I am on her good side." She hung up the phone placing it back in her pocket. She has been a spy for the Morrigan for 100 years and this was the hardest thing she had to do so far. Keeping control of your thoughts was a lot harder then it sounded.

**LIGHT FAE INTERROGATIONS**

Lauren stepped into the interrogation room. It was a small room with not much in it. There were four dark colored walls with a wooden chair that was chained to the floor. It had the appearance of an electrocution chair with shackles. The room itself was slightly bigger then a King Size bed. Carrig was standing against the back wall directly in front of the fae who was currently in the chair. Tamsin was on his right and Vex was on his left. Carrig paid no attention to the seethe as she walked in. Instead he turned to Vex, "Vex would you be so kind." With that Vex and Carrig switched places. "Ready to feel the wrath of Vex my friend," the Mesmer lifted his hand as the fae in the chair grabbed his own throat choking himself. Lauren used her telekinesis to push Vex against the wall allowing the fae in the chair to drop his own arm. "What the hell is this," the seethe demanded.

Carrig faced her, "You wanted to be present, did you not? Then please do not question my methods as I am the leader of the light. Did you think we would just bake them cookies and ask them to politely tell us who is trying to kill you?" The Ash couldn't understand the seethe's rage at their methods. After all they were doing this for her. She was supposed to be immune to developing feelings so that she could judge fae on whether they should live or die.

"I judge that based on their actions. This fae has done nothing to deserve torture. I do wish to be present so I suggest you find another way to interrogate." She got closer to the new Ash, "Otherwise you might find yourself as the one I am judging." She hissed out the warning through her clenched teeth. The blonde would not tolerate unnecessary violence.

Tamsin had her back against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. In the blink of an eye she had the fae out of the chair and on the floor while she was crouched above him. She pulled out one of her weapons and held it to his throat, "What the fuck do you know about the fae trying to kill the seethe." Feeling the gaze of the seethe she looked up, "What, it's not torture your highness."

Lauren read the fae's mind besides absolute fear he had no idea about any of the fae that were trying to kill her. She went behind Tamsin placing a hand on her friends shoulder, "He doesn't know anything."

Tamsin let the fae fall back to the floor as she released the part of his shirt that was twisted in her hands. "See threatened no fucking the fae up. Does it get the seethe stamp of approval?"

The seethe rolled her eyes, "Not really but its better option for now. How many fae have all of you spoken with?"

"You know you've been throwing me around a lot lately Lauren, do you fancy me? Is it a sex game," the Mesmer tried to ease the tension in the room instead he got all three giving him an odd look. "Tough crowd then. 32, we interrogated 32."

"So far none knew shit. If they did they sure as hell know how to keep their fucking mouths closed. Which only means they actually didn't know anything or whoever is in charge is scarier than me, Vex and the Ash."

The seethe stayed there for another two hours as they went through another 16 fae. Not one of them knew anything. The blonde probed into the depths of their minds and subconscious and still no one had a clue. She even took time to speak with some of the fae that they had already spoken to when she wasn't there. Everything was a dead end.

She thanked the Ash for continuing to do what he could in helping her and for the access to the lab. Lauren also thanked Vex and Tamsin and gave the Mesmer a quick apology for throwing him earlier. She made it clear no hurting any fae. If that meant they got no information then the she would have to deal with that. Walking out of the compound she grabbed her phone and called Evony. She stopped in front of her bike as she told the Morrigan she was going to stop by to see how her interrogations were coming along.

**MORRIGAN'S COMPOUND**

Pulling into the dark fae leaders' compound she put down the kick stand and called Bo to let her know where she was and would be home shortly. The succubus told her to take her time as she was still moving things in with Kenzi, Dyson and Hale. She hung up the phone thinking how normally when Bo said she was with Dyson it would drive her crazy and for the first time ever it didn't. The seethe knew Bo was completely hers and had nothing to worry about with the shifter.

Evony was in the room she met Shay in months ago. She got up when Lauren entered the room. Strutting towards her the dark fae kissed both sides of her face like a long time friend would. "Lauren sweetie I haven't heard from you in days I was beginning to think we were too late and you were already dead." She went back to the chair she was sitting in as she motioned to the chair across from her for Lauren to sit in.

"Thanks Evony your words are touching." She sat across from the Morrigan. "Were you able to find out any information from your fae?"

The Morrigan's face changed from smiles to annoyance. "No little back stabbing shits. And none are dead like promised." She crossed her legs as she sat back in her chair. "I have gone through about 50 fae so far."

"The light only went through 32 how did you cover so many more."

"Honey because I am not the light, they are slow at everything if you ask me." Seeing this was not an acceptable answer by the seethe she continued, "I also have some of my trusted fae doing interrogations. Girl can't do everything on her own."

"Can we do a few interrogations now so I can read their minds for myself?"

The Morrigan stood from her chair, "Of course honey follow me." Evony was glad in that moment that she prepared for a surprise visit from the seethe. They went into the dark fae interrogation room which was so different then the light fae one. This room was huge. It had a large black Persian throw rug in the middle of the room. There was a large black leather chair that was shaped in a wave almost. If you sat in the chair it was like you were lounging. There was a slight incline to the back of the chair and the legs lifted up by the knees and lowered again past that. Next to the leather chair was two regular leather executive seats.

Lauren pointed to the chair, "What the hell is this?"

Evony glanced over her shoulder since she was facing the seethe. "I'm not a barbarian. Make them nice and comfortable and talk to them. They are scared enough of me least if I treat them like this they think I am about to kill them. You know sort of like how humans give someone their favorite food before they sentence them to death." She sat in one of the executive leather chairs.

Lauren followed sitting in the one next to her. "Gee, Evony how nice," she made no attempt to hide the distaste in her voice. It was sort of impressive though. Her reasoning and logic actually made sense. Who knew that the Morrigan would be more civilized then the Ash. Evony yelled out for the next fae to come in. Two gigantic faes came in the room behind a smaller fae in comparison to the two goons.

The fae was simple looking. Not too much taller than Lauren, receding hair line, what was left was very short and blonde. He looked terrified as he saw Evony. She had a huge smile on, "Lance be a dear and sit down while I just ask you a few questions."

He looked back towards the door and the two goons were now standing directly in front of it. He stared at the chair like he was expecting it to jump up and clamp shut with teeth right on him. He very hesitantly sat in the chair. The Morrigan got up and put her finger on his shoulder pushing him into the chair, "Sorry but I don't have all day. I do have a whole clan of dark fae to run. Now let's make this short and sweet." She pulled her chair closer to the leather chair. "Oh and Lance don't lie to me it aggravates me and that's not good for either of us."

Okay so the seethe wasn't too happy with the fact that Evony was using fear to get answers but she had to admit it was better than torture. Evony stood up and sat next to Lance, "What do you know about the fae that are little shit back stabbers betraying me their wonderful leader to make plans with light fae on killing my friend here?"

The dark fae had such a panicked look in his eyes it was almost painful to look at. "I just heard whispers Morrigan that is all. Simple chit chat about a large number working together that want to take her out before she reaches full power. I don't know anything else I swear. I wouldn't lie. You have to believe me."

Evony got up, "Alright shut up you're giving me a headache." She caught Lauren's eye when she got the all clear from the seethe she snapped her fingers at her two goons. They came over and hooked their hands under Lance's arm ripping him out of the seat and dragging him out the door. The seethe didn't appreciate that neither but she knew with Evony it could have been worse. She sat with Evony for another two hours just like she did with the Ash. Besides the little bit of information that Lance had there was nothing else. He didn't even know the exact number as he heard all different amounts ranging from 10 to 2,000.

Lauren thanked Evony for allowing her to be in there during interrogations and was headed back to her bike. Just as she swung her leg over her phone went off. Getting it out of her pocket she saw Shay's face by her number. "Hey," she spoke into the phone as she pulled on her biker gloves.

"Hey, where are you?" Shay hated sounding like the pathetic ex.

"Just leaving Evony's we did some interrogations. What's up," she could hear some concern in Shay's voice.

"Did you get anywhere in the interrogations?" The older succubus couldn't help but wonder if Evony found out anything in the past 12 hours since she last talked to her. She was sure she wouldn't though it seemed that this group was really good at keeping their mouths sealed shut.

"Not much just that it's a large group that wants to kill me before I reach a hundred percent. I guess they aren't that stupid, another day in the life of a seethe." The seethe had to admit that it was smart for them to attack when she wasn't at full power. It made even more sense that while she had no clue about any of them they probably knew an awful lot about her. This was the only logical explanation as to why no one could get any answers. This group clearly knew who the seethe's friends were and was going through great lengths to make sure nothing got back to the blonde.

"I think I might have something can you stop by my work before you go…well wherever it is you were going after you left Evony's?" The dark fae asked without sounding to desperate to get her ex to her job. She did want Lauren to see her at work especially after her private show but she also wanted to tell her about the strange visitor she met a couple of days ago. Evony called her after Lauren called her to let her know that the seethe would be with her for a bit. Shay took this as her opportunity knowing Bo clearly wasn't with her.

"You can tell me now."

"I can't at work and all let me give you directions I will see you here." Shay gave her the directions to her job purposely keeping the name out of it she hung up before Lauren got to ask her. She knew that Lauren wouldn't think much of it considering she always hung up before saying good bye.

Before moving her bike she knew she had to make one other call. "Hi babe, we are almost all done moving in. I think I might have to take advantage of that pool or I can wait for you," she loved toying with the seethe.

A low growl escaped Lauren's lips. She knew she wouldn't be in the sexy flirting move after she talked. "Second time today you aren't going to be happy."

"What now?"

"I have to go to Shay's work. Before you get upset hear me out. Her work which means I will not be alone with her there will be other fae around. She has some information about this group that is trying to kill me and she couldn't stay on the phone." She was preparing for the yelling and screaming.

"That's it I'm going to have to pull a Hand that Rocks the Cradle on this bitch or Hand that holds the seethe in this case."

Lauren couldn't help thinking that was Bo. Total complete Bo reaction, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but I don't trust her, that skank," she figured she might as well not hold back. "Fine, but after you get your ass back here or I will have Dyson trace your number and I take her hoe ass on."

"Yes boss, I love you," with that Lauren hung up the phone and revved up the bike. She followed the directions that Shay gave her. It didn't take her more than fifteen minutes to get there. The blonde looked up and saw the sign Venus After Dark. She knew she was going to be in a shit load of trouble for this but she had to know what Shay knew.

The seethe pushed open the doors it lead to a little small entrance way. There was another door that put you in the club. It was only lit up by black light around the stage and the bars. Directly to her right was a bar and there was one to the left. Right in front of her was the stage it had a T shape to it with chairs going all around the entire T. There were cocktail waitresses that were wearing shorts that were so tiny the bottom of their asses were hanging out. There tops were bras with a shirt that had a deep V in it showing the bra and it stopped right below the breasts exposing their entire stomachs. Yes, she was in deep deep deep trouble.

She thought there was nothing that could make this any worse. Immediately she was proven to be completely wrong when her eyes focused on the stage. Standing there in 6 inch stilettos, wearing a black sheer embroidered lift bra and underwear that she could only describe as lace mesh front and caged back in cross-dye lace was Shay. Who at the moment was half way up the pole with her upper body dipped back letting her hair fall behind her while she seductively spun around. Her one leg was wrapped around the pole tightly keeping her in place. She glanced up catching the seethe's eye. Lauren literally fell into the seat that was closest to her. Big, big, huge, tremendous trouble, the seethe couldn't peel her eyes from the stage.

**AN HOUR OUTSIDE OF TORONTO**

Udano was satisfied with the fae around him. He never imagined there would be 82 of them. What he was even happier about was the strong under fae that decided to join in the cause. Although there wasn't many under fae they had a ton of light and dark fae. Some were stronger than others but overall he was pleased with all of them. He took his place on the stand. "We know her group. We know the fae they are. The wolf shifter, siren, succubi, pyrokines, Valkyrie, Mesmer, even the dark fae leader was a possibility in the mix, and the twins' half succubi half pixies. Her chosen mate is the unaligned succubus. Get rest for tomorrow we kill a seethe."


	22. The Battle Starts

A/N: Hi everyone, as always thank you for your continued support with this insane story. Thanks for following it, adding it to your favorites and your killer reviews. As a writer all three are awesome to get. I love hearing everyone who reads this story thoughts and opinions. Finally the first battle is here oh and of course a little bit of jealous Bo.

* * *

**VENUS AFTER DARK**

Shay was on stage for 20 minutes and the seethe sat there the whole time. Lauren even ordered a drink and a shot. The blonde already finished both. She knew she should have turned around running out of there but she had to know what Shay knew. This was the first possible lead the seethe could have. Both the light and dark got no answers and she knew time had to be closing in on her. Thanks to her last few days with Bo she was already at 76%. It wasn't full power but it was pretty close. And looking wasn't wrong, right? She wasn't completely sure of that answer but for now it sounded logical. Shay walked off the stage and disappeared behind the door that clearly stated employees only. The seethe looked around her. She didn't mind having to wait for her.

Between the other fae on the stage and the cocktail waitresses Lauren never heard Shay approach her. She felt the hand on her leg and whirled her head around to stare into those deep blue eyes. Shay sat on the seethe's lap so she could talk into her ear since the music was blaring. "I have to do a lap dance. I'm still working right now. You can stay till my shift is over or pay for the next lap dance and I can talk to you then." With that the succubus was off her lap grabbing the hand of a dark brown haired fae leading her into a room that said private above it. Super huge gigantic trouble, no scratch that universal, explosive trouble. The blonde tilted back in her seat while she debated if she should stay longer and wait for Shay to be off of work or pay for the lap dance. Either decision was going to get her into a shit load of trouble. Wrapping her head around that realization she ordered another shot and drink.

**LAUREN'S PENTHOUSE**

"Twenty minutes. She called me twenty minutes ago. How slow does Shay talk?" Bo was yelling to her friends as she paced back and forth. Shay was the one succubus that really worried Bo. When she first saw Lauren again and she was with Shay they looked good together. They looked happy and worse Shay never did anything wrong to Lauren while Bo had her whole fucked up past with her. She knew she could trust Lauren. She always trusted her lover, but she didn't trust the slutty succubus. Her blood was boiling. The blonde called her and said she had to go to Shay's work that she had information that could be helpful. That was twenty minutes ago.

She scrolled through her phone calling Lauren for the fifth time. Again she got her voicemail. "I sent four texts and called five times." She turned to her friends for some kind of comforting words.

"Bo, I love you, but you are making me want to hurl. You haven't stopped moving for ten minutes." Kenzi strutted over to her grabbing her friend to stop the pacing. "D-Man can track her number." Dyson shrugged his shoulders, "I can get it in less than five minutes. Make a call they put the number in and we get the location."

"Then do it," Bo looked at the shifter like it was the obvious thing to do. The call came back relatively fast. Hale pointed out the address was dark fae territory and all of them were light fae expect for Bo. She picked up the keys to Lauren's Audi R8. "I'm taking this baby." She flashed a grin as she tossed the keys in the air and caught them heading to the elevator.

Kenzi turned to Hale, "I hate that I had to pick a side I want to ride in the hotmobile." Hale pulled Kenzi onto his lap, "I know you do mama, next time."

**VENUS AFTER DARK**

The blonde was still sitting in the seat she originally fell in. Shay finished her lap dance and since Lauren didn't make a decision yet the dark haired succubus had to do another lap dance. She threw back her third shot as she made her decision. Waiting for Shay to come back out she held up a fifty. The succubus glided towards her. She bent over the seethe, "You can follow me to the private room and put that money anywhere you want." She grabbed Lauren's hand pulling her to her feet as the seethe followed her to the private room. It was official Bo was going to kill her when she had to tell her this. If she didn't have her bike she would have had another five shots.

Not only was the thought of having to tell Bo about this bad enough but it was Shay. She was with Shay for four months. And now she was going to be dancing all over her kind of like how she did in her penthouse not that long ago. Maybe she should have waited for her shift to be over. The seethe just figured it was better to get out of this place faster rather than later. Behind the curtain was the room for the lap dances. The room had a chair in the middle and a sofa against the right wall. Lauren raised an eyebrow, "A sofa?" Shay laughed, "Some like to lay down while one of the girls crawls up them." Yup there it was, she knew it, and that confirmed it she shouldn't have asked. The music was still loud but she was able to hear without having to speak in each other's ear.

"So," the seethe asked. Shay pushed her into the seat, "Cameras, you don't want to get me fired do you?" Lauren knew that Shay was going to have to actually give her a lap dance while she told her the information. Yeah she was screwed.

Bo barged into the club. She scanned the entire place but didn't see Lauren. The brunette knew that she had to be here because her bike was outside. She had a strong desire to kick the bike over. The succubus grabbed a cocktail waitresses hand as hers glowed red. "Hi there beautiful, do you know where Shay is?" She wasn't going to waste time and her thrall would help with that. The waitresses smiled wide at the succubus, "Yeah she went with a blonde into the private room." The brunette had to focus on not getting angrier, "What happens in the private room?" The waitress was still smiling, "Lap dances right through that black curtain."

Bo quickly let go of the fae's hand as she marched over to the curtain. She took a deep breath and peered through the curtain. That's where she saw Shay practically naked grinding her ass on her girlfriend. The little bit of clothes she did have on were all see through. She watched as her lover seemed to appreciate Shay's assets. The succubus was beyond furious. She slipped into the room, "Hi baby, miss me?"

Lauren closed her eyes. This was really really bad. Shay stood up, "Hey Bo." The brunette turned to the older fae, "Don't hey Bo me. Bitch I should knock you out." Shay's eyes glowed blue, "Love to see you try." Lauren got in between the two. "Bo stop, I can explain." The brunette looked over Lauren's shoulder to the older succubus standing behind the seethe. "You don't have to." She turned around and stormed out of the room. "Shit," Lauren said more to herself as she chased after Bo not wanting to use her seethe abilities on her.

The seethe caught up to her outside grabbing her arm. Bo faced her with her dark blue eyes practically growling. Lauren let go of her arm, "Good act like your father there is the solution. Do you always have to storm away without giving me a chance to explain?" Hearing her words the succubus's eyes returned to their normal brown color. "I'm not sure I want to hear it."

"Do you think I would, what, screw Shay? Throw away what we have? Like I said to you many times what we have, always had. Babe, I love you. I came here not knowing this is where she worked all I had was directions. When I got here I thought about leaving but then I weighed my options. Stay here and find out information or get blindsided while some of our friends died. I opted for the information." She knew Bo had a right to be mad. She couldn't imagine what she would have thought if she walked in seeing Bo with someone she used to sleep with dancing on her like that. Actually the thought of it made her stomach turn. The blonde needed her to understand.

The brunette stepped in front of her girlfriend sliding her hand into her pocket pulling out Lauren's cell phone. "You missed all my calls." She slammed the phone into her hand. The seethe saw the missed calls and texts. She mentally slapped herself. "I didn't feel it go off I wouldn't purposely ignore you. Bo come on we got passed all this starting new remember?" Here she was the most powerful fae begging her girlfriend to be understanding.

The anger was gradually leaving the succubus. She knew that Lauren didn't cheat but seeing Shay all over her wasn't easy to swallow. After all Shay was extremely sexy. Hell if she would have went for her if she was single. "What information did you get?" They came so far she wasn't going to throw it away at her insecurity. She still wasn't happy about the whole thing.

Lauren grimaced, "Actually nothing," she grabbed Bo's arm as the succubus was about to turn on her heels. "She was on stage when I first got her. I had to wait twenty minutes. After she did a lap dance she told me I could stay till her shift was over or get a lap dance and she would be able to tell me. I thought getting out of here and back to you faster was the best option." The seethe knew it sounded bad however it was the truth.

The succubus headed back towards the club taking Lauren's hand. "Then let's see what your ex knows together." Bo knew it was important but from this point on when Lauren was going to see Shay she was going to be right there. Letting the older fae know the seethe was hers.

Shay saw the two walk back in. This was not what she was hoping for. She did get Lauren there though and the seethe definitely seemed enthralled so not all hope was lost. For now she would play nice with the young fae. Keeping Lauren alive was priority or there would be no seethe for her to steal from the brunette. Bo went right up to the dark fae. "Both of us private room," the brunette headed towards the room she just saw her girlfriend in. "Kinky," the older succubus said as she followed the power duo.

The seethe explained to Bo that there were cameras in the room and Shay would have to actually give the lap dance while she gave the information. The brunette stayed quiet while Lauren explained this. "Okay you sit on the couch and I take the chair. Shay can give me the lap dance and let me know what she knows." There was no way she was letting the dark haired fae touch her girlfriend again. She could imagine the things these two have already done together. It was something she didn't want to picture.

"Is it wrong that this totally turns me on," the blonde said in her girlfriend's ear before taking her seat on the sofa. The seethe looked on as Shay slid her body down Bo's. Lauren knew it was turning Bo on. It was her nature besides she knew that the seethe was watching. She watched as Shay straddled Bo dipping into her. Looking like she was licking Bo's neck but the seethe knew she was whispering information in her ear.

She watched as Bo's expression changed from hot to shocked, "Oh shit." Lauren got up and came over. "What is it?" The brunette talked to both of them. "That's Cedric, he was the one who was here. Good news he has nothing to do with the fae that are trying to kill you." Shay was gazing intently at the younger fae, "And the bad news?" Bo stood up, "He is my father's right hand. He can leave his realm and enter ours." Shay was the one who took the seat now.

Lauren turned her attention to the older succubus. "You were his right hand during the wars. Was he trying to reach out to you?"

"He didn't say anything to me. He heard my name and freaked out. That's what set off some alarms. I figured the fae trying to kill you knew your friends and heard my name. I had no idea it had anything to do with Odin." She wondered if Odin was trying to reach out to her. It didn't make sense that he would walk away. What was worse is if he was trying to reach her she would have to choose Lauren or Odin. That was definitely a predicament she didn't want to be in.

"He might have used us to give him access to you. Bo he had access to because being his daughter she tapped into his powers. I was the one who banished him so when my curse was lifted he had access to me. I gave him access to Kenzi and now we might have both given him access to you." Lauren knew this wasn't the information she was hoping for but it was still important. Odin himself has told the seethe what Shay meant to him. She recently ended whatever it was she had with Shay. Odin could be searching for a weakness to get his ruthless warrior back. Having been with Shay intimately she knew the power that the older succubus possessed.

Shay got up from the chair, "What do you mean access to me. Lauren what the hell am I supposed to tell him. You fought him you know his power. I am not a seethe I don't have your strength and power." She didn't want to have to make this choice and she knew Odin wouldn't give her an option. If she picked Odin she would have to kill Lauren. If she picked the seethe he would kill her.

The seethe felt sorry for Shay. She never did anything wrong to the blonde. Plus if it wasn't for Shay she would have been a lot weaker for a lot longer. To the seethe's surprise it was her lover that spoke up first. "Shay we won't let anything happen to you. I know the power my father has. Not only does it run through me but I spent some time with him recently. We will do all we can to protect you." The older succubus appreciated the words but she knew only Lauren would be able to protect her. No one else could match Odin's powers and she highly doubted his daughter even knew half the powers the man possessed.

After discussing the wanderer with Shay for a little longer the two left the club. When they got to the parking lot Lauren saw her Audi next to her bike. Bo smirked, "It was faster than my car." Lauren just raised an eyebrow. "And I'm sorry I stormed in there all Faetal Attraction." What could she say this woman had her heart. She kissed her forehead and jumped on her bike.

**LAUREN'S PENTHOUSE**

Dyson, Hale, Kenzi, Tamsin and Vex were all at Lauren's place when the two returned. They had pizza boxes on the coffee table as the group was sitting around talking. "And the power duo has returned. Glad you could make it seeing as how we are all risking our arses for you. Life is just peachy."

"I see you found Lauren. Glad I could be of help," the wolf said as he handed them both slices of pizza.

"Yeah led me right to the strip club that Shay works at," Bo gave the blonde an innocent look.

"No its okay I get it. She walked in on Shay giving me a lap dance." Lauren went with it. Kenzi gave her a disapproving glare. "Come on every time I back a team I look like the tool. What the hell hotpants?"

Lauren explained to them the situation she was put in and the decision she made. Everyone seemed to understand it. The succubus still had a touch of jealousy showing through. "Any luck on your end," the seethe asked Tamsin.

"We have shit. Vex, Carrig and I went through dozens more after you left and no one knew a thing. Or at least lied really well," she had a bottle of tequila she was currently sharing with Kenzi.

The blonde's cell phone rang. It was Evony. "Hey Evony, please tell me you got something."

"I take it that means the light fae still have nothing to go on. Big surprise there, I do have some information for you. I am waiting for Shay to get out of work. You can meet me here." The Morrigan was going to make sure all her dark fae were present for the information she was able to retrieve for the seethe. After all it was her dark fae that was able to prevail for the seethe.

"I have my light fae friends with me." Lauren appreciated that Evony had the information but since she still didn't completely trust her she wasn't going to bring her friends to the dark fae compound.

Evony sighed this group was a constant thorn in her side. Almost like a splinter that you ignore till it becomes so embed into your skin that you no longer know how to get it out but can feel the pain it causes. This group was her splinter. Impossible to remove with the pain still present, "Fine, we will meet where Bo had her Gathering. Meet us there in two hours."

"Shay is at work still. I just got back from there."

That caught the Morrigan's attention. That just made her so proud of her oldest dark fae succubus. She was able to get the seethe down to her job. "Honey, the owner of that club works under my lead. When I tell him to let Shay out early he will. See you and the happy sunshine group in two." She hung up the phone before her thoughts of distaste were read by Lauren.

"Evony found out information wanted us to go to her compound. Since I didn't think it was the smartest idea for all of us to walk into there we agreed to meet where Bo had her trial by combat." The blonde explained to the group.

Bo put on a sarcastic smile. "Oh good, I had so much fun the first time I was there. I was hoping I would be able to return."

The group spent the rest of the two hours talking about what each of them did the five months they were apart. Bo finally explained to everyone how her father got her and why she stayed. She also explained what made her return. It felt good to no longer hold that secret from all of them. Although she was ashamed of what she did while she was in his realm she also knew what Lauren said was true. She wasn't her true self when she was with Odin; she was just the weaker female version of him. Tamsin and Dyson explained there broken bones and the fae hospital that they were in while they recovered. Of course they left out Seamus and where the place was located. Kenzi told her horror story of how Mossimo almost killed her but how her hero saved her literally. Hale got to explain how he was always a few steps behind Kenzi but got there in enough time to save her.

Lauren explained what she did after she saved Dyson at Taft Industries and how she ran. She told them the entire story about Mark and Joe. Naturally a few of them made a few jokes about Mark and the seethe. "Wait you left the dude a Dear John. What you say I think I am a super powerful being and need to have tons of sex to regain control of my powers," Kenzi was laughing as she spoke. Which encouraged the rest of the group to find out about the letter the seethe left the poor human.

"It was bad. I know it. I panicked. It's not every day you think your just some human doctor slash scientist slash fugitive." Even the blonde had to laugh at how ridiculous it sounded. "Alright, I pretty much said that his family was wonderful to me and I enjoyed getting to know all of them. I could never thank them enough for the kindness they showed me. And for that reason I had to leave because I was not almost abducted instead I ran from people who were hunting me down. They had reason to believe I did some terrible things and I could lead these people right to their door step. The best thing I could do for Mark, Joe, Carol and JJ was to get out of their lives before anything happened to them. I told him the best thing for him was to forget he met me and not try to look for me. I will always remember all of them." They all made awe sounds at the seethe who gave them the yeah yeah look.

Then the group explained the leads they chased trying to get to Bo. They included all the dead ends they got while looking for Lauren. Which Dyson added made sense now since she used fae scents to throw them off. When she was far enough away her own true fae scent probably started to mask the trail as well. Lauren and Bo listened to their friend's stories about how they fought tons of different fae looking for them. She felt horrible that she allowed her father to manipulate her so easily. Lauren also felt bad for running how she did. Fortunately for all of them that she did without a seethe if Odin returned they were all screwed.

No one realized how much time passed till Tamsin pointed to the clock. "Are we meeting my old boss or what because we are supposed to be there in twenty?" The group got up and moved fast. Kenzi asked if she could drive the Audi to which Lauren told her next time when she didn't spend the past two hours drinking. Besides the seethe decided to take the car that night, and with that they all headed to the parking lot. Bo and Lauren got in the Audi. She made a quick call to Carrig and let him know what was going on. He said he would get Selene and meet them at the building but he would be there a little later. Hale, Dyson and Kenzi got in Hale's car. Vex and Tamsin got in her new car that the light supplied her with. Following each other they made their way to the abandoned building.

**THE GATHERING BUILDING**

When they pulled into the parking lot Lauren noticed Evony's car, as well as Shay and Kaya's. She scanned the area and didn't see any other cars. They all parked their cars together near the dark faes. They went into the building the same way everyone does when a trial is happening. Evony was standing with Shay, Kaya, Jade, Aurora and the goons she used in the interrogations. Instead of two of them there was about five. They were where Bo had to fight.

Lauren, Bo, Kenzi, Hale, Dyson, Tamsin and Vex headed towards them. The Morrigan shot Vex and Tamsin a distasteful look. "Good the whole gang is together." She made no attempts to hide her sarcasm.

The seethe stepped forward. "What did you get?"

"I would tell you to sit down for this one but since we have no chairs it's pointless." One of the goons came forward and opened up a chair for Evony. "I brought my own." She took her time getting comfortable in the chair. "Now before I start I have to warn you that you might not be overall impressed with how I got this information."

Lauren shook her head. She should have known Evony wouldn't have kept her promise. Typical dark fae behavior, "Who did you kill?"

"Ouch not nice to point fingers." She waited to make sure Lauren didn't have further comments. Once she knew the seethe wasn't going to say anything else she continued, "I didn't kill anyone after all I made a promise. I did have some fae in my dungeon that pissed me off. Really they gave me no choice. So I went with the old fashion way of torture."

It wasn't worth the blonde getting upset about. What was done was done at least she knew that Evony didn't kill the fae. She wanted to ask what kind of torture but she didn't have to as her hybrid friend beat her to it. "You went all medieval on their ass," the half breed piped up.

"If I did that they would be dead. Not many survived medieval torture. I know I was there." The Morrigan didn't really feel the need to respond to a half fae but since the seethe was there and it was one of her friends she decided to play nice.

"You know the new age torture. Starving someone, lack of sleep, throwing matches on them, burning pokers, breaking a few bones," seeing the disapproving look the seethe was giving her she tilted her head, "what they will heal and live. See no promises broken, just bones." She couldn't help herself. "Frown all you want my method worked and I got information."

"You going to share it or did we come here to watch you praise yourself," Bo didn't care to hear the Morrigan go on and on with how wonderful the dark fae was to be able to get information by beating on her own people.

"Some fae never change. The first thing you should know is the group is run by Udano." Evony started explaining.

"Was he in Lord of the Rings? Totally loved that movie," the goth added.

"Was that English," Evony asked Lauren.

"Who is he Evony?" She learned to appreciate Kenzi's humor but she knew that the Morrigan most likely never even heard of Lord of the Rings.

"Udano was supposed to be a vampire but he failed at his Dawning. He turned into a weird under fae version of a vampire. Make no mistake he is still incredibly fast. In the blink of an eye he could cross a hundred yards without anyone knowing how he got from one end to the other. He has extreme strength. If he gets his arms around you he can crush ever bone in your body like you got wrapped up by a gigantic snake."

"Like Anaconda big," Bo asked. She already hated this and so far they only covered one of the fae trying to kill her girlfriend. The succubus was hoping that the leader was the strongest so from there the rest would be much easier. She knew it was probably not realistic but one could hope.

"I don't care what snake you compare him to if he wraps his arms around you bones are crushed. It's that simple. Since he is an under fae he didn't get the regular vampire teeth. He has a ton of smaller very sharp teeth. He can bite down to the bone removing large amounts of flesh. With his speed those attacks would be simple. Not only that but he has long sharp nails. One swipe and you are cut wide open. His nails aren't easy to break. He is going to be hiding behind his other fae waiting for the right moment to attack you Lauren."

All of the light fae sat there processing this. They knew it was bad, real bad and could see why Evony wanted to explain this in person. Better for everyone to hear this at once then to try and explain it to Lauren. Have her come back home and try to remember every detail for all of them to hear. She had enough on her plate knowing these fae were gunning for her.

Kaya stepped forward. "He knows that Bo is the one you chose to be with. My guess would be besides you she is the next big target. Most likely followed by Kenzi and Shay," the succubus looked at each one as she said their names. "Since he knows you are with Bo it was clear he did research. That can only mean he knows besides you who Bo would be closest to, and besides the unaligned one here Shay was your other succubus of choice. That means Hale is probably a big target as well."

As Kaya was finishing up Carrig, Selene and three light fae guards entered the building. Evony rolled her eyes. "Oh good the leader of the light is here." Dyson filled them in on the information that was given to them so far.

Carrig put his attention on Evony. "Well, what else have you learned Morrigan?"

"Sorry the light fell behind on this one. Try and keep up I know how slow the light fae can be." The Morrigan couldn't help herself. She agreed to fight beside them for Lauren's sake but she never once said she would play nice. If it was one thing the dark was good at it was getting around a promise they made.

One of Evony's goons spoke up, "Bad news is we still don't have a definite number. We know a large and good amount of dark and light have joined Udano but no one has an exact count. The worse news is there is a few nasty other fae that have also joined him. What we thought was just light and dark turns out to be a combo of all three."

"Wow so the good news keeps on pouring in. This is just perfect." Bo couldn't tell which emotion she felt more. Fear, anger, aggravation, annoyance, or misery at the thought they might not win and she might not have Lauren. She would die before she lived a life without her. Lauren put her arms around Bo's waist as she stood behind her. The blonde wanted to do something to comfort her. She read her thoughts and knew how scared she was. The seethe wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be okay that they were going to win like they usually did but this time she wasn't so sure. She wasn't at 100% and no one knew the number that was attacking. Clearly they did research on her and knew her weak spots her vulnerability. Maybe she should have listened to her girlfriend and spent those extra few days together who knows if there would be many more.

Aurora started to talk, "Unfortunately it does get worse. Some of the under fae we were able to find out about are nasty. Not ones you would want to fight if you didn't have to. Udano has a Minotaur. We don't know how many but at least one. I know some of you are new to the fae world. A Minotaur is half bull half man and all nasty. They devour people and fae for food. They are strong but not fast. Try to out run him and tire him out before attacking. In case you didn't know avoid the horns."

Jade come up from behind her twin. "Have you heard of Chimera and forget what mythology tells you about them."

"Nasty buggers those are." Vex started to explain to his friends. "Another nasty under fae, they are women who have some unique abilities. They are snake like. As in their skin is kind of scaly, they have those slanted snake eyes, and can sense heat. They breathe fire and these nasty fangs can fold out from underneath their top jaw. If you get bit by one you have so much poison running through your veins you will die in minutes. Well, if you're lucky you will." Vex shivered at the thought of them.

"Plus side least with the under fae we won't have to guess who is who," the succubus tried to make light of the situation. It was the only thing she could do from completely losing it. She was more concerned about her father coming back then these fae seethe killers but now it turns out they are scary in their own way. They might not be Odin but they sure shouldn't be undermined.

Evony was glaring at Vex, "Seems you did remember some of the things I taught you. Bet that's helpful to the light."

"Should I send you a thank you card Evony?" The Mesmer mocked her.

Lauren rubbed the temples of her head. "How are we supposed to fight together if we can't even all stand in the same room together." She took a much needed long deep breath. "Is there anything else to add to this pile of shit that was just dumped on us?"

"Sweetie we weren't fighting that's how Vex and I talk to one another. Yes there is more. A few under fae giants are working with him. Again the number is anyone's guess. Undano has Ogres, big stupid, drag a club around behind them and swing it down to pound you into the earth. He also has Gogmagog's." The Morrigan was speaking the information as if she was talking about a new restaurant. It didn't seem to faze her. Of course that was how Evony wanted it portrayed in the inside she was hoping that the unaligned succubus was enough to bring the seethe to full power otherwise they were all running towards their deaths.

"British band right, I think I heard them once," Kenzi quipped up. Looking around at everyone's faces she said in a low voice, "Didn't think so."

Hale explained what they were to his tiny girl. "They kinda of look like a human but about twice the size. Really really strong, like rip an oak tree out of the ground with one hand and one pull type of strong. Try not to get punched by one." The siren was not liking the under fae they were going to be facing. This was just the tip of the iceberg. No one knew the kind of dark and light fae they would have to fight. It was terrifying hearing the under fae involved. He kept thinking of how he was going to protect Kenzi while taking these fae on.

Seeing that Evony hasn't moved Bo groaned, "There's more isn't there?"

"Yes there is more. The fae Evony tortured talked about Kenes being with Udano. You never want Kenes anywhere near a battle. They feast on the wounded. Kenes have a strong sense of smell. They can smell a drop of blood and will be next to you in seconds." Kaya paused for a moment, "It doesn't help that their teeth are made for tearing through flesh and they have claws. If you get injured look for her because she will be lurking nearby."

Bo turned to Lauren, "You know I was hoping there would be a fae that would look for injured ones. There is never enough of those that join a fight these days." That was it she knew she was going to pass out. No one liked a battle more than the succubus but a battle she had a chance at. The Garuda was bad enough but Lauren made the venom so they had a chance. Plus he was one fae, just one not a whole damn army.

Lauren whispered in her ear, "You're stronger than almost anyone in this room. You escaped your father. I almost died facing him and you got away without a scratch. If anyone is strong enough to fight this it's you Bo. I love you always know that."

The succubus whipped around to face her lover. "Don't you talk like that. WE are getting out of here together or neither of us are." She pressed her lips to Lauren's.

"You two finished because there is more," the Morrigan interrupted. When the two pulled apart from their kiss Evony finished. "Now this one in particular I never had the misfortune to meet. Looks like that will change. At first everyone thought they were just myths but since we all thought seethes were myths to we can all just kiss that theory good bye." She waited for everyone to process this before she continued, "Jikininki, sort of like zombies. They look like decaying humans. Their eyes are almost all white. If you make eye contact you will be put in a frozen trance. Although they don't do anything themselves with the rest of the crew that they are surrounded by the last thing you want to be in is a frozen trance. Gives the others the opportunity to rip your head off," the Morrigan stood up as one of her goons grabbed the chair she was sitting in and folded it up. "Now that is all we found it. It may not be much but it's more then we all had before. You guys can scatter home and try to make some kind of plan on how we are going to be dealing with these nasty fae. I'm too good looking to die by some kind of nasty looking under fae."

Lauren went over to the Morrigan, "I don't approve of how you found all this out but I am glad you did. Thank you for coming through for me Evony. Now the real test will be if you show up for the fight itself. That is the main thing we all need to see if we can find out."

"No darling the main thing is that you screw your little unaligned succubus till you are 100%. If she isn't capable of bringing you to that then she needs to take her head out of her ass so you can use all the other succubi available to you. All our lives, including your friends, rest in your hands so try not to be foolish like the light. Realize we all need you at 100%." The Morrigan didn't care in this particular moment if she pissed the seethe off. The dark fae leader knew it was true. If Lauren wasn't at 100% how the hell would they win this war.

The odd group left the building together. It was a sight to see, Evony coming out of the building with Carrig, the group of succubi walking behind Bo and Lauren, the Morrigan's and the Ash's goons mixed together. Right by Bo and Lauren were Kenzi, Hale, and Dyson.

As they got outside Udano was standing there tilting his head while he watched the seethe. "Good evening seethe. How is your night going so far?"

Bo took a step forward, "And who the hell are you?" She didn't get to say much more as she felt her girlfriends hand wrap around her arm pulling her back to the seethe. Lauren didn't stop there she pushed Bo a little behind her. "Bo, it's them," the seethe whispered out.

From every shadow around the building all different kinds of fae started emerging light, Dark and Under Fae. The seethe and her friends started to huddle together in the middle as more and more of their soon to be attackers were coming out. Lauren was trying to get an accurate amount of how many there were she knew there was over fifty.

"We're fucked," Evony managed to groan out.


	23. Only the Strong Will Survive

A/N: Hey everyone, so finally one of the battles unfolds in this chapter. Again continued thanks for those who follow this story, add it to their favorites or take time to write a review. I love what everyone has to say in regards to this crazy ride I have taken you guys on. This fight was important but definitely isn't the big bad one. That we will save for Odin's return. To the reviewer DinahWas, Odin has his reasons and they will be explained shortly. For now I hope you guys enjoy the fight.

* * *

Lauren was quickly assessing the amount of fae that were there. Not all of them were thinking anything. With that in mind she figured there was about sixty who were thinking things and from the look of it there was a bunch more. The seethe came to the conclusion there was at least 75 fae there. She turned her head to talk to her friends over her shoulder, "They are going for Bo." The strong fae read it in at least thirty or more so minds. With that she pushed Bo further behind her as the group started to pull the succubus in the middle. The brunette was trying to stay by her lover but she felt Lauren using her abilities to keep her in the middle of the huddle.

The Morrigan smiled at this information, "Good, let's give them to her and go home. I just had my nails done; I wouldn't want to chip one for that unaligned succubitch."

The seethe glared at the Morrigan with anger evident in her eyes. "They want Bo to weaken me Evony. I am their main target." The blonde knew she didn't have time to fight with the leader of the dark right now. As it stood she had at least 75, if not more, fae to fight.

Kenzi quickly spotted the Jikininki. "If this was my video game and they were robots I would so kick ass. Since it's not, where did Alice go? It's her specialty we would just get in the way." The hybrid tried to joke but her nerves showed in her voice. It was terrifying to her to see what truly appeared to look like a zombie. The Jikininki had old, worn, ripped looking clothes. There was barely hair left on its head. It appeared to have pieces of flesh missing or torn and even a few pieces that were hanging loosely. She looked down when it turned towards her remembering the warning of catching its gaze.

The blonde took a step away from her friends even when they tried to grab her and pull her back. "Udano, there is no need for this. Let's talk. Tell me what it is you want from me. You know you cannot beat me even with the group you put together." The seethe knew it was a long shot but she had to take the chance. Her friends were going to have an upcoming war with Odin and they would all need to be at full strength to face him. She was thankful no one had her telepathic ability because the fear that the wanderer would appear at this moment kept playing in her mind.

Udano grinned at the seethe. He was about thirty feet away from her. All the fae were awaiting his go ahead. They knew not to attack before hand as Udano had done the most research on the powerful fae. "And here I thought seethe's didn't know fear but you do. You're afraid you cannot save yourself and your friends. You had a problem with that before didn't you?" He closed his eyes as he tilted his head back smelling the air. Licking his lips he continued, "I can smell it on you, on all of you, the fear and dread is intoxicating." The tall thin fae was glad he failed his Dawning because he was pretty sure his sense of smell was better than an ordinary vampire fae's ability. He was able to smell fear and he smelt it from this group. It pleased him greatly to know that he put fear into a seethe. Udano knew why, it was her mate; she feared them taking the succubus from her. The Under Fae made it clear to attack Bo but not to kill her. If they killed her the rage they could put the seethe in could be hazardous to all of them.

Evony leaned forward towards Lauren. "I don't think he wants to negotiate." The Morrigan knew that Udano was waiting for the right moment to attack. She watched as his fae circled around them. It was hard to keep your eye on just one. Naturally she was trying to look for the dark fae that betrayed her. Shay was standing next to her and opened up her leather jacket pulling out a black stick that wasn't that long. "Is that a drum stick because I don't think they want to form a band?" The dark haired succubus ignored her leader as she threw her hand down hard. With the motion the rod opened up and was about the size of a fighting bo. Evony looked impressed, "Do you always carry that?" Shay smiled, "Never leave home without it." The dark haired succubus held her fighting stance keeping her eyes on the fae in front of her. She glanced over at Lauren waiting to see the seethe's instructions.

Neither team moved, each one absorbing the others. Waiting to see a weakness the fight was inescapable everyone was positive of that. Now it was the dance. Like a hunter and its prey. The hunter eyes up the prey waiting for the exact moment to strike causing the maximum amount of damage with the smallest effort. Right now neither side was clear on who the hunter and who the prey was. Both sides were watching the other cautiously, each one trying to see who their main problems would be. Lauren kept glancing over her shoulder at the succubus she gave her heart to. Dyson was trying to locate all the Under Fae they just discussed. Just like Kenzi he also noticed the Jikininki as well as the Ogre. They had two with them and they were hard to miss. The seethe inched back to her friends. "Vex, they have a Mesmer," the blonde let him know with warning that he wasn't the only one there.

"Just peachy, and how exactly is that going to work. We going to just keep each other locked in place?" Vex was a little concerned having to face a fae with his powers. He always liked to think of himself as unique. The Mesmer knew he wasn't the only one of his kind but he thought he was the only one in the area. He hated being wrong especially in this particular manner.

Kenzi spotted the Chimera. She was tall and thin. Her eyes were just like a snake's. It had that slit down the middle and the eye color itself was golden. The slit going through the eye was pitch black. The Chimera had a glimmer to her skin and that's when the hybrid realized that it was the scales catching the moonlight. Her tongue snaked through her lips sensing the heat. The tiny goth made a face of disgust. The Chimera responded to the look by hissing at the half fae. When she did that a stream of fire came from the Under Fae. Kenzi quickly used her pyrokines abilities and grabbed towards the fire. As if the fire listened to the hybrid it followed her hands as she swirled it above her friends dropping it down around the group. All of them were now standing behind the ring of fire that was protecting them.

Bo watched the fire above their heads at it was brought down creating a barrier between them and the fae that were trying to kill Lauren. She nodded over towards Kenzi, "Impressive, I never got to see you use your fae powers." The succubus had no idea what Kenzi was able to do besides throw fire balls. She heard that she could manipulate fire but until now she couldn't imagine it till she saw it. At least they had some protection now. Even the dark fae leader appeared a tiny ounce of impressed. The hybrid gleamed with pride. "What that? That was nothing." The half breed replied to her friend.

"This just bought us a few minutes," the seethe let her friends know. Although Kenzi's fire was a nice trick it wasn't going to prevent or stop the inevitable battle. At most they had a few minutes to form a plan. She could see Udano's outline through the flickering of the flames. The tall Under Fae didn't move or take his eyes off of the seethe. He watched her almost in a trance like state. "From what I can tell they have a few shifters, a Mesmer and as we all know a bunch of nasty under fae." The blonde was going to use this time wisely.

"We got Evony, four succubi, two half succubi half pixies, a hybrid, a Mesmer, a siren, one half ass wolf," the Valkyrie grinned at her old partner, "eight goons of muscle, a seethe and best of all me a kick ass Valkyrie," the former dark fae faced the Ash, "What the hell are you?"

"He is a mind weaver," the seethe answered for him. She knew he wasn't going to reveal the type of fae he was. "He has the ability to create images in your mind. Carrig can make you think you are on the beaches of Hawaii when you are really in the ring of death." The blonde had no time for Carrig to be arrogant. Time was not there friend and she could see the fae behind the fire glancing at each other. She knew it wasn't going to be much longer.

"Wicked," responded the tiny hyrid. She liked her powers but that was a whole other level. Right now they all needed whole other levels because this was not going to be an easy fight.

"RUN," a twin shouted as she saw the hammer coming down through the fire. It caught everyone's attention in time to move out of the way of the sudden threat. Kenzi jumped out of the fire since it no longer affected her she wasn't bothered by the heat. Lauren cursed to herself as she jumped through it as well knowing Kenzi was vulnerable. She was right as the seethe walked through the flames herself the Ogre was standing in front of her new roommate. Using her telekinesis she quickly pulled the smaller fae to her. The seethe whirled around using the same ability to throw the Ogre into a group of fae. She knew she didn't have time as she threw Kenzi back through the fire.

Bo saw Kenzi come back into the circle but no sign of Lauren. Shay didn't waste a second. As soon as the hybrid was through and the seethe wasn't Shay used her arms to cover her face as she jumped through the flames as well. Bo went to move and Dyson held her back. She quickly spun around, "Let me go." The wolf kept his hold on her. "No, they will use you Bo. Lauren will die protecting you. If you want her to live let us protect you." The succubus knew he was right but she didn't care. The brunette wanted to be near her lover. She wasn't going to stand behind flames watching her and Shay fight side by side knowing that she should be the one next to the powerful fae.

Lauren saw Shay come through the fire, "Are you insane?" Shay flashed a smile, "This is my thing. This I know how to do and I do it well. Try and keep up sexy." The dark haired succubus whirled her fighting stick above her head as she went towards a group of fae. Bringing it down as she whirled it around she clipped the head of one fae easily cracking his skull wide open he went down quick. The other end hit a fae in the jaw; you heard the crack as the bone dislocated. The fae shot his hands up to his mouth while Shay hit his ankle with the stick so hard the bone shot out. The succubus stood above him like the warrior she was as she sucked the chi out of him killing him quickly. It also gave her the power up she needed. The older succubus looked back at Lauren with bright blue eyes.

The group that was behind the fire saw the whole thing. "She's kind of bad ass, huh," Selene asked the Morrigan. "Honey that succubus lives for this," she didn't hide the pride she had for the dark fae. She wasn't there when Shay fought with Odin but hearing the stories of how powerful the sorcerer is and knowing he picked Shay to be his right hand spoke volumes. Now it was easy to see why. The older succubus moved with precision. The way she handled her fighting stick was fluid. Each attack was sudden and with hard impacts. Everyone saw her kill two fae in minutes.

Kaya smiled at the succubus who became her friend. She wasn't the type to hide behind flames neither and she jumped through them as well. Tamsin quickly followed. Lauren watched the other two come through. "Guys, this is crazy you should all be back there." The seethe appreciated their loyalty to her and keeping their word but she didn't want anyone getting hurt. Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Listen blondie we need you to live so the Wanderer doesn't hand us our asses. Besides I want to play too." The seethe almost laughed if it wasn't for the fact that they were being attacked. Her friends were starting to treat this like a party more than the life threatening situation that it was.

Tamsin had on her true face as she faced the three fae in front of her. "Party is over boys," the three fae kept their eyes on the Valkyrie before they turned and started to beat each other. Tamsin put her normal face back on as she watched the fight before her. They didn't have too much time to enjoy the show as seven fae headed towards them. Tamsin and Kaya stood near each other as they watched the fae approaching. Lauren stood slightly in front of them as she closed her eyes. "Duck," they heard the seethe whisper but it was too late. Fae parts flew all over them. "Next time you go all Carrie on them, warn us more than a second ahead of time."

That was it the full fledge war started. Fae were coming in from every angle. Kenzi had to lower the circle so that they had a complete view of what was going on and not a distorted one from behind the flames. Bo was free of Dyson as a shifter made his move on the wolf. She looked back to see Dyson already had his yellow eyes and claws out as he went to attack the incoming shifter. The brunette tried to make out the shifter attacking him but she felt herself being pulled away. She lifted her eyes and was met by bright green ones staring back at her. "Don't leave my side," the seethe commanded. The succubus had no problem with that. Fighting by her lover's side was exactly where she wanted to be.

From outside of the fighting area Cedric was circling the perimeter. He was able to find the fae that were trying to kill the seethe and followed them here. The Moreel waited patiently in the background to see what was going to happen. He watched as Shay was easily taking out every fae that came towards her. It was easy to see why the wanderer loved this warrior. Every life she took she stole their chi. Each time it made her stronger and stronger. She was quite the force. Cedric took in Evony who was always standing behind someone else and when the opportunity presented itself she would peer around the person and melt the attacking fae with ease. All the others seemed to be holding their own as well. He scanned the area till he saw Isabeau. She was next to the seethe which was expected. Now he had to make sure he kept his mind blank and wasn't seen. There was no way he was letting this group kill the seethe. From behind he would attack and kill as many as he could.

Two fae stood in front of Jade. The twin smiled at them as if they were old friends, "Hi boys, check this out," she threw her pixie dust in their face and laughed as they froze in their tracks. Her twin sister pulled them back and sucked the chi out of both. When they fell to the floor dead she winked at Jade. Aurora nodded back, "Glad to help."

Dyson was fighting a lynx shifter. Both had claws out and both were growling and circling each other. The lynx swiped at the wolf's abdomen but Dyson was quick and was able to move out of the way. He lunged for the lynx but it jumped far out of his reach. The wolf realized this wasn't going to be as easy as he was hoping. Although the wolf was fast the lynx had the ability to jump at least three feet out of the way. He was going to have to out think the lynx if he wanted to win.

The siren was standing by Kenzi using a high pitched whistle to knock any fae that got close enough unconscious. Once they were out cold Kenzi would throw a fireball at them. She felt bad burning them to death. The hybrid tried not to considering they were the ones trying to kill her and her friends. She took some comfort in knowing that they were knocked out so at least they weren't feeling it.

Carrig was standing in front of four fae. They were moving with a fierce determination to kill the leader of the light fae. As they got closer they no longer saw the broken down building or the empty lot they were in. Instead they were in the desert. Every where they looked they saw sand and cactus. The four looked back and forth at each other wondering what just happened to them. Suddenly four became three and three became two. The two sat there locking eyes with each other not knowing what to do or where to go. And then there was one. He got so frantic that he started swinging everywhere. Suddenly he was back in the parking lot as he felt the grip on his neck tighten. The last thing he saw before he died was the smile that was plastered on Carrig's face.

Selene and Kaya were back to back fighting fae as they came at them. As far as they could tell none of their friends suffered any injuries as of yet but they still had a long way to go. Kaya called out to Lauren, "Laur, how many more of these bastards?" As the fae became engrossed in their fight their thoughts started to flood their minds. She quickly learned there were 82 that were fighting them all together. Hearing Kaya asking the remainder made her reach out to learn there was still 60 of them and not one of the Under Fae had been killed. Plus they still had their shifters and Mesmer. This was just the start of a long battle. "60 left with all the Under Fae untouched." The blonde called back to the dark fae succubus. Kaya shrugged her shoulders at Selene, "22 down 60 to go."

Vex was headed towards Lauren and Bo when he felt his arm move up to his throat. There was nothing he could do to stop from choking himself. There was no point in trying to scream as his own grip was tightening. He did the only thing he could think of doing and screamed in his own mind for the seethe to help him. The seethe heard her friend's inner yelling. "I think we found the other Mesmer," she muttered to Bo as she was on the move grabbing the brunette's hand. There was no chance that she was going to leave the succubus alone. Chaos was all around them. The blonde saw Evony with her three goons. She stood in the middle of them let them do the actual fighting and would snake around one using her ability to melt the fae when her goon had the upper hand. Her other two goons were in fist to fist combat.

Selene and Kaya were back to back taking turns attacking the fae that were coming at them. They worked pretty well together and had some fancy moves. Lauren watched as Kaya and Selene hooked arms. Kaya then bent down as Selene flipped over her back landing on the fae's shoulders that was attacking them. She used her legs to break his neck and jumped off as the fae went down. The seethe found it odd how well the two worked together and would remember to talk to them about it later provided they all lived. Shay still had the appearance and presence of a dark warrior. That stick was flying all over the place but not one fae got close to her and many were trying.

Even the twins seemed to be in an okay position. Taking turns using both abilities they were holding their own. Carrig seemed to be enjoying himself as anyone got near him just stopped moving. The blonde knew he was using his abilities to put their mind in another place. This made it easy for the Ash to pick them off. Kenzi was using fire as Hale was using his siren powers. Together they made quite the team. Dyson finally slashed the neck of the lynx that he had been fighting for the past few minutes. His victory was short lived as an Ogre stepped in front of the shifter. Lauren quickly used her telekinesis to pull at the Mesmer that was attacking Vex. Easily throwing Vex's attacker into the Ogre, it only stunned both but it gave the four the temporary advantage.

Their Mesmer quickly took the opportunity to return the favor to the one who attacked him. "Try it on for size," he said to the Mesmer he was attacking in his usual tone. Lauren, Bo and Dyson were facing the Ogre watching as he swung back his hammer. Trying to anticipate where it was going to come down the three kept their eye on it. The Chimera was waiting in the shadows as she looked on. The under fae was waiting for her opportunity to attack the seethe she got her chance when the hammer came down. The Chimera acted fast as soon as she saw the powerful fae scatter she ran at her. Lauren heard her thoughts before the Under Fae attacked. The seethe turned and before Lauren had time to react Bo grabbed the Under Fae by the neck. The succubus made sure to keep the fangs far away from her. She didn't have to wait long as her girlfriend came up next to her, "That could have turned out very badly," Lauren explained to her as she snapped the Chimera's neck. "One Under Fae down."

Udano was standing in the background looking on at the battle that was taking place in front of him. He moved with the speed of lighting going to slice Bo. The seethe had already sensed the attack and grabbed Bo to her. The scratch went across the blonde's back. She hissed out in pain but did not stop. Lauren got up to face him but he was already back to where he once was standing. "Lauren," the shock in the shifter's voice was evident even in the one word he uttered. Bo went over to him seeing her lover's back. It had four deep scratches embedded into her back. The blood was flowing freely down her back. "I'm fine," the blonde stated as she grabbed Bo's hand to avoid the Kenes.

Dyson went to attack her but she was moving too fast. He shifted to the full wolf to run after the Under Fae. One of the light fae guards was standing near the whole scene that just played out in front of him. He knew that they needed Lauren in this battle as well as the upcoming one. He took the dagger from his hand and sliced his arm getting the Kenes's attention. The smell of both wounds had the Kenes stop for a moment but a moment was all the wolf needed. Dyson leapt into the air grabbing at the neck of the Under Fae.

Lauren and Bo were now near Shay and the dark haired succubus saw the seethe's back immediately. The older succubus moved towards the duo, "Lauren what the hell happened?"

"I'm fine, how are you doing over here?" The seethe was not worried about her wounds it was true she would heal. She was more concerned with the current situation which was still pretty bad. "She moved me out of the way of Udano's attack." If Lauren wasn't going to let Shay know what happened Bo sure as hell would. The dark fae swung the fighting stick knocking out the fae that was charging towards them. She took him and threw him at Bo, "Feed then kiss your girlfriend and stop that fucking bleeding." The younger succubus didn't need to be told twice. She sucked the chi out of the fae till he fell dead at her feet. As soon as he slumped down the brunette spun around towards her girlfriend sucking the chi out of her. Bo knew it was risky since Lauren had to allow her to pull the chi but she had faith that the seethe would allow it. She was right but it was temporary as Lauren switched it up. Kissing her lover first before pulling away as she pushed the chi into Bo. Shay made sure no one went near them while this happened. The older succubus was stunned by the affect Bo had on the seethe. The wounds stopped bleeding and cauterized.

"Hate to interrupt but I found the Minotaur," Shay said to the two as she kept her eyes on the Under Fae in front of her. Lauren and Bo immediately pulled away from each other. Bo's mouth almost hit the floor as she stared up at the large fae in front of them. He was easily almost ten feet tall. A fireball hit his back but he barely flinched even at the smell of his burning flesh. He huffed out fire of his own. "He breathes fire," the brunette asked as she rolled out of the way. The only thing Lauren noticed was Bo and Shay were on one side and she was on the other. The seethe immediately reached out with her mind to see what fae were going for her soulmate. To her relief the only one they had to worry about at this point was the very agitated Minotaur. Kenzi and Hale came up behind the blonde. Now it was the five of them verse the Minotaur.

Evony stood next to Carrig, "The seethe wanted us working together and now look at us side by side. It's a Kodak moment." The dark fae leader had a fake smile on as she spoke. "What happened to your guards Evony," Carrig inquired.

"They died for a good cause. Protecting me and now I am here next to you my lucky day." She knew he was down to only one guard himself the best way for them to make sure they got through this was working together. She saw Shay, Hale, Kenzi, Bo and Lauren in the distance with the Minotaur. "Don't go over that way. There are five of them they have it covered." There was no way she was going to try and fight a Minotaur even with her fae powers. Evony secretly smiled to herself as she saw Kaya and Selene working well together. Both had some cuts and were bleeding but they would heal as they kept killing attacking fae. Six fae of light and dark came out surrounding there old leaders. "Let me guess you didn't like my leadership," Evony spat out as she turned one of her dark fae into goo.

Tamsin was with Vex, "Shit, I'm too old for this," the Valkyrie said as she bent over to catch her breath. She groaned as another seven fae headed their way. She straightened herself back up as she put her hand on her new partner's shoulder, "Here's to us, may you not die protecting the fucking seethe." The Valkyrie put on her true face as she put her attention on their new attackers. Vex lifted his hand as he took the hand of the one fae making him stab the other one. He let out his normal giggle of delight. He truly loved the fae he was. The Mesmer stopped the oncoming fae attack, "Stop right there you sir have earned the right to die by me." As the fae twisted his arm around to stab himself in the neck.

Cedric was circling around the attack whenever the opportunity presented itself he would come out and crush a fae. He had to keep on his toes and be careful no one saw his presence. The Moreel just got done doing a new count. There was still 44 fae left and the seethe's group wasn't in prime shape. The light had one guard left, the dark had none, Dyson was in the middle of fighting two shifters from the look of it they were some kind of bird, and the seethe was injured. Currently she was with Isabeau, the hybrid, the former Ash, and Shay fighting the Minotaur. Cedric was almost mesmerized with Shay's fighting skills. He wanted to help with the Under Fae but knew there was no way for him to do so without one of them noticing him. For now he would have to make sure the seethe or Bo didn't die.

Jade and Aurora had the upper hand for awhile but when the lighter haired twin used her pixie dust on a fae and it didn't work it took a turn for the two. The bigger fae grabbed Aurora by the neck lifting her off the ground. Jade jumped on his back punching the top of his head. He slammed back into a tree as she dropped off of him and he tossed Aurora to the ground. Bending back over he picked up Jade lifting her up now. Till suddenly he went down to his knees falling face down into the ground. Jade was on her knees now looking to see Selene and Kaya standing there. The three went over to Aurora who had a broken shoulder. Jade told them to go back and fight while she would protect her twin. The two went over to the leaders of the light and dark.

Carrig stepped forward as he saw the Jikininki. "Evony when he goes off into a trance use your ability on him. Don't hesitate and don't disappoint me. The seethe will find out about it." The Morrigan hated threats she hated them more when she knew there was a possibility of them being true. With all the chaos around them she couldn't tell if one of the sunshine gang heard what Carrig said. She wasn't going to take the chance. The Jikininki never looked like he went into a trance of course it was hard to be absolutely sure without being able to look in his eyes. "I'm waiting sweetie," the dark fae leader huffed out. "My abilities aren't working on him," Carrig was confused as to why nothing was happening. "Oh, did you get that too and here I thought it was only me." Evony's tone was full of sarcasm.

Selene and Kaya saw the Jikininki walking towards the fae leaders. They didn't want to make too much noise and catch the Under Fae's attention. Both of them kept getting wounds but used the fae they killed to heal. Selene pointed to Kaya then to the Jikininki making the motion to attack from behind while only one kept their eyes open. Kaya knew what she was implying, one attack while the other stays behind and is the eyes for the one. The older dark fae had more experience fighting and decided to go for the attack. She closed her eyes and lunged for the Under Fae. Selene kept her eyes on the whole thing. The supposed light fae watched as Kaya jumped on the Jikininki's back. He easily swung her off as he moved towards her. "He is right in front of you," Selene called out. Kaya kicked her foot out catching the Under Fae in the thigh. Carrig attacked him from the side seeing this new distraction. He kept his head down as he went down for his legs knocking the zombie fae onto his back. Evony ran around and touched his shoulder watching as he melted at her touch. "What can I say my touch is killer," the Morrigan flashed a radiant smile.

Lauren was keeping her eyes on the Minotaur when she saw Vex fly past her hitting the building. The Mesmer wasn't moving. She reached out to him mentally as she kept her eyes on the huge Under Fae. "Tamsin what is going on," the seethe questioned. "We found the Gogmagog and in case you were wondering Mesmer powers don't work on him. Neither does Valkyries."

This was the exact position she didn't want them in. Some Under Fae were immune to other fae abilities and now they were in that very position. There were still at least thirty light and dark fae and they still had the Minotaur, both Ogres, the Gogmagog, and Udano. In the corner of her eye she saw Dyson join his former partner as they took on the Gogmagog. Then she heard four other fae about to join them. She was going to tell Hale and Kenzi to help them but she saw Evony, Carrig, Selene and Kaya join the shifter and Valkyrie.

Selene ran at the back of the huge Under Fae and leapt in the air planting both feet firmly in the back as she hit the ground. Unfortunately for her the power kick had virtually no effect on the gigantic Gogmagog as he stood perfectly still only turning to glance down at what just hit him. He made a fist and went to smash his hand down on her but Kaya slid in the way. The fist came down on her. She let out a scream as she felt her leg break from the strength of the Under Fae. Selene hated to do this but she had no choice. The succubus grabbed Kaya under her arms and pulled her away from there. Kaya kept screaming but it didn't stop Selene. She brought her over to Aurora. "We stick together and protect these two," the full blooded succubus told the twin. The two of them weren't looking so good themselves but at least they didn't have broken bones.

Cedric was behind an Ogre. He threw a pebble at the back of his head. The stupid Ogre just moved his hand over the spot that was just hit. The Moreel repeated the action to which the Ogre repeated his action. Cedric couldn't believe it. "Are you really that stupid you big ugly fae." The Ogre heard that and swirled around to see where the voice was coming from. He made a face at the small fae and swung his hammer down. The Moreel dodged it and went for the Ogre's knee hitting it at his full fae strength. The Ogre roared in pain and went down. The loud noise made Cedric vanish from the area. He couldn't be seen by anyone.

Dyson heard the scream and turned briefly to see the Ogre go down but had no idea why. He saw Bo, Lauren, Shay, Hale and Kenzi fighting the Minotaur. He was with Tamsin, Evony and Carrig fighting the Gogmagog. Jade and Selene were protecting Aurora and Kaya. Vex was out cold. He wondered what happened to the Ogre to make him suddenly fall down the way he did. The shifter wasn't going to second guess it instead he was going to use the opportunity. He did his half shift as he ran towards the Ogre. While it was still down he used his claws to viciously attack his neck. The wolf ripped and ripped till the neck was wide open with the blood quickly pouring out of it.

Kenzi used the fire the Minotaur was breathing to throw it back at him. It had no effect but it kept him occupied on her. Hale hit him with a siren whistle and the bull put his head down as he charged at the light fae. The siren went to get out of the way but he wasn't quick enough. He was hit on the side and tossed into Kenzi. The Minotaur was happy to have taken both down. The Under Fae turned back to the three remaining fae. The large fae grabbed Shay's fighting stick out of her hand and crushed it. He lunged forward for the dark fae and Lauren pulled her out of the way. He hit the seethe and she went up in the air flew back five feet and hit the ground hard. The brunette raced to her side. "That I am going to feel tomorrow," the blonde said as she stood up stretching out her back. Bo had enough she closed her eyes feeling her father's powers in her. She opened up her blinding blue eyes after a couple of minutes passed by. The succubus stood back as she pulled the chi from as many of her enemies that she could.

The seethe stood beside her lover as she watched all but ten fae die. The chi was sucked from some of the Under Fae but not enough to knock any out. Lauren took the opportunity and closed her eyes as she reached out to the Minotaur who was still standing in front of them. The Under Fae had a look of shock cross his face briefly as he imploded all around the group. This gave the gang a new charge of energy as the shift was finally back to their side. Dyson, Tamsin, Carrig and Evony went around the Gogmagog attacking from every angle. Shay and Bo went after the other Ogre as Lauren stepped into Udano's view.

The thin Under Fae smiled. "You think you won seethe?"

The blonde glanced down at her friends. They were tired, bruised and broken but they kept going. There was only ten fae left, an Ogre and the Gogmagog that her friends currently had the upper hand with. "I would say it is pretty close." She watched as the Gogmagog went down. Carrig had no problem finishing the large Under Fae. The Gogmagog got one last hit in before he went down knocking out the Valkyrie. Dyson pulled her to safety as the Under Fae died. This left Dyson, Carrig, and Evony to join Bo and Shay with the ten fae and the Ogre.

Udano flashed down to the scene before Lauren was able to say another word. Her heart stopped as she knew exactly who he was going for. It was too late as she saw the expression on Bo's face as her abdomen was ripped open.


	24. Recovering

A/N: A special thanks to all who are following this story as well as my other one. As you guys can probably tell by now, I like to take you all over the place with my writing. Not explaining much at first but as it goes it starts to all fit together like missing pieces to a puzzle. There aren't many more chapters left to this story so I hope you guys truly enjoyed it. Thanks to all who follow it, add it to their favorites or take time to write reviews. As a writer I just love reading what people think of my work. Here is a roller coaster ride of a chapter it's a long one but worth it. Enjoy it…I know I loved writing it.

* * *

Time stopped for Lauren. She felt like she was in a silent movie as the seethe no longer heard any sound. All the blonde saw was Bo's eyes widen as her abdomen was ripped open. The brunette gazed up at her lover as she went down. Lauren felt like she couldn't breathe. In that moment she saw the faces of her friends. They all seemed to be yelling but to her everything was moving in slow motion without noise. She started to hear what sounded like thunder yet it was too fast. Thunder never bangs that loudly that close together. It took her a second to realize it was the sound of her own heart beat that she heard. The blonde closed her eyes. All she could think was this wasn't real and when she opened her eyes Bo would be standing there with her friends shouting for her to help them. Unfortunately when Lauren opened her eyes it was no delusion. Dyson and Shay were leaning over Bo she saw them placing their hands on Bo's abdomen. They were trying to stop the bleeding. Evony and Carrig were standing side by side in shock.

The seethe finally snapped back into reality as she rushed to Bo's side. She got there as fast as she could. The brunette's eyes were still open but they were dimming. She was shivering on the ground. Lauren fell to her knees beside her lover, her soul mate. For once the all powerful fae didn't know what to do. Sounds started to slowly come back to her as she heard Dyson howling. Shay was shouting something at her but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Bo. Lauren stroked Bo's hair, "Stay with me," there was painful pleading in her voice but she didn't care. The succubus grabbed her hand; "Win…t-this…f-ffforr…mme," the words came out slowly through her chattering teeth.

Lauren tightened her hand around Bo's she leaned over her and kissed her forehead, "Sshhh don't talk like that we are winning this together remember." The seethe's body went still as she felt her lovers hand loosen its grip. The blonde felt the tears streaming down her face. Slowly the powerful fae gazed up at Bo her eyes were open and her breathing was soft and shallow. Closing the small distance between them Lauren focused on her chi and pushed as much as she could into the succubus. There was no change. "Come on baby heal. Feed from me and heal," she whispered softly into Bo's ear before returning her mouth to the brunette's. Again she pushed chi into Bo but nothing happened. The seethe placed a hand on the side of the succubus's face gently caressing it with her fingertips. Lauren bent over Bo's body as if she was protecting her from anything else. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces as the tears flowed continuously.

Giving one last desperate attempt Lauren placed her lips gently against Bo's trying to get the succubus to be the one to suck out her chi but there was no response. She glanced up at the brunette as she noticed her breathing was now down to a horrific wheezing sound. Lauren placed her forehead against Bo's. The blonde couldn't believe this was real that this was happening. Bo, her Bo was dying in front of her and she couldn't stop it. She was able to bring any kind of fae back from the dead within ten minutes of dying. A succubus was the easiest to bring back because her chi not only gave the seethe strength but the succubus as well. Which made her wonder why this wasn't working now, the blonde knew she had to be doing something wrong but couldn't figure out what. Trying to use all of her inner power she could muster up pulling from deep within her she pushed her chi into the succubus. Lauren leaned back as she watched Bo close her eyes.

It was the screaming she heard coming from her right that made her take her focus off of the brunette. Looking up at where the screaming came from she saw Udano attack Dyson. He swiped at the shifter's side causing deep gashes. The shifter moved out of his way and suffered bad damage but not as bad as Bo's. Udano was back with speed that lighting would be jealous of. He bite down onto the wolf's shoulder as Dyson let out a howl of pain. Lauren turned back to Bo watching as her life was slipping away. She lifted Bo's upper body into her arms and kissed her head, "I will win this for you." The seethe placed her gently back down. She leaned over Bo for another second with her eyes shut tight.

When the seethe stood up again her eyes were still closed. Lauren let her eyes fly open. Evony and Carrig gasped and took a step away from the seethe rather facing Udano, the remaining Ogre and ten fae that were left. There was no longer a pupil in the blonde's eyes as the entire eye was a blinding green. Lauren let out a roar of her own as she grabbed Udano as he tried to escape. The powerful fae was no longer herself she was one with the seethe. The seethe was in complete control. She had Udano by the neck he couldn't move from her grasp. She tilted her head watching the tall thin Under Fae struggle in her hand. Her left hand only tightened around his neck. Bringing her right hand up she pushed it right through Udano's chest easily crushing through the chest plate. The seethe finally seemed to show an emotion as a smile crept onto her face. Pulling her right hand out she had Udano's heart in her hand. Squeezing tightly as the heart crushed in her hand feeling the warm dark crimson red blood flow through her fingers. The blonde let go of Udano as his body slumped to the floor. She spun around facing the ten fae and the Ogre closing her eyes once again as she tilted her head back. All around her friends the parts of the remaining fae were everywhere even the Ogre's as she easily imploded them all.

Her head lifted back up as she opened her eyes. The seethe's eyes were completely green there was no longer even white left in them. She stood above Bo as she dipped down grabbing the succubus by the shirt she lifted her upper body up as she bent down. The blonde pushed a chi into the succubus that was so blinding bright green that anyone close to them had to shield their eyes. Bo's eyes flew open as her wounds completely healed. The only thing that showed that she was even attacked was her ripped shirt. The succubus looked at her lover seeing her pure green eyes. The brunette was not afraid. She pulled Lauren into a kiss. When the two finally pulled apart Lauren's soft brown eyes replaced the electrifying green ones. Bo turned towards Evony as she saw blood everywhere, "What happened?"

The Morrigan couldn't even force one of her fake smiles. "We all just learned never to fuck with you." Evony couldn't believe what she just saw. None of the books ever mentioned that. Shay was standing with Carrig and the Morrigan. The two just stood there with their mouths still dropped open. They thought they still had quite the fight ahead of them and everyone was a little worse for wear but Lauren in seconds took out all that remained. The kind of power Lauren really possessed was somehow a little scarier now.

Lauren helped Bo to her feet as she looked around at her friends. Evony had deep cuts that would need medical attention. Carrig was in the same shape as Evony from fighting the Gogmagog. Shay had deep bruising and a few cuts that would need minor medical attention. Selene and Jade had many wounds, gashes, slices, bruising and bumps. Aurora had a badly broken shoulder it seemed like the bone was shattered. Kaya's leg was broken in several places you could tell by seeing the shape of the leg. It almost seemed like it was made of clay the way it was bent in different places. Tamsin wasn't in the greatest of shape her eyes were barely open. She had deep gashes and broken ribs. The Valkyrie laughed at how only a little over five months ago she was in a similar condition. Vex was completely knocked unconscious suffering a head trauma. Hale's side was ripped open from the Minotaur's horns. It was bad. He suffered a good deal of blood loss. Kenzi was in similar shape to Hale. When the Minotaur tossed her boyfriend at her the hybrid hit her head on the hard pavement. Blood was pooled around the back of her head. Dyson had bad injuries from the ones Udano just gave him.

The seethe pulled out her cell phone and called Trick. "We were attacked. Good news we won. Bad news we barely made it out." She told him where they were and needed attention. The blonde let him know the only one now who had no injuries at all was her lover. Lauren didn't even realize the wounds she suffered healed when she fixed Bo. For now she was concentrating on their friends that were in terrible shape.

It didn't take long for the Blood King to get medical help to them. Evony made sure to go with her Dark Fae and Carrig went with the light Fae. Since Lauren and Bo were both unaligned and suffered no injuries they decided to go with their light fae friends for now. Not before Bo went over to Shay, "Thank you Shay. I was wrong about you and I am sorry for that." She wouldn't forget how the dark haired succubus helped her and Lauren. How Shay protected the two of them so Bo could stop the bleeding on Lauren's back. Or when Bo and Lauren got separated the two of them worked together to keep the Minotaur away from hurting them.

When everyone was finally taken away the two lovers stood next to each other in the parking lot. "One fight down one to go," the seethe stated as she kissed Bo. The succubus gave a half smile, "Yeah and this one was so easy the next one will be a piece of cake." She leaned into the seethe. "You saved me," the succubus said softly. Lauren pulled out of her embrace so she could look into the brunette's eyes, "I told you I would never let anything happen to you Bo. You are my heart and without you there is nothing to me."

Bo smiled at her words. "How did you bring me back because I was convinced I was a goner. I couldn't hear or see anything anymore. I have no idea if I was dead or not. Suddenly I was here shivering and cold but not in any pain. Besides being terrified I was at peace. Things got quiet and the next thing I know I am looking at everyone covered in blood. All the fae asses were dead and your eyes," she stopped talking as she gazed into Lauren's brown eyes remembering how luminescent they were when she first woke up.

The blonde grinned at her. "The thought of losing you did something to me. When I thought you were dying and it was out of my control all logic and reason left me. The seethe was in full control in full power and knew exactly what to do to stop this. Apparently my inner seethe also decided you are my soul mate because the seethe in me knew how to save you when I obviously didn't."

Bo gave a full hearted smile, "Are you saying that all of you belongs to me?" The succubus had to tease the powerful fae before they went to see their friends. Once they went to the compound she knew teasing and joking would be the last things on their minds for a long time. Lauren took Bo's hand in hers as they walked over to the Audi. It was crazy to think they just came here to get information about the attack. The first break they got since her attack days ago at the Dal. As soon as they got some information to work with they walk out right into the battle. The blonde didn't get scared easily but she remembered being fearful that Bo was there. How badly she wanted to make sure that her succubus was no were near this whole fight. The seethe couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing that the brunette was there. On the one hand she almost died but on the other if it wasn't for that Lauren would have never been able to tap into powers that she shouldn't be able to reach unless she was 100%. Odin knew what even she didn't that Bo was meant for her. Now all of her fully accepted this even the seethe. Bo was hers for life.

"Have I told you in the last five minutes how much I love you Bo Dennis?"

Bo gave a warm smile. "You can tell me every single second for the rest of our lives because that's how long I will be by your side." The succubus felt different. When Lauren pushed in her incredibly powerful chi that was stronger than her normal chi the succubus felt it. It was hard to explain like something different was coursing through her veins. Something beyond powerful, the brunette felt a new type of strength. Even in all this craziness and with her friends in dire situations she felt happiness that Bo never thought was possible. With Lauren she was complete.

The blonde opened the car door for her mate. She closed it behind Bo once she was comfortably in the seat. Lauren's eyes bounced from Bo's shirt to her own. "I think we are going to need new tops." Bo saw there was barely any fabric covering her stomach and the back of the seethe's shirt was just about nonexistent. "Damn I liked this shirt too," the succubus laughed.

"Now you know how I feel this is the third one I lost. First one was from my first attack, then training at the Dal and now this one." Lauren knew that Bo was trying to make light of the situation. Right now they could do this but once they stepped into the compound doors reality of what happened was going to crash down on them. To add to that aggravation there would be the return of Bo's father. Once again no one knew when. The seethe decided till then she was going to wear her least favorite shirts.

The blonde didn't care if the timing was right or not she reached over and grabbed Bo by the shirt pulling her towards her so her lips could crash against the brunette's. It was a kiss of need, passion and desire. The thought of losing her, the thought of never being able to do this again, this kiss was different from any other. This kiss spoke a thousand words that the seethe couldn't even begin to form into sentences. They only broke apart for air but returned to the kiss once more. Bo tried pulling the seethe over to her. Lauren obliged climbing from the driver seat over to Bo's reaching her hand down to the seat recliner making it go as low as it could. This wasn't about sex this was about needing to feel each other as close and as intimately as possible. Showing each other through every touch and caress how much they needed each other. Through each soft moan they would whisper how much they loved the other.

When they finished together Lauren laid on top of Bo kissing her neck and face all over. They were both sweaty but neither wanted to move. Just wanting to lay in each other's embrace not returning to the reality that was still awaiting them. Right now it was just them and that was all they needed. To feel the love between them was surreal. When Lauren went to get up Bo wrapped her arms around her pulling the seethe back down to not wanting this to end just yet. The two of them were completely quiet but every glance into each other's eyes said everything. The blonde thought how it reminded her of the song she would hear on the radio when she thought she was a human working in the lab. The song was When You Say Nothing At All by Alison Krauss.

The sound of the seethe's cell phone blaring from the pile of clothes on the driver seat snapped them out of their gaze. Bo reached over feeling for the phone in the pile. Finally her fingers wrapped around it as she pulled out the phone seeing Trick's name on the screen she answered. "Hi Gramps," Bo spoke softly. She never felt as content as she did right now.

"Where are you both? Everyone is waiting for the two of you." There was no urgency in his voice but the succubus could tell he wanted them there sooner rather than later. It could have also been that almost everyone just died and then the two of them were MIA. Knowing it probably wasn't the best time to make love but for them there was never more of an urgency then in that moment.

"Sorry we were, um, well we were healing," the brunette knew they both were already healed but it was the best way she could think to tell her grandfather on why they weren't there yet.

It worked as Trick went quiet on the other end. "Okay then we will see you both soon." He quickly hung up the phone he hated when he knew things that he didn't need to know.

Lauren grinned at Bo, "Needed to heal?" The seethe raised both eyebrows at her lover.

"Oh sure give me that look. What was I supposed to say in the face of death I need to feel Lauren's every touch in a way we never did before? Oh would you like the details," the brunette answered with only a hint of her sarcastic charm. She couldn't wipe the grin off of her face if she tried.

The blonde slid back into her seat moving clothes out of the way. "How the hell did we get undressed," she laughed as she was trying to wiggle back into her pants constantly hitting the steering wheel.

Bo had more room since the steering wheel wasn't in front of her. "I have no idea," she was laughing as well. Thinking about it she really didn't know how they got undressed. All she remembered was needing to feel Lauren's touch so badly it hurt. Returning what the blonde said to her awhile ago Bo leaned over kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you Lauren Lewis."

The two finally managed to get dressed and head to the light fae compound. Trick was outside the medical facility area pacing back and forth while Stella sat in a chair watching him pace. When the Blood King saw them relief filled his eyes as he headed towards the duo. "Carrig was treated and released already. He was warned to take it easy while his wounds healed. They were deep enough to need staples with stitches. Selene is in surgery some of the bruises she had were from internal bleeding. She also needed stitches that they will give her when they are finished with surgery. She will need to be on bed rest for awhile. Tamsin received just staples and they wrapped her abdomen tight while the ribs heal. The Valkyrie cannot move until they are completely healed. The doctors said she was lucky that her broken ribs didn't collapse a lung. Vex had bleeding in his brain and is also in surgery. Kenzi cracked open the back of her skull. They are repairing the skull and then will put her in a medically induced coma. Hale is getting a blood transfusion and they had to repair the tear in his side. Dyson had stitches and staples for the wound he had to his side. They also have to remove an area of skin on his thigh to fix the amount of flesh that Udano had ripped off of his shoulder. I think that brings you up to where we are." Trick wanted to make sure he told the two of everyone's current condition.

The two were both quiet as they listened to all the injuries their friends had suffered. They both saw how bad all the injuries were but didn't fully register the extent till right now. Lauren felt responsible all their friends were in such critical condition helping and protecting her. She voiced how she felt to the Blood King. He sat beside the powerful fae. "No Lauren they chose to protect you, we all did and I would have joined the battle if I was there. Not only do we all love you, and not only are you a part of our family but you are the most important fae to us all. We would all gladly lay our lives on the line for the smartest, strongest, courageous fae we have all had the pleasure to call our family."

She did the only thing she could think to do and hug the Blood King. Stella cleared her throat which made everyone look at her. "We also all need you for when Odin returns. If he does indeed come back," even the tall blonde was starting to care deeply for this group but it was true without Lauren they didn't have a chance against the Dark King. "Lauren you have faced him before, what is the true extent of his powers because none of us fully know."

The seethe sat back in her chair. She didn't want to get into this now while her friends were all in such critical condition but at the same time it provided a distraction. "Odin is a sorcerer. Almost like a warlock only much more powerful and like a warlock has the power of the pentagram. Technically most warlocks get to learn how to use some of the power of the pentagram but not Odin he has mastered all of them. There are five points to a pentagram. They represent air, fire, water, earth, and spirit. Hence Odin's ability to kill a life and raise it back through the power of spirit on the pentacle. It also means he can summon the air, earth, water and fire to obey his command. Which makes it almost impossible to get close to him because he can keep you very far away with the elements alone. If that isn't bad enough he has special powers like a sorcerer. He can touch a statue and bring it to life. He can call pull power from the earth almost zapping you with subsonic blasts. I should know I have been hit with them. Odin can power himself up by using his abilities on himself. To put it in the best way I can he is the one person in the entire world you never would want to fight."

Bo was speechless. She was with her father for over four months and had no idea all the powers he had. No wonder she was able to suck multiple chi from fae. He was her father and she had the power of spirit which is like there essence, or in her case their chi. She heard the stories of the battle and he talked about his victories but he never said the things he did with his powers.

"You have fought him before and won so we should be okay," Stella wasn't making a statement she was asking the seethe.

"I barely made it out alive and everyone with me died. It took every last ounce of my strength to take on Odin and his army. This time I have no idea who will be with the Dark King or how many. All I know is we are going to need more then the friends I had tonight or we will all die quickly." The blonde knew it sounded terrible but they had to start preparing before they were taken off guard the way they were tonight. It was a sickening thought to think if Odin attacked now or in the immediate future he would for sure win.

Stella stood up, "Well you two should be home powering each other up. We can let you know if anything changes in your friend's recovery." She didn't like hearing this new information and it freaked her out to see how badly they were injured by regular fae. What would it be like when the wanderer appeared?

The succubus gave Stella a look that said shut it before I do it for you. "I am not leaving here till every single one of my friends is out of surgery and awake. If I have to sleep in this compound till then I will."

Lauren realized she didn't check on her dark fae friends. She went to get up and Bo grabbed her wrist. "Where you going," the succubus had worry on her face as she saw the seethe trying to leave. The blonde gave a half smile, "I need to check on Evony and the others I will be right outside." The brunette stood up, "From now on where you are I am." The succubus couldn't help but think if Lauren went alone to meet with Evony how this attack could have turned out. She knew that the seethe was trying to keep her away from this battle. It only made her think she would try even harder to keep her away from the upcoming battle with her father.

The blonde put her arm around Bo's waist as they walked outside of the facility. Lauren dialed Evony who picked up on the first ring. "I thought a fae was hiding in the shadows and killed you after we left since I didn't hear from you. I would have been pissed if all this was for nothing darling," the Morrigan had her usual charm back in place.

"I am glad to see you are doing better," Lauren couldn't help but sometimes be amused by the leader of the Dark. Plus what could she say Evony proved herself tonight. She could have snuck out of there or hid but she stood and fought next to people she hated. Maybe there was hope for the Morrigan after all. The blonde shook the thought from her head there was no changing Evony but for now she was grateful. "How is everyone else?"

"Honey it takes more than stitches to keep this fae down. They wanted to give me staples as if I would let that happen. You see the scars those leave, ugh, horrendous. Shay is just getting the last of her stitches as well. I told her she could just go out and heal but she said chicks dig scars. I don't know why they aren't attractive. Jade is in surgery apparently one of her wounds went down and through an organ. Nothing life threatening but she will be on her ass for awhile. Aurora and Kaya had the worst injuries. The two are still in surgery. Both have to have their bones reset using pins, plates, screws, and wires. I said by the time they get out of surgery they won't even be fae anymore but robots." Evony explained everyone's injuries nonchalantly as if they were all nothing.

"Keep me posted on their progress. I will be stopping by there as well." Lauren hung up the phone with the Morrigan and just pulled Bo towards her. Seeing all these injuries and what everyone was going through she was so unbelievably thankful that Bo was here standing next to her. She could have been one of those people in surgery right now and Lauren didn't know how she would have handled it. They stood outside away from the chaos for another ten minutes before heading back inside.

After another three hours Trick and Stella left to get them food. After the two returned they all ate. When she was finished the seethe turned to Bo, "I have to go to Evony and check on them as well Bo." The succubus nodded in agreement and decided to go with her. Since she was unaligned she wasn't breaking any rules. They let Trick know to call them if any progress was made.

It was almost fourteen hours later before everyone both light and dark were out of there surgeries. Dyson was the first one they got to see. His whole side was stitched up it looked like a shark bite repair. The part of his shoulder that was bit by Udano was covered in a bandage as well as a bandage on his thigh from where they took the skin to use on his shoulder. He was on pain killers but seemed to be doing okay. The doctors said it would be at least a month before he would return to normal.

The Valkyrie was the next one they got to visit. From her chest to her hips there were beige bandages that were tightly wrapped against her. She was on a pain drip that she seemed to be liking a little bit more then she should. The blonde fae had staples on her leg from where it ripped open when she was pounded into the pavement. Never showing how much pain she was in she made a joke about not dying.

Selene was next up who they could see. She had stitches from surgery. Other than that she looked like she was in fight club. There was a lot of dark colored bruising with a lot of cuts. The injured succubus had a tough time even sitting up but she didn't complain. The power couple went to visit Hale next but he was too upset about Kenzi to care about his own injuries. He got the blood he needed and the repair was made to his side. It was a long wound about the size of an arm. Lauren had no idea the Minotaur got him so badly. Kenzi and Vex were the two that suffered the most damage and both were in comas. Machines were also keeping the two alive as they breathed for them. Bo and Lauren sat in both rooms for an hour each before heading over to the dark fae compound.

Evony was her charming self. Shay looked like she went with Selene to fight club only the dark haired fae must have went about two weeks earlier because her bruises weren't as dark and didn't have nearly as many. Aurora and Kaya both were recovering from their surgeries and needed pins to keep their bones in place.

**ODIN'S REALM**

After the fight Cedric returned home. He found Odin outside on the balcony he once brought Isabeau on. He was overlooking his kingdom. The wanderer didn't turn and face the Moreel and this time Cedric kept quiet waiting for Odin to acknowledge him. It wasn't much longer before he turned his attention to him. "What news do you have?"

"My lord I have found the fae that wanted to kill the seethe," immediately Cedric was cut off by the Dark King.

"Wanted," he questioned as he raised an eyebrow. The past tense version of the word didn't escape the wanderer.

"Yes by the time I found them they were on the move to kill her. They ambushed her while she was attending a meeting with the Dark and Light fae. Your daughter was with her. There was 82 fae all together that attacked they were light, dark and Under Fae. The seethe had Isabeau and the other succubi she had healed with previously before her reunion with your daughter. The dark and light leaders were there as well as a few guards. Their friends were also with them," the Moreel was trying to make sure he left out not one single detail he knew how much the Dark King hated that.

"And I take it they all survived?"

"Yes, I helped as much as I could without being seen. I took out an Ogre for them as well as a few light and dark fae. I saw Shay fight and could understand why she was so important to you. She handled her weapon well. Not many fae were able to even get close to her. By the end Shay was one of the few standing with minor injuries. Your daughter almost died. Something happened to the seethe when she was leaning over Isabeau's body. When she got up her eyes were solid green. She was able to kill the leader Udano with a speed that out matched his. After she easily killed the remaining fae before bringing Isabeau back to life, I have never witnessed anything like it." Cedric drifted off as he thought about what he saw. It was easy to see why she was considered the most powerful fae.

Odin's thin lips curled up to a smile. "Good, keep your eye on them Cedric. Watch them all day and report back to me each night. Soon we make our move. My army is almost ready." With those words the sorcerer stepped to the side allowing Cedric a view past the balcony that Odin was just blocking. Below it were rows and rows of fae and humans in armor wielding swords at each other practicing for battle. The Moreel turned back to the Dark King and was met by the wicked grin. It dawned on Cedric that while he was out keeping tabs for the wanderer he was preparing this realm for the war. Every single person in this realm was prepared for battle.

**LAUREN AND BO**

The two spent time going from the light fae compound to the dark fae one, and when it was possible they spent time at home. They had many more nights like the one in the car as well as ones filled with passion, heat and desire. They also spent time with Trick and Stella coming up with plans for the possible return of Odin. When their friends were well enough to hear it they would fill them in on Odin's powers as well as their battle plans. Lauren and Bo were also working with Evony and Carrig putting together an army of some of the strongest light and dark fae. The power couple would watch over their training making sure they learned how to fight side by side with each without turning on another. A task that proved to be harder then they originally thought as they had to break up multiple fights on many occasions.

Two months had gone by since that battle. Kenzi and Vex woke up three weeks after the fight took place. Kenzi woke up first and Vex regained consciousness about four days after her. At the end of the two months most of their friends were released from the hospital. Having been kept up to date on what was going on and the progress they were eager to start joining in the training using it as their physical therapy for those who needed it. It would be a bit longer before the hybrid, Mesmer, Aurora and Kaya would be allowed to help train. It turned out to be shortly after another month passed. Nearing almost three months to the day of the battle happened.

Bo and Lauren were heading out of their penthouse. Lauren jumped onto her bike as Bo stood by the Audi. The blonde sat there holding her helmet. "I will go to Evony's first and then meet up with you guys at the usual spot in the woods. Don't be late." The seethe pulled the helmet over her head as she revved the bike to life. Kicking up the stand she pulled away from their building on to the street popping the front end of the bike up in the air as she rode on the back tire for a short distance. Bo laughed as she watched her lover show off on her bike. They had been practicing in the woods for the past month and a half. It seemed to help the light and dark work better together. When they would all be at the light compound the dark seemed more hostile and the same was true for the light when they were at the dark's compound. Finding mutual ground as Trick suggested did actually work to Bo and Lauren's surprise.

The succubus was about to put the keys into the driver side door when black smoke started to circle around her. She immediately panicked. The brunette knew what this meant. Black smoke meant her father but circling around her wasn't something she had dealt with in almost eight months. Her fears proved to be true as she felt the world spinning beneath her feet. Her head felt like it was being split open as her bones had that familiar tearing sensation.

What seemed like hours were only minutes before she was on solid ground again. Unfortunately it was that same cold stone ground that she was too familiar with. Looking up she saw her father standing right in front of her. She wasn't the weak succubus who came here eight months ago. She was no longer the lost girl. The brunette knew who her family and friends were and they were preparing for him. With no fear in her eyes she stared at her father, "What do you want Odin?"

Her father showed no emotion. He didn't smile or even give his evil grin. "Why child what I always wanted," was the only reply he offered.

One thing Bo hated was riddles. "And that would be what a family reunion," it felt good to have her sarcastic humor when addressing her father.

"Child do you know why I wanted you with the seethe," Odin asked as he walked around his daughter.

Bo stood still knowing he was circling her like a predator with its prey. "You wanted happiness for your daughter," she knew that was definitely not the reason but the brunette really didn't have any idea why he wanted them together. She had a feeling she was about to find out.

He let out an echoing laugh. "I knew how much she loved you and how much you loved her. I knew if I threatened the seethe about you she would make sure you were hers again sooner rather than later. I only pushed along the inevitable child. You see Isabeau I didn't have time to waste." He stopped circling her and stood directly in front of her so close their toes where touching. He put his hand under her chin forcing her to look up at him. "The seethe was the one who banished me to this realm and while everyone else has the freedom to go through realms I am bound to this one. Only the seethe herself can remove me from here."

The succubus smiled this was the best news she heard in a long time. "Yeah well we aren't planning a vacation here just yet, sorry to disappoint dad." She was about to step around him and open a portal herself but his hand grabbed at her arm hard. The succubus was about to spin and face him but her father threw her into the stone wall.

He was back in her face as soon as she felt the stone behind her. "I wasn't finished child. Only the seethe could release me or her DNA." He stepped back as he looked down Bo, "Like that of her child growing in your womb." Bo's eyes widened. The Dark King saw this and formed a true smile. "You didn't know. You see daughter I needed her to pick you because you have accessed my powers many times. I knew I could bring you back to this realm whenever it suited me. I had no need for you to return here till you were carrying her heir. There was no way for me to get Shay to this realm so you see Isabeau it had to be you. I had to push you together faster so that love would deepen quickly and a child would be the result. Those fae that tried to kill the seethe made you both feel the love you had for each other. Shortly after you became pregnant Isabeau for that I thank you."

The Dark King placed his left hand over Bo's womb as he started chanting. He brought up his right hand and the portal started to open. He smiled at his daughter, "I am going to kill your lover now daughter and there is nothing you can do. Your mother couldn't leave here for years because she was a prisoner just like how you will be now. Good bye Isabeau I will send the seethe your love." With that the wanderer went through the portal as two guards grabbed Bo. She was screaming and kicking as they threw her into a cell locking it. Bo fell into the corner crying as she put her hands over her stomach. She was carrying Lauren's child.


	25. Odin's Return

A/N: Hi everyone, thank you all so much for your incredible reviews from the last chapter. I hope that you all like this one as much as the last one. This story is coming to an end so I hope you enjoy the last few chapters as much as the previous ones. Again thank you for following this story, for adding it to your favorites, and for the many reviews. Honestly the reviews are what kept me going. Keep them coming. Thanks for also reading my other story, as you can tell from this one my stories come with many twists, turns, and surprises. Enjoy…

* * *

Lauren watched over the field as the dark fae were practicing different battle techniques. Kaya was standing next to her correcting the fae as she spotted weaknesses. Normally the blonde would be noticing all the mistakes that were being made but not today. She checked her phone wondering what was holding Bo up. It is not like her to be this late. She dialed her lover's number getting the brunette's voicemail yet again, "Babe, it's me, you are now officially a half an hour late. You better have a good reason." The seethe hung up her phone as Kaya watched her. "Still nothing from Bo," the dark fae asked Lauren.

"No, I'm going to call Dyson can you just keep an eye on these guys," the blonde asked as she walked away from the training area. Kaya nodded acknowledgement at her request before she headed in the other direction. Lauren dialed Dyson slowly starting to pace as it rang. "Hey Lauren what's going on," the wolf questioned.

"What do you mean what's going on? I was going to ask you that," the confusion was evident in the seethe's voice.

"We have been waiting for Bo. She was supposed to come here to the light fae compound before we headed over by you. She never showed up," the shifter was calm when he answered.

Lauren's stomach dropped. "What do you mean she didn't show up?" She stopped pacing as her stomach started to turn.

The wolf heard it in her voice this time and now panic was etching its way into his voice as well, "Lauren she never showed up, please tell me she is with you." Trick was standing next to his long time friend over hearing the conversation. His eyes were set on Dyson's facial expressions realization hitting him that his granddaughter was missing.

The seethe wanted to fall over. This wasn't possible. She almost lost Bo three months ago since then they have been attached at the hip only the past two weeks have they separated and met up shortly after. "Dyson we left at the same time this morning. I got on my bike she was getting in the car to go by you. I haven't seen her since then. It was over a half an hour ago." Lauren was already heading to her bike.

"I will tell Kenzi to call everyone we know and I will meet you at your place now." The shifter hung up his phone as he explained to Trick what was happening. The Blood King gazed up at his friend, "Dyson this can be Odin." The thought was sickening to the older fae. Dyson closed his eyes as he answered through a whisper, "I know." The older fae assured him that they would start to make calls before the shifter would leave.

He sped down to Lauren's place not caring how fast he was driving. When he pulled into the seethe's parking lot he saw the blonde standing next to her car. As soon as she saw the shifter pull up she moved towards his car, "Dyson the car is here I went upstairs already she isn't there." She immediately read the fear from the wolf's mind. She stepped back not wanting to even hear his thoughts, "NO! NO, this isn't Odin. Don't think that," there was no way she was accepting that as an answer. The powerful fae crouched down. She put her head into her hands trying to think. It seemed impossible when someone is this scared. The only thoughts that kept filling her head were that it couldn't be true.

The wolf watched as the seethe was falling apart. He wanted to say words of comfort but nothing was coming to his mind. How could it when he was just as worried. He went to crouch down beside her but she sprung back up before he was able to do so. "I'm going to his realm," the seethe stated with determination.

Dyson grabbed her arm, "Lauren what was the terms of his imprisonment to that realm?"

She stepped out of his grasp. Turning around the blonde just let out a yell. She was yelling from fear. Yelling from frustration and anger letting it all out before regaining her composure, "Me, I am the terms of his imprisonment. When I banished Odin to the realm I sent him I sealed it with my blood, my power force if you will."

The wolf was thinking about what she was saying making sure he was right. "He is forced to stay there unless you release him?"

The blonde was standing in front of the shifter but she wasn't looking at him. Her gaze was off to the distance as she was thinking. "Yes, he needs me to get out of there."

"Lauren this could be a trap." Dyson figured she most likely put this together but it didn't stop him from saying it. He figured he already thought it might as well tell her what he thought.

Her eyes fell onto his, "I know but what am I supposed to do? Leave her there with him?"

"This could have always been his plan. You two should have never separated knowing he was trying to return. How else would he be able to without you," the shifter was angry. He didn't care if his tone was a little harsh with the seethe. After all she was the one to place the curse on the wanderer she should have anticipated how he would try and come back.

Dyson didn't have time to think another thought as he felt his body lift off the ground and hit the wall of Lauren's building. Before he was able to regain his composure the seethe was inches from his face with her glowing green eyes. "Don't you ever blame me for allowing anything to happen to Bo. I would die for her. You never fought the Dark King wolf, you were not there. You have no idea what he is capable of or his powers. I thought he found a way around my imprisonment." She grabbed Dyson by his shirt pulling him up to his feet, "He has had centuries of finding another way. I was positive the way I trapped him in that realm was impossible to get out of without me. He is not a regular fae, just like me." The blonde started walking away from him. She had no time to explain what happened so long ago he wasn't even born.

It took Dyson a few moments to regain his footing before he chased after Lauren. "Lauren," he called after her as she was getting on her bike. Using the speed of the wolf he stood in front of her bike grabbing her handle bars to get the blonde's attention. "Lauren, whether he did or didn't find another way back to our realm is irrelevant. Right now he most likely has Bo and he has us fighting. What better way to beat the seethe than take her lover and separate her friends. Are we going to be this stupid?" He knew Lauren was one of the most intelligent fae the shifter knew but when it came to Bo he also realized she wouldn't be thinking clearly. Especially if the succubus's life was in danger.

The seethe leaned forward over the handle bars. "I can't leave her with him."

Dyson let go of the handle bars but stayed in front of the bike. "I'm not saying we do. Let's go back to the Ash see if Kenzi or Trick did locate her. Hopefully we are both wrong. If we aren't we all figure out a plan."

The seethe nodded in agreement as she walked the bike in reverse getting it out of the shifter's way. She revved the bike to life as she peeled out of her parking lot. The blonde couldn't help but think of just forty minutes ago. They were there together in this parking lot as she showed off doing a wheelie. She remembered looking back at her lover watching as the brunette looked at her. He must have taken her shortly after that. Being on her bike was usually when the seethe was able to clear her mind and put her thoughts together. The feel of the air rushing past you, it feels like you are flying, you never feel this free unless you are riding. Somehow when you are riding nothing seems impossible. They way you fly by everything; other cars, trees, and all different places as if you are just gliding by on air. This is always the time to form the best thoughts. Not for Lauren, not today, and not in the moment. Right now the only thing the powerful fae could think was getting to Bo.

**ODIN'S REALM**

Bo was pacing in her cell. She tried screaming for help and no one came. The brunette tried pulling on the bars but again nothing happened. Ironic how the one place she became a monster she was now locked up like the villain that she was. Every so often she would put a protective hand over her stomach. How could she not have known? With the stress from the fae trying to kill Lauren, the battle that went so badly even though they won the injuries all their friends sustained were devastating. The extra stress of her father and here he was patiently waiting for her to become pregnant.

It felt surreal. She was pregnant. She and Lauren were going to have a baby. Of course she knew that in order for them to have the baby the seethe would have to live and save her. In this particular instance she was her mother. Pregnant and in a cell, it was hard not to wonder if she was going to give birth in here. Looking around Bo starting thinking this could have been the cell she was born in. How ironic would that be? The brunette stopped moving as she heard noises. "Hello, who is there, help me please," she was desperate.

Cedric stepped in view of the succubus. He watched her grab onto the bars of the cell leaning forward towards him. "Hello Isabeau," he greeted as if she wasn't a prisoner.

"Cedric," she was relieved to see her old friend. The brunette spent a lot of time with the Moreel. "Help me Cedric, I'm pregnant." She still had her one arm over her belly.

The Moreel looked down at her stomach before meeting her eyes again. "Isabeau, I wish I could. Your father would kill us both. He has no need for you anymore. Imprisonment was offered only because you are his daughter." Cedric needed her to understand. He knew he couldn't allow her to be free because Odin was returning for his army.

Bo grabbed onto the bars tight, "Cedric listen to me, he is just using you. You think he would share power? He kept me alive because he is hoping my child will be a seethe. He wants to kill Lauren and me but only after I give birth. I know my father he will raise this baby as if it was his making sure he has the power of a seethe at his hands." There was desperation in her voice as she was trying to make Cedric realize what she knew.

Cedric put his head down. He knew there was a possibility that the sorcerer would kill Isabeau but there was nothing he could do. If he let her out they would both be dead. At least if he left her in the cell he had time to think of a plan. "I'm sorry Bo," he whispered as he went to walk away.

The tears were sliding down the succubus's face. "Cedric wait, please," she was pleading through her sobs and tears. How the greatest news of her life could be told by him. It was a dream wrapped in a nightmare.

The Moreel ignored her pleas as he went to the fae physician of this realm. He never walked the halls this fast in all his time here. The fae doctor was looking through instructions left to her by Odin. "Ceceil, have you had the chance to check Isabeau?"

The tall fae doctor didn't hear the Moreel walk in. She looked up as she spoke to him. "Not yet. Odin wants me to run some tests. Make sure the baby is doing well. The instructions are clear to only discuss results with him."

"What about the mother," he inquired.

"There were no instructions to inform the mother of anything. I will follow Odin's orders as they are stated." She answered him before ignoring his presence getting wrapped up in the papers she was reading.

Knowing it was pointless to stay there he retreated back to his room. He started thinking of another plan the second the doctor answered him. He would wait for the fae guards to get Bo and after she left he would break in and see the results. Once he learned whatever they knew he would tell the brunette. He might not be able to free her but he would give the future mother comfort in knowing her baby was doing fine. Now he had to hope that would be the case.

**LIGHT FAE COMPOUND**

The seethe slammed her phone down before turning her attention back to her light fae friends. "I take it that means none of them have seen Bo," Tamsin said as she shook her head. When Dyson left before Kenzi had called the light fae bounty hunters hoping that someone saw Bo. Of course no one has and when the blonde and shifter arrived they had to let them know no one saw the brunette. Lauren had called Evony hoping that maybe a dark fae knew where she was. Seeing the reaction the powerful fae just had confirmed that Bo was definitely with Odin.

"That settles it I have to get her," the seethe told her friends.

Trick spoke up, "Lauren you know I want Bo back. I know you love her as we all do but you cannot go to that realm."

"Send me," the shifter stood up. There was no way he was letting Lauren go everyone knew it had to be a trap. The wanderer is smart like the seethe said with that logic in mind it made the most sense that he was expecting Lauren to save her mate.

The blonde shook her head, "For me to send you there Dyson I would still have to go." She ran a hand through her hair as frustration and aggravation were taking over, "Either way he wins." At this point she didn't care if he was coming through the portal as long as she knew Bo was okay. The fae even thought she would offer the sorcerer herself as long he let Bo go.

Trick was quietly listening to all the information being thrown back and forth before he said anything. "Lauren he took Bo through a portal even though he was not able to come and get her himself. Not just in this instance but in the past when everyone was separated. If he was able to open a portal without coming through why couldn't you." He figured the seethe wasn't thinking clearly and he couldn't blame her. Right now no one was.

Lauren fell into a chair leaning back and closing her eyes taking a few minutes to put her thoughts in order before she answered. "It's different Trick. Bo has his blood and his powers she tapped into that alerting Odin to where she was. It's true he pulled her in but she unwillingly was the one who opened the portal." Trying to think if she was making sense she continued, "Odin is already in that realm. Bo made a connection to him to his essence. With that connection and the wanderer being there already and with Bo being here allowed her to open the portal. I think he originally took her there hoping that he would be able to use her to get through the portal himself. He must have figured out once she was already there that it wouldn't work that way. Even if a portal was opened right in front of him he cannot walk through it, like an invisible barrier keeping the wanderer there. My blood, my essence, or my DNA can open it. I think he might have found a way around it." She was sure that everyone understood what she was saying. Glancing at each one of her friends she saw that they did. No one said anything as they were all trying to think of a way around this.

"You had said before the fae battle that Shay saw someone that Bo knew from that realm," Stella just remembered the information that they had. "Which means this fae was able to open and close a portal. So you could too," she beamed with pride at her conclusion.

Lauren let out a sigh. "Bo said his name was Cedric. And yes he opened a portal and was able to walk through his realm to ours and vice versa. As could any fae in that realm with the exception of Odin. I could as well but what you are failing to see is Cedric opens it and Cedric walks through it. Just like I can open it and go through it. I cannot open it for Dyson to go through without going through myself or Dyson can get stuck in between realms. Anyone want to take that chance," she didn't mean to have an edge to her voice but her patience was wearing thin.

**SHAY'S PLACE**

The dark haired succubus hung up the phone with Evony. There was a small part of her that couldn't help but smile that the brunette might be with Odin. Leave it to her old boss to find a way to get her there. On the other side of that it meant they were all in big shit because there was no way that Lauren was going to let Bo stay with the sorcerer. Even though she didn't like it she completely understood why it wouldn't be a good idea to leave the person you love with the Dark King.

The dark warrior was putting a bag together of weapons before she was going to head down to the dark fae compound. Kaya was on the mutual training ground by herself teaching the dark fae how to prepare for their upcoming battle. She was going to head over there and help her out once she picked up the twins. Even though the two got on her nerves rather quickly she couldn't argue their usefulness when the fae battle happened just a couple of months ago. Aurora suffered horrible injuries helping to protect the seethe and for that the twins managed to earn Shay's respect. It was not something she easily gave to anyone but for all the fae that were there that day they all had it, even Evony. She was actually impressed that the Morrigan didn't try to run.

When she opened her door to leave her place she almost fell over. The dark haired succubus had no idea what kept her standing because she knew her legs gave out as soon as her eyes locked onto Odin's. He was standing in her doorway and he certainly didn't look like an essence. "Odin," she barely was able to get his name out.

The wanderer smiled at his favorite warrior. He stepped past her walking into her apartment. The door closed behind him even though no one touched it. Shay knew he used the wind to close it. She knew his powers and knew that he was the one who didn't let her fall over. "Shay, it's been a long time," he stopped walking when he was in her living room. Using the wind the bag she was holding was pulled out of her hands and went over to him. He opened the bag looking inside. "Preparing for a battle," he grinned as he glared up at her. His eyes peering into hers as if he was daring her to say the wrong thing.

Shay knew that she was in the worst predicament. "You could say that," she kept her usual manners in place knowing the wanderer would see any change instantly and that could mean her life.

"Against whom," he taunted knowing full well the answer.

The dark haired succubus knew exactly what he was doing. She was no fool to Odin or his word manipulations. She strutted towards him, "You of course, who else would it be." There was no point in lying he knew the answer.

He raised an eyebrow impressed at her bluntness although not shocked. Shay never seemed to shock him as he knew she would also do the unexpected. "And who's side will you be fighting on," he kept his eyes on hers.

The succubus got as close to him as she could without touching. She leaned over to him putting her lips inches from his as she pulled slightly on his chi. He allowed it for a minute before he pushed her back. She had to do it. The dark fae needed to make sure he was actually there not just some form of him but there was no mistaking that chi. "Delicious," she said seductively as she licked her lips. Shay knew Odin fancied her and she occasionally used that to her advantage. The succubus was no fool neither, she knew if she was a threat to him in anyway no matter how deep of a crush he had on her he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. "Do I have a choice on what side a fight on," she asked her old boss.

"Always my dark warrior," he stepped over to her running his hand through her hair leaning forward to smell it. He straightened back up with his eyes closed before he slowly opening them, "Pick wisely," it was a clear warning.

"And what position do I have?"

"The same one that you always had," Odin gave no more information then what was absolutely necessary.

"Do you even have an army?" Shay was trying to find out as much information as she could. She had no idea how she was going to get it to Lauren. Better to find out and know then not know and the opportunity presents itself to tell the seethe. "I also take it you are the one who took Bo?"

Odin walked around Shay standing behind her he spoke, "Do you think of me as foolish, my old friend?" His tone changed, there was a harshness to it that wasn't there before.

She tried to turn around but the sorcerer grabbed her arms whipping her around so she slammed into her wall face first. The dark fae turned her face last minute but the impact still hurt. He was pressed against her keeping her where she was. "I don't think of you as a fool Odin but I fought beside the seethe she possess a power I have never seen before. I saw your daughter die in her arms and the seethe changed. I hate to be the bitch to point this out but she also handed you your ass once before," she figured being herself was the best way to go.

Odin released his grip allowing her to turn around. "A mistake that I will not repeat, I misjudged her power once before but this time I have something she wants. I have her love. My daughter will be at my side during the war. I will connect us if harm comes to me then harm will come to her and her unborn child. Tell me Shay do you think she will risk that?" The wanderer had a firm smile on. He knew he already had the advantage and upper hand in this situation. Connecting his daughter to him was his insurance policy. Not only did he need Bo pregnant to escape the realm but he needed her to beat the seethe.

Shay almost fainted. He did have Bo and Bo was pregnant. The brunette was carrying Lauren's child. The dark haired succubus knew before this that Lauren would never allow harm to come to Bo and now with the knowledge that Bo was carrying their child forget it. The blonde would kill anyone who tried to harm Odin if the two became linked. Shay knew she had to pick Odin it was the only way to get close to where Bo was. Hopefully she would be able to see the brunette before he linked them. It was hurtful to hear the news that she was pregnant. She remembered how bad she once hoped that would be her and Lauren. "I will fight by your side. It is where I always belonged, my King," Shay fell to her knee bowing to her old king.

The Dark King grinned at her action. He lifted her up after she pledged herself to him. "I knew you would choose wisely." He started walking past her back towards the door.

"My lord, I know other fae that would be a wise choice for your army," the succubus called after him.

Odin stopped walking but he didn't turn around. "No, I have who I want and trust. You will meet them when the time calls for it. For now my warrior go and do what you normally would. Let no one know the things I have told you. I will find out Shay and I will kill you before you finish alerting anyone." He was just about to walk out the door before he paused, "And do not think of trying to inform the seethe using her telepathy I will know and will still kill you." Waiting an extra minute he added, "Painfully," with that he disappeared.

Shay fell to her knees on the floor. There was nothing she could do she was going to have to fight against Lauren. The woman who still had her heart even if she didn't have hers in return.

**LAUREN'S PENTHOUSE**

Lauren was throwing as many clothes as she could in her bag. After spending time with her friends at the light fae compound they decided to all go back home and get things to all stay together at the compound while they figured out what to do. She told Kenzi to go with Hale and she would pick up things for her not wanting too many people to separate for the time being. Tamsin and Vex stayed together and would go to each other's place to get their stuff. Dyson went with Hale and Kenzi. Trick and Stella went together as well. Lauren was the only one who separated from the group. Of course they all protested this thinking she was going to try and open the portal. It took a bit to convince her friends that she wouldn't put anyone in jeopardy and would respect their wishes trying to form a plan. The seethe also let them know she would only give them one day. If at the end of that day they couldn't come up with a solution she was going for Bo with or without their support.

The blonde heard the elevator and sighed. She figured Kenzi wouldn't trust her not to open a portal and now they were coming to check on her. The seethe looked at the time she wasn't even gone a half an hour. If the situation wasn't as horrible as it currently was she would find her friends amusing. They had to allow her time to drive there and pack. The powerful fae headed down the stairs waiting by the elevator to open. When it did there was no one in it. Lauren froze as she sensed the Dark King behind her.

With the speed of sound she spun around pinning the wanderer to the wall. Lauren's blazing green eyes locking into his as she practically growled out, "WHERE IS SHE."

Odin starting laughing, it was almost a cackle, if a laugh could taunt someone that's what his was doing. "Temper, temper seethe, if you want to see my daughter you will handle this carefully. After all it was in that very kitchen that you invited me to come to see you if I found a way out of my realm. And indeed I have." The creepy smile never left his face.

The blonde reluctantly let go of the dark sorcerer. "Where is she," she asked again this time trying desperately to control her temper. She knew she had to play nice for now. Odin was smart and probably put Bo somewhere else. He also knew to block out his thoughts.

"Did you think I was coming here to tell you where my daughter was seethe? You have never been foolish before did you become the type of fae you surround yourself with? They are weak." The Dark King was taunting the seethe but he didn't care. He knew she wouldn't try and kill him. Not while he had his daughter.

Lauren was trying with all her strength not to start the battle right there in her place. She lost the inner battle and grabbed the Dark King again about to throw him into the opposite wall but he used the element of air to slow down barely touching the wall. His laughter increased. The seethe tried to use telekinesis to pull him back to her but he used air again keeping himself in place. It was as if they were playing tug of war with an invisible rope. Gaining control of her senses again knowing he was doing this purposely making her waste her energy. She stopped trying to use the telekinesis and regain her composure.

"Thank you for loving her as much as you do. It gave me such an advantage." The wanderer continued his teasing.

The blonde knew the way he worked. Normally she didn't give into the way he was but this time was different. This time he had Bo. "I will not continue this till you tell me where she is. If you aren't going to then let's go to battle Odin."

"Isabeau is fine seethe. Why would I want harm to come to my daughter? After all I am connecting us any harm that comes to me she will feel as well. You understand seethe. I get cut then she gets cut. Every punch I take she will also suffer from. I will throw myself into the middle of the battle while you watch her suffer. Are you ready to watch her die?" He was enjoying every moment of this. After all the Dark King waited hundreds of years for this moment he planned on treasuring every second of it.

The seethe was speechless. If he connected them there was nothing she could do. She would have to protect the sorcerer from all fae because there would be many that would try to kill him. She would have to die to protect Bo. A new thought occurred to her, "How did you find a way out of my imprisonment?"

"Seethe you made your imprisonment very clear. I commend you it was done to perfection. There was no way around it. You see when you first put me there and I tried to leave you can imagine the anger I felt when I realized I was stuck there." He went into her kitchen sitting in a chair motioning for her to sit across from him as if this was his place and she was a welcome guest. She didn't want to argue and did as he suggested sitting across the table. "My anger got the best of me, I must admit. I sent all the strong fae I could from that realm back to you to kill you. Of course you know this because you killed every fae I sent. This only enraged me more, and you know my anger not just from me but you have seen it with my daughter as well. We don't like being put in positions where we have no options. After there was only twenty fae left in that realm with me I realized I had to stop sending them to their deaths. Dead was no good to me. I knew I would get out of that realm and when I did I would need an army. If I kept hand delivering them to you what army would that leave me?" A glass flew off the counter to the sink as water filled it before coming into Odin's hand. Lauren wasn't impressed. He used wind to move the glass, air to keep it in place, called upon the element of water to fill it and winds to bring the glass back to him. His tricks did not impress her. He sipped the water slowly as if he was stuck in the desert for the past century. "I let the fae repopulate and taught them how to fight well. Every one learned all they could from me at such young ages they were taught to fight shortly after they knew how to walk. This army was bred to fight in a battle seethe. I kept the strongest fae as my eyes in this realm. He watched you for a long time. You could imagine my shock when I found out some fool of an Ash outsmarted you making you think you were human. I wish I saw that seethe I must admit. Then something happened, something so unexpected, you met my Isabeau. The human version of you fell in love with her and my daughter with all her power fell in love with who she thought was a human. I like to think since she has my power she must have sensed something more to you. And because of you she reached into our powers to save your pathetic human life from a Lich. I know I could reach my daughter from that moment but I did something that I normally don't do. I waited with patience seethe. The time finally came when she lost everything. The time I would be able to get in her head. Her friends were gone and so were you. I did think she would be the key to me getting out. I thought I needed her to be as strong as possible. She killed so many fae in my realm and then I found out you remembered who you were. My Isabeau left my world to save who she thought was her human lover. I tried to go through the portal but still wasn't able to. The rage I felt matched that which I felt when I was first trapped in that realm. I was going to get my daughter back and take her, trap her while you rescued her, but that plan had faults. Your friends would be heroes giving the distraction needed, dying for you and Isabeau, and you both would escape and I would still be trapped. I came up with a new plan seethe I just had to push the pawns in the direction I wanted."

The seethe rolled her eyes she didn't know anyone who was more proud of themselves then the wanderer. "Who were the pawns?" She would play his game as long as she needed as long as it led her to Bo.

"You seethe; you were the only pawn that needed moving. Your love for my daughter was unmatched by any. I knew you would go back to her in time but time was not something I was willing to wait on any longer. By threatening her it made you protective. It made you take her back faster because the fear of losing her awakened how strongly you felt. To add to my continued luck a bunch of fae wanted to kill you. I knew you would win and I know there would be loss. That would make you two connect on a whole other level. The thought of almost losing each other the connection was now stronger than ever. All I had to do was be patient slightly longer." Odin was staring into her green eyes. They haven't returned to brown since she first laid eyes on him.

The blonde knew he was getting to something but she had no idea what. Odin pushed back in the chair getting up as he headed towards her balcony. He slid open the glass doors as he stood by the infinity pool he watched as he moved the water up to a giant wave before letting it gently go back into the pool. Not even a drop of water hit the pavement. He stood by the edge of the building as Lauren leaned against the glass door knowing he was just flexing his fae muscles.

"As you originally said your imprisonment was unbreakable by everything but you." He spun around making sure to face the seethe as he spoke his final words, "That is why that I waited for the battle to end I knew your love making with my daughter would create what I needed. I finally had a reason to take her back to my realm. I needed your essence, your power, your blood, and your DNA. You gave that to me through the child my daughter is carrying. In her womb lied my escape and now all three of us will be connected. My daughter, your child and me, will you kill us all seethe?"

Lauren almost fell over. Bo was pregnant. Bo was carrying her child. He had Bo and their child. She looked up but the Dark King was gone. The seethe fell to the ground screaming louder then she thought she was capable of.


	26. Seethe Vs The Wanderer

A/N: Special thanks to everyone who has followed, added this story to your favorites, and took some of their personal time to write a review. I really appreciate all the kind things everyone had to say about this story. Guest Reviewer that asked if Odin was immune to the seethe's pheromones, he isn't he just is able to control himself better than other fae. (After all he has a huge crush on Shay and let her know he would have no trouble killing her, yikes). To reviewer ZYX, Odin couldn't kill Lauren by himself without risking his own life. That is why he wants an army to distract and weaken her. To reviewer Ujin, Odin would use magic to connect him to Bo and since she is pregnant the baby would also be in that. Also just so everyone knows when Odin disappears he is using the element of air to use wind to move him quickly out of the area. Here comes the most dreaded fight…

* * *

**ODIN'S REALM**

Cedric was pacing the hallways up and down waiting to see if Ceceil had returned. His patience was wearing thin. The Moreel was just about to return to his chambers when he saw the physician in the corner of his eye. He followed her to her lab and stayed out of view watching her waiting for the right moment to steal the notes she had. Cedric became good at being invisible with all the time he spent watching the seethe. He was going to make sure that he had the news of Isabeau's child to take to her. It was the least he could do.

**LAUREN'S PENTHOUSE**

The seethe was sitting on the ground not moving. She had no idea how much time had passed. At this moment it felt like a lifetime passed by already and truthfully she didn't care. The powerful fae couldn't even form a thought after what Odin told her. She heard the elevator again but stayed in the spot she was in. The blonde didn't care even if it was the wanderer. There was nothing more he could say to her that wouldn't destroy her more than he already did.

Kenzi, Dyson and Hale walked out of the elevator into the hall. As they moved together further into the penthouse they saw the seethe crumbled onto the ground by the sliding glass doors. They looked at each other matching their expressions, worried, scared and confused. Kenzi was the first one by her side, "What the hell happened," this wasn't the time for her normal humor. Lauren didn't even bother to look into the hybrid's eyes she just stayed there limp. Dyson and Hale were next to her now as well. The shifter gently placed his hand on her knee, "Lauren, talk to us we can help," he had no idea what was wrong with her but panick was setting in. They all knew that only one thing could break the seethe this much and that was Bo. Did she find out something about the succubus that the others didn't.

Lauren stared the wolf in the eyes, "Odin has Bo he is linking her to him. And she is pregnant with my child." Chills went down her body as she spoke the words out loud. It was as if saying them out loud made them more real. Now she had to except them. "Holy Fuck," Kenzi yelled out. It was bad enough they thought Odin had Bo and pretty much all of them knew it was a fact but Bo was pregnant. That just made it so much worse. Plus Odin connecting them raised the biggest question of all. How do you kill him if he is linked to Bo and the baby? Not just any baby but the baby from the prophecy and her best friend's baby. Kenzi now felt sick as she collapsed next to Lauren.

Dyson and Hale had their eyes locked on each other. They now understood why Lauren wasn't even able to move a muscle. The shifter spoke first, "Lauren you are our leader. You need to pull yourself together so we can get Bo back and break the bond. Don't you want to save your mate and your child?" The shifter was trying to get her angry maybe give her the mental push she needed.

Hale spoke softly, "We will win this; we always win even when everything says we won't. The Garuda was supposed to kill us. You were supposed to be human. Bo was supposed to pick a side. That damn succubus should have failed her Dawning. You had a slim chance of having a baby and Bo is pregnant. Kenzi should've died when she became half fae. We beat the odds. If the odds are saying Odin will win then we will. I thought you were a smart fae because the human version of you was an encyclopedia of knowledge." If Dyson's pushing wasn't working he would try reminding her of all the things they have accomplished that they shouldn't have.

Hale stood up he wasn't throwing in the towel yet even if all of his friends were going to. Everything showed him that giving up would be the stupidest thing they could do. About a second later the shifter stood by him making the siren grin at his partner. It only took another minute for Kenzi to stand up and put her arms around Hale's waist leaning into him. Gazing up at him she had tears in her eyes but a smile on her face. The seethe was on her feet so fast no one noticed till she spoke, "Your right and Kenzi you got Dyson's love back so he was able to help fight with the Garuda. He needed to be whole like he does now." Lauren's eyes became a magnetic green once again there was no white to them. She faced Dyson. He wanted to look down and run but he kept his ground. She placed her hand above his heart green energy started to flow all over the seethe's body. She was engulfed in waves of green that were coming down her body in ripples. It flowed down the arm she had on Dyson and a green blast hit the shifter in the chest knocking him back about ten feet. He was on his ass completely when he looked up Lauren was back to her normal appearance and his other friends had their jaws dropped practically down to the floor.

As he got up he felt it instantly he was no longer the loving lost puppy but the strong loner wolf. He stared at the seethe in amazement. "You did it," the shock was evident in his voice. Lauren would have smiled at him if she was capable of smiling but right now it was the last expression she felt. "This time make sure you give it to someone who will always love you as strongly," the seethe stated as she headed towards the elevator. Kenzi called after her, "Where you going Gandalf?" The blonde looked back, "I thought we were saving Bo and our baby." Hale was right they beat the odds and if she just stayed there on the floor Odin was definitely going to win. What was worse is he almost manipulated her into helping him win and she was going to do it. For Bo she would do anything.

The three gazed at each other with relief in their eyes. For once Hale was the one who knocked sense into all of them because they all felt hopeless at Lauren's admission of what Odin said to her. Now they had to make sure they told their light and dark fae friends the news and got everyone ready because the battle they have all been preparing for was now at their doorstep.

**ODIN'S REALM**

Ceceil went into the bathroom and Cedric walked into the medical lab. There was an assistant in the lab who was watching the Moreel. The black haired fae moved quickly over to the assistant snapping his neck before the other fae made a sound. He grabbed Isabeau's chart and threw the dead fae over his shoulder. He went into a weapons making room and tossed the fae into the fire. The Moreel picked up one of the fresh made swords and pushed the body back as far into the fire as the sword allowed. He read through Isabeau's charts and chucked them into the fire as well. He listened by the door and slipped out when he heard nothing in the halls.

Turning a corner he smacked right into Ceceil. Hitting a Moreel like that made the fae physician crash to the floor as she rubbed the shoulder that made contact with him. Cedric put a concerned look on his face as he bent over, "Ceceil watch where you are going. Are you okay?" She continued rubbing her shoulder, "I don't think I broke it. Sorry I am looking for Lucius he is missing from the lab." The black haired fae used the opportunity, "Yes, I saw him running out of the castle before he had a chart in his hands." He watched the concern as Ceceil jumped to her feet she still had her hand on her bad shoulder as she called back to him, "Thank you Cedric."

Normally he wouldn't have lied to a fae like Ceceil but he made a promise and he was going to keep it. He marched down to Isabeau's cell. Bo heard someone coming and stepped away from the bars not knowing if it was her father or not till the Moreel stepped into view. "Cedric please," she leaned into the bars not giving up on the man who she once considered a good friend. It hurt him to see Isabeau so desperate and pleading. "Bo, I have good news for you. Your baby is fine. You are nearing your second trimester. How did you not know," he wasn't a woman obviously but he thought she would notice missing her time of the month three times. Bo's shoulders dropped. Here she was stuck in another realm in her psychotic father's jail waiting while he was going to do God knows what to her or Lauren and Cedric was asking about her cycle. "There was a lot of stress going on that can make you skip. Cedric please let me out of here," there were tears in her eyes as she begged the Moreel.

He walked to the bars placing his smooth hand over hers. "I wish I could but he will kill me Isabeau, do you understand that," now it was the Moreel pleading with the succubus. Bo straightened up as she put her other hand over his the best she could with the bars between them. "Get me out of here, take me to my future wife and she will protect you Cedric I promise." The black haired fae didn't miss her referring the seethe as her future wife. "You really think your future wife, as you called her, can beat your father," he was starting to waver a little at her confidence. Bo saw it in his eyes and instantly started talking more, "Yes, she put him here when no other fae could get near him. The only advantage he has on her right now is me. If you bring me back Cedric she will protect you." The succubus leaned back putting her hand over her womb, "I swear on our child that Lauren will protect you she won't punish you for his mistake."

Cedric hated the wanderer. He hated what he did to this realm. He hated the way he treated his daughter. The Moreel watched Bo for a long time with the seethe. They were truly happy together. He remembered the look in the seethe's eyes when she thought the brunette was dying. They way her eyes became a solid green as she killed all the remaining fae. Even the way she easily crushed through a chest plate with her bare hand pulling out a heart that was unscratched except for where she ripped it from its chamber. The Moreel made a decision he knew he would never regret no matter the outcome. He put his hands on the bars and used his fae strength to bend them apart. Odin would definitely know who did this. "Move quickly Bo," he said as he looked up and down the hall. As soon as she was through the bars he opened the portal and both of them went through.

**BACK TO BO'S REALM**

Bo got her footing and looked back as Cedric was standing beside her he closed the portal. She realized where she was immediately. "Her bike isn't here. Lauren isn't home," she looked at Cedric concerned. He was able to open the portal wherever he wanted and he opened it there. Concern and a touch of anger was clear on the brunette's face, "Cedric," with just his name she spoke volumes to him. He stepped towards the succubus, "I have been watching Lauren a long time Bo. Very long way before you, I also watched the two of you together." He didn't have to explain the rest as Bo was putting it together. "How much does he know," her eyes were closed when she asked the Moreel. "Everything," he whispered back.

The succubus was trying to be understanding she knew that he feared her father and didn't have a choice or did he? "Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you tell me? Warn me? You went to Shay, why?" Her mind was racing with a million things she wasn't even sure which ones she was blurting out anymore.

Cedric pulled her into his arms he felt bad for his deceit. "I should have warned you but I was angry with the seethe as well. She put him in my realm. He ruined my life and I wanted him to kill her until you Bo. Until I saw the love you two share. It melted my anger at her. I never felt the kind of love that you both have towards each other. When I heard you were pregnant I knew I had to do the right thing because I know what your father was planning. He was going to bind you to him. Whatever would have physically happened to him would have happened to you and your unborn child as well. I ran into Shay while looking for the fae that were trying to kill the seethe. I didn't tell her who I was." He let go of her as he gently grabbed her shoulders, "Now where would your wife be because Odin is going to be coming for us quickly."

Bo didn't need to be told that twice she went into her pocket taking out the car keys she had from before her father took her. "Get in," she said as she unlocked the Audi R8. She was so thankful that Lauren bought this fancy car because it had incredible speed. The succubus pulled out of the parking lot gunning it to the light fae compound. She had no idea where her cell phone was and she was positive that Cedric didn't have one.

**LIGHT FAE COMPOUND**

The seethe was standing still as she listened to Dyson explain what Odin said to the Ash, Trick, Stella and the rest of her friends that were light fae while the dark fae listened on speaker phone. Lauren felt something in her change. She didn't know what it was but there was a spark that lit inside her. She headed towards the front doors. Everyone sat still watching the blonde move like an unknown force was pulling her. "Lauren," Trick called after her. "It's Bo," the seethe answered as she went outside. There was nothing around the compound. Just as she turned to go back inside the Audi caught the corner of her eye.

The blonde moved as fast she could as Bo stopped the car in front of her. The seethe was at the door before Bo could open it, "Your," the blonde couldn't even form the words as the tears were falling down her face. The succubus kissed her, "I know. Girl or Boy?" she smiled at the powerful fae. Lauren pulled the brunette so tight into her arms she wasn't sure if she would ever let go. "Babe, if I die so does our baby, you're crushing me," the succubus whispered in her ear. The blonde laughed as she let the brunette go, "You didn't tell me."

"Yeah well my father told me. Just the person I wanted to hear it from. Almost in my second trimester," the succubus was beaming. "You're not fighting in this," Lauren told her lover. That was when the seethe noticed the dark fae standing by the car. Her eyes turned green as she used her ability to pull the Moreel to her. "Cedric I presume," she said through her clenched teeth. The brunette jumped in front of her lover. "He saved me. He saved our child Lauren," her eyes were pleading with the blonde's. That was all it took was a soft look from the succubus and the seethe was putty in her hands. Cedric took this as his opportunity, "Odin is going to notice she is missing he was planning on linking your wife to him making him invincible. You would never let harm come to the Dark King if Bo's life or your child's life was in danger."

Lauren already knew this so it didn't shock her but the word wife didn't go past the seethe. She lifted an eyebrow at her lover, "Wife?"

"Oh don't give me that look we are about to fight my father and I'm pregnant. Wife seems fitting," the brunette retorted. "And I'm fighting in this."

Vex was watching the whole thing as were all of their friends when they followed the blonde outside. "It's the least you could do lovey you did knock her up."

The blonde never took her eyes off of her lover, "Stay out of this fight and I will marry you when I beat your father."

Bo crossed her arms, "No, if anything happens to you there is nothing to me anymore anyway. Might as well fight by your side protecting each other and the longer we stand here the faster my father will find us." She wasn't going to budge on this. The thought of her almost dying when those fae were trying to kill the blonde was too much for the brunette to handle.

The Moreel spoke softly to Lauren, "I am honored to fight beside you seethe and to meet you. I have watched you for awhile and I apologize for my part in any of this. Thank you for letting me help." He put his hand out to the blonde's she took his hand shaking it.

"I should be thanking you for saving Bo and for helping with the fae that were trying to kill us," Lauren said to Cedric making all her friends turn and stare at the Moreel. Bo was speechless.

"You knew I was there," he shouldn't be surprised but he was. The seethe gave a small grin, "No but I sensed a fae was out there that was helping. It's why you got to live when I killed all the remaining fae that were attacking. I made sure to protect the ones that I knew weren't a threat. That included you. Now let's get to the field, call Evony and let her know we will meet them there. Odin will come to us. It will not take him long he will use Bo to find us." She turned to the brunette next to her, "Once we win this I would be honored to be your wife Isabeau Dennis." She kissed her quickly before heading towards the car. "Not the bike, you love your Ducati," her future wife said to the blonde. "Not with you pregnant," she answered. The succubus smiled. She glanced over her shoulder at her grandfather. He didn't have to say anything but she saw the happiness in his eyes.

**THE TRAINING FIELD**

Lauren, Bo, Dyson, Hale, Kenzi, Tamsin, Vex, Selene, Carrig, Trick, Stella, Cedric and the army of light fae met the Dark fae at the place in the woods where they trained. Evony was there with Aurora, Jade, Kaya and her dark fae army. The blonde scanned over all of them, "Where is Shay?"

"Apparently her old boss was more appealing," Evony figured it out once she knew everything that was happening. Once no one was able to get through to the older succubus the Morrigan knew Odin made a quick pit stop.

"How many fae do we have fighting all together," the Moreel asked out loud.

"Who the hell are you," the Morrigan didn't trust new comers. The seethe was the one to make the introductions. "He was with Odin in the other realm he was friends with Bo when she was there. He saved her life and is helping us." The Morrigan didn't believe in luck but she said it anyway, "How lucky for us."

"There is a total of 2200 fae including us," the seethe answered Cedric from before. "How big is Odin's army and what can we expect?"

"There are 3,000 in my army seethe, thank you for asking," the wanderer was standing right near them. A strong gust of wind spun past all of them kicking the dirt up into their eyes as the skies above went dark. Lauren had a tight grip on the brunette. It was when the dirt started to settle down that they saw Cedric in front of the wanderer. His back was towards Odin and he was facing the group on his knees. The Moreel lipped the words, I'm Sorry, before the sorcerer opened the Earth below the black haired fae watching as he slipped through and the Earth closed back up tightly.

Everyone stood there helpless as they watched the Moreel who risked his life to bring Bo back to the seethe fall into the Earth to his horrific death. The army of fae behind them also watched the spectacle that the sorcerer put on that they didn't notice Odin's army sneak up behind them till they started to die. The Dark King let his thin lips peel up to a cruel smile satisfied that he was able to accomplish what he wanted. Shay came up next to him by his side as she twirled her fighting stick through her one hand. Lauren glared past Odin right to Shay, "You really want to do this," she went through a lot with the dark haired succubus and she didn't want to have to fight her. Shay gave a wicked smile, "Actually you made the choice when you picked her," the older succubus used her free hand to point to the brunette.

Dyson and Kenzi took a step towards Shay and a wall of fire rippled through the ground cutting them off from each other as the Dark King boomed out his laughter. "Did you like that hybrid; this is the true way to manipulate fire. You need someone to start it for you unless you use one of those pathetic fireballs you so proudly throw."

"Isabeau you turned Cedric and cost him his life. Come here child and I will spare the rest of your friends." Her father moved over a space letting her know to stand beside him.

The seethe grabbed her lover pulling her behind her, "Why Odin so you can connect her to you. I don't think so."

The wanderer smiled, "Let the games begin then, how many of your friends can you save while you save your love, your child and yourself seethe." The ground started to shake beneath all of them and across the entire field. Volcano's started to protrude from the ground as earthquakes started happening all around them. The blonde turned back to the small hybrid, "Kenzi lava is a form of fire. Move it."

The hybrid put her hands out as she moved the lava that was flowing down the sides of the volcano steering it off into a different direction other then the battlefield. She was concentrating hard on making sure the fire that was spewing into the air didn't land on any fae in there army but moved it to hit Odin's army.

The skies darkened above them and it started to rain so hard mixed with a rough hale. It was bad enough you were drenched to the bone but almost impossible to see in front of you. Everyone was suffering some type of cuts as the hale was ripping past their skin at ferocious speeds. Thunder boomed in the distance as bolts of lightning would strike in the middle of the battle field. Evony turned to the blonde shouting over the howling winds, "I TAKE IT BACK, THIS TIME WE ARE FUCKED," she yelled as loud as she could and her voice was barely heard by the seethe. If the powerful fae wasn't telepathic she would never have known what the Morrigan was saying to her. That's when it hit her Odin wasn't just doing this to show his power or to make it harder to fight but to make it impossible to communicate with one another.

All of them headed down to the battlefield to help out the fae army they put together. "Guys does Toronto get tornadoes," the little goth pointed to the ones that were dropping out of the sky. A few of the fae that were fighting on their side were being sucked up into the funnel of the twister. The seethe closed her eyes using a power she hasn't attempted since she has reached 100%. They all heard her inside their minds, "I have to find Odin and start fighting him or he will wipe out our whole army and then all of us. Protect Bo." The succubus felt her heart drop and she turned to where the other mom of their unborn child was just standing. The blonde wasn't there anymore. The brunette started screaming but they were lost in the winds. All of her friends huddled by her.

A sword swooped down past Kenzi. She started a fire in her hand ready to throw it but stopped turning to the Valkyrie who was right at her hip, "They are human." The hybrid was shocked the wanderer would have humans in his army.

"Okay once they kill you I will kill them," the Valkyrie didn't care if they were human or fae right now it was this army against Odin's army. Thankfully Kenzi heard the former dark fae and hit the human attacker right before she got hit with a swing of the sword. Looking around she noticed that the army was fae and human combined. She made a point to scream it to her friends.

Hale kept close to Dyson knowing he was going to have to use physical combat in this current condition. His siren whistle would just be lost in the whipping winds so there was no point in even trying. He felt helpless. He was happy he decided to take part in the combat training he took a sword from one of the fae that Dyson killed.

Deco stepped in front of the seethe as she was standing alone trying to locate the sorcerer. "Hi Deco," she wasn't surprised he was with the Dark King. He gave Lauren a wide smile showing his extended canines. "Hi Lauren, it's nice being able to talk to you without that pesky intercom in the way." The seethe just nodded in agreement. Deco didn't waste time he shifted into the panther and launched at the blonde. The seethe kept grounded as she used telekinesis to throw the shifter into the battle that was a few feet from them. He rolled around for a few minutes before digging his nails into the ground ready to launch back at the powerful fae. A wolf came out from the side and grabbed the panther by its neck as it ripped a chunk of flesh from the larger shifter. The large cat whimpered back a bit as Dyson in wolf form lowered his head to the seethe letting her know he would handle this shifter.

The blonde wanted to stay and make sure her friend would be okay but the faster she got to Odin the quicker this could come to an end. She never saw him standing behind her until the dark haired succubus pushed the blonde out of the way. Shay took the full hit of the wanderer's sonic blast. There was a smoking gaping hole through her abdomen that was the size of a softball. Lauren kneeled by her side as Shay was taking her last breaths. "Kill that motherfucker," the dark succubus barely got out I love you before she died. The seethe's green eyes were firmly in place when she turned to face the Dark King. He was smiling not even caring that he just killed his oldest friend.

The powerful fae sent out a green sonic blast similar to what she did to Dyson before. It was filled with the energy that flowed through her. A hit from one of these blasts could be deadly. The sorcerer merely deflected it with the wind. "I have waited so long for this seethe but leaving your lover alone was such a mistake," he nodded over towards Bo who was standing by Vex fighting off Odin's army. She saw the wanderer's eyes become black as he was chanting and she knew he was about to throw out another black sonic blast like the one that hit Shay. Using her ability she pulled at the Dark King he used the wind to try and keep himself in place as he let out the blast he was building. Lauren froze as she watched in horror. The dark blast hit Vex in the back and he went down face first. The seethe let out a roar as she knew her long time English friend just fell to his death.

The sorcerer's blasts were different from the blonde's. Hers were from her very essence while his were called upon from the elements; he had to build it up while she didn't. No matter how he got them they were proved to be just as deadly as hers. "Might want to spend more time protecting your friends seethe before I pick them off one by one," he laughed as he brought a tree down by Kenzi. The small hybrid saw it coming and moved out of the way but not fast enough as it crushed her legs. Lauren reached out through her mind listening to Kenzi's thoughts. The goth was in a tremendous amount of pain as both of her legs were completely crushed. The seethe spun around and Odin was gone. She scanned the field again trying to search where he went to now.

Bo saw the blast hit Vex. She let out a blood curling scream as she leaned over her once enemy. The hole was right through him. The succubus rolled him over and the Mesmer was dead. She felt herself get pulled up to her feet and was looking at the Valkyrie. "No time to grieve now succubus," she was moving forward with the brunette as fast as she could but it didn't stop her from glancing back at her light fae bounty hunter partner. She felt the pain of losing him but right now the odds were worse against them then they were when they fought the mixed fae.

The brunette saw Kenzi pinned under the tree. "Oh my God Kenzi; Tamsin we have to help her," she dropped down next to her best friend as she tried to push the tree off of her. Kenzi screamed louder when the succubus touched the tree. "Bo don't, don't move it. It only hurts more. Go get away from here," she was trying to yell through the pain at her best friend. She knew the brunette's father was using all of them to get to Bo and Lauren. The succubus was at her friend's side she didn't want to leave her. Tamsin turned around to look on the battle field. The war was happening all around them. Odin's army was attacking their army with the help of the wanderer's control over the elements. Not only did their army have to battle attacks but they also had to dodge hale, trees, lightning, earthquakes and tornadoes.

The seethe was on the battle field watching as fae were getting slaughtered all around her. Listening to the sounds of their screams as swords pierced through their bodies. Limbs were flying in the air. Fae that had fatal injuries were dragging themselves away from their attackers. Violence, blood and battle was all around her bringing her back in time to the first fight she had with the Dark King and how that turned out. She quickly saw her lover by the hybrid with the Valkyrie keeping an eye out. The blonde started making her way towards them making sure nothing else was going to happen to the three. Then she heard the howling pain of a wolf and off to her left she saw Dyson's leg clamped tight in Deco's panther jaws.

The powerful fae glanced over at her lover one last time as she marched over to help the wolf shifter. Flying past her as she walked was Aurora. The blonde checked on her the twin was still alive just badly wounded. Lauren placed her hand over the wound that was inflicted by a sword. The green energy coursed down and healed the stab wound as Aurora's eyes flew back open. The seethe didn't have time to stay and check on her she knew she would be okay. She made her way over to the wolf. The blonde did a quick self scan when this fight started she was easily at 100%. From using the sonic blast on Odin, telekinesis, telepathy, and healing she was down to 81%. Looking around she knew she would be dropping much lower in energy before this was over. She didn't care as long as her child, Bo and the rest of her friends lived. She hit the panther with a green sonic blast as he released his jaws from Dyson. The wolf whimpered and held his one leg up as he used the other three to limp over to Lauren. Using her telekinesis she lifted the wolf and sent him over to her lover, the hybrid and the Valkyrie. Down to 74% she turned to face the attack of the wounded panther. He jumped up and she took that opportunity to slide underneath Deco slicing open his belly with a sword that was left on the ground.

Sitting up covered in blood she saw Odin standing above her laughing and clapping his hands. "Very good seethe," he pointed over to where Bo and her three other friends were, "Now time for a decision, who to save?" The sky above her friends opened up as she saw the spinning vortex about to come down on them. Lauren tried to hit the wanderer with a blast but he was already gone. Using her telekinesis she pulled all of her friends out of the way even the tree that was pinning down Kenzi. With the speed of Superman the blonde was at her lover's side using all her power to push away the strong twister.

The seethe looked down at Kenzi. Her color was fading by the minute. It was a large tree but the powerful fae used her ability to move it off the tiny half fae. She blew some of her chi into Kenzi, "It will help the bones to start to piece together. It is all I can do for now Kenzi. Just hang on and you will live when this is over." She gave Bo a look before she disappeared into the heavy storm. The brunette saw her lover so briefly it was painful. One minute she was standing by them. Her clothes were drenched just like all of theirs as blonde pieces of her hair stuck to her face. This war was much worse as her friends were dropping like flies and Lauren kept disappearing. Bo was spun around and pulled into the best kiss as her lover held her tight before vanishing into the storm again. It was only for a moment but Bo felt the rush.

Tamsin examined Dyson when he shifted back to his human form. Thankfully Lauren had his jeans next to him but the blonde fae had to help him in them as his one arm was mangled. It was literally hanging on by pieces of flesh and some bone that wasn't completely broken. "You got fucked up," the Valkyrie teased her former partner trying to hide the fear in her voice. Dyson gazed back at her, "I should have waited till I met you," the wolf stated back at her. "What the hell you talking about wolf," she thought maybe the blood loss was making him loopy. "To give away my love," the shifter said through his hard breathing. "Shit, wait till this over then," this was not the time Tamsin wanted to hear how Dyson felt even if she did return the feelings.

"Where is Hale," the hybrid barely breathed out. Tamsin caught Bo's eye, "I can't leave you succubus." Dyson was almost out and Kenzi was barely with them. She was the only protection that the brunette had. One of Odin's army members had a sword up above the succubus's head and was about to swing it down till the brunette was pushed out of the way. Tamsin was sprayed with the blood from the fae that was just beheaded saving Bo. The Valkyrie glanced down to see Jade's head rolling away. She turned back using her true face on the warrior sending him to attack his own. She knew they weren't in the best spot but how could she move Dyson and Kenzi.

The blonde was tracking down the Dark King when she saw Hale leaning over someone. She approached the siren looking down at the Blood King. He was still alive but had deep slashes across his face and chest. The seethe closed her eyes using her energy to semi heal the wounds. She would do more but at this point it would be too draining on her. She needed to save her energy to take down Odin she would need as much as possible. Hale pointed to Stella who had a slice down her entire leg. The seethe went over and did the same to her as she did to Trick. She slightly turned back to Hale as she was heading back into the storm, "Keep safe," was all the siren heard from her.

Kaya pushed Lauren down as her sword clinked against the one that was going to hit the seethe. She swung the sword around clacking it against her opponents yet again. Before spinning around and pushing the sword under her legs catching her male target in the one area no man would want to have a sword hit. The warrior went down. Kaya took in the presence of the seethe, "Use me," she wasn't asking. Lauren shook her head. The dark fae succubus grabbed her, "This isn't a negotiation. You want to save Bo and your kid then get a power up. I may not be her but you need one." With that the succubus pressed her lips against the seethe. The blonde pulled back quickly pushing out her chi. She stopped herself after a few minutes as she took in Kaya's appearance. The dark fae had dilated pupils. "Forgive me Kaya it's the only thing I can do to keep you alive," and with that she knocked the succubus out. She didn't want to do that but there was no way she would have been able to go back into battle being high.

Tamsin saw Hale in the distance. The Valkyrie pointed to Bo, Kenzi and Dyson showing him that she couldn't go over to him. He wanted to run over but couldn't because of Trick and Stella. She nodded in understanding not wanting to tell Bo about her grandfather and having the succubus run out into the battle. The former dark fae watched in horror as a spew of lava came from the volcano hitting the siren's side. Hale had a look of anguish before he fell over, the Valkyrie didn't even realize she yelled till she felt Bo's hand on her shoulder. Before she could do anything the succubus was running across the battlefield.

The blonde fae looked at Dyson and Kenzi. They both had the appearance of someone who was sleeping although she knew that wasn't the case. They were barely hanging on. She had no choice as she saw two warriors approaching Bo. Mumbling what an idiot this succubus was she went charging towards her. She tackled the brunette out of the way. "Run Bo," the Valkyrie shouted as her as she got back up to fight the two attackers. They had swords but she was her own weapon.

The brunette made it to her grandfather. She saw how bad his wounds were but could tell that they were slightly healed. The succubus knew it was her future wife that had to help Trick. And judging by Stella she did the same for her. She crawled over to Hale seeing the deep burn in his side. He was still alive but knocked out probably from shock. Thankfully lava is as hot as it is because the wound wasn't pouring out blood. It was a large area the mark started from his last rib to his hip. Bo could see his hip bone. A shadow was over her as she looked up seeing Tamsin. The Valkyrie had blood streaming down her side from a sword swipe. "Tamsin," the succubus was shocked seeing the severe injury on her friend. The bounty hunter fell to her knees, "You should see the other guy," and with that she went down face first. The succubus checked and she still had a pulse. The brunette looked up at the war going on around her. More than half of both their armies were already dead. There wasn't too many left on the actual grounds itself.

She dipped into the powers she possessed from her father as she stood up. The waves of blue energy pulsating through her, the succubus closed her eyes and started to suck the chi out of all of Odin's army that was close to her. Stopping it after she knew she killed all that were in the immediate perimeter. The blue energy was still cursing through her when something changed from her lower abdomen a green wave came out mixing with her blue one. Her child was giving her strength. The moment was short lived as the dead Ash was thrown in front of her. She looked up catching her father's eyes as he stood in front of her.


	27. A Victor Will Rise

A/N: Last Chapter in this extremely fun story to write. Thanks to everyone who followed it, added it to their favorites, and taking the time to write reviews. At the end of this chapter there will be an Epilogue depending on what you guys think I might write another story that continues from where this one ends up to where the Epilogue begins. If you guys think it should be then voice it in your reviews. Here it is the last chapter of Wide Awake, tear, it was a real pleasure writing this story and I am so glad that so many people took the time to read it. You guys are the greatest and make writing on fanfiction worth it. Enjoy…

* * *

The Dark King eyed up his daughter. "This could all end child. Your lover for all your friends lives. Many have died already and the rest are dying. I can bring them back. You can have your family child. Chose Isabeau the seethe or their lives, whose do you value more." Tamsin was a few feet from Odin. He glared down at her. The wound to her side was bad. It was opening and the organs inside were threatening to spill out. "This one in particular I really was hoping would suffer. I named her mentor after your seethe and yet this Valkyrie still turned on me. She knew the repercussions of her foolish choice." He stepped over Tamsin as his eyes became solid black. A strong wind hit the former dark fae in the side opening her wound more allowing her intestines to spill out. Odin started to cackle as he was thrown backwards. He knew he was hit with telekinesis and turned his head from side to side trying to find the seethe but didn't see her. It was only when he faced his daughter again that he saw her blue eyes change to emerald green.

The wanderer tilted his head as he took in his daughter's new appearance. Bo felt a new surge of power and energy as she charged at her father. When she hit the tree she stepped back stunned. She spun around thinking he was behind her but he was gone. She rushed to Tamsin kneeling down beside her, "Shit Tamsin stay with me," the succubus shuttered as she tried pushing her insides back in. The brunette actually still heard the Valkyrie still breathing. It was painfully clear it was dying breaths but she was trying desperately to keep her alive.

Bo jumped when she felt someone at her side. She saw it was Lauren quickly as the blonde gazed at her lover. The seethe was taking in the green eyes on the brunette. It wasn't the time for it but she couldn't help the small smile that formed. "Our child is a seethe," she softly kissed Bo before moving her out of the way putting her hands on Tamsin. Almost immediately the organs went back into place as the wound started to close. The blonde fell back as the brunette grabbed her. "You're getting weak," concern was evident in the succubus's voice. "They will die Bo," she wasn't going to let anymore of her friends die. They already lost Cedric, Shay, Carrig, Vex and Jade. Their other friends were severely injured and barely hanging on. Kenzi's legs were crushed she had to use her powers to align the bone fragments if the hybrid had any chance of walking again. She passed Dyson when she was heading to Bo and saw his arm barely still attached again she had to use her ability to have more skin hold the arm to his body if he had any chance of survival. Stella had a slash that went down her leg from the hip to the ankle straight to the bone. Lauren used her powers to close it up as best as possible as well as helping Trick. The gashes on his face and chest were deep and the ones on his upper torso were killing him the seethe had no options. Now here was Tamsin and she was taking in Hale's appearance as well.

Lauren was next to Hale in minutes as she helped the skin repair; again only to the best that she was able to do. If she healed everyone completely she would be out already. She just had to make sure the injury wasn't enough to kill them even if it still was critical. They were the only two standing besides Evony and the rest of the army they put together. Kaya she knocked out before so she knew she was still alive but obviously unable to fight. Evony stared down at Carrig, "Looks like the dark fae leader was the stronger one," she smirked over his dead body. Looking up she saw the distaste on the seethe's face matched by the brunette beside her. "Oh there is never the right time with you two to praise myself," she didn't care. Looking on the battle field there was less than half of both of their armies and all the main players were dead or taken out of the fight.

It was becoming more and more critical for Lauren to kill the sorcerer. "We need a plan Evony we just have the two of us to take him down," the seethe was concentrating trying to think of what to do. Evony pointed to Bo, "Why not her pregnancy isn't an excuse." There was no way she was giving her life for this succubus that has plagued her since she first entered it. Now she was expected to die for the brunette while she stayed hidden there was not a chance in hell the Morrigan was going to let that happen. Bo stood hands on hip glaring at her future wife, "She's right and that means I'm siding with Evony. I have to be in this Lauren." She wasn't giving the blonde an option.

The seethe shook her head she wasn't going to win against these two. The moment was short lived as she used her ability to move the Morrigan out of the way as lightning struck the ground on the spot she was just standing in. "Your father fights dirty and that's coming from me," the dark fae leader was surprised there was someone out there nastier than her. Least she fought her fights toe to toe not hiding away using the elements to take everyone out although she had to admit if she could do that she would. Who wants to get all bloody when you didn't have to? Besides that it was proving to be powerful and effective. Even the 82 fae they fought didn't cause this much damage in this short of a time. The Morrigan was a bit pissy about losing a lot of the strong powerful fae that she did. The new Ash was going to owe her big time. Even more so the seethe would if she lived.

"What is your energy level," Bo had her eyes locked onto Lauren's. The blonde did a self scan it wasn't good. She used a lot of telekinesis to move her friends and objects as well as trying to attack Odin, telepathy to track her friends and the wanderer, and a ton of energy healing everyone as much as she could. Plus there were the sonic blasts she used that came from her own energy. She was belo0w seventy at this point and knew her future wife wasn't going to be happy and Evony wouldn't be thrilled neither. "68% that is why Bo I need you to stay out of this fight I can't heal anyone anymore. The rest of my energy has to be on your father." Lauren was pleading with the succubus to understand. This of course did the exact opposite. "No way you are that low you need me," there was strength and determination in the stubborn brunette's response. Evony decided to chime in, "Now she is definitely fighting sweetie we are fucked with you being that low." They all ran as fast as they could once the Morrigan finished talking the ground beneath them rumbled almost knocking them over.

As they were running the blonde was scanning the area trying to find where the Dark King was. She spotted him in the middle of the battlefield. The arrogant bastard was grinning at them. She was about to run towards him when Evony went down slipping through the ground that opened below them. The seethe dropped down grabbing the dark fae leader's hand. Bo was beside her as the pulled Evony back up to the top. The blonde wasted no time even though she was slightly winded. She glared over to the spot where the sorcerer was just standing but he wasn't there anymore. The brunette touched her arm, "Babe did you ever think he was trying to separate us so when I am alone he will come at me like he did before," she was trying to reason with the seethe. It was harder then it sounded. Her wife was pretty much gone as Lauren was in full seethe mode with pure green eyes. Evony glanced up, "Good maybe she'll wipe them all out again and we can walk away from this." She couldn't believe she almost met her death by falling into a hole.

"Babe, tell me you have a plan," the brunette couldn't keep this up much longer. Trying to outrun tornadoes, earthquakes and spewing volcanoes was as hard as it sounded. Actually it was probably worse considering the hale force winds they were facing with the torrential downpour. The blonde gazed back and forth from her lover to the Morrigan, "Live, that's all I got right now." She needed Odin to stop using the frigging elements to maneuver away from her. If there was a way she could predict where he would go she could ambush him. "Bait," Bo shocked herself as she heard her lover's thoughts, "Wow you really can't control it just kind of pops in there." The Morrigan glared down at her womb, "Well we all know what you are carrying, congratulations it's girl."

The screams of their fae army made them all turn their attention to the battle that was still playing out before them. Some of their light and dark fae fighters were impaled with spears as Odin's warriors lifted the weapon in the air slamming it into the ground. They watched as the fae in their army struggled as their bodies slid down the spear holding the weapon that was protruding from them. All three of them had to look away even Evony. The screams themselves were horrific. It was shrilling yet gurgling from the blood that was pouring from their mouths. The seethe closed her eyes as flashes of not being able to keep the original fighters alive played out in her mind. This was from the first time she fought the Dark King and much to her dismay this was happening in the same way as the original battle.

Evony threw Bo out of the way as she stepped in front of a spear. It went right through the dark fae leader's abdomen pinning her to the tree behind her. She glanced down as she watched the blood flow freely from her body. "Succubitch I always knew you would be the death of me," she knew she was dying but she would die with class. Lauren and Bo were both at her side. The blonde was practically shaking with rage and anger. There was nothing she could do. If she healed the Morrigan her own energy level would go down to the mid 50s possibly less. She was barely going to have the energy to take Odin on. As if Evony could tell what the blonde was debating she lifted her hand taking all of her strength to make the small gesture. It fell onto the seethe's hand, "It was my pleasure seethe. Now kick that fucker's ass." Her hand slipped off of Lauren's. The two looked up and Evony was no longer with them.

The seethe let out a growl of rage and frustration as she grabbed Bo running into the battlefield. She zig zagged her way through swords and spears as she tried to locate the sorcerer. The brunette's head was spinning. Her friends were dying, the army they put together was losing, her father was impossible to find, and she was exhausted. The two stopped running as the seethe had her eyes closed trying to reach out for any sign the sorcerer was there. The succubus was yanked out of the way of a blast of lava. The blonde's eyes were still closed but she knew it was Lauren that moved her to safety. The brunette turned to face as much of the wanderer's army that she could as she closed her own eyes to suck out multiple chi. The powerful fae opened her eyes as she watched her lover kill about twenty warriors that were near them. The seethe did a count there army was down to 1123 while Odin's had 1204. So many lives were already gone but he wouldn't stop till everyone was dead including the power couple. This was how ruthless he was.

Lauren also knew she had to keep reaching out to her friends that were barely hanging on because the sorcerer would use their weakened state to finish them. It was draining but she had no other options. If she was going to die in the battle she was going to make sure that Bo had the rest of her family to help her. She smiled to herself knowing that the succubus would always have a piece of her with their child. It was also comforting to know the fae world would still have a seethe to protect them. The blonde wasn't expecting the hard slap that went across her face. She stared at blue shining eyes glaring at her, "DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT WAY. DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON US. FIGHT FOR US LAUREN, BE THE HERO WE NEED," the brunette was yelling so loud it was heard perfectly through the howling winds. The blonde put her hand over the spot that the succubus just hit. That was one hell of a wakeup call. She wasn't too fond of the succubus being able to read her thoughts.

The powerful fae was so consumed with her own thoughts that she didn't sense the lightning coming till it was too late. She had no time to use her telekinetic ability so she pushed Bo out of the way getting slammed with the lightning rod. The seethe felt it immediately she was lying on the ground watching smoke rise from her own body. If she was human she would have died instantly. If she was any other fae she would have died. Thankfully she was the most powerful fae and although out for the moment she was alive. Herself scan let her know that she was screwed. Now at 34% thanks to that nature, the blonde started to laugh. Odin used nature to kick the most powerful fae's ass. Opening her eyes she wanted to cry she saw Aurora and Selene standing above her next to Bo. The seethe knew her energy was being drained, "Get her out of here kicking and screaming if you have to." The blonde slowed down her breathing as she heard the brunette yelling her name on the top of her lungs. It was breaking her heart to hear Bo call for her like that. She knew the twin and light fae succubus had to literally drag the brunette away. She could hear her succubus dig her feet into the ground not wanting to leave the blonde flat on her back the way she was. Once she knew that Bo was not near her she slowly opened her eyes as she propped herself up on her forearms. The right side of her chest was charred and she was still smoking. The blonde allowed herself to fall onto her back again.

Aurora and Selene had to use all their strength to yank the succubus out of there. At the same time they were watching to make sure Odin and his army wasn't coming at them. The brunette fell to her knees as she was crying out of control. Aurora faced Selene, "What the hell are we going to do. My sister gave her life for them and she can't even get it together." The twin wasn't trying to be mean but with the brunette falling apart it was making getting noticed a lot easier. The two of them had swords in their hands. As Selene bent down beside Bo, Aurora had to use her weapon to fight off two warriors. Once Selene was sure that Aurora had it covered she went back to her position by Bo trying to sound as sympathetic as possible, "Bo, I know it's hard she wanted you to be away from her so you weren't vulnerable. She will be okay she is the strongest fae and she isn't going to leave you or her unborn child." The short haired succubus was hoping she would get through to the unaligned succubus.

The brunette heard what the other succubus was saying to her and was about to respond when she ducked down hearing the clanging of swords above her head. Selene put her boot on the brunette's ass pushing her out of the way with her foot. Bo saw the warrior that almost put a sword into her head if it wasn't for the light fae succubus. Not only did she catch the attacker's sword with her own but she moved the brunette away from the battle. This is where the succubus knew what to do she closed her eyes as she sucked the chi from the three warriors battling the two allies who just saved her.

They both dropped their weapons as they saw the blue chi leaving their attackers bodies as it went to the succubus. Aurora raised an eyebrow, "Pregnancy hunger?" It wasn't the time for jokes but they might not live another day to smile. Selene was stunned to see that, "How is that possible I am older than you and I can't suck out multiple chi?"

"Because you are not my daughter," was the last thing Selene heard before the sorcerer had her engulfed in flames. The smell of burning flesh was potent to Bo and Aurora. They both used their hands to cover their nose as they tried desperately to ignore the screams coming from the burning fae. "STOP, what do you want Odin," the brunette shouted at the man who was her father by genetics only.

He stepped in front of Bo and Aurora. "You Isabeau," he put his hand out towards her. Aurora grabbed her arm, "Don't you dare do it." The brunette was torn she could end this now. Her friends were suffering, many died, she didn't even know where her lover was or if she was still alive, and all she had to do was put her hand in his. He would use magic to connect them and the war would be over. He would keep her alive till she gave birth and then no doubt would kill her to raise the baby seethe as his own. At least her friends suffering would stop even if it meant giving up her own life. She went to put her hand in his when tons of fae body parts splashed across all their faces. Blood, tissue, muscle, viscera were everywhere covering the three that were standing there as her lover was marching towards them.

Both Aurora and Bo stepped back as the seethe looked frightening. The way her blonde hair clung to her face, her dripping wet clothes, the fact that there was so much blood covering her that her skin and clothes looked like they were red, and her eyes had no other color then green. That same bright glowing green that made you need to shield your eyes because it was such a blazing blinding color. She practically growled the words out towards the wanderer, "STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" Bo realized Lauren did what she suggested before she allowed the brunette to be taken from her to use the succubus as bait knowing he would appear to her when the seethe wasn't right by her side.

Odin was shocked to see the seethe up so quickly he knew he had a direct hit with the lightning bolt before, "Your persistence only amuses me seethe." He threw his hand in her direction letting out a gale force wind that easily was hitting 80mph but Lauren walked through it as if it was a nice breeze on a beautiful afternoon. The Dark King lowered his eyebrows as he was accessing his new threat. He shot a black sonic blast at her that she walked right towards using her hand to deflect it as if she pushed a butterfly out of harm's way. Odin went to use the wind to move him out of the area but he was locked in place as the seethe stood in front of him, "Going somewhere," she raised her eyebrows as she taunted him. The Dark King would never give her the satisfaction of knowing she had him concerned. "Wouldn't imagine it, tell me can you save them both and yourself," he knew the fact that she had friends and her love for Bo was her only remaining weakness. The seethe smiled, "I guess we will find out." She wasn't going to let his threats scare her anymore. This was going to end once and for all.

The two circled each other as Odin was using the elements to attack the seethe, Bo and Aurora. She had to make sure to protect the two of them while blocking the attacks on herself and to top it off she had to throw out attacks of her own. This was draining and he knew it. The skies got darker as the winds picked up. He was bringing forth a Hurricane of epic proportions. The sky above boomed with thunder as lightning bolts were coming down all around them they were everywhere including the whole battlefield. The sorcerer no longer cared who he hit even his own army was getting hit with the bolts but it didn't stop him. She watched as Bo and Aurora were bending over trying to cover themselves from the powerful winds. Geysers started to pop up around them spewing out boiling water and steam. One came right from underneath Aurora burning the remaining twin right down to her skeleton in minutes.

That was the last straw she couldn't take this man anymore. The seethe threw herself on the Dark King the last thing she saw was the look of pure shock as the powerful fae was about to land on him. They both went down hard as they rolled down the ground locked together. The winds, rain, lightning, tornadoes, volcanoes, lava were all around them. Bo was struggling to see through these conditions. It was hard to make out what was going on. It was even harder to try and stand up. She was forcing herself to get to her feet even though the winds kept pushing her down. Using her arm to cover part of her face she bent into the winds trying to fight her way through it.

The succubus was frantic she couldn't see her lover or Odin. She was looking in the direction she last saw them but it was hard to see anything through this. That's when a huge green burst of energy went off. It was as if an explosion of emerald green happened from the area to her left. It rose up from the ground going up to the air spreading out into the sky much like how an explosion would. All the elements stopped. The rain stopped, the winds, the hurricane, the ground stopped shaking, the tornadoes vanished, and the volcanoes sunk back into the ground, all of them just disappeared as the blue skies returned. The succubus smiled her lover did it she beat her father. The smile was quickly replaced as the brunette approached the area that the green energy came from. She saw her father lying on his back his eyes wide open there was no mistaking it he was dead. There was a massive hole that was burnt right through him and it still had flashes of green going around the hole.

The seethe was a few feet away from him in the sitting position but she was slumped over. Bo slid down next to her. The color was gone from Lauren's face. Her eyes were dim. The brunette put her hand on her shoulder and that is when she saw it. The hole that was in her father was in the blonde as well. She used herself to kill him. The powerful fae used all of her energy like a giant bomb to take down the wanderer. Bo could feel her heart rate increase as her pulse was beating on the verge of dangerous. This couldn't be happening. All her friends and now Lauren, her whole life, the one person she was positive she couldn't live without. She held the seethe in her arms as she cradled her crying over her. There was no way she was going to let go of the blonde till someone came and pried her body out of Bo's arms. She put her forehead against the seethe's as she cried uncontrollably, "Oh God Lauren what did you do? Baby what did you do?" She kept the seethe against her as she rocked back and forth. The succubus overcame to a new feeling as she faced the sky a surge of power rushed through her. Bo's eyes matched Lauren's from before as she put her lips against the seethe's blowing in a dark green chi there were waves of blue that pulsated through. The brunette stopped to take in a deep breath and went right back to pushing the strong chi back into her lover as Lauren's words from long ago echoed through her mind. _I can bring any fae back to life as long as it is within the first ten minutes._ That's what she was doing. Bo glanced down watching the hole in her lover close as the seethe sprung up.

The blonde had her hand to her throat as she was coughing. She couldn't believe the sudden rush she felt. She turned around to see Bo with those amazing green eyes. The seethe leaned over kissing Bo's lower abdomen, "Thank you." She straightened up as she pulled the succubus into a kiss. The prophecy was right her energy went from zero to at least 22% while that might not be much it was incredible to go from nothing to that. The two stood together arm in arm as they looked around the battlefield. The blonde hung her head low not one of their army members lived. Neither did any of Odin's. Bo saw the sadness in her eyes and tried to get her lover's attention. "We won," it was weak but true. Lauren shook her head. "No this is now far from over. There is no leader of the light or the dark everyone is going to fight for full control and power. This is just the beginning of the fae wars."

They stood above the Blood King as both kneeled down beside him. He was just starting to come to. His eyes whipped open as he felt the pain he let out a small shout. "Don't move Trick I did the best I could to heal you but we are going to need Seamus's facility. Can you speak?" the seethe didn't want to burden him when he was in such bad shape but there weren't options. All their friends were in critical condition and the war was brewing. They needed to be hidden from it while they recovered. The seethe handed her cell phone over to the Blood King. The brunette raised an eyebrow, "Is your phone as strong as you because mine became a paper weight." The blonde grinned, "Samsung S4 it can survive anything including strong rain. Luckily I dropped it before I was hit with lightning otherwise I am sure that might have stopped it." The three huddled together till Seamus and his friends showed up.

The fae looked over the battlefield as he peered down at the Blood King, "It started, didn't it," he knew the answer but he asked anyway. "Yes my friend I am afraid it did, it is the beginning of the end," Trick made no attempt to hide the fear in his voice. The blonde turned to the brunette, "You have to stay out of these wars because you are in your second trimester you aren't going to be able to run in the battlefield."

"And where are you going to be while I am underground in a medical facility?"

"Fighting to make sure it is a safe place for our child."

Bo gave an evil smile, "Sweetie if you aren't there when I go into birth my father will pale in comparison to what I will do to you." She let the words come out through her clenched teeth. "Besides babe you need me to heal," Bo got closer to her not wanting anyone else to hear what she was going to say next, "Besides now I have my succubus hunger mixed with seethe's desirers and you looked so incredibly hot soaking wet and fighting." Sometimes she hated her fae species like right now when everyone around her was in the worst condition possible but all she could think of was ripping off Lauren's clothes. The seethe laughed as she pulled the succubus close kissing the top of her head.

**EPILOGUE – 20 YEARS LATER**

"Who has the best, most loving, understanding moms in the world?"

Lauren was typing medical notes into her laptop as Bo was leaning into her. "You forgot our anniversary didn't you?" The succubus asked their son Ethan.

"Of course he did because he has no brain cells definitely didn't take after you," their daughter was looking at Lauren as Bo threw a pillow at their 20 year old. She used her telekinesis to deflect the pillow as Lauren looked over her computer, "Hey no using your abilities on your mom."

Ethan pointed and laughed at his sister, "Queen Sura got in trouble. Oh no your majesty," he bowed to his sister. She went to hit him but stopped just shy of getting him. "Wonder what would have happened if a seethe hit a Moreel," her younger brother teased.

Lauren faced their oldest, "Remind me to talk to you about having kids. Look how I ended up."

Bo playfully hit her wife, "You were the one who kept getting me pregnant and now we have four kids."

Ethan and Sura made a face, "Eww gross," the Moreel said. "Gross with a double side of hurl," Sura added. Bo turned to her kids, "You guys have been spending too much time with your Aunt Kenzi. That has to end."

Their other daughter and son came into the room. "Did you guys give their gifts because that is completely rude not to get us," Alexia said to her older siblings. Ethan smiled at his 17 year old sister, "Thought you were feeding that succubus appetite."

Lauren and Bo both stared at Alexia, "WHAT," the parents said in unison. As Ethan, Sura and Silas laughed. Alexia turned red, "This is so mortifying and I hate you Ethan." Her older brother teased her as well, "You can hit me if you want," he loved being a Moreel nobody was dumb enough to take a swing and risk breaking their hand. Alexia gave an innocent look at her parents, "Look Aunt Kenzi and Aunt Tamsin have been helping me with the whole hunger thing."

"Great, nice to find out on our anniversary that our youngest daughter is having sex, she took after you, weren't you seventeen," the blonde said to her succubus wife. Bo pinched Lauren's side, "Don't tell them that." Ethan was talking to his two younger siblings, "Least you weren't in the room when Mom talked about how she knocked up our sweet succubus Mother four times." Bo gave her son a light push, "Oh where did you think you came from, the stork?"

Silas stuck his finger down his throat. "So disgusting." Bo gave her old sarcastic smile, "well you are welcome for giving you life." Lauren was typing away on her laptop, "This is by far our best wedding anniversary." She glanced over her shoulder looking at their four children. The odds of her having one were slim but Bo was her true mate and they had four. Sura, the 20 year old seethe, she was 15 when she ended the fae wars and was now the Queen of all the fae. There was no more light or dark and everyone loved their Queen. Sura was stronger than Lauren. Turns out the prophecy was true, that's why 20 years ago an unborn Sura was able to bring her seethe mom back to life. Then came Ethan he was a Moreel probably after the man that Bo bonded so strongly with while she was a trapped in her father's realm. The only reason Bo wasn't connected to her father all those years ago when Lauren had to fight him. After was Alexia she was 17 a succubus and a complete mirror image of Bo. There youngest was 15, Silas, he was a Mesmer after Vex. No one would ever forget all the things that crazy English guy did for them.

Dyson and Tamsin were married he finally gave his love to someone who returned it. They were together for almost twenty years since they healed in Seamus's underground facility before joining Lauren in the fae wars. They had three children of their two boys and a daughter. Their daughter was a Valkyrie like their mother and the two boys were wolf shifters. Their oldest son was with Kenzi and Hale's oldest daughter. The two got married as well and had only two children. Their daughter and son were both siren's but it didn't matter to Kenzi that neither got her fae ability. After all she wasn't born fae she was turned one. She was completely fae now thanks to Lauren. Once she healed and they all fought beside each other the seethe had incredible power and she used it to kill the remaining human side of Kenzi. No one wanted to have to say good bye to her one day. Bo finally understood what Trick was trying to tell her so many years ago. Why it was such a bad idea to be close to humans not because the fae were better than humans but eventually you would have to say good bye to them. She couldn't imagine having to say bye to Kenzi or Lauren but thankfully neither were human.

Trick and Stella were out of the country visiting Scotland at the moment but Lauren got the beep on her computer as their grandfather and Stella sent the two Happy Anniversary wishes. It was followed by an email from Kaya wishing the same. The seethe kissed the top of her wife's head as she looked at her kids yelling at each other. Who would have thought after all of them healed and headed back into battle that they would all survive it. That they would all become so close they literally lived on the same block. Kaya was even Sura's number one guard. Of course during those wars both the blonde and Bo needed to heal a lot which kept ending with Bo out of the wars for awhile screaming at Lauren to leave her at the medical facility but the seethe was there for every single birth. The powerful fae smiled as she watched her family, this was the closest to perfect that she could imagine.

* * *

A/N: Remember if you guys want I can write what happened between when they went to Seamus's facility up to when Sura becomes Queen. Review and let me know.


	28. Fae Wars

Thanks everyone for voicing your opinions so strongly. I am starting to work on Fae Wars which will take place from when they got to Seamus Facility to when Sura starts to become Queen. Depending on how that story goes I might write another follow up following where the Epilogue left off.

Again really super huge thanks to everyone. You guys rock with the reviews you gave this story. Special thanks to those who are reading my other two. As you can see from this one I like to have slow starts and then just have the surprises keep crashing down. Nothing is every what it seems in my stories. Thanks again!


End file.
